Imagine
by Kaktus
Summary: Was passiert, wenn eine Austauschchülerin dein ganzes Leben durcheinanderbringt? Wirst du sie ignorieren oder sie dir helfen lassen? Voraussichtl. HarryDraco, keine Storyline, zu viele Schwarzleser
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Zur Story: Ich weiß glaube im Moment selber noch nicht, worauf das ganze hier hinauslaufen soll, aber wenn Interesse besteht, müsste ich mir wohl doch mal noch 'ne Storyline ausdenken . Ich hoffe mal das gefällt euch und wenn ja, dann schreibt mit bitte ein Review, und wenn nicht, dann bitte trotzdem- aber konstruktive Kritik! ;o)

Und seid bitte nicht so hart zu mir: Das ist meine aller, aller erste Fic!

Na dann viel Vergnügen!

* * *

Ein strahlendes Licht. Es blendete. Er ging darauf zu. Ohne Scheu, obwohl ihm jeder Winkel seines Gehirns befahl stehen zu bleiben. Doch um so weiter er ging, desto mehr schien das Licht von einer unsichtbaren schwarzen Materie verschluckt zu werden. Und aus Licht wurde Dunkelheit. Ein Schrei ertönte. 

Harry fuhr mit klopfendem Herzen aus dem Schlaf auf.

Er war über seinem Wahrsageaufsatz über das Lesen aus Teeblättern eingeschlafen, den er heute Nacht hatte fertig stellen wollen. Er warf einen kurzen blick auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Harry war fünfzehn Jahre alt geworden, ohne es bemerkt zu haben- wieder einmal.

In diesem Moment vernahm er ein leises Klopfen. Völlig orientierungslos hob er den Kopf und blickte suchend durch das Zimmer, um die Ursache des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf sein verdrecktes Fenster, das zwei große Eulen mit ihren Schnäbeln bearbeiteten. Schnell sprang er auf, wobei der Stuhl, auf dem er bis vor kurzem gesessen hatte, mit einem lauten Poltern umfiel, und ließ die Tiere hinein. Die zwei Eulen flogen herein und landeten majestätisch auf Hedwigs Käfig. Gerade als Harry sich umdrehen wollte, um sie von ihrer Last zu befreien, wurde sein Fenster abermals gestürmt und vier Eulen und eine Fledermaus stürzten herein. Harry stutzte; wer verschickte bloß Briefe mit Fledermäusen? Waren das vielleicht Hagrids neue Lieblinge? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm auf jeden Fall.

Nacheinander befreite er die Tiere von ihrer Last. Die Fledermaus flog weg, kaum dass sie ihren Brief losgeworden war. Die Eulen hingegen warteten noch aufeinander und verließen das Zimmer als eine Einheit.

Mittlerweile war Harry neugierig auf den Inhalt der Briefe und Päckchen geworden und öffnete den ersten.

_Bonjorno Harry!  
__Zur Zeit mache ich mit meinen Eltern Urlaub in Brasilien.  
__Das ist ja so ein faszinierendes Land. Die Hexenvergangenheit einiger Urvölker, denen wir begegnet sind, ist wirklich unglaublich.  
__Nächste Woche reisen wir leider schon zurück. Vielleicht können wir uns am letzten Ferientag in der Winkelgasse treffen? Ich würde mich darüber freuen.  
__Bitte schreib mir schnell zurück. Hedwig wird mich dann schon finden.  
__Ciao, Hermine_

_PS: Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Das Geschenk habe ich vor einer Weile in der Winkelgasse entdeckt und hoffe, es gefällt dir._

Seufzend lehnte Harry sich zurück und nahm sich vor, Hermine gleich morgen früh zu schreiben. Dann wandte er sich dem schweren Paket zu, das zusammen mit dem Brief angekommen war. Es war in dickes, dunkelrotes Papier gewickelt und er hatte einige Mühe beim Auspacken. Als er es jedoch endlich geschafft hatte, kam ein geheimnisvoll aussehendes moosgrün schimmerndes Buch zum Vorschein. Beim Durchblättern fiel Harry auf, dass es sich mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beschäftigte. Er schaute es noch eine Weile an, bis er sich besann und dem nächsten Paket zuwandte. Es war von den Weasleys und auch sie hatten einen Brief beigelegt.

_Hi Harry!  
__Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!  
__Wie geht's so? Ich hoffe, die Dursleys lassen dich in Ruhe und machen dir nicht allzu viel Stress. Falls doch, würden wir uns freuen, wenn du zu uns kommst. Dumbledore hat nichts mehr dagegen, er hat unser Haus mit dem Fidelius-Zauber belegt. Allerdings kann ich dir nicht verraten, wer der Geheimniswahrer ist, falls der Brief abgefangen wird.  
__Viele Grüße auch von meinen Eltern, Fred, George und Ginny.  
__Bis (hoffentlich) bald, Ron._

_PS: Das Buch gefällt dir sicher. Charlie hat es aus Rumänien mitgebracht._

Harry öffnete schnell das Paket. Es enthielt einen riesigen Schokokuchen von Mrs. Weasley, der mindestens fünf Wochen reichen würde. Außerdem befand sich noch das Buch, von dem Ron geschrieben hatte, darin. Es war ein Buch über komplizierte Flugmanöver beim Quidditch und von K&T verfasst worden. Harry schlug das Buch auf und erblickte einen schwarzen Schriftzug.

_Lieber Harry,  
__dieses Buch habe ich in einer alten Muggel - Bibliothek in Rumänien entdeckt. Es ist das letzte noch existierende Exemplar und seine Verfasser hätten gewollt, dass du es erhältst._

Harry stutzte. Was meinte Charlie nur damit? K&T ? Eine kleiner Winkel seines Gehirns schien zu wissen wer es war. Leider eine zu kleiner Winkel. Auf der Suche nach Antworten wandte er sich wieder der Widmung zu.

Und, hast du schon eine Ahnung, wer sie waren? Falls nicht, will ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen. Lies dir das Vorwort gründlich durch und verbinde den jeweils ersten Buchstaben aller Wörter miteinander.

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Trainieren!  
__Charlie_

Harry nahm sich eine Feder und begann, das Vorwort Wort für Wort auseinander zunehmen.

Nach und nach entfaltete sich ihm folgende Botschaft:

_Für meinen Sohn Harry, auf den ich immer stolz sein werde, egal was auch geschieht.  
James Potter  
_

_Für Harry, meinen Patensohn, den ich so liebe, als wäre er mein eigener.  
Sirius Black_

Harry war gerührt. K&T, Krone& Tatze...Sein Vater und Sirius… Warum hatte ihm niemand davon erzählt? Ob er das noch irgendwann erfahren hätte? Die missmutigen Gedanken, die jetzt aufkamen, unterdrückte Harry mit aller Mühe. Er wusste, dass es zu gefährlich für Sirius war, ihm lange Briefe zu schreiben, in denen er von Harrys Familie sprach. Was, wenn das Ministerium ihnen auf die Schliche kommen würde? Daran wollte er gar nicht denken…

Um sich abzulenken, machte Harry sich nun ans Auspacken des nächsten Geschenkes. Es lag kein Zettel dabei, also riss Harry die Schachtel einfach auf. Und zum Vorschein kam…

Eine kleine, durchsichtige Kugel mit einem Inhalt, der ihn irgendwie an eine riesige Ansammlung von Sternen erinnerte. Harry wusste, dass es keine gewöhnliche Kugel war und auch sicher kein Erinnermich, mit dem sie zweifelsfrei Ähnlichkeit hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte, also legte Harry die Kugel vorsichtig auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sie tauchte alles in ein weiches Licht und Harry fühlte eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von ihrem Anblick losreisen und nahm schweren Herzens den nächsten Brief in die Hand. So viel Post hatte er bis jetzt doch noch nie bekommen. Doch sein Enthusiasmus schwand ein wenig, als er das Hogwartssiegel auf dem Umschlag entdeckte. Trotzdem öffnete er ihn und las sich die kurze Notiz durch.

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_ _Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_**(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., **_

_**Ganz hohes Tier, internationale Vereing. d. Zauberer)**_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_das Schuljahr beginnt wie üblich am 1. September. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt um 11 Uhr ab Gleis 9 ¾ im Bahnhof King's Cross._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_PS: Professor Dumbledore und ich wünschen ihnen einen schönen Geburtstag._

Harry überflog noch kurz die Bücherliste. Er stutzte. Schon wieder einen Festumhang? Da würde er sich wohl noch einen kaufen müssen. Der alte war ihm mittlerweile zu kurz geworden. Er war in letzter Zeit aber auch unnatürlich viel gewachsen. Und hatte durch sein Quidditchtraining und die tägliche Gartenarbeit bei seinen Verwandten ein paar Muskeln aufgebaut. Wenn er sich so im Spiegel betrachtete- eigentlich nicht mal schlecht.

Trotzdem merkwürdig. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Weihnachtsball nur gewesen war, weil letztes Jahr das Trimagische Turnier stattfand? Vielleicht hatte die Schulleitung beschlossen, auch dieses Weihnachten wieder einen Ball zu veranstalten, weil er im vergangenen Jahr so gut angekommen ist. Harry beschloss, sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen und schnappte sich das nächste Päckchen. Er erkannte den Absender sofort an seiner krakeligen Schrift und musste unwillkürlich lächeln: Hagrid. Harry öffnete zuerst den Brief, da er befürchtete, dass sich das Geschenk wieder als ,Monsterbuch der Monster' herausstellen würde.

_Lieber Harry!_

Wie geht es dir? Hier in Hogwarts ist alles OK Die Knallrümpfigen Kröter für die vierte Klasse sind auch schon eingetroffen.

_Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag!_

_Alles Liebe, Hagrid_

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass Ron, Mine und er selbst Hagrid bei diesem Projekt helfen müssten? Die arme Ginny! Sie kam dieses Jahr in die vierte Klasse und würde auch die gelegentlichen Wutattacken der Kröter zu spüren bekommen. Schweren Herzens machte sich Harry jetzt an das Geschenk. Er fragte sich, welches Buch ihm diesmal fast die Finger abbeißen würde. Vorsichtig wickelte Harry den Gegenstand aus dem braunen Papier, bereit jeden Moment zuzuschlagen, doch nichts passierte.

Heraus kam eine kleine Tafel gefallen. Sie war etwa so groß wie ein Buch, aber leer. Harry fragte sich, was ihm das nützen sollte. „Vielleicht kann man damit die Kröter erschlagen. Ja, dass wird es sein. Hagrid wird meine Hilfe in seinem Kampf gegen die Knallrümpfigen Kröter benötigen...", murmelte er vor sich hin und ihm stockte der Atem. Auf der Tafel erschein weiße Schrift. Er überflog den Text schnell und war erstaunt. Auf dieser Tafel stand alles Wissenswerte über diese Tiere. Er wusste nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, hatte aber schon einen Verdacht. Harry probierte es aus: „Hippogreif." Sofort erschien ein neuer Text. Harry war sichtlich erstaunt. Das war so ziemlich das erste Mal, dass Hagrid ihm nicht lebensgefährliches zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er probierte die Tafel noch eine Weile aus und nahm dann das letzte Päckchen in Angriff. Er wusste von wem es war: Sirius. Das war der einzige, der in Frage kam.

Harry sollte Recht behalten. Diesmal öffnete er zuerst das Päckchen. Es enthielt eine schwarze Uhr. Sie war sehr schlicht, besaß aber eine Menge Knöpfe, die ihn jetzt schon verwirrten. Trotzdem schickte er dem edlen Spender ein Stoßgebet, seine eigene Uhr war letztes Jahr bei der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers kaputt gegangen. Er schaute sich das Geschenk noch mal genauer an und war erstaunt. Es schien doch keine normale Uhr zu sein, was ihn allerdings auch verwundert hätte.

Und Harry war wieder einmal an diesem Abend ratlos, also öffnete er schnell den Brief. Er war enttäuscht. Ganze drei Zeilen hatte sein Patenonkel zu Papier gebracht.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und dein Geschenk gefällt dir. Ich vermisse dich sehr, es ist so langweilig. Sag der Uhr aber einfach mal meinen Namen und schau, was passiert! _

Viele Grüße, Sirius 

Ehrlich mal. Was sollte es Harry bringen, wenn er der Uhr Sirius' Namen sagte? Erscheint dann ein Foto von Sirius, um ihn über seinen Kummer hinwegzutrösten? Bilder von seinem Patenonkel besaß er genug- dank Hagrid's Geschenk in seinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts.

,Aber egal' dachte er sich ... Mit Zauberei ist alles möglich! Was soll's. Probieren geht über studieren! Gerade als er den Namen aussprechen wollte, fiel Harrys Blick auf den letzten Brief. War das nicht der, den die Fledermaus gebracht hatte? Von wem zum Kuckuck konnte der sein? Alle seine Freunde hatten ihm geschrieben. Vielleicht war er ja von Neville. Oder Dean. Oder Seamus. Aber mit einer Fledermaus? Harry blickte auf den Umschlag. Seine Adresse war mit blutroter Tinte daraufgeschrieben. Moment mal... Das _war_ Blut! Harry stockte der Atem. Wer schickte ihm einen mit Blut beschriebenen Brief? Er zog seinen Zauberstab, bevor er den Brief aufmachte; man weiß nie... Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn und faltete den Bogen Pergament auseinander.

Vor vierzehn Jahren hat es mit Blut begonnen- und es wird mit Blut enden! Mit deinem Blut! Ich werde dich finden! Verlass dich drauf! 

Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen oder heulen sollte. Er wusste, von wem diese kleine...Erinnerung stammte. Lord Voldemort hatte schon immer einen Sinn fürs Dramatische- Nur leider fand Harry das hier mehr als albern.

Dumbledore sagte, im Ligusterweg wäre er sicher. Und Harry vertraute Dumbledore. Harry stand auf, da fiel ihm die Uhr vom Schoß. Er hob sie auf und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im Glas. _Sag der Uhr aber einfach mal meinen Namen und schau, was passiert! _Warum nicht. Schließlich wollte er das vorhin schon einmal tun. Er hielt die Uhr vor seinen Mund und flüsterte den Namen seines Paten. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts und Harry wollte die Uhr schon enttäuscht zur Seite legen, als das Glas plötzlich anfing zu flackern und ihm eine zerzauste Gestalt entgegenblickte.

„Sirius!", rief Harry aus.

„Ach nee, wer hätt's gedacht... Guten Morgen erst mal! Wirst du eigentlich nie müde ?"

„Das sagt der Richtige!"

„Wieso?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Ja wer ist denn früher mitten in der Nacht mit meinem Vater durch Hogwarts gestreunt?"

„Ich? Nie im Leben! Das war alles Remus' Schuld!"

Im Hintergrund konnte Harry eine ärgerliche Stimme hören:

„He, ich fasse es nicht! Erst gratuliert er seinem Patensohn nicht zum Geburtstag und dann lügt er ihn auch noch eiskalt an! Glaub ihm kein Wort Harry!", verteidigte sich Lupin.

„Professor Lupin?"

„Remus, bitte! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Aber bevor ich es auch vergesse: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!"

„Danke, Pro...Äh, Remus!", sagte Harry artig.

„Ja, schön und gut", mischte sich Sirius wieder ein, „aber dürfte ich bitte noch ein bisschen mit meinem Patensohn sprechen?"

„Niemals!", antwortete Remus, verabschiedete sich dann jedoch mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Sirius."

„Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen, mein kleiner Weiberheld?"

„Sirius! Ich hatte noch nicht mal _eine_ Freundin! Und außerdem bin ich nicht mehr klein!"

„Ist ja schon gut! Was hast du denn? Erst holst du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett und dann motzt du mich nur an!", muffelte Sirius.

„Ja, Entschuldigung, aber wenn du..." Sirius warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Harry verstummte.

„Also unter meinen Geburtstagsgeschenken befanden sich drei ziemlich merkwürdige Sachen.", begann Harry.

„Aha." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was wären das für Dinge?"

„Also erstens deine Uhr. Ich bezweifle stark, dass man sich damit nur mit die unterhalten kann."

„Stimmt, du kannst dich mit allen unterhalten, die auch so eine Uhr besitzen. Das wären dann wohl noch Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore." „Du hast ihnen auch so eine Uhr gegeben? Noch nie was von Privatsphäre gehört?"

„Ja, stört dich das?"

„Na, passt schon- ich wird's ja eh nicht mehr ändern können, oder?", meinte Harry mehr oder weniger begeistert (A/N: wohl eher weniger .) „Aber du enttäuschst mich. Mehr hat die Uhr wohl nicht auf dem Kasten?"

„Oh nein! Ich finde die zweite Funktion sehr praktisch, ganz im Gegensatz zu Remus. Mit dieser Uhr kannst du so ziemlich alle Passwörter knacken, die dir irgendwo im Weg sind. In Hogwarts, im Ministerium oder... Ach irgendwo halt."

Harry klappte den Mund wieder zu. Passwörter knacken! Das war ja höchstinteressant! „Cool!"

„Ja, das finde ich auch! Aber du weißt ja: Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nix...", ermahnte ihn Sirius.

„Schon klar Sir.", entgegnete Harry.

„Ah, ich heiß doch nicht Snape, Sirius reicht- oder sehen meine Haare schon so schlimm aus?" Sirius versuchte sein Spiegelbild in der Uhr zu erkennen.

„Werd' nicht eitel, ich bin der einzige der das heute darf!"

„Bäh, kaum 15 und den Großen schon wieder auf der Nase rumtanzen. Unmöglich."

„Und du warst mal mindestens genauso schlimm..."

„Was soll denn das jetzt wieder heißen?"

„Och Mensch, stell dich nicht so an: Du warst zusammen mit meinem Vater die größten Störenfriede in Hogwarts- oder täusch ich mich da?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Du scheinst's ja nicht nötig zu haben..."

„Was?", fragte Harry perplex.

„ Dass ich dir noch mehr über die Uhr erzähle...", erwähnte Sirius beiläufig.

„Och bitte- es war doch nicht so gemeint!", flehte Harry.

„Seh' ich gar nicht ein..."

„Weil ich heute Geburtstag habe!"

„Ein Tag wie jeder andere..."

„Denk doch mal 15 Jahre zurück- War das nicht ein wunderschöner Tag? Du bist Patenonkel geworden...", versuchte es Harry.

„Hm. Überredet. Mistkerl.", grummelte Sirius.

„Das hab ich gehört...", summte Harry.

„Solltest du auch. Zeit, dass dir mal jemand ein paar Manieren beibringt.

„Ich äußere mich da jetzt mal nicht dazu."

„Besser ist das."

„Hab ich großzügig überhört. Aber Themawechsel: Was ist nun mit der Uhr?"

„Ach ja, hätte ich fast vergessen. OK. Als drittes kannst du mit der Uhr herausfinden, wo sich jemand aufhält. Kennst du die Uhr der Weasleys?" Harry nickte eifrig. „Fast genau so funktioniert diese auch. Du sagst den Namen der Person und es zeigt an, wo sich die Person befindet. Wie findest du das? Hab ich selber entwickelt. Na ja- fast"

„Nicht schlecht, es könnte sich doch glatt lohnen, die zu tragen.", witzelte Harry. „Danke an den edlen Spender!"

„Das hab ich doch gern getan! Wie viele Patensöhne hab ich denn?"

„Gott sei Dank nur einen, stimmt's?" Harry grinste.

„Du nimmst mir die Worte schon aus'm Mund. Das mit dem Schlagabtausch funktioniert ja schon mal sehr gut!"

„Jahrelange Übung!", antwortete Harry.

„OK, ich bin dran. Harry, was ist denn der zweite geheimnisvolle Gegenstand?"

„Drückeberger. Na ja, das ist so eine Kugel. Sie sieht aus wie...wie ein Sternenhimmel im Glas. Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt. Total schön. Sie steht jetzt auf meinem Schreibtisch und taucht alles in ein sanftest Licht... Woh, ich glaub das klang jetzt wie im Kitschroman."

„Wenigstens merkst du's, wenn du was falsch machst. Ach ja, das Teil."

„Was, du kennst das?"

„Aber natürlich! Die gehörte mal James!" Harry war ernsthaft überrascht. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Sirius, hast du eine Ahnung, von wem die ist ? Von meinem Vater aus dem jenseits ja schlecht."

„Ich tippe auf Professor Dumbledore. Aber willst du nun wissen, was du damit machen kannst?"

„Wäre schön zu erfahren."

„Du kannst damit Gespräche belauschen."

„Wozu hab ich Ohren?"

„Du bist kleinlich: Du kannst damit auch Gespräche belauschen, die sich mehr als 5m von die entfernt stattfinden. Zufrieden?"

„Sehr."

„Harry, ich habe aber eine Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit dieser Kugel von niemandem die Privatsphäre verletzt."

„Ehrensache."

„Mh, ein bisschen Enthusiasmus und ich würde es dir fast glauben."

„Du bist gemein!"

„Macht nichts. Du hattest aber erwähnt, dass da noch was war."

„Spielverderber. OK, Zeit um ernstere Themen anzuschlagen." Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Sirius, sitzt du?"

„Ui, ich zittere vor Angst...", meinte Sirius gelangweilt.

„Du hast halt schwache Nerven, das bringt das Alter mit sich..."

„Hey. Ich werd' erst nächstes Jahr 40!"

„Und versprich mir, die Uhr nicht fallen zu lassen! Oder vom Stuhl zu fallen!"

„Ja!"

„O.K. Unter den Eulen von euch befand sich auch eine Fledermaus."

„Was? Wer verschickt den Briefe mit Fledermäusen?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen. Voldemort." Sirius ließ vor Schreck die Uhr fallen und fand sich neben dem Stuhl wieder.

„Oh, Sirius- Das hält ja kein Mensch mit dir aus! Du hast gesagt, du fällst nicht gleich vom Stuhl!"

„Ja, entschuldige, dass ich mich erschrocken habe! Das ist halt so wenn man alt wird...", zitierte er Harry.

„Ha, ha. Wie witzig."

„Warte mal... REMUS! Beweg deine zarten 4 Buchstaben sofort hier her!... So, da bin ich wieder!"

„Das hat mir grad noch gefehlt... Hättest du nicht da bleiben können wo du warst?"

„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!"

„Immer zu Diensten!" Schweigen.

Harry begann das Gespräch erneut: „Weißt du was mich wundert? Dass du vor Schreck noch nicht ohnmächtig bist!"

„Ja danke für das Kompliment! Und so was nennt sich mein Patensohn. Schrecklich die Welt heutzutage." Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Sirius war schneller: „Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass er von Voldemort ist und vor allen Dingen: Was hat er geschrieben?"

„Also, mal der Reihe nach. Wenn dir jemand einen Brief schickt, der mit Blut geschrieben ist... Ich glaube die meisten Leute stehen eher nicht so drauf..."

„Schon klar. Jetzt erzähl schon was drinstand!"

„Ist Remus da? Ich will dann nicht noch mal vorlesen und erklären. Und ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dir das merken kannst.", grinste Harry.

„Na warte- wenn ich dich mal wieder in die Finger krieg..."

„Pass du lieber auf, dass dich das Ministerium nicht in die Finger kriegt!"

„Ehrensache. Aber genug jetzt, Remus hat seinen zarten Arsch auch endlich mal herbewegt. Kannst anfangen."

„O.K. Old Voldie hat geschrieben: _Vor vierzehn Jahren hat es mit Blut begonnen- und es wird mit Blut enden! Mit deinem Blut! Ich werde dich finden! Verlass dich drauf!" _

Stille. Dann räusperte sich Remus. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Nun ja, das ist heftig. Aber immerhin scheint er noch nicht zu wissen, wo du dich aufhältst."

„Stimmt!", pflichtete Sirius ihm bei.

Harry seufzte. „Und jetzt?"

„Du kannst morgen ja mal Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Also heute."

„Oh nee, mach du mal. Nix gegen Dumbledore, aber..."

„...auch nix für ihn, oder was?", unterbrach ihn Sirius.

„...nee, ich hab eher die Befürchtung, dass der das Gespräch ausdehnt...Also schon mal danke im Voraus."

„Keine Ursache!", antwortet Remus, bevor Sirius widersprechen konnte. Aber dieser war damit beschäftigt, sich beim Gähnen den Kiefer auszurenken.

„So, mein geehrter Herr Patensohn, ich gehe wieder ins Bett. Du hast mir genug Schönheitsschlaf gestohlen. Gute Nacht."

„Halt, nicht so schnell Sirius."

„Was denn noch Harry? Deine Problemchen hätten wir doch dachte ich alle geklärt. Außer..." „Was außer...?"

„Außer es geht um Mädchen. Da könnte ich dir einen guten Rat..."

„SIRIUS! Du bist unverbesserlich! Und so was schimpft sich Patenonkel! Zum Haare raufen... "

„Also doch..."

„NEIN. Es geht um dich."

„Um mich? Hab ich was angestellt?"

„Könnte man so sagen; mein Vater war schließlich auch beteiligt."

„Ein bisschen genauer geht's wohl nicht? Wir haben viel Scheiß gebaut..."

„Das stimmt allerdings... Aber wann hattest du, Tatze, vor, mir mal zu sagen, dass ihr ein Buch geschrieben habt?"

„Was?"

„Was was? Du willst mir wohl weiß machen, du wüsstest das nicht?"

„Nein, das nicht, aber ich dachte, alle Exemplare seien vernichtet?"

„Wie du merkst, sind sie es nicht."

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Harry, ich glaub es nicht! Es gibt noch ein Exemplar!"

„Ja!", sagte Harry leicht genervt.

„Weißt du Harry, es gab genau fünf Bücher."

„Nur Fünf?"

„Ja. Eins hatte dein Vater. Es wurde zerstört, als Voldemort... Du weißt schon. Bei dem Angriff, als deine Eltern starben. Das Zweite hatte ich. Das Ministerium zerstörte fast alle meine Sachen, als ich nach Askaban kam. Das Dritte hatten wir in der heulenden Hütte. Wir haben uns nicht nur zu Vollmond dort getroffen, musst du wissen. Ja, Remus hat es dann aus Versehen in einer Nacht mal... zerfetzt. Wir hatten vergessen die Schublade wieder magisch zu verschließen... den Rest kannst du dir ja denken. Das vierte Buch war in der Bibliothek. Um genauer zu sein, in der verbotenen Abteilung. Leider hatte Filch das Buch gefunden und in die Abteilung Quidditch gestellt. Da unser lieber Snape keine Ahnung vom Quidditch hatte und somit auch nicht in die Hausmannschaft von Slytherin aufgenommen wurde, jagte er aus Frust die halbe Abteilung in die Luft. Tja. Und das Fünfte Buch habe wir in einer Muggel- Bibliothek in der Schweiz untergebracht, nachdem wir von der Schule waren. Es war kurz nach deiner Geburt. Wir verzauberten es so, dass es nur ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe finden konnte. Remus hat es auf meine Bitte hin gesucht, aber es war weg. Du hast das Vorwort entschlüsselt, stimmt's?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry einfach.

„Gut. Aber mal was anderes: Wie bist du an das Buch gekommen?"

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach: Charlie hat es mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Aber er schrieb, dass er es in einer Muggel- Bibliothek in Rumänien gefunden hat. Wie kommt das dort hin?"

„Ich denke, aus Versehen. Die haben vielleicht ein Buch irgendwo anders hingeschickt und da war das mit dabei."

„Wäre möglich. Ist ja auch egal."

Peinliches Schweigen.

Nach zwei Minuten ergriff Sirius das Wort: „So, ich finde, wir haben jetzt lang genug gequatscht. Es wird Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst."

„Aber …"

„Kein aber! Wir haben jetzt über eine Stunde geredet und ich befehle dir jetzt sofort ins Bett zu gehen!"

„Ja Sir!"

„Ich dachte, das hatten wir schon mal?"

„Na und? Mit dir kann man sich aber so schön rumstreiten..."

„Noch lang kein Grund."

„Für mich schon.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Das sowieso. Schlaf gut!

„Ja, du auch! Du weiß ja dann, wie du mich erreichst. Gute Nacht!"

Damit war Sirius weg und Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen schläfrig. OK, ein bisschen viel. Er gab es zu, es war Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Harry packte seine Geburtstagsgeschenke in einen Kissenbezug unter die losen Dielenbretter und stellte die schönen Karten auf das Nachttischschränkchen. Todmüde fiel er ins Bett und segelte sofort ins Land der Träume.

* * *

Na dann, ich hoffe mal, das hat euch gefallen! Und net vergessen: Der kleine lila button da unten! 


	2. second chapter

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt's!

Vielen Dank an **araglas16 **für ihr liebes Kommi! Kuchen-austeil

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte er eine winzige Eule, die eifrig damit beschäftigt war, seine Bettdecke zu zerstückeln. „Pig! Was machst du denn da?" Schnell sprang er auf und nahm das kleine Federvieh in seine Hand. Mit geschickten Fingern band Harry den Brief ab und setzte Pig in Hedwigs Käfig. Er stellte ihr noch ein Schälchen Wasser hin und wandte sich dann dem Brief zu.

_Hi Harry!_

_Wir kommen heute Früh um elf mit einem Portschlüssel zu dir. Es ist leider sehr kurzfristig, aber wir hoffen das stört dich nicht. Sei bitte bereit, wenn wir da sind._

_Ron_

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Na endlich, das wurde ja echt Zeit, dass sie ihn weg von den verhassten Dursleys holten. Harry schaute auf seine neue Uhr, es war noch nicht mal um acht. Sicher würde Tante Petunia gleich herumkeifen, er solle endlich aufstehen und das Frühstück machen.

Da hatte Harry eine Idee. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er das Frühstück jetzt gleich zubereiten würde und so die Dursleys ganz vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten könnte, dass in wenigen Stunden die Weasleys mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer ständen. Also zog er sich schnell etwas über und rannte dann in die Küche. Er hatte gar nicht erst versucht, sein Haar zu bändigen, das war ohnehin ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, machte Harry sich gleich an die Arbeit und stellte eine Pfanne mit Speck auf den Herd.

Während diese vor sich hin briet, deckte er den Tisch und schnitt Brot und Schinken in Scheiben. Schnell warf Harry noch einige Eier in die Pfanne, da stand schon Tante Petunia in der Tür.

„Was machst du denn hier?" keifte sie gleich los. „Du führst doch irgendwas im Schilde."

Argwöhnisch taxierte sie Harry mit ihren Blicken. Dieser überlegte einen Moment, ob er jetzt schon mit der Wahrheit rausrücken sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Also antwortete er nur:

„Ich mache grade Frühstück, du hättest mich doch sowieso gleich geweckt."

Petunia warf ihm noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu, drehte sich dann jedoch um und meinte: „Wenn das so ist... Dann werde ich jetzt erst mal Dudley wecken gehen. Hinter ihrem Rücken zog Harry eine Grimasse. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was da oben gleich abgehen würde.

„Ach Duddy, Spätzchen, mach Mami eine Freude und steh jetzt doch auf...bitte, Schätzchen..." äffte er seine Tante leise nach.

Da räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm; Onkel Vernon. Harry fuhr erschrocken um und hoffte inständig, dass sein Onkel ihn nicht gehört hatte. Also blickte er ihm einen Moment forschend ins Gesicht. Doch da war nichts zu sehen, die Fettwabbeln verdeckten einfach jegliche Gesichtszüge. So blieb Harry nur Abwarten. Doch seine Hoffnung schwand, als Onkel Vernon zu einer Rede ansetzte:

„Also Bengel, dein komischer Schuldirektor..." Harry atmete innerlich auf und hätte seinem Onkel trotzdem ins Gesicht schlagen können. _So_ komisch war er weiß Gott nicht! „...jedenfalls hat der uns gestern Abend einen Brief geschrieben. Ich wollte ihn gleich wegwerfen. Du kannst dich bei deiner Tante bedanken, dass es nicht dazu gekommen ist. Und er hat geschrieben, wir sollen dir das hier geben."

Er hielt Harry ein kleines Päckchen hin. Dieser stutze. Seit wann setzte sich Tante Petunia denn für ihn ein? Als er den ungeduldig blickenden Vernon bemerkte, ergriff er das Paket jedoch schnell und wollte sich umdrehen, als sein Onkel weitersprach:

„Ich konnte damit nichts anfangen, aber was immer es ist, wenn du Dudley damit was tust, hast du die längste Zeit in diesem Haus gewohnt, ist das klar" Harry nickte schnell.

„Und außerdem hat er geschrieben, dass du heute zu deinen _Freunden_(das Wort sprach er besonders angewidert aus) fährst und wir dich nicht davon abhalten sollen. Natürlich war ich dagegen, aber Petunia war der Meinung, wenn er es so will, dann wird es schon seinen Grund haben. Aber wenn du heute noch irgendwelche krummen Dinger drehen solltest, dann kannst du dir das gleich abschminken, klar? Gut, dann geh jetzt frühstücken!"

Harry stutze abermals. Warum, warum setzte sich seine Tante, die ihn doch über alles hasste, plötzlich für ihn ein? Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur, damit er ihrem _süßen, kleinen Duddyspätzchen _nichts tun konnte. Doch was Harry noch viel mehr wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore schon gestern Abend gewusst hatte, dass er heute mit zu den Weasleys gehen würde. Die hatten das doch erst heute morgen beschlossen, oder etwa doch nicht? Er verwarf diese Gedanken jedoch schnell und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo die drei Dursleys schon mit Essen begonnen hatten.

Er schaufelte sich nur schnell etwas Rührei auf den Teller und war schon 5 Minuten später fertig mit Essen. Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als Onkel Vernon ihn noch ermahnte:

„Und damit das klar ist: Du bleibst den restlichen Vormittag oben in deinem Zimmer und verhältst dich ruhig. Petunia möchte ihre Ruhe beim Saubermachen. Du kommst erst runter, wenn diese komischen Leute da sind!"

Harry nickte noch schnell zurück und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, warf er sich auf sein Bett. Dabei fiel das kleine Päckchen, das Onkel Vernon ihm vorhin gegeben hatte, aus der Tasche seines Sweatshirts. Neugierig griff Harry danach. Als er es öffnete, fiel ein kleiner Gegenstand daraus und auf sein Bett. Er hob es auf und sah es einen Moment an. Was war das denn? Harry suchte nach einer kleinen Notiz in dem Päckchen, doch da war nichts. Also drehte er es um und da standen tatsächlich einige Worte:

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter!_

_Sie sind in diesem Schuljahr einer der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor._

_Wer der bzw. die andere Vertrauensschüler/in ist, werden sie im Hogwartsexpress erfahren._

_Dort haben sie sich im Sonderabteil für Vertrauensschüler einzufinden._

_Gez. Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin._

Harry konnte es gar nicht richtig fassen. Er- Vertrauensschüler! Das überraschte ihn schon ein wenig, denn er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht unbedingt vorbildlich benommen. Was Sirius dazu wohl sagen würde? Harry entschloss sich, das gleich rauszufinden und so flüsterte er seiner Uhr leise den Namen seines Paten zu. Kurz darauf erschien auch schon dessen ziemlich verschlafen wirkender Kopf auf dem Ziffernblatt.

„Harry, was gibt's denn so dringendes? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Erst stiehlst du mir eine Stunde meines kostbaren Schönheitsschlafs und dann weckst du mich auch noch mitten in der Nacht!" motzte er Harry an.

„Sirius, nur zur Erinnerung- es ist fast 10 Uhr! Nichts da mitten in der Nacht! Ich wollte dir ja eigentlich auch nur erzählen, dass ich Vertrauensschüler bin, aber wenn du das nicht so wichtig findest, kann ich ja auch wieder gehen." Harry versuchte es auf die _Ich-halte-dir-ein-Messer-an-die-Brust-und-warte-ab-was-passiert-_Methode. Und tatsächlich, es funktionierte. „Harry, mein allerliebstes Patenkind! So war das doch nicht gemeint! Ich freu mich natürlich, dass du Vertrauensschüler geworden bist. Verzeihst du mir?", schleimte Sirius.

Harry konnte sich das Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen. Trotzdem wollte er Sirius noch ein wenig zappeln lassen.

„Du leidest an Alzheimer- ich bin dein einziges Patenkind.", stellte er mit sachlicher Tonlage fest.

„Dä-dä-dä-dä-dä! Wieder nur am rummeckern!"

„Sei nett zu deinem Patenkind, es sucht mal dein Altersheim raus!"

„Oh mein Gott, ich will gar nicht wissen in was für einer Kaschemme ich _da_ lande..."

„OK- jetzt hast du dir's verschissen!"

„Net wirklich!"

Harry blieb stumm.

„Oh bitte- letzte Nacht hast du noch mehr vertragen! Verzeih mir mein Altersheim-Aussucher!"

„Also, das muss ich mir noch gut überlegen." Jetzt blickte Sirius ihn mit einem derartig bettelndem Dackelblick an, dass Harry einfach laut auflachen musste. „Ist ja gut, Sirius. Ich bin so gnädig. Aber ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, weil ich nachher noch zu Ron fahre und meine Sachen noch nicht gepackt habe." Er blickte Sirius versöhnlich an, bis dieser auch zu Grinsen anfing. Dann verabschiedeten sich beide schnell und Harry warf seine Schulsachen und seine Umhänge in den großen Koffer. Darauf legte er vorsichtig das Album mit den Photos seiner Eltern, den Tarnumhang, seine Geburtstagsgeschenke und noch einig andere Dinge, die ihm wichtig waren.

Jetzt war Harry endgültig fertig mit packen. Sogar der Feuerblitz und Hedwigs Käfig standen neben dem Koffer. Erst halb elf! Warum musste die Zeit so langsam vergehen?

Er überlegte, was er noch machen könnte, da fielen ihm die ganzen unbenutzten Bücher Dudleys ins Auge. Warum sollte er nicht ein bisschen Literatur der Muggel lesen? Er schnappte sich wahllos ein Buch und war erstaunt, dass keine dicke Staubschicht darauf lag. Harry schlug die erste Seite auf und war ernsthaft erstaunt- das war kein Buch. Jedenfalls nicht mehr. Dies war nur eine Täuschung, aber zugegeben eine sehr gute.

Dudley hatte anscheinend in jede Seite ein gleichgroßes Rechteck geschnitten, so dass ein ziemlich großer Hohlraum entstanden ist. (A/N: Wie in den Geheimverstecken in Filmen )

Und darin lag ein Video- _Domina Dominica. _

Was um Himmels Willen war _das_? Harry hatte da so eine dunkle Ahnung, hoffte jedoch, dass die sich nicht bestätigen würde. Er schaute in die nächsten Bücher: Titel wie _,Peitschen der Lust I ' ,Fesseln der Erregung II' _oder_ ,Kunst der Verführung IV' _sprangen ihm entgegen.

Und es bestätigte sich: Dudley schaute Pornos. **Diese- Vorstellung- war- widerlich.** Dudley- Fernseher- allein.

Nein, nicht denken! Harry schlug seinen Kopf gegen das Regal: Das Bild wollte nicht verschwinden! Er wurde bald wahnsinnig! OK, Duddy-Spätzchen konnte zwar nur indirekt was dafür, aber schon allein dieses ungewollte Bild in Harrys Kopf reichte als Grund für einen Streich aus. Eindeutig. Wo waren sie nur?

Schon ein paar Minuten später war Harrys Koffer um ein paar Videos reicher, getarnt als _,Winnie the pooh' ,Cap and Capper' ,Robin Hood' und ,Little Red Riding Hood' _(A/N: Rotkäppchen auf Englisch, fand ich so süß ).

Und Duddy-Spätzchen würde das nächste Mal dumm aus der Wäsche gucken. Die Videos würden verschwunden bleiben…

Harry schaute wieder auf die Uhr- was, schon fünf vor Elf? Harry sprang auf. Wie die Zeit doch vergeht! Er überlegte, ob er nicht gleich seine Sachen mit hinunternehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie zu holen dauerte nicht lange, das konnte er auch noch machen, wenn die Weasleys da sind. Harry wollte schon die Treppe hinunterspringen, besann sich dann aber. Was sollten die Dursleys davon halten? Aber wo genau würden die Weasleys eigentlich ankommen?

Also beschloss er, einfach mal nachzuschauen wo die Dursleys gerade waren und in ein anderes Zimmer zu gehen. Sicher war sicher. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Sehr gut, die Dursleys saßen vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer. Harry schlich sich unbemerkt in die Küche und schaute auf die Uhr. Noch drei Minuten. Himmel, wo bleiben die denn? Er setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl und blickte stillschweigend auf die Uhr. Minuten vergingen. Jetzt war es schon drei nach um, aber sie waren immer noch nicht da. Harry fluchte innerlich. Erst sagen sie, sie kommen, und dann... dann ertönte ein lautes Rumpeln aus dem Wohnzimmer und ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen von Tante Petunia.

Mit zwei Sätzen war Harry im Wohnzimmer und ihm bot sich ein herrliches Bild: Mr. Weasley, Fred und George standen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, der sich unter dem Gewicht schon bog. Ron lag auf dem Fußbaden, offensichtlich war er ein Stück zu weit rechts gelandet. Dudley rannte quiekend im Raum umher, verließ ihn jedoch nicht. Dabei presste er seine Wurstfinger auf seinen fetten Hintern. Tante Petunia stand auf dem Sofa und kreischte wie am Spieß. Onkel Vernon war mit hochrotem Kopf, pulsierenden Adern und geballten Fäusten aufgesprungen.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Sofort verstummten alle. Sogar Dudley hörte auf, wie ein verrückter herumzurennen.

„Bengel, was ist hier los?" Vernon kam drohend auf ihn zu und versprühte dabei eine nicht zu verachtende Menge an Spucke.

„Ähm... Wie's aussieht, wollen die Weasleys mich abholen."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nie wieder so einen von denen in meinem Haus haben will!", donnerte er drohend. Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und Mr. Weasley versuchte Onkel Vernon zu beruhigen.

„Es ist doch nicht seine Schuld. Ich hätte den Portschlüssel auf Harrys Zimmer ausrichten sollen."

„Was...ist...ein...Portdingsda?"

„Ähm...Das ist in der Zaubererwelt eine weit verbreitete Art zu reisen. Man berührt den Gegenstand und gelangt dann an sein Ziel." Onkel Vernon wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also meinte er nur:

„Na gut. Na los, Bengel! Jetzt hol schon dein Zeug und hau hier ab!" Harry rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Dann mischten sich Fred und George ein. „Ist gut, wir erledigen das schon. Wo sind deine Sachen?"

„Oben...In meinem Zimmer.", fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Mit einem Mal waren Fred und George verschwunden.

„Wo sind die hin?", blaffte Vernon.

„Appariert.", antwortete ihm Harry aus Reflex.

„Was ist das?"

„Was ist was?" Fred und George waren wider da- mit Harrys Sachen.

„Apparieren.", meinte Ron, der sich jetzt das erste Mal zu Wort meldete.

„Apparieren...was ist das George?"

„Gute Frage Fred. Harry? Hast du eine Ahnung?"

„Och... Apparieren? Ich hab keine Ahnung!"

„Aber davon jede Menge!", murmelte Ron.

„RON! Danke, dass du mir in den Rücken fällst! Aber hast du eine Ahnung, was apparieren ist?", fragte Harry gespielt drohend.

Ron verstand. „Nee...Ich doch nicht!"

„Fred, George, Ron, Harry! Wie könnt ihr den armen Mr. Dursley nur so verärgern?", ereiferte sich Mr. Weasley.

„Arm!", schnaufte Ron leise. Mr. Weasley überhörte es.

„Also... Apparieren ist eine Form der Zauberei mit der man an einem Ort verschwinden und an einem anderen wieder auftauchen kann...Ja...Ich glaube so könnte man es nennen."

„Ja dann... dann asphaltieren sie doch! Aber weg von hier!", raunzte Onkel Vernon. „Apparieren.", erklärte Mr. Weasley ein bisschen ärgerlich. „Und Ron und Harry können das noch nicht. Das lernen sie erst in zwei Jahren.", fügte er noch nachdrücklich hinzu.

„Ja dann verschwinden sie doch! Aber so wie sie hergekommen sind und ohne wieder mein Wohnzimmer in die Luft zu sprengen, sie §&§$#!", brüllte Vernon jetzt.

„Also jetzt reicht es! Das lass ich mir nicht bieten!" Leise murmelte er etwas und Vernon wollte schon weiterbrüllen, konnte aber nicht. Mr. Weasley hatte ihm dem Mund zugehext. „Mh...Mh...MH!", versuchte das Opfer sich zu ereifern. Doch Mr. Weasley achtete nicht darauf.

„Kommt Kinder!"

„Hey, also Kinder sind wir schon lange nicht mehr!", empörte sich George.

„Vielleicht, aber ihr seid _meine_ Kinder! So, jetzt kommt!"

„Mr. Weasley?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Was passiert mit Onkel Vernon?" Nicht dass es ihn interessieren würde, aber...

„Ach, das Problem wird sich in ein paar Stunden von selbst erledigen! Wo ist denn der Portschlüssel?"

„Hier auf dem Tisch, Dad."

„Danke Ron. Alle fertig? Fred, George, habt ihr Harrys Sachen?" Alle nickten. „Na dann. Auf drei. Eins...zwei...drei!" Harry berührte den Kerzenstummel und hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihn ein Haken hinter seinem Bauchnabel nach hinten ziehen. Sie flogen durch einen Farbstrudel und standen wenige Augenblicke später in der Küche der Weasleys. Ron hatte wieder einmal Pech. Er stand bis zu den Knöcheln im Abwaschwasser.

„Oh Mist! Warum muss das immer mir passieren!"

„Tja Ron, Ehre wem Ehre gebührt!", scherzte sein bester Freund.

„Oh, Harry!"

„Das war die Rache für vorhin. Aber mal was anderes: Wo ist deine Mum und Ginny?" „Einkaufen, schätze ich. Mum bestand darauf, heute ein Festmahl zu kochen." Ron verleierte die Augen. „Typisch!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na komm, wir gehen in dein Zimmer.

Als Harry eintrat, bemerkte er, dass es sich kein bisschen verändert hatte, seit er das letzte Mal hier war. Harry betrachtete die sich bewegenden Poster der Chudley Cannons.

„Du Ron?"

„Was'n los?", murrte Ron. Er lag auf seinem Bett und war kurz davor einzuschlafen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Knallrümpfigen Kröter?"

„Wie könnte ich die vergessen!" Ron setzte sich auf.

„Warum?"

„Hagrid hat wieder welche."

„Aha. WAS?"

„Hagrid hat wieder Kröter für die vierte Klasse bestellt."

„Ach, dann geht's ja. Ich dachte schon für uns."

„Das bestimmt auch."

„Was? Wieso?" Jetzt war Ron vollkommen verwirrt.

„Na ja, so wie ich Hagrid kenne, dürfen wir ihm bestimmt wieder helfen."

„Och nö! Und ich war froh, dass ich die endlich los bin!" Harry setzte sich zu ihm.

„Und wer bereitet Ginny darauf vor?"

„Ich nicht."

„Guck mich nicht so an, ich auch nicht!" Sie seufzten im Chor.

„Harry, ich glaub Fred und George würden das gern übernehmen."

„Ein Versuch ist es Wert. Wie weit sind die beiden eigentlich mit ihren Scherzartikeln?"

„Sie machen Fortschritte. Man kann nicht klagen." In diesem Moment erschütterte ein lauter knall das Haus. Ron fiel vor lauter Schreck rücklings vom Bett. Harry lachte schallend. „Weißt du Ron, ich glaub du hast Recht! Ich geh mal nachschauen, was die zwei so treiben.

Harry ging zum Zimmer der Zwillinge und klopfte an.

„Wer da?"

„Harry."

„Komm rein!" Harry betrat das Zimmer und es schlug ihm einatemberaubender Gestank entgegen. Er hustete.

„Was ist das? Oder was sollte das sein?"

„Mach erst mal die Tür zu, sonst merkt es jeder im Haus."

„Fred, George, mal ganz im Vertrauen." Die Zwillinge lauschten aufmerksam. „Ich glaube ernsthaft es ist schon zu spät. Wenn das nicht jeder mitgekriegt hat, dann...dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter!"

Fred und George schauten sich ratlos an.

„Was sollte das eigentlich werden?"

„Na ja, ursprünglich explodierender Stinksaft." Harry schaute sie ratlos an. Daraufhin erklärte ihm Fred:

„Also. Dieses Gebräu kannst du jemandem auf sein Essen träufeln. Am Anfang ist es geschmacksneutral. Ein paar Minuten, nachdem du es gegessen hast..."

„Denn erst wenn du's geschluckt hast, entfaltet sich seine Wirkung", unterbrach ihn George. „Jedenfalls gibt's dann eine kleine harmlose Explosion in deinem Magen und du stinkst den ganzen Tag nach Stinksaft."

„Interessant, aber so viel zum Thema harmlose Explosion!"

„Es ist ja auch noch in der Entwicklungsphase!", motzte George.

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Gibt's da auch so was wie ein Gegenmittel?" „Ja, indirekt!" „Wieso indirekt?"

„Na ja, das Gegenmittel wird nur an äußerst vertrauenswürdige Kunden verkauft.", meinte Fred grinsend. Harry begriff.

„Also fallen Slytherins und Lehrer schon mal raus."

„Bingo!"

Nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden ging Harry dann wieder in Rons Zimmer. Er schlief, also beschloss Harry hinunter zu gehen. Als Harry die Küche betrat, deckte Mrs Weasley gerade den Tisch.

„Guten Tag Mrs Weasley!"

„Harry mein Schatz! Wie schön, dass du da bist!" Sie umarmte ihn überschwänglich. „Holst du die Anderen? Es gibt gleich Essen."

Also stieg er die Treppe wider hinauf. Zuerst klopfte er bei Ginny.

„Herein." Harry sah das Zimmer zum ersten Mal. Es war in einem warmen Gelb gestrichen. Sie hatte viele Pflanzen in ihrem Zimmer, es gefiel ihm.

„Hi Ginny! Deine Mum schickt mich, es gibt gleich Essen."

„Ist gut, ich komme gleich runter. Danke."

Dann stand Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor dem Zimmer der Zwillinge und klopfte an die Tür. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde kippte er fast um. Der Gestank von vorhin war ja nichts gewesen, im Gegensatz zu jetzt. Er roch ungefähr so, als hätte Neville im Zaubertränkeunterricht gleichzeitig 10 Zaubertränke zum Explodieren gebracht. Harry hielt sich verbissen die Nase zu, sagte den Zwillingen, dass das Essen fertig war und wies sie schließlich noch darauf hin, dass ihnen eine Dosis Deo wohl nicht schaden würde, wenn sie nicht die Verantwortung für eine Ohnmacht von Mrs. Weasley tragen wollten. Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg, um Ron, wenn nötig mit Gewalt, aus dem Bett zu jagen. Nach langem Sträuben erhob sich Ron endlich und Harry folgte ihm hinunter in die Küche. Er trat ein und ein sechsstimmiges

„Happy Birthday!" schallte ihm entgegen. Die Weasleys gingen zur Seite und zum Vorschein kamen eine festlich gedeckte Tafel und zwei riesengroße Geschenke. Sie sahen aus wie Litfasssäulen im Kleinformat

„Was ist das?"

„Das...", erklärte Mrs Weasley vergnügt, „…Das sind deine Geburtstagsgeschenke." „Aber...Ich hab doch schon..."

„Kein aber! Pack aus!", feuerte Ron ihn an. Harry machte zwei Schritte darauf zu.

„Welches soll ich als erstes öffnen?"

„Ist mir doch egal, aber beeil dich!"

„Na wenn das so ist, dann warte ich bis nach den Essen." Jetzt mischte sich Mrs Weasley ein. „Nein, das geht auf gar keinen Fall. Du musst sie schon jetzt auspacken!"

„O.K. Ron? Nimmst du das kleinere?"

„Alles Klar!"

„Auf drei! Eins, zwei, drei!"

Harry und Ron rissen das Geschenkpapier runter und zum Vorschein kam...

„Ich fasse es nicht!" Harry kriegte vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Ja ja...fieser Cliffie gleich im zweiten Chap...  
Trotzdem, um an ein neues Pitel zu kommen: Der kleine lila Button da unten hilft!

Liebe Grüße an euch da draußen!


	3. Jealosy

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

OK, das ist nur ein kurzes Pitel, aber hat dafür einen tieferen Sinn Nee, der Abschluss hat grad einfach so gut reingepasst

Da fällt mir noch was ein: Ein ganz liebes großes dickes DANKE Geschenke verteil an Nicoline –ich glaub ohne dich würde die story auf meinem PC verschimmeln (und ich fänd's immer noch net schade drum)- hast was gut sozusagen!

Bin aber immer noch erstaunt, dass ich bis jetzt noch keine Morddrohung erhalten hab

Aber so schnell wie diese ersten 3 Pitel werden die nächsten net folgen, die hier waren nämlich schon vorbereitet. Und in den Ferien werde ich bei schönem Wetter net so am PC sitzen, und ich fahr auch noch 2 Wochen in Urlaub froi aber net depri werden- ich schreib schon weiter...

„…Sirius! Du...Hier...Ich fass es nicht- Wie bist du... SAG MAL SPINNST DU?"

„Hallooooo?", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Geht's dir gut? Ich riskiere hier _meinen_ Arsch, um zu _deinem _Geburtstag zu kommen- und _du_ fragst mich ob _ich_ spinne?"

„Ja! Ich meine... Hier könnte jeden Moment der Zaubereiminister zum Kamin hereinschauen und _du_ solltest eigentlich... unsichtbar oder so sein! Das ist so krank!", stotterte Harry und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich will dir hier verdammt noch mal nur 'ne Freude machen! Jetzt reg dich ab und lass das mit dem Sicherheitsscheiß mal meine Sorge sein!" Jetzt war es an Sirius sich die Haare zu raufen. „Ich wollt' dich nur mal so dran erinnern: Ich bin ein ausgebildeter Auror und mich haben schon ungemütlichere Typen verfolgt, als diese Schnarchnasen vom Zaubereiministerium! Sorry Arthur!", meinte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Mr. Weasley.

„Tut mir ja leid!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. „Es ist nur halt etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn du plötzlich in der Küche stehst, obwohl du dich erfolgreich rausgeredest hast, wenn es darum ging, mich zu besuchen..."

„Schwachkopf!"

„Ja ja..."

„Soll das 'ne Anspielung sein?"

„Nein nein..."

„Hmpf. Diese Unterhaltung führen wir ein andermal fort- ich habe jetzt Hunger!"

Auch Mrs Weasley, die die ganze Zeit wortlos zugeschaut hatte, meldete sich zu Wort: „Genau meine Lieben; das Essen wird kalt! Kommt setzt euch!"

Nun kam wieder Schwung in die Gesellschaft und alle setzten sich, während sie sich schon wieder angeregt unterhielten.

„Chrm, chrm..." jemand räusperte sich laut.

Harry drehte sich um und lies ein peinlich berührtes „UPS!" ertönen.

„Ja- UPS. Hier scheint es normal zu sein, dass man ignoriert wird. Aber ich kann ja auch wieder..."

„Nein, nein, nein! Sorry Remus- das tut mir so leid! War wirklich keine Absicht. Ich war nur so sauer auf Sirius und da..." Sirius warf seinem Patensohn einen wütenden Blick zu, aber Remus wuschelte dem Geburtstagskind nur durch die Haare. A/N: Wenn ihr euch erinnert, das waren 2 Geschenke

„Schon gut- Vergeben und vergessen. Kann vorkommen."

„Danke... Also noch mal, das tut mir echt-"

Er wurde von einem lachenden Remus unterbrochen: „Lass stecken! Ist schon gut. Jetzt sag ich nur noch eins: Guten Appetit!"

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und hauten alle kräftig rein- wie immer schmeckte es vorzüglich, und wie immer hatte Mrs Weasley viel zu viel gekocht.

Nachdem sich alle vollgefressen hatten, blieben Mrs Weasley und Ginny in der Küche zurück, um aufzuräumen. Die Männer, oder wohl eher die männliche Hälfte der Gesellschaft, verkrümelte sich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich dort an den Kamin. Eine Weile herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Dann meldete sich George zu Wort:

„Ja...ähm... Was machen wir jetzt hier?"

„Dumm rumsitzen.", antwortete Fred.

Ron warf ein: „Oder wir spielen mal was."

Alle schauten ihn mehr oder weniger begeistert an. Nur Remus klatschte in die Hände: „Ein prima Idee Ron! Wie wär's mit ,Mensch ärger dich nicht'?"

„Nicht dein Ernst.", erwiderte Sirius geschockt.

„Doch, Sirius."

„Och nö-äää! Ich will das aber nicht spielen! Da verlier ich doch eh wieder!"

„Ok, wir beginnen dann noch mal im Kindergarten. Erste Lektion: Wir lernen, wie man verliert."

„Och Remus, du bist so blöd!"

„Und du benimmst dich wie ein Kindergartenkind!"

„Na und?"

„Nix na und- wir spielen jetzt!"

Harry mischte sich ein: „Au ja! Sirius- ich wünsche mir von dir zum Geburtstag, dass du jetzt ordentlich mitspielst!"

„Hmpf. Weil du's bist."

„Danke, mein Goldschatz!", gurrte Harry gespielt.

„Du fängst dir gleich eine!"

„Sei ruhig und hol das Spiel raus!"

Diese Strategie funktionierte eine halbe Stunde lang ziemlich gut- bis Sirius mal wieder eine selten dämliche Frage stellte:

„In welchem Jahr bist du jetzt eigentlich, Harry!"  
Der Angesprochene funkelte seinen Paten mit wütenden Augen an.

„Bitte sag, dass du dich nur so dumm stellst!"

„Naja... eigentlich nicht."

„Und wie alt bin ich heute geworden?"

„15, aber du solltest das eigentlich besser wissen als ich..."

„Vor dem Sprechen bitte Gehirn einschalten!"

Man konnte Sirius förmlich ansehen, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte:

„Ups. Naja, soll vorkommen." Pause. „Fünftes Jahr also schon." Pause. „Scheiße bist du groß geworden!"

Betretenes Schweigen folgte und Harry verkniff sich einen Kommentar.

„Also, ja ähm- wo wir schon beim Thema sind- wer ist eigentlich Vertrauensschüler geworden?", fragte Mr. Weasley nun.

Sirirus grinste breit und stimmte ein lächerliche Melodie an:

„Tätätätätä... Und vor uns steht der neue Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor: Mr. Harry Potter!"

Allen Anwesenden, bis auf Remus, klappte der Mund auf. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Dann fingen Fred und George an, gespielt zu weinen. Jeder schaute sie verdutzt an.

Harry fragte: „Geht's euch gut!"

„Nei-ei-ein!"

Sie fingen sich einen leichten Klaps von Harry ein. „Jetzt reicht's aber- was soll der scheiß?"

„Na- du warst unsere große Hoffnung: Nachdem die Weasley- Zwillinge jetzt die Schule verlassen, rückt das ,Goldene Trio' nach- aber nein, Mr. Potter muss ja Vertrauensschüler werden!" Beleidigt rauschten die beiden ab.

„Die sind jetzt nicht wirklich sauer?", fragte Harry Ron. „Oder?", setzte er nach.

„Frag sie doch selber!", antwortete Ron mit merkwürdiger Stimme und ging ebenfalls nach oben. Harry zeigte mit dem Finger Richtung Treppe, bewegte seinen Mund, ohne aber etwas zu sagen. Dann platzte er heraus:

„Was war _das_ denn?"

Mr. Weasley antwortete ihm betreten: „Ich glaube die drei sind wirklich beleidigt..."

„Aber wieso denn?"

„Na Fred und George haben es dir ja gesagt, das war anscheinend ernst gemeint. Und Ron ist wahrscheinlich eifersüchtig." Harry ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, schloss seine Augen und seufzte. „Na dann, auf nach oben und das ganze wieder in Ordnung bringen... Bis nachher!"

Langsam ging Harry die Treppe hinauf und ließ sich diese verkorkste Situation noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Die Zwillinge hatten sozusagen alle Hoffnungen in ihn gesteckt... Aber er konnte ja schlecht zu Dumbledore gehen und sagen „Hey, hier bin ich! Ich hab keinen Bock Vertrauensschüler zu sein! Fragen sie doch mal Seamus! Oder Dean! Oder warum nicht Neville?" Nein, das ging nicht. Vielleicht sollte er die beiden einfach überzeugen, das es in manchen Situationen auch nützlich sein konnte, Vertrauensschüler zu sein- nachts erlaubterweise auf den Gängen herumschleichen, niemand würde ihn bei eventuellen Streichen verdächtigen, oder besser gesagt: es musste ja niemand wissen, dass er daran beteiligt war...  
Hoffentlich ging das gut... Harry klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür:  
„Fred? George? Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Wenn es nicht gegen irgendeine Vorschrift verstößt- warum nicht? Oder was meinst du George?"

„Wir sollten uns vorher erkundigen, ob er dafür eine Sondergenehmigung braucht."

„Ach ja- er könnte uns ja jetzt Punkte abziehen..."

Harry hatte genug: Er trat ein. „Hey Jungs, jetzt reicht's mal wieder!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil ihr gerade selbst den besten Grund genannt habt, warum ich Vertrauensschüler werden sollte..."

„Und der wäre?"

„Ich werde euch immer großzügig übersehen, wenn euch eigentlich Punkte abgezogen werden müssten..."

Fred und George schnaubten. „Kannst du vergessen: Außer Snape hat uns bis jetzt noch nie jemand großartig Punkte abgezogen… Naja vielleicht doch… Aber wir haben uns nicht oft erwischen lassen…"

„Sicher.", meinte Harry leicht ironisch angehaucht. „Aber angenommen ihr wollt nachts mal ein bisschen durch die Gänge schleichen- wäre ich nicht die perfekte Deckung?"

„Schon...", gaben sie widerwillig zu.

„Und könnte ich so mitten im stockdunklen Schloß nicht die perfekten Streiche spielen?", fuhr Harry fort.

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Jetzt immer noch sauer?"

„Nein."

„Na Gott sei Dank. Dann könnt ihr mir ja jetzt mal helfen, Ron zu besänftigen"

Die beiden schauten ihn verwundert an.

„Der war ziemlich eifersüchtig…", sagte Harry ein wenig bedröpelt. „Also ihr wisst schon- so toll ist es gar nicht Vertauensschüler zu sein… Ihr verstehen?", fragte Harry mit einem Zwinkern.

„Alles klar, Kleiner! Auf geht's!"

Doch Ron war nicht in seinem Zimmer, nicht auf dem Klo, nicht auf dem Dachboden, nicht in der Küche- einfach nirgendwo. Sie machten sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen und gingen hinaus in den Garten um auch noch im Gemüsebeet nachzuschauen. Nichts. Sie wollten schon wieder ganz verzweifelt hineingehen, da fiel ihnen am Horizont eine Gestalt am Himmel auf.  
"Ron!" riefen alle drei ganz erleichtert und rannten zu der Wiese, wo die drei immer Quidditch spielten. Ron kam ihnen entgegen und landete ein paar Meter vor Harry und den Zwillingen.   
„Was wollt ihr?" Harry gab ihm einen leichten Klaps.

„Du Trottel! Wir haben dich im ganzen Haus wie verrückt gesucht. Und du fliegst hier einfach so rum! Wegen dir wachsen mir noch graue Haare!"  
Ron grinste. „Ich freu mich jetzt schon auf den Anblick!"  
„Erst beleidigt tun und jetzt wieder einschleimen- das haben wir ja wieder gern!", sagte Harry gespielt verärgert.   
„Was hast du Kumpel?" Harry schaute ihn daraufhin nur dümmlich an. Ron druckste ein wenig herum. „Na ja… als ich geflogen bin, hab ich ein wenig nachgedacht… Ich meine- du kannst ja nix dafür, dass du Vertrauensschüler geworden bist… Na ja und es hat halt bestimmt auch so seine Vorteile…"

„Ähm Ron!"  
„Ja?"  
„Bevor das peinlich für dich wird: Hast du mit Mine geredet?"  
„Wie hast du das rausgefunden? Siehst du auf deiner Uhr etwa, wenn wir reden? Hast du uns vielleicht auch noch belauscht?" Ron wurde richtig wütend.

„Nein.", sagte Harry nachdrücklich. „Aber bis du zu dieser weisen Einsicht gekommen wärest hätte es Jahre gedauert."  
Ron wollte gerade erwidern, da mischten sich die Zwillinge ein: „Ich glaube ihr habt euch jetzt genug ausgesprochen. Es ist fast um zehn, es wird dunkel, der _gefährliche_ _Massenmörder_ Sirius Black ist auch noch auf freiem Fuß **und** ihr kleinen Jungs gehört ins Bett."

„Fred, George- ich protestiere. Es ist erst 21:38 Uhr, es ist die hellste Zeit des Jahres und hier stehen zwei volljährige Zauberer, die jederzeit Licht machen können, Sirius ist nicht hier, sondern unten und wir sind nicht klein! Ich bin heute 15 geworden, wenn du dich erinnerst. Der einzige Grund, warum wir jetzt ins Bett gehen sollten, ist der, dass ich hundemüde bin. Also gute Nacht!"  
„Nicht so schnell mit den jungen Pferden: Erstens- du bist noch nicht erwachsen. Zweitens- es ist mittlerweile 21:45 Uhr und drittens- Sirius steht hinter dir und will dich ins Bett schaffen."

Harry wirbelte herum. „Hi Sirius! Schön dich zu sehen! Bist du auch so müde wie ich? Gute Nacht!"  
Sirius schaute verdutzt, schaute Harry und Ron nach, bis sie im Haus verschwanden und sagte dann: „Ich will jetzt nicht wissen was das war. Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, euch eure Mom sucht, weil sie euch morgen früh fürs Frühstück machen eingeteilt hat." Fred und George schauten ihn mit einem Du-machst-doch-einen-Scherz-bitte-sag-dass-das-ein-Scherz-ist-Blick an. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mit dem Mittagessen dran. Stellt euch schon mal drauf ein- es gibt Chinesisch. Oder Pizza wenn ihr wollt. Schlaft gut."  
Sirius ging jetzt ebenfalls ins Haus. Fred und George sahen sich noch einmal an, als ob sie gerade ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben hätten –wobei das auch nicht so unzutreffend war- und warfen im nach unten gehen noch einen vorwitzigen Gartengnom über den Zaun.

So das war's Leute –jetzt seid ihr dran! Ihr wisst ja: Kommi gegen neues Chap! Macht euch noch 'nen schönen Tag!


	4. Guten Appetit!

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Ach so: Noch was wichtiges -ihr habt's sicher schon gemerkt- aber ich ignoriere Band 5, auch wenn der 6. Band jetzt schon fast raus ist. Ich mag das Ende net Und die Idee existierte eh schon bevor HP5 rauskam . Na ja.  
Ich bin auch immer noch am überlegen, ob Voldie an Altersschwäche stirbt, sich selber das leben nimmt, oder ob ich eine Kampfszene schreibe überleg Letzteres wäre für euch ein wenig befriedigendes Ergebnis- ich glaub ich kann so was nicht- die zwei würden sich nur belappen. Ihr könnt ja mal abstimmen, also per Kommi. Zeit habt ihr ja noch'n bissl

Und wer ein Problem mit sinnlosen Dialogen hat, für den ist das hier nix XD  
Ich weiß, dass das ganze hier absolut sinnfrei ist- ich hoffe das wird besser

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen dadurch geweckt, dass Sirius ihn mit einer Feder am Ohr kitzelte.  
"Grrr…Sirius…Lass mich in Ruhe…", knurrte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Aber Sirius ließ sich nicht stören. Da hatte Harry genug, schnappte sich eine Schachtel Schokofrösche und warf sie seinem Patenonkel gegen den Kopf. Der sah Sternchen.  
„Au!", jaulte dieser. „Das tat weh! Und so jemanden wie dich wollte ich gerade zum Frühstück abholen... Du- du…"

„Ich weiß, da fehlen dir die Worte.", meinte Harry gelassen und stand auf.

„Den soll mal einer verstehen…", war alles was Sirius dazu noch sagen konnte, bevor er wieder nach unten ging. Währendessen murmelte Harry halblaute Verwünschungen gegen Sirius vor sich hin, was dieser aber Gott sei Dank nicht merkte.  
Harry ging ins Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche, drehte den Strahl auf und freute sich auf eine kleine Erfrischung- seit kurzer Zeit duschte er nämlich nur noch kalt. (A/N: Was für'n Zufall, ich auch ) Doch er erschrak erst mal heftig, denn es kam brühend heißes Wasser aus dem Hahn –logisch- da ja sonst kein normaler Mensch kalt duscht.  
Harry wartete, bis das Wasser abgekühlt war und stellte sich unter den Strahl. Während er sich einseifte und sein Hände über seinen Körper wanderten, stellte er fest, dass er in der letzten Zeit ganz schön viele Muskeln bekommen hatte- sein Sixpack zeichnete sich deutlich ab, auch seine Schulter-, Brust- und Rückenpartie war muskulös.  
Er stieg aus der Dusche, betrachtete sich im Spiegel und dachte ,Gar nicht mal so übel!' Harry war bei der ganzen Gartenarbeit viel draußen gewesen- das machte sich jetzt bezahlt: Er war schön braun geworden.  
Er ging zurück in Rons Zimmer und überlegte, was er anziehen solle. Irgendwie hatte er Lust auf was besonderes. Er kramte in seinem Koffer und fand was er suchte: Die schwarze Jeans, die Dudley mal vor ein paar Jahren gepasst hatte, saß Harry jetzt perfekt. Sogar die Länge stimmte, wenn die Hose auf Hüfte saß- was Harry nicht wirklich störte. Seine Tante Petunia hatte sie ihm letzte Woche noch einmal schwarz eingefärbt. Außerdem fischte er noch ein dunkelgrünes, enganliegendes, ärmelloses T-Shirt hervor, dass ihm die alte Miss Figg geschenkt hatte- Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wo sie es her hatte.  
Er betrachtete sich noch mal im Spiegel und war voll und ganz zufrieden. Harry ging die Treppe nach unten, doch als er in die Küche kam, waren alle plötzlich ruhig.  
„Was?", fragte er.  
Ginny meinte verlegen: „Na ja… Du siehst ein wenig anders aus als sonst…"  
„Meinst du gut?"  
„Wenn du das schon so sagst- ja."  
Harry antwortete ihr nicht, sondern setzte sich einfach nur an den Tisch und fing zu essen an.  
Auch die anderen erholten sich wieder von ihrem Schock und aßen weiter. Harry saß auf seinem Platz und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte- er konnte das sogenannte Essen auf dem Tisch nicht identifizieren. Schließlich fasste er sich ein herz und fragte Ginny, die neben ihm saß:  
„Was ist das hier für ein Fraß?"

„Keine Ahnung- aber das gelbe da würde ich nicht essen. Das schmeckt wie Rührei mit Schokolade und zuviel Chili. Die graue Pampe soll wahrscheinlich Haferbrei sein- aber sogar Ron hat sie wieder ausgespuckt. Das rosarote da drüben ist total lecker- auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, was das sein soll. Schmeckt irgendwie nach Marmelade und Gummibärchen. Auf Toast eigentlich das einzige was man hier essen kann."  
In dem Moment durchdrang ein beißender Gestank die Küche. „Oh nein!", rief Ginny. „Jetzt haben sie auch noch die Würstchen anbrennen lassen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Fred und George versuchten, die Sache wieder in den griff zu kriegen und nebenbei eine gewaltige Standpauke von Mrs. Weasley erhielten. Harry wollte gar nicht erst hören, was sie ihnen an den Kopf warf. Er wandte sich wieder Ginny zu.  
„Und was ist mit dem Obst dort?"  
„Oh, das kannst du auch essen- das hat Remus gemacht."  
„Na dann- Guten Appetit!" sagte Harry zu sich selber und hoffte inständig, dass morgen jemand anders das Frühstück machte. Und Ginny hatte recht gehabt- das rosarote war anscheinend wirklich das einzig genießbare.  
Dieses Chaosfrühstück endete schließlich damit, dass Fred und George für den Rest der Woche nur noch Geschirr spülen durften, oder besser gesagt mussten, und jeder sich bereit erklärt hätte für den nächsten Tag das Essen zu machen.

Schweigend gingen Harry und Ron die Treppe hinauf. „Sag, mal Ron, was gibt's denn eigentlich so Neues? Bei den Dursleys habe ich ja nicht so sonderlich viel mitgekriegt…"  
„Na ja. Eigentlich gibt's nicht so viel Neues. Das heißt schon, aber wir haben net so viel mitgekriegt." Ron öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und sie ließen sich auf ihre Betten fallen. „Soweit ich weiß, hat Dumbledore eine geheime Widerstandorganisation gegründet. Wenn Ginny richtig gehört hat, heißt sie ,Phönixorden'." (A/N: OK- doch net ganz ignoriert )  
„Und was machen die so?"  
„Erst mal neue Mitglieder werben, denk ich. Und irgendwelche Spitzel bei Du-weißt-schon-wem einschleusen, seine Pläne durchschauen und versuchen zu durchkreuzen. Halt das was eine Widerstandorganisation so macht…"  
„Dafür, dass du nichts weißt, weißt du ganz schön viel."  
„Es reicht um zu überleben.", grinste Ron. „Fred und George sind übrigens gerade dabei irgendeine Abhöreinrichtung zu entwickeln- aber frag mich nicht, was sie vorhaben!"  
„Doch. Wollen die zwei eigentlich noch ihren Scherzartikelladen eröffnen? Oder die Schule fertig machen?"  
„Ich denke beides. Soweit ich weiß, wollen sie solange noch Schule ist, einen Versandshop betreiben. Und natürlich direkt an die Schüler verkaufen. Aber sofort nach der Schule soll's los gehen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wo die das Geld dafür hernehmen wollen… Aber die zwei haben sich immer durchgeschlagen. Das ist bestimmt ihr geringstes Problem. Was meinst du Harry?"  
Dieser erschrak ein wenig. Sollte er die Wahrheit erzählen- dass er ihnen 1000 Galleonen geschenkt hatte? Besser nicht. „Also…Ich denke wenn die beiden jetzt schon so produzieren und so… Vielleicht haben sie das Geld schon…?" Elegant ausgewichen.  
"Ach Quark! Woher sollen die das haben? Ich denke die verdienen sich das noch irgendwie." Wenn er's nicht glauben will…  
"Könnte ja auch sein." Sie verdienen sich vielleicht was dazu…

Jetzt war Harry langweilig. „Ron?"  
„Mh?"  
„Was machen wir jetzt."  
„Zwei Möglichkeiten: Faulenzen oder Quidditch spielen."

Prompt kam die Antwort: „Quidditch."  
Also begaben sich die beiden aus ihren Betten, schnappten sich die Besen und gingen auf ein abgelegenes Feld fliegen. Wenig später gesellten sich auch noch Fred, George und, zu aller Überraschung, Ginny hinzu. Sie brachten es fertig, den ganzen Tag zu fliegen. Bis auf etwa zwei Stunden am Mittag, die sie damit verbrachten eine Telefonzelle zu suchen, dann im Telefonbuch ein Restaurant zu finden, bei dem man das Essen abholen konnte und dann mit Hilfe diverser Unsichtbarkeitszauber und einem Tarnumhang 20 Minuten dorthin zu fliegen. Das einzige Problem war , dass keiner Muggelgeld hatte. Also ließen sie Ginny als „Pfand" dort, gingen zurück zum Fuchsbau, schickten Remus schnell zu Gringotts, wo er ein wenig Geld in englische Pfund umtauschte, flogen zurück, holten das Essen und Ginny und kassierten obendrein noch Anschiss, weil das Essen schon kalt war, als sie wieder im Fuchsbau waren. Und das ganze Drama nur, weil Sirius kein Essen kochen konnte und Molly es nicht merken sollte. Mission gescheitert- eindeutig.  
Doch ein was Gutes gab es: Mrs. Weasley warf ihren ganzen Arbeitsplan über den Haufen und kochte das Essen seitdem selbst. Harry und Ron waren heilfroh, denn sie wären am Abend dran gewesen.  
(A/N: Einen magischen Lieferdienst konnten sie schlecht bestellen, da Sirius im Haus war und auch noch der Fideliuszauber über dem Fuchsbau lag. Nur damit keine Fragen auftauchen )  
Sie verbrachten ein paar vergnügliche Tage zusammen und vereinbarten ein Treffen mit Mine für den vorletzten Ferientag in der Winkelgasse.  
Harry erstaunte es immer wieder, wie schnell die Ferien bei den Weasley doch vergingen- den schon war der Tag heran.

Huhu! Ich weiß, dass die Pitel immer kürzer werden, aber ich will euch net so lange warten lassen ,denn wenn ich das mit der Winkelgasse hier noch rein nehme, würdet ihr noch 3 Wochen warten müssen Ich hab schon ganz viele Ideen für das nächste Chap und hoffe dass ich es bis Sonntag hochladen kann.

Noire: Ich weiß, Antwort kommt spät Schön dass dir's gefällt!

Araglas16: Ein echt liebes Kommi! Schön dass wenigstens einer meine sinnlosen Dialoge gefallen!

Taipan: Hey Maus Nur wegen dir habe ich die letzten 2 ½ Seiten noch heute geschrieben! Deine Mail kommt auch bald! Und Ferien hab ich erst ab Samstag

Und net vergessen: Das mit dem Kommi gilt immer noch- aber langsam erhöhe ich meine Forderungen auf 4 Kommis

Bussi an alle!


	5. Besuch in der Winkelgasse

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Okay, dann legen wir mal los… (Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass „OK" in diversen Schreibweisen das weltweit bekannteste Wort ist?)

So- ist nur so lang geworden, weil die Hälfte schon vorbereitet war… habt ihr ein Glück gehabt Aber eigentlich habt ihr's überhaupt nicht verdient- ein einziges kümmerliches Kommi- womit hab ich das verdient? snif Also für das Pitel hier würde ich mir schon 'n paar mehr wünschen! Büdde! Bussis an alle!

Doch auch die schönsten Ferien gehen einmal vorbei. Nach Tagen voller Quidditchspielen, Mrs. Weasleys Festessen und herumgerätsel, was die Erwachsenen einem im Bezug auf OldVoldie vorenthalten, war der vorletzte Ferientag angebrochen. Heute wollten sie alle in die Winkelgasse gehen, ihre Schulsachen kaufen und sich mit Mine treffen. Sie wollten gleich nach dem Mittagessen los, was sich allerdings als nicht so einfach herausstellte, weil da ein gewisser schwarzer Hund unbedingt mit wollte.  
„Sirius, du kannst nicht mit!", sagte Harry mittlerweile schon leicht gereizt.  
„Wieso nicht?", erwiderte Sirius mit dem Ton eines quengeligen Kleinkindes.

„Weil die Todesser deine Animagusgestalt kennen?"

„Na und? Das ist doch kein Grund."

„Doch."

„Wieso?"

„Wer wird dich in der Winkelgasse Gassi führen?"

„Du."

„Eben. Die Todesser sind doch schon ganz scharf auf dich! Ich meine mich! Du bringst mich ganz durcheinander!"

„Dann geh ich halt mit Molly mit!"

„Dann wird Molly von den Todessern gefangen!"

„Mach's doch nicht so kompliziert!"

„Ich mach's nicht kompliziert, es ist kompliziert!"

„Wo ist der Unterschied?"

„Du bist fast dreimal so alt wie ich. _Das _solltest du selber wissen!"

„Bist du jetzt sauer?"

„Nein, nur genervt. Von mir aus komm halt mit- aber ich sag's dir: Wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Rockzipfel eines Todessers entdecke- schick ich dich mit Fred und George nach Hause!"

„Wie willst du die so schnell finden? Wir haben unsere Möglichkeiten."

„Aha?"

„Aha."

„Und die wären?"

„_Das_ sag _ich_ dir garantiert nicht."

Damit war das dann auch geklärt. Es dauerte dann nur noch eine halbe Stunde, bis sie Sirius dazu brachten, in seiner Animagusgestalt zu flohen. Diese war nämlich der Meinung, er könne sich doch auch in einen Hund verwandeln, wenn er aus dem Kamin purzelte. Die Weasleys einschließlich Harry sahen das anders: Nur 2 Sekunden würden reichen, um den gesuchten Massenmörder Black zu identifizieren. Und außerdem- seit wann kann ein Hund flohen?   
Endlich hatten sich alle Dinge fast wie von selbst erledigt- natürlich nur fast. Aber nun standen die Weasleys und Harry zum Flohen bereit vor dem Kamin.  
Mr. Weasley warf eine Prise Flohpulver in das Feuer und es verfärbte sich grün. Fred stellte sich als erster in das Feuer und sagte laut:  
„Winkelgasse!"  
Schon war er weg. Ihm folgten George, Ginny, Remus, Mrs Weasley und Ron. Als nächstes sollte Harry mit Sirius los. Es brauchte nochmals eine gewaltige Portion Überzeugungskraft, bis er sich in einen Hund verwandelte, doch schließlich gelang es Harry. Er trat mit dem sich sträubenden Sirius in die Flammen und sagte deutlich:  
„Winkelgasse!"  
Harry umfasste mit der einen Hand Sirius Nacken und die andere presste er eng an seinen Körper. Er drehte sich rasend schnell um sich selbst und er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Er erblickte den Kamin vom Tropfenden Kessel und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig aussteigen. Harry purzelte mit Sirius aus dem Kamin und wurde sofort von Mrs Weasley in den Arm genommen.   
„Harry! Du glaubst ja nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben! Wir dachten schon, du wärest im falschen Kamin ausgestiegen!"  
„Nein, aber Schnuffel hat sich gesträubt. Du kennst ihn ja!" Er streichelte ihn wie sein Haustier und „Schnuffel" genoss das sehr. Inzwischen war auch Mr. Weasley angekommen und es konnte losgehen. Sie traten hinaus auf den Hinterhof und Mrs Weasley öffnete das magische Tor.

Wie immer bot sich ihnen ein herrlicher Anblick. Viel Zauberer und Hexen allen Alters und jeder Größe wuselten dort durcheinander. Sir traten durch das Tor und es schloss sich wieder hinter ihnen. Sie beschlossen, sich in zwei Stunden wieder hier zu treffen. Die Zwillinge gingen gleich in Richtung Zonko und Mrs Weasley ging mit Ginny zu _Flourish & Blotts_. Mr. Weasley und Remus waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und schienen sich ziellos in das Getümmel zu stürzen.  
Ron grinste Harry breit an: „Na dann mal los! Wo soll's zuerst hingehen?"  
„Gringotts, denk ich. Ich hab keinen einzigen Knut mehr!" Schnuffel kläffte aus lauter Vorfreude. Gerade als sie den weißen Marmorbau erreichten hörten sie ein freudiges Rufen hinter sich:  
„Harry! Ron! Wartet!" Hermine kämpfte zu ihnen durch. „Hi Harry! Hi Ron! Wie waren die Ferien?" dann erblickte sie Schnuffel und sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Marsmännchen. „Schnuffel! Seid ihr vollkommen bescheuert?" Das ging an Harry und Ron. „Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht mit in die Winkelgasse nehmen!"  
„Siehst doch, dass wir's können!", giftete Ron zurück.  
„Jetzt hört bloß auf mit streiten!", mischte sich Harry ein. „Du kennst doch seinen Dickkopf. Und jetzt kommt, ich muss heute noch woanders hin!" Sirius bellte wie zur Bestätigung und Hermine seufzte.  
„O.K. Dann mal los!" In der Marmorhalle saßen die Kobolde wie eh und je auf ihren Schemeln hinter einem langen Schalter und die vier traten vor einen. Harry legte seinen Schlüssel vor und sie wurden von einem anderen Kobold in die unterirdischen Verließe gebracht. Nach zwei abenteuerlichen Fahrten, und mit wesentlich schweren Beuteln als zuvor, verließen sie Gringotts nach circa einer viertel Stunde wieder.  
Sie beschlossen als nächstes zu _Flourish & Blotts_ zu gehen so trabten sie los. Gerade als sie das Geschäft betreten wollten, kamen ihnen Fred und George zusammen mit Ginny entgegen.  
„Mensch, gut Ron, dass wir dich treffen! Nenn uns mal deine Umhangsgröße!"  
„Was? Wieso? Wofür braucht ihr die denn?"  
„Wir wollen dir einen neuen Festumhang kaufen und Ginny ein Kleid. Das Alte ist ihr zu klein."  
„Mensch, warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?" Ron strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dann stutzte er. „Woher habt ihr das Geld?"  
„Ach, weißt du, die offizielle Version ist die, dass Bagman uns endlich den Gewinn von der Quidditch WM zurückgezahlt hat."  
„Und die inoffizielle?", fragte Ron misstrauisch. _Zeit für die Wahrheit_ dachte sich Harry  
„…Ist die, dass ich ihnen mein Gewinn vom Trimagischen Turnier gegeben habe mit der Forderung, dir einen neuen Festumhang zu kaufen.", beantwortete Harry seine Frage.  
„Du hast was?" Ron konnte es nicht fassen.  
„Ich habe ihnen meinen Gewinn gegeben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie in ihrer Scherzartikelforschung weiter kommen.", meinte Harry ruhig.  
„Ich fasse es nicht! Du hättest mit dem Geld wer weiß was machen können und du... Verschenkst es?"  
„Nein. Ich würde meinen, ich spende es." Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte Fred und George seine Umhanggröße, natürlich mit der Bitte (oder besser dem Befehl) ihm keinen kastanienbraunen zu kaufen und ging dann zusammen mit Harry und Hermine zu _Flourish & Blotts_.

Sie betraten den Bücherladen und sofort kam ihnen ein freundlicher Verkäufer entgegengeeilt. „Guten Tag! Kann ich ihnen helfen?"   
„Ja. Wir brauchen drei Mal die Bücher für die fünfte Klasse.", antwortete Harry für alle. Der Verkäufer nickte und verschwand. Harry schaute sich um. Wo war Sirius hin? Was wenn ihn ein Todesser geschnappt hatte? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass Sirius mit in die Winkelgasse kam? _Beruhig dich, Harry! Er weiß sich zu verteidigen. Sieh nicht immer gleich so schwarz! Er streunt bestimmt nur hier im Laden rum._ Er atmete tief durch. Trotzdem blieb das ungute Gefühl.  
„Schnuffel?" Ein leises Bellen ertönte. Harry fielen tausende Kieselsteine vom Herzen. _Na also! Sirius geht es gut!_ Harry ging in die Richtung, aus der das Bellen kam. Da war er ja. Schnuffel stand vor einem Bücherregal und sah an ihm hinauf. Hier waren viele Bücher für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
„Na mein Guter. Soll ich dir eins kaufen?" Harry grinste. Was wollte dieser verrückte Köter jetzt schon wieder?  
„Ein Buch?", fragte Harry unsicher. Er lag richtig, denn Schnuffel bellte kaum hörbar.  
„OK. Welches darf's denn sein?" Der verrückte Köter klopfte fünfmal mit seinem Schwanz auf den Boden.   
„Fünfte Reihe?" Der Hund nickte soweit es für ihn möglich war.  
„Und jetzt? In der Mitte?" Keine Reaktion. „Auf der linken Seite?" Wieder keine Reaktion. „Also rechts." Jetzt bellte Sirius erfreut.  
„Und weiter?" Sirius legte sich auf den Boden.  
„Du fauler Hund! Wo gibt's denn so was?" Er schaute Schnuffel streng an. Dieser legte seinen Kopf auf die Pfoten und guckte ihn an. Harrys Herz wurde weich. Er seufzte.  
„Na gut. Ich zeige auf eines und du bellst, wenn es das richtige ist." Sofort schaute Sirius auf. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry hatte das Richtige in der Hand. Er hielt es Sirius vor die Schnauze.  
„Willst du das wirklich kaufen?", fragte er unsicher. Sirius war ganz begeistert.  
„Na dann los du verrückter Köter." Der verrückte Köter sah ihn daraufhin beleidigt an.  
„Willst du's nun, oder nicht?", fragte Harry streng. Sirius lief freudig um Harry herum und dieser konnte ihm nicht mehr böse sein.  
„Na gut. Ich gebe auf." Harry ging mit Sirius wieder zu Ron und Hermine. Wenige Sekunden später kam auch der Verkäufer mit ihren Schulbüchern wieder. Die drei bezahlten und verließen zusammen mit Sirius den Laden mit prall gefüllten Taschen.

Sie spazierten ein bisschen durch die Winkelgasse und gingen dann und wann auch mal in einen Laden, um ihre weiteren für dieses Jahr benötigten Schulsachen und neue Umhänge, sowohl Schul- als auch Festtagskleidung, zu kaufen. Außer Ron, dem ja schon die Zwillinge einen Festumhang gekauft hatten. Wie sich herausstellte, war dieser genauso rot, wie seine Haare, nur ein wenig blasser und somit nicht so aufdringlich.

Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag geworden und die kleine Gruppe bummelte durch die inzwischen nicht mehr so mit Menschen gefüllte Straße. Langsam legte sich eine angenehme abendliche Kühle über die Stadt und löste so den schrecklich heißen Tag ab. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren gerade in ein Gespräch über das kommende Schuljahr vertieft, da blieb Sirius plötzlich stehen. So abrupt, dass Harry fast über ihn gestolpert wäre. Doch er hatte Glück und konnte sich noch im allerletzten Moment an Ron festhalten. Doch ein Mädchen, das, wie Harry jetzt erst bemerkte, direkt hinter ihm gelaufen war, stolperte über sein Bein und landete auf der gepflasterten Straße. Sie fluchte laut und besah sich ihre Klamotten. Die Jugendliche hatte lange braune Haare, die sie zu einem hohen, etwas seitlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Allerdings stand ihr diese Frisur nicht wirklich, genauso wie ihre Klamotten, stellte Harry jetzt fest, wobei er sich ein wenig über seine eigenen Gedanken wunderte. Denn sie trug eine weiß-khakifarben-getupfte Cordhose, die sie am Becken mit einem korallenroten Gürtel zusammengedrückt hatte, weil sie ihr viel zu groß war. Darüber trug sie ein babyblaues, bauchfreies Top mit der Aufschrift _Glitter Girl_, das ihr wiederum zu eng war. Das ganze wurde noch gesteigert durch die schwarze Kette um den Hals des Mädchens, an der ein strahlend gelbes Kreuz hing. Harrys Blick wanderte langsam wieder nach unten in Richtung Boden. Dabei fiel ihm ihr ungewöhnlich hässlicher Bauchnabel auf, der durch die tief sitzende Hose zusätzlich betont wurde. Er sah ungefähr so aus, als hätte man ihr die Nabelschnur bei ihrer Geburt nicht mit einem Skalpell abgetrennt, sondern als hätte dort damals eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Schließlich konnte Harry sich doch von diesem widerlichen Anblick loseisen und sah für einen Augenblick etwas betreten zu Boden. Doch nun fielen ihm auch noch ihre Schuhe ins Auge. Klobige und dicksohlige, neongrüne Turnschuhe mit der Aufschrift _fashioned_. (A/N: Ich weiß, lange Beschreibung, aber ich hab das Bild so schön in meinem Kopf )   
Harry bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine und Ron verzweifelt versuchten bei ihrem Anblick nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Das Mädchen hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von ihren Klamotten abgewandt und Harry fragte sie höflicherweise: „Geht's dir gut?" Das Mädchen hob erstaunt den Kopf. Sie hatte große grau-blaue Glubschaugen, die Harry unweigerlich an einen Fisch denken ließen. Allerdings bemühte Harry sich, diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu schmeißen, denn ihre Augen erinnerten ihn an noch etwas anderes. Etwas, was ihm bekannt vorkam, sehr bekannt, und doch sehr verhasst. Doch so sehr Harry sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, er kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war. So verwarf er auch diesen Gedanken und sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. Denn nun musste er feststellen, dass nicht nur ihre Klamotten und ihre Augen unwahrscheinlich hässlich waren, sondern auch der ganze Rest. Der Pferdeschwanz ließ ihr Gesicht noch schmaler erscheinen, als es ohnehin schon war. Ihre Wangen waren rosa geschminkt, aber das konnte man nur noch vereinzelt erkennen, da die Hälfte schon abgewischt war und es dadurch wie Ausschlag aussah. Aber auch den hatte sie. Viele kleine rote Pusteln. Ihre Augenbrauen waren so dünn, dass es aussah, als hätte sie gar keine. Normalerweise achtete Harry bei Mädchen nicht so sehr auf das Aussehen, aber dieses fand er wirklich _hässlich_.   
Von ihrem Schock, der durch das Hinfallen hervorgerufen worden war, schien sie sich jedoch endlich erholt zu haben und so wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie auf seine Frage antwortete: „Mir geht es gut. Danke! Ich bin Georgina Gebelein und komme aus Deutschland. Aber ihr könnt mich Gila nennen. Ich werde ab diesem Jahr mit noch ein paar Leuten von meiner Schule nach Hogwarts gehen. Dort seid ihr doch sicher auch, oder? Ich komme in die fünfte Klasse. Wie heißt ihr denn?"  
Harry hätte fast angefangen mit Lachen. Sie klang wie ein kleines Kind. Und irgendwie so schrecklich naiv! Er strich sich seine Haare aus der Stirn. Das war jedoch ein großer Fehler gewesen, denn nun fing Georgina an laut zu kreischen: „Oh! Mein! Gott!" Dabei glubschte sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihr gleich aus dem Kopf fallen müssten. Er sah sie mit fragenden Augen an. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder? Diese Frage sollte ihm allerdings sofort beantwortet werden: „Oh mein Gott, Harry Potter! Ich fasse es nicht! Das ich das noch erleben darf! HARRY POTTER! Nein, was für eine Ehre.", schrie sie aus vollem Halse. Alle Leute drehten sich nach ihnen um und einige fingen an, haltlos zu kichern, besonders die kleinen Mädchen, die an der Hand ihrer Eltern durch die Winkelgasse liefen.  
Sirius fing an mit Knurren und begann, an Harrys Hosenbein zu ziehen. Harry wusste warum und erstarrte. _Die Todesser wissen jetzt, dass ich hier bin. Und wenn sie mich finden, finden sie auch Sirius. Und Ron. Und Hermine. Sie mussten hier weg. Oh, oh! Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut._   
Dieser Meinung schienen Sirius, Ron und Hermine auch zu sein, denn sie zerrten an ihm herum wie nicht gescheit. Harry löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und ging mit ihnen.  
Gila starrte sie jetzt erst recht an. Es schien, als würde sie gleich anfangen mit Heulen.  
„Hey, warum wollt ihr schon weg. Ich war noch nicht fertig! Ich wollte doch noch..." Den Rest verstanden die vier nicht mehr, denn die Menge verschluckte die Stimme des Mädchens. Sie gingen langsam zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, immer bemüht, nicht zu rennen. Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, beruhigten sie sich.  
Harry ging voraus und setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke. Er schaute auf die Uhr über der Bar. Sie hätten eigentlich noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit gehabt, aber durch das Mädchen kam das wohl nicht mehr in Frage. Hermine und Ron setzten sich zu ihm. Sirius alias Schnuffel legte sich unter den Tisch und döste vor sich hin. Da kam auch schon Tom, der Wirt, und brachte ihnen drei Butterbiere. Sie bedankten sich und machten sich über ihre Getränke her. Nach einer Weile fragte Ron: „Du meine Güte! Was war das denn? Dieses Mädchen? Wie hieß sie noch mal?"  
„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Harry lahm.  
„Sagt mal hört ihr eigentlich nie zu, wenn andere was sagen?", ereiferte sich Hermine. „Sie sagte, sie heißt Gila, kommt aus Deutschland und wird ab diesem Schuljahr mit uns gemeinsam Unterricht haben."  
„Weißt du Mine...", meinte Ron besserwisserisch, „...Sie sagte nur, dass sie in die Fünfte kommt. Woher willst du wissen, dass wir mit ihr Unterricht haben?"  
„Oh Ron, du bist so kleinlich!", rief Hermine und die zwei fingen sofort an mit streiten.  
Harry hörte nicht zu. Er dachte noch einmal über dieses Mädchen nach und darüber, was sie gesagt hatte. Aber... stimmte das auch? Das sie mit einigen anderen im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts leben würde. Gab es in Deutschland überhaupt eine Zauberschule? Und wieso hatte Dumbledore ihnen nichts davon erzählt? Tausende Fragen schwirrten durch Harrys Kopf und schienen ihn regelrecht auseinander reißen zu wollen. Mit Mühe schaffte er es schließlich sie in den hintersten Winkel seines Denkens zu verbannen und nur hin und wieder schaffte es ein einziger dieser Gedanken wieder in sein Bewusstsein zu dringen. Und es war immer der selbe: Hoffentlich sind nicht alle von diesen deutschen Schülern so wie diese _Georgina_!

Huhu! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich hab gemerkt, dass in den letzten Chaps die Formatierung manchmal komisch war, ich vergess das manchmal zu ändern- bitte einfach großzügig drüber hinwegsehen!  
Und jetzt: Haut rein in eure Tastatur und schreibt wenigstens sowas wie: "Ich will mehr!" oder "Hör auf zu schreiben!" (Dann aber bitte mit Begründung) oder am liebsten wäre mir ihr denkt euch selber was aus! Nur ein-zwei Zeilen! Knutschas!

Taipan: Guten Appetit- bei dem Essen? Weiß net, war so 'ne spontane Idee. Die Titelnamen sind bei mir eigentlich nur so nebenbei, einfach wenn mir grad mal was einfällt. Und sinnlose Dialoge sind das einzige was ich kann E-mail folgt bald


	6. Neue Bekanntschaften

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Also Leute, ich bin schwer enttäuscht! Ein einziges Kommi. #snif# Wenn das so weiter geht, geb ich die ganze Geschichte hier auf! Mein Gott- ist denn das so schwer einfach mal auf den Button da unten zu drücken und ein paar Wörter zu hinterlassen? Ich hab's doch auch immer geschafft! Also kommt, strengst euch mal an! Eine Halbe Minute eures kostbaren Lebens- bitte! Denn wenn ich das hier schreib, opfere ich Stunden.

Na dann, viel Spaß euch da draußen!

* * *

Endlich war es so weit, der letzte Ferientag war gekommen. Alles ging drunter und drüber, als die Weasleys ihre letzten Sachen zusammensuchten. Hier fehlte ein Schulbuch, dort ging ein Umhang im Gewusel unter. Und immer wieder hörte man jemanden schreien:

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

„Mum, hast du meine neue Haarspange gesehen?" (das war Ginny) oder

„Pig, verschwinde hier! Du störst! Flieg zu Ron und lass dich in deinen Käfig sperren! Wo ist Ron überhaupt?" Mrs. Weasley durchsuchte bestimmt zehn mal die Koffer der Zwillinge, doch die schafften es letztendlich wieder, einen Großteil von „Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" ins Gepäck zu schmuggeln.

Ginny rannte den ganzen Vormittag wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das ganze Haus und suchte diverse Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Mrs. Weasley trieb alle zur Eile, half hier und da, ein verlorenes Buch zu suchen und so wurde das Ganze noch chaotischer, als es ohnehin schon war. Harry war der Ruhepol in dem ganzen Durcheinander. Er saß mit Remus und Sirius bei einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche und beobachte amüsiert das Treiben um sie herum.

Die Drei unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und es war das erste mal, dass Harry bei dem Gedanken, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, nicht in innerlichen Jubel ausbrach.. Jetzt, da er die letzten Wochen mit Sirius verbracht hatte... Ein lauter Knall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze, so zur Abwechslung mal.

„Harry", fragte Sirius, „Hast du schon alles zusammen gepackt?"

„Ja."

„Brauchst du noch was?"

„Nö."

„Aber wenn du was brauchst, schreibst du es?"

„Ja." Stille.

„Harry, wirst du mich vermissen?"

Harry grinste. „Nö."

„Sagst du Dumble...", Sirius stockte. „Was?"

„Was was?" "Du wirst mich nicht vermissen?"

„Nicht mehr als in der Zeit wo du in Askaban warst." Harry feixte.

„Harry! Das ist nicht lustig!"

„Oh doch! Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

„Ja na und? Das ist noch lang kein Grund!"

„Irgendwie musste ich dich ja stoppen!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil du tust, als würde ich... Als würde ich das erste mal nach Hogwarts fahren!"

Sirius grummelte. „Ach hast ja Recht! Komm, ihr müsst los!"

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Sirius nicht mit zum Bahnhof kommen sollte, es wäre zu gefährlich. Er würde sich hier schon von Harry verabschieden.

Als alle Punkt zehn vor den beiden Autos standen, fragte Ginny:

„Hat irgendjemand von euch Ron gesehen? Er war den ganzen Morgen nicht da. Noch nicht mal zum Frühstück und das verpasst er sonst nie." Niemand wusste, wo der Jüngste der Weasleybrüder war. Harry erklärte sich bereit, ihn zu holen und machte sich schnell auf die Suche. Er stieg die Treppen empor und öffnete die Tür zu Rons Zimmer. Harry klappte der Mund auf. War dieser Kerl vollkommen bescheuert? In einer Stunde würde der Zug fahren und er... lag im Bett und pennte? Harry fasste sich wieder und brüllte:

„RON! STEH AUF, DER ZUG FÄHRT SONST OHNE DICH!" Doch Ron reagierte nicht. Im ersten Moment war Harry vollkommen baff, doch dann lächelte er hinterlistig und sah sich im Zimmer um. Einen Augenblick später hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er schnappte sich den Krug Wasser vom Fensterbrett, ging langsam auf Rons Bett zu und schüttete ihn schließlich genüsslich über Rons Gesicht aus.

Die Aktion hatte ihre gewünscht Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Schon zwei Sekunden später stand Ron kerzengerade neben dem Bett und blickte Harry mit funkelnden Augen an. Er setzte gerade dazu an, sich lauthals über seinen rücksichtslosen Freund aufzuregen, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

„Sag mal Ron, bist du verrückt? Es ist schon kurz nach zehn Uhr, der Zug fährt in einer Stunde! Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft um die Zeit noch pennen? Jetzt mach schon, wasch dich und zieh dich um! Hast du wenigstens schon alle Sachen zusammengepackt?"

Ron, der während dieser Zusammenstauchung scheinbar um einige Zentimeter geschrumpft war, schaffte es nur, schwach mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, was Harry jedoch zu einem aufgebrachten

„Na toll! Und wo sind die restlichen Sachen?" veranlasste. Ron deutete kurz auf den Schreibtisch, wo die Tüten mit den gestern gekauften Sachen standen, und verzog sich dann schnell ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Während er sich fertig machte, leerte Harry blitzschnell die Einkaufstüten, legte die Bücher auf eine Seite des Koffers und die sorgfältig zusammen gefalteten Umhänge daneben. Dann warf er schnell noch die große Pappschachtel mit den Zaubertränkezutaten hinein und schließlich legte er vorsichtig den neuen, dunkelbraunen, mit schwarzen Nähten durchzogenen Festumhang darauf. Harry prüfte gerade noch einmal, ob er auch ja nichts vergessen hatte, da stand Ron wieder in der Zimmertür.

Er hatte sich gewaschen und angezogen, sah aber trotzdem noch ziemlich zerknittert aus. Harry sah auf seine neue Uhr, das Ganze hatte zum Glück nur etwa fünf Minuten gedauert. Angesichts dieser Tatsache grinste Harry wieder versöhnlich und meinte:

„Okay, wenn du nicht darauf bestehst, jetzt noch zu frühstücken, dann sage ich den anderen nichts und lasse mir eine Ausrede einfallen, einverstanden?" Ron grummelte etwas von wegen, Harrys Geschrei sei ja nicht zu überhören gewesen im Umkreis von 5 Meilen, doch dann hob er den Kopf und grinste ebenfalls.

„Na gut, aber dann musst du mir versprechen, dass du mir im Zug was zu Essen kaufst, sonst kipp ich noch um!"

Harry nickte, froh, dass Rons Laune sich wieder gebessert hatte, mahnte dann jedoch, dass die anderen wohl nicht ewig warten würden. Also verschlossen die beiden Jungen schnell den Koffer, Ron schnappte sich Pigwidgeons Käfig und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten.

An den Autos angekommen, verstauten sie schnell Rons Gepäck, während sie von den anderen gelöchert wurden, warum sie denn so lange gebraucht hatten. Harry speiste sie schließlich mit der Erklärung ab, Rons Zaubertränkebuch wäre weg gewesen und sie hätten in allen Zimmern danach gesucht. Dafür fing er sich einen bewundernden Blick von Ron ein, weil die anderen ihm offenbar geglaubt hatten. Dann mussten sie sich jedoch beeilen, denn Mr. Weasley mahnte sie, wie verstopft die Straßen in London doch waren.

Also verabschiedeten sich alle schnell von Sirius und Remus. Schließlich standen nur noch Harry und Sirius da.

„Also, du hast wirklich nichts vergessen..."

„Sirius, bitte fang nicht schon wieder damit an!"

„Ist ja gut, sollte nur ein kleiner Scherz sein." verteidigte Sirius sich, was Harry jedoch nur mit einem wie-witzig-Blick bedachte. Dann rief Ron den beiden zu, sie sollten sich doch endlich beeilen, also nahm Sirius seinen Patensohn einen Moment lang in den Arm und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich hab dich lieb, auch wenn's kitschig klingt!"

„Ich dich auch!", antwortete Harry.

Dann versprach er Sirius, ihm bald zu schreiben und setzte sich in einen der beiden Wagen, wo Ron ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatte. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit und so mussten die Autos ziemlich schnell fahren. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später am Bahnhof „King's Cross" angekommen waren, luden sie schnell das Gepäck aus und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum geheimen Bahnsteig, von dem aus jedes Jahr am 1. September der „Hogwarts-Express" fuhr.

„Harry und Ron, ihr geht zuerst. Los, beeilt euch schon! Und passt ja auf die Muggel auf!" befahl Mrs. Weasley und die beiden machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Harry war es jedoch ziemlich egal, ob die Muggel ihn nun bemerkten oder nicht, er war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Mittlerweile waren Ron und er am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen und einige Meter entfernt sah er Hermine, die ziemlich ungeduldig auf ihre Uhr sah. Als sie ihre Freunde bemerkte, wich dieser Blick jedoch einem breiten Lächeln und sie rannte auf Harry und Ron zu, um sie stürmisch zu begrüßen.

„Hermine, ich ersticke gleich!" bemerkte Harry gespielt empört als seine beste Freundin ihn fest umarmte. Sie lachte kurz auf, ließ ihn dann jedoch los, um sich Ron zuzuwenden. Harry fiel auf, dass Ron leicht errötete, als sie ihn ebenfalls drückte, doch Hermine schien es nicht zu bemerken oder vielleicht ignorierte sie es auch einfach. Harry dachte allerdings nicht weiter darüber nach, denn mittlerweile waren auch die restlichen Weasleys auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen.

Hermine, die sie noch nicht begrüßt hatte, wandte sich nun um, umarmte herzlich Ginny, wurde von Mrs. Weasley überschwänglich begrüßt und schüttelte Mr. Weasley kurz die Hand. Dann lächelte sie noch einen Augenblick Fred und, etwas verlegen wirkend, George zu, was die beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen beantworteten.

Die kleine Gruppe stand noch eine Weile zusammen. Sie unterhielten sich, prüften noch einmal ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatten und nahmen die von Mrs. Weasley zubereiteten Sandwichs in Empfang.

Harry warf hin und wieder einen Blick nach links und rechts, er suchte nach neuen Schülern, die älter aussahen als Erstklässler. Allerdings wurde Harry nicht fündig und so kam er schließlich wieder zu der Frage zurück, ob diese Georgina sich das mit den Austauschschülern nicht doch nur ausgedacht hatte. Allerdings war es ja auch möglich, dass sie schon im Zug saßen. Er würde es schon noch erfahren. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und erschrak. 5 Minuten vor 11. Schon so spät! Jetzt mussten sie sich aber beeilen! Das schienen nun auch die anderen zu bemerken, denn sie ergriffen hastig ihr Gepäck, verabschiedeten sich schnell von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und sprangen in den Zug, kurz bevor der Schaffner die Türen zuschlug.

Auf dem Gang ließen Harry, Hermine und Ron erst mal erschöpft die Koffer sinken und atmeten tief durch. Das war ziemlich knapp gewesen! Ginny, Fred und George verzogen sich jetzt zu ihren Freunden und auch Harry, Hermine und Ron machten sich auf die Suche nach einem Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges. Sie hatten gerade ein Freies gefunden, da kam ihnen Katie Bell entgegen.

„Ach da bist du ja, Harry! Ich hab schon den ganzen Zug nach dir abgesucht. Du bist doch auch Vertrauensschüler, nicht?" begrüßte sie Harry.

Dieser nickte kurz und ihm fiel ein, dass sein Abzeichen ja noch irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Koffers lag. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, gleich danach zu suchen, den Katie sprach schon weiter:

„Okay. Ich nämlich auch. Wir sollen alle ganz nach vorne gehen, ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Dort bekommen wir einige Anweisungen. - Keine Angst, ich entführe Harry nicht ewig, ihr habt ihn dann gleich zurück." bemerkte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron und Hermine, die Harry und Katie ziemlich erstaunt anstarrten.

„Also beeil dich Harry, du wirst das Abteil sicher auch ohne Hilfe finden. Es ist das dritte von vorne."

Harry nickte ihr noch kurz zu, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Hermine und Ron und meinte, sie sollten nun endlich ins Abteil gehen. Insgeheim wunderte er sich jedoch – warum war Hermine keine Vertrauensschülerin geworden, sondern er? Dass Katie eine der Vertrauensschülerinnen war, wunderte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er hätte ihr sogar den Posten der Schulsprecherin zugetraut. Sie war verantwortungsvoll, vertrauenswürdig und einfach richtig nett. Sie wäre wohl die ideale Besetzung für diesen Posten gewesen. Allerdings hatte Katie auch viel mit dem Quidditchtraining zu tun...

„Harry, willst du nicht endlich vor gehen? Die werden sicher nicht ewig warten!" riss Hermine ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Natürlich..." stammelte er etwas verwirrt, stand jedoch sofort auf. Nachdem er Ron gebeten hatte, auf Hedwig aufzupassen, die mittlerweile munter durch das ganze Abteil flog, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Er lief sehr schnell, trotzdem brauchte er eine ganze Weile, bis er das richtige Abteil gefunden hatte. Es kam Harry vor, als würde der Hogwartsexpress jedes Jahr länger werden. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er noch nie im vorderen Teil des Zuges gewesen war?

Er riss die Tür des Abteils schwungvoll auf und wollte gerade eintreten, als er hinter sich zwei weitere Personen bemerkte, die offensichtlich ebenfalls auf das Vertrauensschülerabteil zusteuerten. Beim genaueren Hinsehen stöhnte Harry entnervt auf. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt! Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson! Die beiden als Vertrauensschüler – das brauchte er wirklich nicht! Ziemlich frustriert betrat er schließlich doch noch das Abteil; er wollte den beiden nicht eher gegenüberstehen, als unbedingt nötig. Harry ließ seinen Blick kurz über die anderen V-Schüler gleiten. Bis auf eine Ausnahme kannte er von allen wenigstens den Namen.

Aus Gryffindor waren nur er und Katie anwesend. Die Ravenclawvertrauensschüler waren Terry Boot und Cho. Harry erschrak, als er sie ansah. Ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, ihre Augen leer. Keine Spur mehr von der Freude und Heiterkeit, die sie noch vor wenigen Monaten ausgestrahlt hatte. Ihren Blick hatte Cho starr auf einen Punkt an der Wand geheftet. Jedoch schien sie zu bemerken, dass Harry sie beobachtete, denn sie hob für einen Moment den Kopf und lächelte Harry zaghaft an. In dessen Bauch begann jetzt wieder dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln, das er immer verspürte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Cho war noch genauso schön, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte – wenn sie lächelte. Dann nahmen ihre Augen wieder den vertrauten Glanz an. Harry spürte, wie ihm langsam etwas schwindelig wurde – er vermutete, weil er so lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte – und setzte sich schnell zwischen Katie und die beiden Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs, Susan Bones und einen Jungen, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Er mochte wohl in der 6. Klasse sein. Zumindest ließ seine Größe das vermuten. Harry blickte zur Tür – endlich waren auch Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson eingetroffen, doch keine Spur vom Schulsprecher, der ihnen zu sagen hatte, was sie zu tun hatten.

Da wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und ein sportlicher, dunkelhaariger Junge mit tiefblauen Augen trat ein. Harry hatte ihn schon einige Male beim Essen in der Großen Halle gesehen, doch er wusste nicht, wie der Junge hieß. Allerdings setzte dieser jetzt zu einer kurzen Ansprache an und Harry hoffte, er würde sich so auch kurz vorstellen.

„Also erst mal : Hallo Leute! Ihr seid also die neuen Vertrauensschüler. Ich würde sagen, bevor ich euch erkläre, was ihr zu tun habt, stellen wir uns erst mal kurz vor, ich weiß ja nicht, inwiefern ihr euch untereinander schon kennt. Ich mache mal den Anfang, ich heiße Matthew Connery, bin in der 6. Klasse in Ravenclaw und dieses Jahr Schulsprecher. So, dann macht mal weiter!"

Der neue Schulsprecher, Matthew, war Harry sofort sympathisch. Er hatte eine sehr lockere Art. Nicht so aufgeblasen wie Percy Weasley. Trotzdem schien er viel Respekt zu genießen, vor allem bei den Mädchen, die ihn, wie Harry jetzt erst bemerkte, sehr interessiert musterten. Na ja, nicht alle, genau genommen waren es nur Susan und Katie. Cho starrte immer noch auf den Punkt an der Wand und Pansy, als Slytherin, hielt sich sowieso für etwas Besseres als alle anderen Hogwartsschüler. Doch trotz aller Sympathie, die er dem neuen Schulsprecher entgegen brachte, hielt Harry diese Sache mit dem Vorstellen für ziemlich kindergartenmäßig. Und ein genervtes Aufstöhnen aus der gegenüber liegenden Ecke ließ ihn wissen, dass Draco Malfoy ausnahmsweise mal der selben Meinung war wie er. Harry wandte sich schließlich doch wieder den anderen zu. So konnte er wenigstens rausfinden, wie der Hufflepuffvertrauensschüler hieß.

Matthew notierte sich von allen die Namen und nickte ihnen kurz zu. Als Malfoy an der Reihe war, umspielte jedoch ein ziemlich gemeines Lächeln seine Lippen und Harry hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass er mit ihm noch etwas ziemlich Gemeines vorhatte. Doch das konnte diesem arroganten Schnösel nur Recht geschehen. Jetzt stellten sich die beiden Hufflepuffschüler vor und Harry fand heraus, dass der Junge Steven Summer hieß. Dann war er an der Reihe. Als Harry seinen Namen nannte, stockte Matthew kurz, doch das war zum Glück seine einzige Reaktion. Harry dankte ihm in Gedanken. Noch so eine Szene, wie gestern mit dieser Claudia, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt. Schon gar nicht in Gegenwart von Malfoy.

Als sich endlich alle vorgestellt hatten, sprach Matthew weiter:

„Okay, also weiter geht's. Wie ihr seht, steh ich alleine vor euch. Es gibt dieses Jahr trotzdem noch eine Schulsprecherin. Das ist wie schon im letzten Schuljahr Courtney Webber, eine Siebtklässlerin aus Hufflepuff. Allerdings ist sie zur Zeit leider krank und deswegen manage ich das hier alleine. Nachdem das geklärt ist, kommen wir jetzt zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen: Ich nehme an, ihr wisst schon ungefähr, was ihr zu tun habt als Vertrauensschüler. Also fasse ich mich kurz, ich kann dieses ganze Gelaber am Anfang nämlich mindestens genauso wenig ab wie ihr, aber Professor McGonagall hat mich nun mal damit beauftragt und... ihr kennt sie ja!

Ähm... ach ja! Also, als Vertrauensschüler ist es eure Pflicht, darauf zu achten, dass in der Schule nicht das komplette Chaos ausbricht. Ihr müsst darauf achten, dass sich alle Schüler, egal ob älter oder jünger als ihr, ordentlich benehmen und nicht zu viel Quatsch anstellen. Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, so steht es euch frei, die Schüler zu bestrafen. Ihr könnt ihrem Haus Punkte abziehen oder ihnen Strafarbeiten andrehen oder auch beides, wie ihr es für richtig haltet. Es ist dabei egal, ob es sich nun um Schüler eures oder eines anderen Hauses handelt. Was auch noch wichtig ist: Ihr dürft natürlich nicht nur Punkte abziehen, sondern, wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass einer der Schüler etwas besonders gut gemacht hat, auch hinzufügen. Alles verstanden? Dann nur noch zwei wichtige Sachen: Erstens: Ihr dürft nur den „normalen" Schülern Punkte abziehen oder sie bestrafen, nicht die Vertrauensschüler oder gar den Schulsprechern. Und Zweitens: Bestraft gerecht! Nutzt es nicht aus, dass ihr das Recht habt Punkte abzuziehen. Also: nicht jemanden, den ihr nicht leiden könnt oder der aus einem anderen Haus ist, ganz besonders hart bestrafen und den Freunden alles durchgehen lassen, klar soweit?"

Bei seinen letzten Worten sah Matthew vor allem Draco und Pansy streng an, die beiden dachten allerdings gar nicht daran, seinen Blick zu erwidern und schauten demonstrativ mit arroganter Miene in eine andere Richtung.

Als der Schulsprecher für einige Minuten verstummt war, nahmen die Meisten an, sie könnten nun gehen, und so standen nach und nach alle auf. Als Malfoy, der Erste in der Reihe, gerade die Tür öffnen und das Abteil verlassen wollte, schien Matthew noch etwas einzufallen und er bedeutete Malfoy und den anderen, einen Moment zu warten.

„Achso, eine Sache hab ich noch vergessen, fällt mir gerade ein. Ihr könnt jetzt natürlich in eure Abteile zurück gehen, aber ich bitte euch, immer mal Streife durch den Zug zu laufen und auf die anderen Schüler aufzupassen. Ihr könnt euch abwechseln oder ausmachen, wer welche Abteile im Auge behält, das ist eure Sache. Aber vergesst es nicht, okay? Und, eine andere Aufgabe habe ich auch noch zu vergeben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr schon davon gehört habt, dass wir in diesem Schuljahr einige Schüler aus der „Albert-Einstein-Akademie für magische Wissenschaften" in Hogwarts aufnehmen..."

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits freute er sich auf neue Mitschüler, es konnte ja durchaus sein, dass die nett waren. Doch, was wenn alle von den Deutschen so penetrant und naiv waren wie diese Georgina? Harry schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken ein wenig. Er zwang sich, Matthew wieder zuzuhören.

„...Dumbledore wird euch den Rest dann beim Festessen in der Großen Halle erklären. Aber ich brauche jemanden, der sich mit zu ihnen ins Abteil setzt, ihnen vielleicht etwas über Hogwarts erzählt und einfach ein bisschen auf sie achtet. Ich habe sie zwar nur kurz kennen gelernt, aber ehrlich gesagt, bei manchen hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, die haben das echt nötig."

Jetzt waren Harrys Hoffnungen endgültig verschwunden. Das konnte ja lustig werden, wenn da noch mehr solche Pflegefälle waren wie diese Georgina. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht mit in ihr Abteil gehen musste. Doch es hätte ihn nicht sonderlich gewundert, wenn doch, denn seltsamerweise wurde er fast immer für solche Aufgaben ausgewählt.

„Sie sitzen in dem Abteil vor uns, vielleicht haben einige von euch schon mal dort reingeschaut. Wenn nicht, dann lasst es bitte auch erst mal sein, ich möchte nicht, dass sie das Gefühl haben, Ausstellungsstücke im Museum zu sein, kapiert? So, jetzt wisst ihr alles was nötig ist. Ich habe mir überlegt, am besten geeignet für diese Aufgabe ist..."

Er ließ seine Blicke von einem zum anderen wandern und als er Harry ansah, hielt er seinen Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Doch dann drehte Matthew sich abrupt zur Tür um.

„...Mr. Malfoy." Harry hätte fast losgejubelt. Besser hätte es gar nicht kommen können. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt seine Ruhe hatte, nein, Malfoy musste sich auch noch mit dieser Georgina und den andern Deutschen abgeben. Das geschah ihm aber nur Recht. Auch die anderen mussten unwillkürlich grinsen, als Malfoy aufgerufen wurde. Sogar Matthew schaffte es nicht, eine ernste Miene zu behalten, wie er es als Schulsprecher eigentlich hätte tun müssen. Die einzigen beiden, die nicht in die unterdrückte Heiterkeit einfielen, waren natürlich Pansy und Draco. Sie blickte Draco ziemlich mitleidig an, der jedoch war zu beschäftigt damit, den Schulsprecher wütend und zugleich arrogant anzufunkeln. Allerdings bemerkte Matthew das nicht einmal, den er ordnete jetzt seine Notizen und rief Katie, die gerade aus dem Abteil gegangen war, zurück, er wollte noch einen Moment mit ihr sprechen. Das Letzte, was Harry bemerkte, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden machte, war eine verlegen lächelnde Katie, die sich wieder zurück ins Abteil drängelte.

Missmutig verließ Draco das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Na toll! Da hatte er ja mal wieder das ganz große Los gezogen! Die anderen konnten sich wieder zu ihren Freunden verziehen und er musste sich um diese bescheuerten _Austauschschüler _kümmern. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit Crabbe und Goyle ein wenig durch den Zug zu schlendern, die neuen Schüler auszutesten und diesen Idioten von Potter ganz nach Slytherinart zu provozieren. Aber nein! Er hatte diese Ausländer am Hals. Das waren ja wahrscheinlich wirklich nur Flaschen. Kamen garantiert alle nach Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor. So was brauchte er ja nun wirklich nicht, er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy IV.!

Immer noch ziemlich sauer öffnete Draco jetzt die Abteiltür und sah sofort seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. In diesem Abteil saßen 8 Mädchen. Und er mittendrin. Ganz toll. Das konnte ja eine wirklich vergnügliche Zugfahrt werden.

Draco setzte sich auf den einzig noch freien Platz. Er hoffte, jetzt für den Rest der Zugfahrt seine Ruhe zu haben, doch da hatte er sich zu früh gefreut. Denn kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, drehte sich das Mädchen, das rechts neben ihm saß, auch schon um und glubschte ihn aus ihren großen, grau-blauen Augen an. ‚Nein! Bitte nicht so eine', dachte Draco jetzt vollkommen entnervt.

Er musterte sie für einen Moment, bereute es jedoch sofort. Denn sie war wirklich unwahrscheinlich hässlich. Sie trug violette, dicksohlige Sandalen, dazu einen pinkfarbenen Minirock und eine limonengrüne Bluse. Ihre langen, braunen Haare hatte sie zusammengebunden und sie war so penetrant geschminkt, dass Draco fast laut aufgelacht hätte. Er konnte sich jedoch gerade noch beherrschen und so heftete er seinen Blick an die gegenüber liegende Wand, während das Mädchen nun anfing ihn zuzutexten.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Georgina Gebelein. Du kannst mich Gila nennen. Ich bin eine der Austauschschülerinnen, wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast. Ich bin schon ziemlich gespannt auf eure Schule. Eigentlich weniger um zu lernen, aber..."

Sie lachte affektiert auf und suchte Dracos Blick. Offensichtlich versuchte sie, mit ihm zu flirten. Doch Draco dachte nicht im Traum daran, auf sie einzugehen. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die nächsten Stunden neben dieser eingebildeten Pute ertragen sollte.

Sie stellte ihm jetzt viele Fragen über die Schule und, gezwungenermaßen, antwortete er ihr, wenn auch so knapp wie möglich. Nach einigen Minuten war er sich sicher, dass auch sie ein typischer Hufflepuff-Fall sein musste, doch sie wollte unbedingt nach Slytherin, weil es das „wohl coolste Haus in dieser Penne" sein musste. Irgendwann wurde es Draco einfach zu viel und er befahl ihr barsch, doch endlich die Klappe zu halten. Wenigstens hielt sie sich daran, und so hatte Draco Zeit, sich ein wenig im Abteil umzusehen.

Ihm gegenüber saßen zwei blonde Mädchen, beide jünger als er, und unterhielten sich angeregt. Die jüngere, er schätzte sie auf zweite Klasse, hatte dunkelbraune Augen, die übermütig unter ihren kurzen Strubbelhaaren hervorblitzen. Sie trug Blue Jeans und ein niedliches Top dazu. _,Die könnte mir auch gefallen. Leider ein bisschen jung.'_ dachte Draco. Die andere, vielleicht dritte, hatte hingegen tiefblaue Augen, trug dazu ein farbig passendes T-Shirt und einen bestickte Jeans. _,Na ja... Zwei Jahre wären ja nicht so viel...Mal sehen...'_ Draco schaute sich weiter um. Bis auf diese Georgina und noch so eine andere schienen hier alle in Pärchen zu sitzen. Links neben ihm saßen zwei graue Mäuse, zumindest kam es Draco so vor. Sie trugen beide eine einfache schwarze Hose und ein einfarbiges T-Shirt dazu. Auch das dunkel- bzw. hellbraunes Haar war überhaupt nicht gestylt und zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. _,Okay- ich schau mir die nächsten an' _

Das rothaarige Mädchen, das am Fenster in der Ecke saß, hatte etwas unnahbares. Ihre Kleidung bewies Stil- sie schien nur in den teuersten Läden einzukaufen. Arrogant war das einzige Wort was auf sie passte. Ihre grau-blauen Augen beobachteten ihn und er erwiderte ihren Blick kurz bevor er wegschaute. _,Uh- die ist bestimmt heiß im Bett. Sehr nett.'_

Draco fing an das letzte Pärchen zu taxieren. _Das _war genau sein Geschmack. Die eine hatte blondes Haar und grüne Katzenaugen. _,Bissig' _Das rote Top und der Rock, der ein wenig über ihrem Knie endete, stand ihr sehr gut. _,Zu gut' _

Die andere war eine rassig und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen schauten schelmisch unter ihrem ins Gesicht fallenden Pony hervor. Ihre langen, lockigen Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht und das dunkelrote Neckholderkleid betonte ihre unumstreitbar gute Figur. _,Feurig. Das wird 'ne Nummer- ich freu mich jetzt schon drauf!'_

Draco zog sein Fazit: Mit fünf von denen würde sich 'ne flotte Nummer sicherlich lohnen. Es war Zeit sich ein wenig mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Er begann mit der arroganten Dame in der Ecke.

„Darf man fragen, mit wem man das Vergnügen hat?" Sie taxierte ihn von oben bis unten. Ihr schien zu gefallen was sie sah, denn sie antwortete ihm.

„Elvira. Elvira Pötcher." Sie hatte eine wohlklingende Stimme. „Und du bist...?"

„Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Am anderen Ende des Zuges brüteten Harry und Ron mittlerweile über einer Partie Zauberschach. Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sich nicht schon wieder in Rekordzeit von Ron Schachmatt setzen zu lassen, wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Hermine plötzlich fragte:

„Sag mal Harry, wer ist eigentlich in den anderen Häusern Vertrauensschüler?" Harry schaute verdutzt auf.

„Was ist los?"

„Wer die anderen Vertrauensschüler sind...", entgegnete Hermine etwas genervt.

„Ach so, ja. Also... in Hufflepuff sind es Susan Bones und Steven Summer, der große Typ aus der sechsten Klasse. In Ravenclaw... Terry Boot und Cho Chang."

Harry errötete kaum merklich, doch es fiel Hermine trotzdem auf und sie grinste wissend.

„Und in Slytherin... ja...dreimal darfst du raten, aber du weißt es wohl schon."

Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich denke... Draco Malfoy...und Pansy Parkinson?"

„Ich fürchte, da hast du Recht!"

Ron gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

„Und wer sind die neuen Schulsprecher? Es sind doch wieder zwei, oder?"

„Ja natürlich. Courtney Webber aus der Siebenten in Hufflepuff und Matthew Connery aus Ravenclaw."

Bei seinen letzten Worten musste Hermine mühsam ein albernes Kichern unterdrücken.

Ron schaute sie verwundert an: „Was denn?"

„Ach nichts. Aber... Matthew Connery, ist das nicht dieser gutaussehende, dunkelhaarige Junge aus Katie Bells Jahrgang?"

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen eindeutigen Oh-wie-geht-mir-das-auf-den-Sack-Blick zu. Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.

„Stört es euch, dass ich ein Mädchen bin?"

Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Mine, du bist so…"

Der Rest des Satzes ging in lautem Geklapper unter, denn eben kam die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen an ihr Abteil.

„Und, wollt ihr was?", fragte sie freundlich. Harry schaute zu Ron.

„Hunger?", fragte er grinsend.

„Mordshunger!", antwortete Ron ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen. Also bestellte Harry eine Wagenladung Kesselkuchen und noch ein paar Süßigkeiten, er zahlte dafür neun Sickel und fünf Knuts. Mit ihrem Mittagessen beladen ließ er sich auf seinen Sitz fallen.

„So, haut rein!" Das ließ sich Ron nicht zweimal sagen und stopfte sich den Mund sofort mit Esswaren aller Art voll. Für eine Weile waren sie nur mit Essen beschäftigt, doch dann schien Ron etwas einzufallen. Mit dem halbzerkautem Kesselkuchen im Mund fragte er (eine nicht geringe Menge an Nahrung versprühend): „Aschtuongagtmivitokrum?" Ein fragender Blick von Hermine und Harry gab ihm zu erkennen, dass sie nichts verstanden hatten. Mühsam kaute er runter und fragte dann noch mal:

„Mine, hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt mit Viktor Krum?" Hermine wirkte einen Moment erstaunt, meinte dann jedoch:

„Ich habe ihm zwei Briefe geschrieben, aber er hat nicht geantwortet. Also habe ich es bleiben lassen. Ich interessiere mich zur Zeit sowieso für jemand anderen." Hermine wurde nach dieser Aussage fast so rot wie Rons Haare.

„Ich nehme an, du verrätst uns nicht, wer der Glückliche ist. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, der Unglückliche?" Als Antwort schmiss Hermine eine Packung Schokofrösche nach Harry. „Danke!", bemerkte Harry und riss die Packung auf.

Es wurde eine recht vergnügliche Zugfahrt. Nach einer Weile verließ Hermine das Abteil, damit sie sich umziehen konnten. Harry kramte sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen aus dem Hintersten Winkel seines Koffers und heftete es an den Umhang. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es gut aussah. Nur wenige Minuten später kam auch Hermine, jetzt natürlich mit dem Hogwartsumhang, wieder ins Abteil.

„Wisst ihr was mich wundert?"

„Was denn?", meinte Ron.

„Dass Malfoy und Konsorten noch kein einziges in unser Abteil gekommen sind."

Harry schmunzelte. „Das liegt daran, dass Malfoy... sagen wir mal verhindert ist."

Ron und Hermine machten große Augen. „Er wurde dazu auserkoren die Austauschschüler von der „Albert-Einstein-Akademie für magische Wissenschaften" aus Deutschland zu beaufsichtigen. Das heißt er darf sich unter anderem mit _Georgina _herumschlagen."

Das löste einen derartigen Lachanfall bei Ron und Hermine aus, dass Harry befürchtete, man würde es sogar noch vorne, im Abteil der Austauschschüler, hören.

Elvira und Draco verstrickten sich derweil in ein höchst interessantes Gespräch und Draco musste feststellen, dass Elvira genauso arrogant und versnobt war, wie er gedacht hatte. Dennoch dauerte ihr Gespräch recht lange. Draco schaute nebenbei mal auf seine Uhr und merkte, dass sie schon fast in Hogsmeade sein müssten.

„Entschuldige?", riss jemand Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich rum und blickte dem rassigen Mädchen mit dem roten Kleid entgegen.

„Was?"

„Könntest du bitte deine 4 Buchstaben aus dem Abteil bewegen, wir wollen uns umziehen."

„Erstens wie heißt du und zweitens sprich in einem ordentlicheren Ton mit mir.", antwortete er blasiert.

„Süßer- ich hab schon 4 mal versucht dich anzusprechen, aber du hast nicht reagiert." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Und zweitens..." Sie geleitete ihn zur Abteiltür. „...wie ich heiße erfährst du noch früh genug. Wir sehen uns nachher." Schon stand Draco vor dem Abteil. Von drinnen hörte er gedämpftes Kichern, doch als er hineinwollte und das unverschämte Weib zur Rede stellen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass die Abteiltür verschlossen war. _,Na warte- wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!'_ dachte er und ging zu seinem eigenen Abteil um sich umzuziehen.

Das Goldene Trio hatte logischerweise keinen Besuch von Malfoy erhalten und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er das fast schon bedauerte. Der Zug bremste langsam ab und schon nach weiteren fünf Minuten hielt er im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron und Hermine schnappten sich schnell ihre Zauberstäbe, bevor sie, wie auch die restlichen Schüler, aus dem Hogwartsexpress stürzten. Draußen trafen sie wie immer auf Hagrid, der dieses Jahr allerdings nicht nur die Erstklässler, sondern auch die Austauschschüler, um sich versammelte. Harry wunderte sich einen Moment, weshalb, dann wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass ja auch die unter den Häusern aufgeteilt werden mussten. Er grüßte Hagrid noch kurz und verschwand dann zusammen mit Hermine und Ron in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen.

araglas16: Ich hoffe das hier hat dir noch besser gefallen. Du hast dir übrigens 'ne ganz großen Schokoladenkuchen verdient #Kuchen-verteil# Danke für dein Kommi!


	7. Überraschung!

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Oiski Poiski, Kapitanski! Was soll die arme Sascha nur machen, wenn sie kriegt so wenig Kommis? Die arme Sascha sollte aufhören mit schreiben diesen Mist! Oder was sagen die Kapitanski da draußen?  
(Und nein, ich heiße nicht Sascha, das ist nur so ein lustiges kleines Viech aus einer Zeichentrickserie, sie ich mir heute mit der Nachbarstochter anschauen durfte.)

* * *

Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, blickte er wie jedes Mal zuerst zur verzauberten Decke hinauf, die an diesem Abend einen sternenklaren Himmel zeigte, und setzte sich dann zusammen mit seinen beiden besten Freunden an den Gryffindortisch. Er hatte gerade seine anderen Mitschüler begrüßt, die ihm natürlich alle zum Posten des Vertrauensschülers gratulierten, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Professor McGonagall trat gemeinsam mit den neuen Schülern ein. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe in der Halle ein und McGonagall führte ihre Schützlinge vor den Lehrertisch, wo der sprechende Hut schon auf einem Stuhl liegend auf sie wartete. Doch bevor die Auswahl begann, richtete Albus Dumbledore noch ein paar Worte an seine Schüler:

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Es ist mir eine Ehre, die 8 Austauschschüler von der „Albert-Einstein-Akademie für magische Wissenschaften" aus Deutschland bei uns begrüßen zu können. Sie werden gemeinsam mit den Schülern der zweiten bis sechsten Klasse dieses Jahr den Unterricht besuchen und ich hoffe, dass es uns gelingen wird, sie gut in das Schulleben zu integrieren."

Nach dieser kurzen Ansprache wandte er sich zu den Austauschschülern um: „Stellt euch jetzt bitte zusammen mit den Erstklässlern in eine Reihe. Professor McGonagall wird dann jeden einzeln aufrufen und setzt euch den Hut auf. Sobald dieser den Namen des Hauses ausgerufen hat, zu dem ihr für die nächsten Schuljahre gehört, setzt ihr euch an den jeweiligen Haustisch. Das ist meist der, an dem am lautesten geklatscht wird." fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu. Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen und reihten sich brav hinter den Erstklässlern auf.

Harry musterte sie interessiert und ließ seine Blicke langsam von einem zum anderen gleiten. Georgina hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, noch schrecklicher als bei ihrem ersten Treffen auszusehen, obwohl Harry das für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Die anderen sahen ganz sympathisch aus, aber Harry ging nicht so sehr nach dem Aussehen, um sie gleich abzustempeln. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Saal gleiten und blieb bei Draco Malfoy hängen- dieser unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinem Nachbarn Blaise Zabini, wobei die beiden immer wieder in Richtung der Austauschschülerinnen zeigten und anscheinend irgendetwas auszuhecken schienen.

Nach zwanzig Minuten war die Zeremonie vorbei und es standen nur noch die Austauschschüler da, als Professor McGonagall die Stimme erhob: „Ich werde euch nun klassenweise aufrufen, beginnend mit den Jüngsten. Wenn ihr aufgerufen werdet, setzt euch den Hut auf und wartet sein Urteil ab. Danach setzt euch schnell an euren Tisch, so wie Professor Dumbledore es euch eben erklärt hat."

Sie rollte erneut die Pergamentrolle aus und rief „Linda Schäfer!" auf. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen, blonden Strubbelhaaren und braunen, übermütig blitzenden Augen ging zielstrebig nach vorne und setzte den sprechenden Hut auf. „Oh...GRYFFINDOR!", rief dieser aus und Linda ging mit einem Lachen an den Gryffindortisch, wo sie lautstark begrüßt wurde.

Als nächste wurde Elvira Pötcher aufgerufen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen schlenderte zum Hut und setzte ihn auf. „Mein Gott, was für eine Zicke! Hoffentlich kommt die nicht zu uns!", flüsterte Mine ihm zu. Harry konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Sie hatten Glück, Elvira kam nach Slytherin. _,Na die wird ja perfekt zu Malfoy passen'_, dachte Harry.

Professor McGonagall nannte als nächstes den Namen „Jennifer Astola!". Das blonde Mädchen mit den tiefblauen Augen wurde vom Hut auch nah Gryffindor geschickt, wo sie sich neben Seamus setzte, welcher ein bisschen errötete.

Claudine Gerad, ein Mädchen mit hellbraunem Haar, setzte sich jetzt auf den Stuhl, wobei es Harry vorkam als würde sie gleich im Boden versinken. Sie schien wirklich ziemlich schüchtern zu sein, denn auch als sie sich unter lautem Getobe am Hufflepufftisch niederließ, schien sie sich am liebsten in einem Mauseloch verstecken zu wollen.

Jetzt schaute Harry gespannt nach vorne, denn die Fünftklässler waren an der Reihe. McGonagall rief die Nächste auf: „Calantha Carlina Calisha Celestine Contala!" Harry und Ron warfen sich einen _Wer-gibt-seinem-Kind-so-einen-Namen-Blick _zu, doch richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit sogleich wieder nach vorne, nämlich als der Hut leise zu lachen anfing. Dumbledores Augen glitzerten schon vergnügt. „Ui, ui, ui…", ließ der Hut vernehmen, „Okay. Lisa Turpin, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones und Harry Potter."

Sofort brannte lautes Stimmengewirr auf. „Ruhe!", herrschte Dumbledore sie an. „Also, Mrs. Contala, nehmen sie erst mal den Hut ab." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Turpin, Mrs. Bones und natürlich Mrs. Contala, sie finden sich dem Festessen hier ein. Hagrid, bringen sie Mrs. Contala bitte zum Essen in die Küche und leisten sie ihr Gesellschaft. Und jetzt bitte weiter mit der Zeremonie."

Calantha schaute ein Mädchen mit blondem Haar und grünen Katzenaugen ein wenig verwirrt an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und deutet ihr an, einfach mit Hagrid mitzugehen. Das tat sie dann auch.

Harry wandte sich an Hermine: „Weiß du was das soll?"

„Ja."

„Und?", fragte er.

„Irgendwann wirst du es bereuen, die Geschichte von Hogwarts nicht gelesen zu haben. In deinem Fall jetzt."

„Aber..."

„Pst!", sagte Mine und deutete ihm an, nach vorne zu schauen, denn eben war „Georgina Gebelein!" aufgerufen worden. Georgina blieb fast 10 Minuten mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf sitzen- lieferte aber eine interessante Show, da sie immer mal wieder ein „Nein!" oder „Ich will aber!" ertönen ließ. Sie schien sich wirklich sehr in eine Diskussion mit dem Hut reinzusteigern. Schließlich verkündete dieser sein Urteil „Na gut! Slytherin!" (A/N: Tut mir leid Leute -.- Musste sein.)

Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten ein leises Auflachen nicht unterdrücken, genauso wie sich Draco ein paar Meter weiter ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Doch McGonagall machte keine Pause und rief schon die nächste auf: „Cassidy Emmerich."

Das blonde Mädchen, das vorhin mit Calantha „kommuniziert" hatte, ging jetzt nach vorne und wurde schon wenige Minuten später zu einer Ravenclaw gemacht. Fröhlich lächelnd ging sie zu ihrem Tisch und setzte sich zu Matthew Connery, woraufhin sie sich einen giftigen Blick von Katie einfing. Doch irgendwie glaubte Harry, dass sie sich nur zu ihm gesetzt hatte, weil er der einzige war, den sie wenigstens schon vom Sehen kannte.

Jetzt war nur noch eine Austauschschülerin übrig. Das Mädchen, es hieß Emma Lynn Steinbeck, hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und schien auch ein wenig schüchtern zu sein. Sie kam nach Hufflepuff und setzte sich zu Steven Summer- gleich schien sie lebendiger zu werden.

Die Auswahl war somit vorbei und Dumbledore erhob sich: „Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Doch erst einmal: Guten Appetit!"

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und hauten kräftig rein, sobald das Essen erschienen war. Und doch war das Festessen dieses Jahr eine wesentlich lautere Angelegenheit als in den vergangenen Jahren- woran das lag, konnte man sich ja leicht denken.

Harry versuchte Hermine weiter zu löchern: „Komm, sag schon- warum war der Hut vorhin so komisch."

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern schaufelte sich eine weitere Portion Kartoffelpüree in den Mund. Ron verstand nur Bahnhof und begnügte sich damit, sich den Bauch voll zuschlagen. Doch Harry gab nicht auf. „Och bitte, bitte, bitte Mine! Sei doch nicht so!"

„Harry, wenn das Festessen vorbei ist- und das in höchsten 20 Minuten- erfährst du es sowieso. Also jetzt halt die Klappe und iss!" Harry sah es ein: Er hatte keine Chance. Also tat er wie ihm befohlen. Er aß- und zwar viel.

Nachdem sie auch die Schokoladentorte und die Vanilleäpfel und den Kürbiskuchen und das Eis und die anderen Süßspeisen überlebt hatten, hielten sie sich Bäuche und lauschten Dumbledores Rede:

„Wie immer muss ich euch daran erinnern, dass..." In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Hagrid huschte mit Calantha herein. Dumbledore beachtete das nicht weiter, sondern beschwor Calantha nur einen Stuhl am Rand und fuhr dann fort. „...Dass der verbotene Wald, wie der Name schon sagt, verboten ist. Das gilt für unsere neuen Schüler, er schaute aus welchem Grund auch immer Calantha ziemlich eindringlich an, die daraufhin eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte. Doch auch die Zwillinge und Harry wurden nicht vergessen. „Weiterhin habe ich die Ehre, euch euren neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer vorzustellen, da dieser jedoch nicht anwesend ist..." Doch wie auf's Stichwort ging die Tür wieder auf und herein kam –sagen wir- ein Mann.

„Ah, Professor Calvin!", nahm Dumbledore seine Rede wieder auf. Mit einer Ausnahme konnte sich die Schülerschaft ein Lachen nur mit Mühe und Not verkneifen, sogar Malfoy musste grinsen. Professor Calvin trug enge Lederjeans und ein hautenges pinkfarbenes Oberteil. Er hatte längeres, hellbraunes Haar, dass sich anscheinend auch mit dem vielem Gel nicht wirklich in eine gute Form bringen ließ. Calvins Augenfarbe war undefinierbar- irgendetwas zwischen grün und gelb. Alles in allem eine grauenhafte Erscheinung- nach Harrys Meinung.

„Willkommen Professor Calvin. Hatten sie eine gute Reise?"

„Überhaupt nicht- es war fürchterlich, einfach nur fürchterlich."

„Ich bedaure. Wenn sie Hunger haben, folgen sie bitte Professor Hagrid in die Küche. Die Hauselfen werden sie dann in ihre Gemächer bringen." Calvin verschwand wieder und allmählich kehrte wieder Ruhe im Saal ein.

„Da wir das nun auch geklärt hätten, würde ich sagen, wir lösen die Veranstaltung auf. Gute Nacht." Es begann das übliche Stühle rücken und Geplapper. Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden. Als er sich herumdrehte, um zu Dumbledore zu gehen, stand Katie vor ihm und hinter ihr eine Reihe Erstklässler. „Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat- ich hoffe das klärt sich bald. Ich wollte dir nur das Passwort sagen, es ist ,Pfirsichblüte'. Ich bring die Erstklässler jetzt rauf."

„Ist gut. Sind ja ganz schön viele dieses Jahr."

„Sieben Jungs, sechs Mädels, und zwei Austauschschülerinnen."

„Na dann."

„Man sieht sich."

Katie verkrümelte sich und auch Harry ging nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo schon Calantha, Malfoy und Dumbledore standen. Susan und Lisa kamen nur wenige Sekunden nach ihm vorne an.

„So, so...Mrs. Contala, was machen wir denn mit ihnen?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, sie stellen mir erst mal die netten Damen und Herren hier vor und dann erklären sie uns erst mal das Problem- das heißt, warum ich auf kein Haus aufgeteilt wurde."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Sehr gute Idee, sehr gut. Das sind Mrs. Lisa Turpin, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Susan Bones und Mr. Harry Potter."

„Freut mich. Ich bin Calantha Carlina Calisha Celestine Contala. Aber bitte- wenn ihr euch keine Feinde machen wollt- nennt mich Sally."

Die vier nickten, und alle schienen zufrieden. Dumbledore sprach weiter:

„So, ihr wollt sicher wissen, was das nun zu bedeuten hat. Das letzte Mal ist so ein Fall 1724 eingetreten- hat jemand von ihnen die ,Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen?" Dumbledore schaute in die Runde. Nur Draco meldete sich. Harry war erstaunt.

„Nun gut. Dann will ich ihnen erklären, wie der sprechende Hut seine Entscheidungen trifft. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie glauben, der Hut trifft seine Entscheidung, auf Grund ihrer hervorstechenden Merkmale." Allgemeines Nicken.

„Das stimmt nicht wirklich. Der Hut schickt sie dahin, wo sie hin wollen. Mr. Malfoy- wo haben sie sich gewünscht hin zu kommen? Und bitte begründen sie ihre Antwort."

„Nach Slytherin. Wohin auch sonst? Meine gesamten Vorfahren waren auch schon dort. Alles andere wäre eine Schande gewesen."

„Klarer Fall. Und sie Mrs. Turpin?"

„Ich wollte nach Ravenclaw. Weil meine Mum von dort war. Sie starb bei einem verunglückten Zauberexperiment, als ich neun war."

„Mh, mh. Und sie Mrs. Bones?"

„Mir war es eigentlich egal. Ich vermute, ich bin nach Hufflepuff gekommen, weil ich Professor Sprout schon kannte. Hat sich mein Unterbewusstsein das gewünscht?"

„Richtig erkannt. Sehr gute Antwort. Und sie...Mr. Potter?"

„Ähm...Ich wusste nichts von Hogwarts, bevor ich her kam. Ich wusste auch nicht, in welchem Haus meine Eltern waren. Auf der Zugfahrt habe ich Ron kenne gelernt. Er erzählte mir, dass alle seine Geschwister und so schon in Gryffindor waren. Vielleicht hat sich dann mein Unterbewusstsein auch eingeschalten."

„Harry- erzähl die ganze Geschichte."

„Aber Professor!"

„Bitte, Harry." Jetzt waren die anderen sehr neugierig. Wenn der Direktor ihn beim Vornamen nannte und ihn so direkt aufforderte...

„Jedenfalls..." Harry schluckte. „Als ich den Hut aufsetzte wollte der mich nach Slytherin schicken. Ich glaube, als Voldemort mich töten wollte, hat er ein Stück auf mich übertragen, oder ich bin über die Narbe mit ihm verbunden- was weiß ich. Aber ich wollte partout nicht nach Slytherin, da ich auf der Zugfahrt schon eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy hatte. Ich war stärker als Voldemorts Geist in mir. Ich kam nach Gryffindor."

Dumbledore sprach weiter: „Tja, das ist der beste Beweis dafür. Mrs. Contala- was wussten sie über Hogwarts und seine Häuser?"

„Nicht viel- Nur dass es vier gab und sie nach den Gründern Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Hufflepuff benannt waren. Das reichte mir. Ich stand völlig neutral zu allen Häusern. Das war's."

„Sehr richtig. Jetzt muss Mrs. Contala alle Häuser gleich kennen lernen. Folgen sie mir." Dumbledore ging voraus. Sie liefen Richtung Küche, bogen aber mehrmals ab, so dass Harry fast die Orientierung verlor. Schließlich standen sie vor dem Hogwartswappen, dass irgendwie in den Stein eingebrannt war. Oder so.

„Das Passwort ist ,Entenbraten'. Guckt mich nicht so an- ich hab's nicht rausgesucht!" Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein steinerner Durchgang und sie betraten einen großen Raum. Sally pfiff.

„Chic. Daran könnt ich mich gewöhnen!" In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Sitzgruppe, die aus zwei schwarzen Ledersofas und drei dazupassenden Sesseln bestand. Der Wand ihnen gegenüber war mittig ein großer Kamin, über dem die vier Hogwartswappen an die Wand gemalt waren. Rechts vom Kamin war eine Tür. An der linken wie an der rechten Wand konnte man je zwei weitere Türen entdecken.

„Mrs. Contala- sie müssen sich dran gewöhnen. Denn sie fünf werden ihr nächstes Schuljahr hier verbringen."

„WAS? Nicht mit dem da!", schallte es ihm zweistimmig entgegen. Harry und Draco funkelten sich wütend an.

„Tut mir leid die Herren, ich kann's nicht ändern."

„Professor Dumbledore...", ereiferte sich Draco. „Hier sind fünf Türen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass eines davon ein Bad ist." Dumbledore nickte. „Wie um alles in der Welt soll dann noch jeder von uns ein Zimmer bekommen?"

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, am Besten zeige ich ihnen ihre Wohnung jetzt." Draco knurrte nur.

Er wandte sich nach links zur ersten Tür. „Das ist das Zimmer von Mrs. Contala. Ein Einzelzimmer. Ein Bett, ein Schrank- alles was sie brauchen sozusagen. Nebenan..." Er ging zur zweiten Tür auf der linken Seite „...Haben wir eine Küche. Wenn sie mir folgen würden- die Küche macht hier einen Knick um die Ecke. Jedenfalls steht da noch ein Tisch. In der Küchenzeile hier gegenüber befinden sich Vorräte und Geschirr und so weiter. Sie müssen zum Essen also nicht mal in die große Halle kommen." Dumbledore kicherte und ging wieder hinaus in das Wohnzimmer. Dann öffnete er die Türe rechts vom Kamin. Dahinter war ein wunderschönes Badezimmer, mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt und vereinzelt setzte schwarzer Marmor Akzente. „Das wäre dann also das Badezimmer. Und Mr. Malfoy, wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, sind jetzt noch zwei Zimmer übrig. Da sie vier Personen sind ergibt es sich, dass sie sich ein Doppelzimmer mit Mr. Potter teilen müssen. Damit wären wir beim nächsten Zimmer. Ihr Bett ist in den jeweiligen Hausfarben gehalten, also dürften sie keine Schwierigkeiten haben es zu finden. Mrs. Turpin, Mrs. Bones- das letzte Zimmer ist dann ihres. Klagen und Beschwerden gehen an die Gründer, die haben sich das ausgedacht. Sonst noch Fragen?" Draco knurrte wütend und wollte schon Luft holen, als Sally ihm auf den Fuß trat und ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Ja, ich hätte da noch eine.", meinte Sally. Dumbledore forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung auf zu sprechen. „Auch wenn es bescheuert klingt, aber: An welchem Haustisch soll ich essen? Mit welchem Haus mache ich meinen Unterricht? Wenn ich was falsch oder richtig mache- an welches Haus gehen meine Punkte? Und was meinten sie mit _,...muss alle Häuser gleich kennen lernen'_?"

„Sehr interessante Fragen, sehr. Also setzen wir uns erst mal." Dumbledore ließ sich auf einem Sofa nieder und schaffte es tatsächlich, den gesamten Platz mit seinem Umhang zu füllen. Die drei Mädchen setzen sich in die Sessel und so blieben Draco und Harry nichts weiter übrig, als sich auf das übrig gebliebene Sofa zu setzen, wobei sie es schafften, sich nicht zu berühren, da jeder am anderen Ende saß. Sally konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sie die beiden so sah. Dumbledore setzte zum sprechen an:

„An welchen Haustisch sie sich setzten ist egal. Jeden Tag an einen anderen, immer an den gleichen- rum wie num. Wo sie sich am wohlsten fühlen, wo sie am meisten Freunde haben, wen sie gerne kennen lernen möchten. Okay?" Sally nickte. „Mit wem sie zusammen ihren Unterricht machen werden, wird Professor McGonagall ihnen morgen mitteilen. Es kann passieren, dass sie Zaubertränke z.B. zusammen mit Gryffindor, Kräuterkunde mit Ravenclaw, Zauberkunst mit den Hufflepuffs und Verwandlung mit Slytherin. Wir werden sehen, da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen- ihre Fächerwahl haben sie aber abgegeben?"

„Natürlich."

„Da sie keinem Haus angehören, hier aber auch nicht tun und lassen können, was ihnen gefällt, wird allen Häusern die gleiche Punktzahl abgezogen, bzw. hinzugefügt. Ganz einfach."

„Okay. Und wie soll ich jetzt alle Häuser gleich kennen lernen?"

„Seht ihr da drüben die Wappen? Sie stellen Verbindungen zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der jeweiligen Häuser dar. Berühren sie das Wappen, denken sie das Passwort und sie gelangen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das ist allerdings nur von Mrs. Contala und den jeweiligen Häuserangehörigen möglich. Mrs. Bones, könnten sie das bitte gleich mal demonstrieren?"

Susan ging zum Kamin, berührte das Hufflepuffwappen darüber und verschwand. Keine zwei Minuten später stand sie wieder im Raum. „Und?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Die meisten waren schon in ihren Zimmern, ich hab nur schnell Hannah bescheid gesagt, sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen, weil ich woanders schlafe und ihr morgen alles erkläre."

„Perfekt. Womit wir schon beim nächsten Punkt wären. Sie können gerne mal ein oder zwei Freunde mit herbringen, aber bitte machen sie keine Massensammelpunkt daraus. Ihre Freunde können diesen Raum übrigens auch mit Passwort nicht so einfach betreten, sondern nur im Beisein einer seiner Bewohner. Na dann. Ich hoffe nicht, dass ihr noch mehr Fragen habt. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht!"

Dumbledore verschwand, Draco wechselte sofort seinen Sitzplatz und Sally brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Was?", fuhr Draco sie an.

„Du bist süß!"

„Und du gehst mir auf den Sack- weißt du das?"

„Ich konnt's mir denken. Aber _wieso_ kannst du mich nicht leiden?"

„Wieso _sollte_ ich dich leiden können?"

„Weil ich dir in den nächsten Monaten sicherlich mehrmals helfend unter die Arme greifen muss..." Sie stand auf. „Wir das ganze nächste Jahr zusammen wohnen..." Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Du Georgina bestimmt eins auswischen willst und..." Sie beugte sich an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „...weil du mich bestimmt liebend gern mal so richtig durchvögeln würdest." Damit stand sie auf und setzte ich zurück in ihren Sessel. Draco schnappte nach Luft, lief leicht rosa an und rauschte ab in sein Zimmer. Harry sah Sally verunsichert an.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Das wird immer Dracos und mein Geheimnis bleiben. Außer er erzählt es dir."

„Okay."

„Erzählt mir was."

„Was?", fragte Lisa.

„Irgendwas. Über Hogwarts... Über euch."

„Hast du an was bestimmtes gedacht?", meinte Susan jetzt.

„Okay, dann frag ich euch aus. Ich stell eine Frage und ihr antwortet der Reihe rum. Erst Lisa, dann Susan und zum Schluss Harry." Allgemeines Nicken. „Soll ich uns erst Tee machen?"

„Klingt gut.", entgegnete Harry. „Ich helfe dir."

Die beiden verschwanden in die Küche. Harry begann eine Kanne und die Teebeutel zu suchen, während Sally schon mal das Wasser aufsetzte und den Zucker hervorkramte. Schon bald war der Tee aufgegossen und Sally sprach einen kleinen Zauber, damit er schneller durchzog. Schon wenige Minuten später kamen sie mit einer Kanne Tee und vier Tassen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Susan und Lisa unterhielten sich angeregt, Harry und Sally hingegen hatten die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort gewechselt. Als sie sich wieder setzen, stellte Harry merkwürdigerweise fest, dass ihm kalt war, also schnappte er sich die Decke, die auf dem Sofa lag und mummelte sich ein.

„Ui, ein kleiner Kuschelbär!", kicherte Lisa.

„Ha, ha, wie witzig- mir war nur kalt.", schmollte Harry.

„Kinder, reißt euch zusammen.", lachte Sally. „Mal überlegen." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich hab die erste Frage. Habt ihr einen Freund, bzw. Freundin? Wenn ja: wen und wie lange?"

Lisa begann: „Ich bin mit Luka Heyne zusammen. Seit letztem November, dem dritten um genau zu sein."

„Ist das der Große, mit dem mittelbraunen Haar aus der Sechsten in Hufflepuff?", warf Harry ein.

„Jup, genau der."

Sally plauderte weiter: „Okay. Susan- du bist dran."

„Ich war bis kurz vor den Sommerferien mit Martin Johnson zusammen. Der ist jetzt Siebente bei euch in Gryffindor, Harry. Relativ klein, blau-graue Augen, schwarze Haare. Kennst du den?"

„Mh. Nur so vom sehen her. Scheint ganz OK zu sein. Wie lang wart ihr zusammen? Ich hab das gar net so mitbekommen."

„Nicht lang, nur ein bissl was über einen Monat. Aber nicht ablenken, Harry! Du bist dran."

„Ich hab nix zu erzählen."

„Wie- nix?", fragte Lisa.

„Na nix. Ich hab keine Freundin."

„Na und wer ist dann deine Ex? Bestimmt Cho.", riet Lisa.

„Was? Wer erzählt das denn? Harry war doch mit Hermine Granger zusammen!", rief Susan.

„WAS?", rief Harry. „Ihr Weiber seid doch alle wahnsinnig. Ich war mit niemandem zusammen, bin es nicht und werde es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein!"

„Du erzählst einen Quark.", meinte Sally ruhig. „Harry- mach dir keinen Kopf- du findest schon noch die Richtige. So gut wie du aussiehst!" Sie zwinkerte und Harry wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Okay." Sally übernahm wieder die ,Leitung'. „Erster Kuss? Wann, mit wem und irgendwas besonderes? Lisa?"

„Halloween in der vierten, mit Luka. Wir waren unten am See. Mehr sag ich nicht." Sie grinste. „Susan?"

„Ende der Ersten drückte Justin mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, damit ich endlich die Klappe hielt. Aber das zählt glaube nicht. Der erste Richtige war in den Sommerferien von der Dritten zur Vierten, an meinem Geburtstag. Der Typ hieß glaube Jonny, aber ich kann mich an nix mehr erinnern, weil meine Cousins, die waren da 17 und 19, eine Party für mich geschmissen und mich total abgefüllt haben. Sie haben es mir am nächsten Morgen erzählt. Mein Gott hatte ich einen Kater. Gott sei Dank haben die zwei für mich aufgeräumt, bevor meine Eltern nach Haus kamen. Und jetzt bist du dran, Harry!"

„Hmpf. Nächste Frage." Sally seufzte, stand auf, ging zu Harry, beugte sich hinunter und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann setzte sie sich in aller Ruhe wieder hin.

„Okay. Harry- du bist dran."

Harry lächelte gespielt. „Mein erster Kuss war vor zwei Minuten, von Sally, besondere Umstände...Wenn ich das jetzt mal s sagen darf- er war ohne Gefühle und nur aus lauter Langeweile. Oder so." Irgendwie klang er frustriert.

„Perfekt. Ich stell die nächste Frage. Wo seid ihr aufgewachsen? Wie heißen eure Eltern? Oder nahen Verwandten, oder Paten oder sonst irgendwas? _Wie_ seid ihr aufgewachsen?"

„Also meine Mum, sie hieß Kea Amy-Alya, starb, als ich neun war. Sie war in der Forschungsabteilung im Mungos Leiterin. Niemand weiß genau, was passiert ist. Sie hat irgendeinen alten Heiltrank versucht zu modernisieren oder so, der hat aber anscheinend giftige Dämpfe ausgeströmt. Ihre Leiche wurde am nächsten Morgen gefunden. Sie war Hexe. Mein Dad, er heißt Manouk, ist Muggel- aber der beste den es gibt." Sie lachte. „Er ist Kindergärtner. Und Leiter des Kindergartens. Dort gibt es drei Gruppen: die Marienkäfer –bis zwei Jahre- , die Mäuschen –bis vier Jahre- und die Spatzen –bis zu ihrer Einschulung-. Als ich dann selber in der Schule war, kam ich dann in den Hort, der war gleich im Nebengebäude. Immer wenn Dad mit der Arbeit fertig war, hat er mich gleich mitgenommen. In den Ferien helfe ich jetzt immer mit. Mein Gott, immer wenn ich hinkomme, sind die so gewachsen! Ich habe auch eine Patin. Selin war die beste Freundin meiner Mutter. Jetzt wohnt sie in Neuseeland und kommt immer in den Sommerferien vorbei. Na ja. Susan- erzähl du mal."

„Meine Mum und Dad waren auch schon auf Hogwarts. Mir fällt da gerade was auf: meine Mum war in Gryffindor und mein Dad in Ravenclaw. Ich bin in Hufflepuff. Schon komisch. Aber wir wissen ja jetzt wieso. Meine Mum heißt Daisy. Sie ist Verkäuferin bei _Flourish & Blotts_. Mein Dad ist im Ministerium, wie seine Schwester, also meine Tante. Er heißt Laurence. Ich habe auch eine Patin, aber ich weiß nicht mal ihren Namen. Meine Eltern erzählten mir nur, dass sie starb, als ich knapp über ein Jahr war. Ich will sie auch gar nicht weiter da nach fragen- es scheint eine sehr tragische Sache gewesen zu sein. Harry, erzähl du etwas."

„Wie ihr wisst, sind meine Eltern gestorben, als ich ein Jahr und 3 Monate alt war. Lord Voldemort drang in unser Haus ein, nachdem der Geheimniswahrer Peter Pettigrew ihm _dieses_ Geheimnis verraten hatte. Voldemort duellierte sich mit meinem Dad, sein Name war James. Er verlor. Und ließ sein Leben. Meine Mum, Lily, war oben mit mir, sie versuchte mich zu schützen. Voldemort stellte sie sozusagen vor die Wahl: Sie oder ihr Kind. Sie wählte den Tod, um mich zu schützen. Sie schaffte es- ihre Liebe, etwas, dass Voldemort nie kannte, beschützte mich und der Todesfluch prallte auf Voldemort zurück. Ich überlebte und behielt nur die Narbe zurück. Ich wurde zu meinen Verwandten gebracht. Petunia war die Schwester meiner Mum. Sie und ihr Mann Vernon Dursley nahmen mich auf. Sie hatten auch einen Sohn. Dudley. Oh ja- das kleine Dudleyspätzchen. Er bekam alles vorne und hinten reingeschoben, ich musste tagelang ohne Essen im Schrank unter der Treppe hocken. Anzuziehen bekam ich nur die alten Klamotten von Dudley.

Ich bin der Goldjunge- ich befreite die Welt von Voldemort und wurde aber sogleich abgeschoben. Und jetzt werden sie mich bald wieder brauchen. Mal schauen was sie mir alles bieten- wie oft werde ich wohl im Tagespropheten stehen? Wie oft werden sie sich entschuldigen, dass sie mir nicht geglaubt haben? Oder habt ihr schon was davon gehört, dass Voldemort zurück ist?" Er schaute sie alle der Reihe nach an. „Ihr habt nichts davon gehört? Sehr schade- ein bisschen mehr Vorbereitungszeit hätte ich euch gegönnt. Aber das Ministerium scheint diese Zeit nicht zu brauchen. Ich wurde als verrückt abgestempelt. Nur eine handvoll Leute glaubt mir. Ron, Mine, Dumbledore und seine treusten Anhänger. Und mein Pate. Mein Pate, von dem ich bis zu meinem 13. Lebensjahr nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er existiert. Und jetzt ist er gewissermaßen mein ein und alles- meine Familie. Ihr kennt ihn. Jeder kennt ihn. Sirius Black. Nur die Tatsache dass er 12 Jahre _unschuldig_ in Askaban verbracht hatte, die kennt nicht jeder. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, ist es nicht schlimm. Das wäre, als würde man mir einzureden versuchen, dass die Dursleys gar nicht so schlimm wären."

Harry stand auf, schnappte sich das schmutzige Geschirr und brachte es in die Küche. Als er es in die Spüle stellte, lief eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinunter.

„Harry?", fragte eine leise Stimme. Er drehte sich herum und sah Sally vor sich stehen. Er sprach kein Wort.

„Komm her Kleiner." Sie wischte ihm die Träne weg und nahm ihn in den Arm. Hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Sie streichelte ihm ein wenig über den Rücken. „Wieder gut?" Harry nickte und schniefte ein bisschen.

„Mein Gott ich komm mir richtig albern vor!", platzte Harry heraus.

„Brauch es dir nicht. Schlaf gut.", antwortet Sally. Harry ging, aber an der Küchentür drehte er sich noch mal um: „Was hast du in den Tee gemacht?"

„Ein bisschen Veritaserum und ein Trank, der ein wenig sentimental macht.", meinte Sally mit blitzenden Augen. „Keine Angst- morgen früh wird man nix mehr merken. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir."

Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam, schlief Draco schon, oder machte sich zumindest nicht bemerkbar. Harry ging nur noch mal kurz ins Bad, wünschte den Mädels eine gute Nacht und verkrümelte sich dann in sein Bett. Er hörte die drei noch in ihre Zimmer gehen, dann schlief auch er ein.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, es war ein wahrer Marathonlauf. Da es sein kann, dass net so ganz klar geworden ist, welche Austauschschülerin aus dem Zug welchen Namen hat, hier noch mal ein wenig aufgelistet:

Georgina Gebelein ist klar ;o) Slytherin, Fünfte.  
Das blonde Mädchen, das gegenüber von Draco saß, mit den kurzen Strubbelhaaren, den braunen Augen, den Blue Jeans und dem niedlichen Top heißt Linda Schäfer. Sie ist in der Zweiten und in Gryffindor.  
Die andere blonde gegenüber von Draco, mit den tiefblauen Augen, dem blauen T-Shirt und den bestickten Jeans ist Jennifer Astola und in der Dritten, auch Gryffindor.  
Die Links von Draco, die „graue Maus" mit den hellbraunen Haare ist die ganz schüchterne, Claudine Gerad, und in der Vierten in Hufflepuff.  
Die andere mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren ist nicht ganz so sehr graue Maus, wie Draco vielleicht denkt. Emma Lynn Steinbeck blüht in der Gegenwart von den richtigen Menschen erst auf. Sie ist in der Sechsten in Hufflepuff.  
Die mit den roten Haaren, mit der Draco sich unterhalten hat, ist unsere Oberzicke Elvira Pötcher. Sie ist in der Dritten in Slytherin- so klein und schon so versnobt.  
Bleiben nur noch zwei: Die mit dem blonden Haar, den grünen Katzenaugen, dem roten Top und dem Rock ist Cassidy Emmerich. Sie ist in der Sechsten in Ravenclaw.  
Und die letzte- meine geliebte Sally. Die ist nicht ganz so Mary-Sue wie sie im Moment zu sein scheint. Hoffe ich. Jedenfalls ist das die mit dem roten Kleid, dunkelbraunen Augen und ihre Haare sind schwarz (ich glaub das hatte ich im letzten Kapitel vergessen). Das ist die, die Draco so wunderbar aus dem Abteil herauskomplimentiert hatte. Sie ist in der Fünften ihn- äh- Hogwarts?

Ich hoffe ihr habt jetzt halbwegs den Durchblick ;o)

**_Little Lion:_** Vielen Dank für dein liebes Kommi! Ja, ja...Meine Mädels gefallen mir recht gut ;o)Freut mich riesig, dass es dir gefällt- ich schreibe schonallein wegen dirweiter! ;o)#Schokoladenkuchen-verteil# 


	8. Neue Bekanntschaften und lecker Essen!

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Tja, was soll ich sagen? Eigentlich nix... Ach ja: Wir steigern uns so langsam: **_2 Reviews!_** Für die gibt's jetzt Bonbons- die anderen kriegen nix.  
N dann: Auf ins Vergnügen!

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch lautes Geschrei geweckt.

„...Ihr seid doch hier eh alle unerwünscht!"

„Ach wirklich? Das sah im Zug gestern ganz anders aus!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich noch keine 24 Stunden!"

„Aber meine Menschenkenntnis ist gut genug um zu wissen, dass du Elvira gern kennen lernen möchtest, und sei's nur zum Ficken! Und ich hab auch gesehen, dass du Georgina am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hättest!"

„Na und? Dazu musst du dich noch lange nicht in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen!"

„Ich wollt dir dich nur helfen du Sturkopf!"

„Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus!"

„Und schrei du mich nicht so an!"

„Du schreist doch genauso rum!"

„Weil ich deine Beleidigungen nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen kann, du Hornochse!"

„Ach- wer beleidigt hier wen?"

„Ich versuch nur, mich halbwegs mit dir zu arrangieren! Wenn du's auf die nette Art nicht verstehst-" Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Dann will ich's vielleicht nicht verstehen! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Harry hörte ein Tür laut ins Schloss fallen. Schon ein paar Sekunden später ging die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und jemand streichelte ihm kurz über die Wange. „Aufstehen, Harry." Sally verschwand wieder. Harry stand auf, ging schnell ins Bad duschen und zog sich an. Lisa und Susan schienen schon weg zu sein. Harry ging in die Küche. Sally saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf der Arbeitsplatte der Küchenzeile.

„Guten Morgen, Harry." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln- es missglückte ihr ziemlich.

„Du hast geweint." Sie antwortete nicht. „Und du hast dich mit Malfoy gestritten."

„Du hast uns gehört?"

„Zwangsweise."

„Ist er immer so unzugänglich?"

„Unzugänglich? Der ist ein Arschloch durch und durch. Aber normalerweise lässt er sich nicht so auf die Palme bringen. Er ist sonst immer so kühl und reserviert- eben der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin."

„Er hat noch _nie_ rumgeschrieen?"

„Ich streite mich weiß Gott oft mit ihm. Er hat nie geschrieen- in den vier Jahren nicht." Stille. „Mein Gott das klingt als wär' ich mit ihm verheiratet."

Sie wischte seine Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Kaffee?"

„Tee, bitte." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes füllte sich seine bislang leere Tasse mit dem dampfenden Getränk. Harry beäugte es misstrauisch.

„Diesmal ohne Veritaserum. Ich versprech's dir." Harry nippte an seinem Getränk.

„Heiß." Stille.  
Sally fragte: „Soll ich uns Frühstück machen?"

„Nein. Ich muss in die große Halle meinen Stundenplan abholen und zumindest Ron und Mine Bescheid sagen."

„Sind das der Rothaarige und die mit den buschigen braunen Haaren, die gestern bei dir saßen?"

„Ja- du kennst sie?"

„Ich habe sie bei der Zeremonie gesehen Und Hagrid hat mir viel von euch erzählt.." „Hoffentlich nur Gutes."

„Mehr oder weniger."

Harry lachte leise. „Ich wird dann mal nach oben machen."

„Ich komm mit." Sie traten aus ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf den Gang.

„Setzt du dich mit zu uns?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ich muss erst mal mit Cassidy reden."

„Deine beste Freundin, hab ich recht?"

Sally lachte. „Nein, dass heißt ja, sie ist schon meine beste Freundin, aber hauptsächlich meine Cousine."

„Ach deswegen hast du sie gestern Abend so komisch angeschaut."

„Hä?" Sally schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Na als Dumbledore sagte, du sollest mit Hagrid in die Küche essen gehen, hast du sie so angeschaut und sie hat mit den Schultern gezuckt."

„Ach so. Ja, kann sein." Sie betraten die große Halle.

„Oh- da ist Draco! Mit dem wird ich gleich noch mal reden.", sagte Sally und wollte schon gehen. Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Sally _lass es_, wenn du es dir nicht ganz mit ihm versauen willst."

„Aber-"

„Kein aber. Wenn du jetzt noch mal so 'nen Aufstand machst, kriegt der 'nen Anfall. Und- ich will ihn ja mal nicht verteidigen, aber lass ihm Zeit. Stell dir mal vor du spielst 4 Jahre lang den Eisprinzen von Slytherin, und plötzlich kommt da eine Austauschschülerin, die ihm nur Scherereien bringt, das heißt ein Doppelzimmer mit mir, und die will seine Freundin sein. Nimm's mir nicht übel aber so klappt das nicht. Zumindest nicht bei ihm..." Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Stimmt, das klappt nur bei dir!" Sie wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und ging dann zu ihrer Cousine.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den kopf und wollte sich auf den Weg zu Ron und Hermine machen, die ganz am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen und ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Doch als er sich umdrehte, stand McGonagall vor ihm.

„Mr. Potter, hier ist ihr Stundenplan." Sie überreichte ihm das Blatt Pergament und wollte schon weitergehen, ihr fiel noch was ein. „Mr. Potter- sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo sich Mrs. Contala aufhält?"

„Sie hat sich eben zu Cassidy Emmerich an den Ravenclawtisch gesetzt." Er zeigte ihr die Richtung.

„Oh, vielen Dank Mr. Potter." Doch Harry war schon wieder weg. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu Ron und Hermine, die ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatten. _,Kein Wunder'_, dachte Harry, _,Ron interessiert sich mal wieder nur für sein Essen und Mine hat ihre Nase schon wieder in ein Buch gesteckt.' _

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine und begann sich sein Brötchen zu schmieren. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Hermine sich von ihrer Lektüre trennen konnte, um zu sehen, wer neben ihr saß. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf, als sie ihren Freund erblickte.

„Harry! Da bist du ja! Wo warst du letzte Nacht? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!" Sie stieß Ron mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Wasch? Oh- 'Allo Harry." Ron versprühte dabei eine nicht zugverachtende Menge an Nahrung.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei.", begann Harry. „Also- wo soll ich anfangen...Erst mal: tut mir leid, ich hätte euch schon gestern Abend bescheid geben sollen."

„Macht nix.", meinte Mine. „Aber erzähl mal von gestern- zwecks Dumbledore und so."

„Mine, weißt du warum Sally in kein Haus eingeteilt wurde?"

„Sally? Ich dachte sie heißt Calantha Carlina Calisha Celestine?"

„Du hast dir den ganzen Namen merken können?"

„Ja- warum auch nicht?"

„Ähm...Egal. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass wenn wir uns keine Feinde machen wollen, sollen wir sie Sally nennen. Aber Nebensache. Also- weißt du's?"

„Natürlich. Sie kam völlig vorurteilsfrei nach Hogwarts und wollte in kein bestimmtes Haus. Also konnte der Hut sie nicht einteilen- was das letzte mal 1724 geschah. Stimmt es, dass ihr jetzt alle zusammen wohnt?"

„Jup."

„Und wo?"

„In einer kleinen Wohnung, hinter der Küche. Wir haben drei Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Bad und eine Küche."

„Ihr habt eine eigene Küche?", warf Ron ein.

„Jup."

„Und mit wem bist du in einem Zimmer?", fragte Hermine schon voller böser Vorahnungen.

„Ähm...Mit Malfoy.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu. Hermine verzog mitleidsvoll das Gesicht. Ron konnte es nicht fassen:

„Du pennst mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer?"

„Jup, ich muss." Ron schien daraufhin ein Frustessen zu starten.

„Mine- weißt du was mich wundert? Dass Ron das mit dem ,ohne Vorurteile kann der Hut einen nicht einteilen' so gut verstanden hat.", flüsterte er leise.

„Ich bin gestern Abend noch mal in die Bibliothek und habe eine Geschichte von Hogwarts geholt. Ron hat den Artikel gelesen."

„Freiwillig?"

„Nicht ganz."

Die beiden frühstückten weiter und Hermine fragte ich noch ein wenig aus. Als Harry auf all ihre Fragen eine zufriedenstellende Antwort gegeben hatte und auf die Uhr schaute, musste er feststellen, dass sie nur noch zehn Minuten bis Beginn ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde, Zauberkunst mit Ravenclaw, hatten. Er machte Hermine und Ron darauf aufmerksam und die drei eilten überstürzt aus der großen Halle.

„Harry?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um sah Sally vor sich stehen.

„Was denn?"

„Ich hab jetzt Verwandlung- wo muss ich hin?" Sie schaute ihn mit bettelndem Dackelblick an.

„Mensch Mädel du machst mich fertig. Mit wem?" Sie schaute auf ihren Stundenplan.

„Ähm- Slytherin und Hufflepuff." Harry schaute sich kurz suchend um und entdeckte Susan keine zehn Meter vor ihnen.

„Hey, Susan!" Sie drehte sich erstaunt um. „Nimm Sally mal bitte mit- die verläuft sich sonst noch!" Sally streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Husch- ab mit dir." Er machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung.

„Danke und bis nachher!", rief sie und flitzte an ihm vorbei.

„Wieso bis nachher?", fragte er verduzt. Sie drehte sich im Laufen noch mal um.

„Na wir haben dann zusammen Zaubertränke!" Schon verschwand sie mit Susan in der Menge. Harry, Ron und Hermine, die auf ihn gewartet hatten, machten sich auch schnell aus dem Staub, um nicht zu spät zu Zauberkunst zu kommen.

Sie schlüpften kurz vor Professor Flitwick ins Zimmer und setzen sich auf eine noch freie Viererbank- der Platz links von Harry blieb leer. Gerade als der Professor auf seinen Bücherstapel gekraxelt war, stürmte Lisa ins Klassenzimmer.

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor. Ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Ja, ja. Setzen sie sich, setzen sie sich. Neben Mr. Potter ist noch ein Platz frei." Sie ging zu dem Platz.

„Ich darf doch- oder?"

„Klar." Harry räumte seine Tasche vom Stuhl, auf den sich Lisa auch sogleich setzte. „Und wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Susan holte scharf Luft. „Ähm..."

„Ähm- nicht zufällig Luka?", fragte Harry mit einem Zwinkern.

„Wie kommst du drauf?", entgegnete Lisa mit einem breiten Grinsen. Die beiden lachten leise, was Harry einen Rippenstoß von Hermine einbrachte. Daraufhin konnten sich die beiden für den Rest der Stunde zusammenreißen und Flitwick zuhören, wie er zwei Stunden lang über die außerordentliche Wichtigkeit der ZAGs philosophierte und ihnen bis zur nächsten Stunde am Freitag aufgab, noch mal alle wichtigen Zaubersprüche zu wiederholen und zu üben.

Sally erlebte das gleiche in grün: McGonagall predigte ihnen, wie schwer die ZAGs doch vor allem in Verwandlungen seien und gab ihnen auf, sich die Verwandlung von Gegenständen noch mal genauer anzuschauen. Doch Sally hörte nicht wirklich zu. Sie fand es interessanter ihre Mitschüler zu beobachten. Sie hatte sich zum Beispiel überlegt, dass wenn der Hut die Schüler nach ihren Wünschen einsortierte, Georgina doch dann tatsächlich in Slytherin gelandet sein müsste. Aber sie war nicht anwesend. Nun ja.

Susan, die eine Reihe vor ihr saß, flocht sich immer wieder eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht hing und dröselte sie wieder auf. Susans Nachbar schrieb eifrig jedes Wort, dass McGonagall sprach, mit.

Neben Sally einem Typ mit kurzen, modisch gestylten Haaren und hellblauen Augen. Er schien die Angewohnheit zu haben, statt Unterrichtsnotizen lieber Karikaturen seiner Mitschüler zu Papier zu bringen. Leider wusste Sally nicht, wie er hieß- noch nicht. Das Klingelzeichen nach zwei endlos erscheinenden Stunden war wie eine Erlösung- auch für den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben ihr. Und fast alle anderen.

Im Hinausgehen hört Sally, wie McGonagall eine Mrs. Parkinson zurückrief: „Wissen sie vielleicht, warum Mrs. Gebelein nicht zum Unterricht erschienen ist?"

„Ach- die ist heute Morgen mit Bauchkrämpfen in den Krankenflügel ge..." Den Rest verstand Sally nicht mehr. Also war Georgina doch in Slytherin. Apropos Slytherin: Hatte sie jetzt nicht Unterricht mit denen? Sie schaute auf ihren Stundenplan: Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor und Slytherin. Hm. Sie schaute sich suchen um- irgendwo müsste hier doch noch ein Slytherin rumgondeln. Leider machte Sally den Fehler stehen zu bleiben- prompt rannte jemand in sie rein. Sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar, der ihr schon auf der Zunge lag, als sie sah, dass es Draco war.

„Ähm Draco, gut dass ich dich treffe. Wir haben jetzt zusammen Zaubertränke. Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich hin muss?", sprudelte sie hervor.

Er knurrte etwas, das klang wie: „Mir nach, aber bitte mit Abstand." Sally hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Sie kamen fast als Erste in den Kerkern an, nur der Schwarzhaarige, neben dem Sally vorhin schon mal gesessen hatte , war schon da. Draco setzte sich rechts von ihm, Sally links. Er sah sie daraufhin verblüfft an:

„Oho- wie hab ich mir den das verdient?"

„Na bevor ich riskiere allein zu sitzen..."

„Och- wer ließe dich denn alleine sitzen?"

„Na so ein, zwei fielen mir da schon ein." Sie musterte ihn unauffällig von oben bis unten. Er hatte markante Gesichtszüge, aber keine unangenehmen und war sportlich und durchtrainiert. Die Jeans betonten seine langen Beine und auch das hellblaue Poloshirt, dass unter seinem Umhang hervorblitzte, stand ihm gut. „Wie heißt du?", fragte Sally.

„Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Er lächelte.

„Calantha. Calantha Carlina Calisha Celestine Contala. Aber bitte nenn mich Sally." Sie lächelte zurück. Sally konnte förmlich spüren, wie Draco die Augen rollte.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Auch er musterte sie- ein wenig auffälliger. Ihm schien zu gefallen, was er sah. Und Sally störte es nicht. Dieser zauberhafte Augenblick wurde von der Ankunft ihrer laut plappernden Mitschüler zunichte gemacht.

Harry setzte sich neben Sally, sobald er sie sah, Ron und Hermine folgten ihm. „Hey Sally. Und wie war die erste Stunde?"

„Erfolgreich überlebt wie du siehst. Ich hoffe Zaubertränke wird spannender- es war schon immer mein Lieblingsfach."

„Fragt sich nur noch wie lange..." In diesem Moment kam Snape zur Tür hereingestürmt und baute sich vor der Klasse auf.

„Wie entscheidend die ZAGs für ihre weitere Zukunft sind, brauche ich ihnen nicht zu erklären. Viel lieber möchte ich sie auf die Prüfung vorbereiten- in der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens ein paar von ihnen sie bestehen. Sein Blick blieb an Draco und noch ein paar anderen Slytherins hängen. Sally schnaufte. „Mrs. Contala- haben sie uns etwas zu sagen?", fragte Snape mit eisiger Stimme.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Dann können sie uns aber sicher einmal sagen, wie man einen Aufmunterungstrank braut."

„Natürlich." Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes erschien das Rezept an der Tafel.

„Ich habe sie nicht aufgefordert, das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen zu lassen. 10 Punkte Abzug von..." Snape stockte. „... Gryffindor."

„...Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin.", vervollständigte Sally und ließ sich das letzte Wort regelrecht auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen.

„Nachsitzen, Samstag Abend, 20:00 Uhr. Und jetzt braut den Trank." Obwohl Sally innerlich vor Wut kochte, war sie eine der nur drei Schüler, die den Trank bis zum Ende der Stunde perfekt gebraut hatten. Neben ihr schafften es nur noch Hermine und Draco.

Nevilles Trank glich einer grauen Betonpampe, Rons Trank war wie Bratensoße, Harrys Trank war grün und roch nach Zitrone. Blaise' Trank war rosa und duftete nach Vanille. Eigentlich hätte der Trank fliederfarben sein und nach Veilchen duften sollen.

Fazit der Stunde: 70 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, 10 weitere von allen vier Häusern und natürlich 50 Pluspunkte für Slytherin. Außerdem verlangte Snape noch von jedem drei Rollen Pergament über den Einsatz von Wasserpflanzen in Aufheiterungstränken bis zur nächsten Stunde.

Beim Klingelzeichen stürmten alle hinaus und die meisten gingen zum Essen in die große Halle. Sally hatte Hermines Einladung mit ihnen zusammen zu essen dankend abgelehnt. Sie war jetzt die letzte im Klassenzimmer, weil sie beim Aufräumen etwas getrödelt hatte. Ziemlich geschlaucht verließ sie jetzt den Raum, um sich in ihrer Wohnung etwas zu Essen zu machen- Eierkuchen. Doch draußen wartete jemand auf sie:

„Hey.", sprach Blaise sie an.

„Hey du."

„Willst du mit mir in die große Halle essen gehen?"

„Ich würde schon gern, aber ich will gern in die Wohnung und mir selber was machen." Blaise schaute ziemlich enttäuscht, deshalb fügte sie hinzu: „Aber du kannst ja mitkommen, wenn du willst."

„Wirklich?"

„Hätte ich dir's sonst angeboten?"

„Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.", lachte er. Auf dem Weg in die Wohnung redeten sie wenig. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sally fragte sich, warum sie sich überhaupt auf Blaise einließ und wieso sie ihm gegenüber überhaupt so aufgeschlossen war. _(A/N: Das frag ich mich auch... Wie hab ich das nur wieder geschafft? Der sollte eigentlich schwul werden...)_ Hatte sie sich nicht vorgenommen, hier nichts mit einem Jungen anzufangen? Blaise hingegen überlegte, ob sie wohl nur eine von vielen für ihn war, oder er wirklich was ernsthaftes von ihr wollte. Aber irgendwann geht jeder Weg zuende und die beiden standen in der Küche.

„Und nun?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Und nun kochen wir! Was hast du denn gedacht?", rief Sally vergnügt.

„Dass wir das den Hauselfen überlassen?", versuchte es Blaise.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich koche für mein Leben gerne! Du musst ja nix machen- setz dich an den Tisch und trink Tee!"

„Wunderbarer Vorschlag- weiß du das?" Sally antwortete ihm gar nicht, sondern suchte sich Eier, Zucker, Mehl und Milch heraus und vermischte das ganze in einer großen Schüssel. Zum Schluss gab sie noch einen Löffel Honig hinzu. Dann stellte sie eine Pfanne auf die heiße Herdplatte, gab ein klein wenig Öl hinein- nur damit's nicht anbäckt- und gab zum Schluss eine Kelle von dem Eierkuchenteig hinein. Blaise sah ihr staunend zu.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das so einfach ist.", meinte er verblüfft.

„Ist es aber! Kannst du bitte schon mal den Tisch decken?"

„Kein Problem!" Sally machte insgesamt sechs Eierkuchen, die sie zusammen mit Honig, Zucker und einem Glas Apfelmus auf den Tisch stellte.

„Und jetzt lass es dir schmecken!", sagte sie. Sally klatschte eine Ladung Apfelmus auf ihren Eierkuchen, rollte ihn zusammen und biss herzhaft hinein. Blaise tat es ihr gleich.

„Blaise...", lachte Sally. „Du hast Apfelmus auf deiner Nase."

„Was? Wirklich?" Er versuchte den Mus mit seiner Zunge abzulecken, da er seinen Eierkuchen noch in den Händen hielt und wenn er ihn auf den Teller gelegt hätte, wäre er auseinander gefallen. Der Eierkuchen, nicht Blaise. Aber leider war seine Zunge nicht lang genug. Sally gluckste und wischte es ihm letztendlich von der Nase.

„Danke.", sagte Blaise ernsthaft und wackelte mit seiner Nase.

„Nichts zu danken. Denn wenn der Apfelmus jetzt immer noch auf deiner Nase wäre, könntest du ja nicht weiteressen und dann würde der ganze Mist kalt werden."

„Recht hast du!" Das ganze Essen war eine recht vergnügliche Angelegenheit, da Blaise nur mal mit der Nase wackeln musste und beide in lautes Lachen ausbrachen. Um zwei- also nach immerhin einer Stunde waren beide mit Essen fertig und setzten sich mit einer weiteren Tasse Tee ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sag mal Sally- was hast du eigentlich für Fächer belegt?"

„Na die Pflichtfächer, das heißt Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und VgddK. Und dann hab ich noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, alte Runen, Muggelkunde, Arithmantik und Astronomie. Und du?"

„Die Pflichtfächer, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde, Arithmantik, Astronomie... Irgendwas hab ich jetzt vergessen..." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Natürlich- Geschichte der Zauberei! Obwohl das ja schon fast mit zu den Pflichtfächern gehört."

„Zaubereigeschichte?"

Blaise schaute sie ziemlich schräg an. „Ja...Sag bloß du musst das nicht machen!"

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Das gab's auch an der Akademie noch nicht... Tja, ich hab halt Glück."

„Kannst du laut sagen. Komm, gib mal deinen Stundenplan her!" Sally setzte sich neben Blaise auf's Sofa und sie mussten feststellen, dass sie Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, VgddK und Arithmantik zusammen hatten.

„Also wenn du mich fragst,", meinte Blaise, „werden wir uns in Zukunft öfters sehen." Sally nickte nur. In diesem Moment kam Harry zur Tür herein.

„Hi Sally! Zabini.", grüßte er sie. „Ich wollte nur meine Sachen holen- Mine hat Ron und mich überredet heute gleich die ersten Aufsätze zu schreiben. Hast du heute noch Unterricht?"

„Jup. Arithmantik, in der sechsten Stunde. Wollen wir zusammen Abendbrot essen? Hier?"

„Gerne."

„Wenn du willst kannst du ja Ron und Mine mitbringen, aber sag vorher bitte bescheid."

„Willst du selber kochen?"

„Ich wollte Salat machen, mit selbstgemachtem Dressing."

„Klingt gut. Ich mach mich dann mal aus dem Staub." Er holte sich seine Sachen und verschwand.

„Wieso hast du sie heute Abend zum essen eingeladen?", maulte Blaise.

„Wieso auch nicht?"

„Weil sie blöd sind und ich gehofft hatte, dass das ein Privileg für mich ist."

„Du hörst dich an wie ein Kindergartenkind. Und du hast falsch gedacht."

„Na gut."

„Gut." Stille.

Blaise räusperte sich. „Bist du mir böse, wenn ich gehe? Ich hab vor Arithmantik noch Kräuterkunde, aber ich will noch mal in die Bibliothek."

„Nö. Hau ruhig ab. Wir sehen uns ja dann."

„OK, bis dann." Blaise verschwand. Fast im gleichen Augenblick kam Susan herein. _,Mein Gott, das geht ja heute hier zu wie auf'm Leipziger Hauptpostamt!'_, dachte Sally bei sich.

„Hi Sally!"

„Hey Susan. Und- fertig für heute?"

„Mit den Nerven!" Beide lachten. „Nein, die anderen haben noch alte Runen, aber ich nicht. Und du?"

„Arithmantik, in der sechsten."

„Sag mal- war das jetzt nicht Blaise Zabini?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Na das ging ja fix!"

„Hey- er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm in die große Halle essen gehe, aber ich wollte mir selber was machen. Und da sah er's o enttäuscht aus, dass ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er nicht mit hier essen will."

„Und?"

„Okay, er ist ganz nett."

„Ganz nett?"

„Hey- net übertreiben- ich kenne ihn erst seit heute morgen!"

„Okay."

„Was hast du heute noch so vor?"

„Ich werde mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen, sonst stapelt sich das alles."

„Weißt du was- könnten wir nicht Verwandlung zusammen machen?"

„Von mir aus gern!" Man muss sagen: Die beiden hatten einen Heidenspaß! Sie verzauberten sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände in ihrer Wohnung- andere Farbe, andere Form, anderer Gegenstand. Und zum Schluss alles wieder zurück. Die beiden ließen sich nach über ein und 'ner halben Stunde schnaufend in die Sessel fallen.

„Ich glaube wir haben genug geübt.", meinte Susan kichernd.

„Glaub ich auch." Stille. „Du Susan- wie spät ist es?"

„Punkt vier Uhr und fünf Minuten."

„Oh shit! Oh shit!" Sally rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in der Wohnung umher und suchte ihre Schulsachen zusammen, die sich die letzte Stunde ziemlich zerstreut hatten.

„Was denn?"

„Ich hab in fünf Minuten Arithmantik! Wo muss ich überhaupt hin? Oh shit!"

„Ganz ruhig! Ich bring dich hin! Können wir?"

„Fertig!" Sie wussten nicht wie, aber Sally schlüpfte noch vor Professor Vektor (A/N: Ist das der/die richtige?) ins Klassenzimmer. Blaise hatte ihr einen Platz freigehalten.

„Oh Blaise du bist ein Schatz!" Sie umarmte ihn kurz und pflanzte sich neben ihn.

„Keine Ursache meine Maus!" Sally schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Na wenn du Schatz sagst, sage ich Maus!", verteidigte sich Blaise. Sally lachte. Sie schaute sich um, wer noch so da war: Ravenclaws und Slytherins hielten sich in etwa die Waage- aber die meisten kannte sie nur vom Sehen her. Doch sie entdeckte Draco zwei Reihen weiter vorne. Er saß in Gedanken versunken dort, doch als Sally ihn beobachtete, schien er es zu merken und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Der arme Professor Vektor hingegen wurde gar nicht beachtet- nun ja. Ihnen wurde mal wieder alles über die ZAGs erzählt- von vorne bis hinten, von A bis Z. Es schien wirklich niemand zuzuhören. Sally beobachtete mal wieder ihre Mitschüler, Blaise zeichnete Karikaturen. Was blieb ihnen auch sonst anderes übrig?

Schon bald war auch diese Stunde vorüber- Sie hatten die Wiederholung des Stoffes der letzten zwei Jahre als Hausaufgabe bekommen. Sally verabschiedete sich danach von Blaise und machte sich auf in die Wohnung. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und holte sich ihre Lieblings-CD: Ein verbotenerweise selbstgebrannter Mix. A/N: Nur zu Erinnerung: Raubkopierer werden mit bis zu fünf Jahren Freiheitsentzug bestraft ;o) Wo war eigentlich die Stereoanlage? Nach zwanzig Minuten verzweifelter Suche musste sie enttäuscht feststellen: Es gab keine! Verdammt! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und schrieb schell einen Brief nach Hause:

_Hey Dad! Hi Aimée!  
Wie geht's euch so? Ich hoffe gut. Ich hab mich bis jetzt gut eingelebt- aber mir ist was vollkommen verrücktes passiert: Eigentlich sortiert der Hut einen auf Grund seines Wunsches ein. Aber mir war es total egal, in welches Haus ich komme, also bin ich in gar keins gekommen. Jetzt habe ich zusammen mit noch vier anderen aus meinem Jahrgang, einer aus jedem Haus, eine kleine Wohnung. Die sind alle ganz nett. Die ganzen anderen eigentlich auch.  
Georgina spielt wie immer die Extrawurst: Den ersten Unterrichtstag war sie erst mal krank, aber wir müssen uns da ja jetzt nicht weiter drüber auslassen. In einer Woche kann ich euch bestimmt wieder mehr zum Lästern schreiben._

_Egal. Ich brauch mal gaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz dringend eure Hilfe: ich habe hier keine Stereoanlage!. Daddy- kannst du dir was ausdenken? Die haben hier gar keinen Strom- ich geh krachen! Und Aimée- kannst du mir eine bisschen was Neues aus deinem Laden schicken? Wäre net schlecht. Und sag Tante Amalia 'nen ganz lieben Gruß!_

_Cassidy geht es auch gut, sie ist in Ravenclaw und schreibt euch bestimmt auch noch was!_

_Lieb euch! Eure Sally_

Sie rannte in die Eulerei (was sie nach dreimaligem verlaufen auch schaffte) und schickte den Brief weg. Rück zu war sie wieder genauso schnell- schließlich musste sie noch Essen machen. Sie stellte sich also ohne Musik in die Küche und fing an den Salat, die Gurke, Paprika, Tomate und den Zwiebellauch zu schneiden und gab auf vier Teller von allem etwas. Zum Schluss verteilte sie noch eine Dose Thunfisch auf den Tellern. Dann schnappte sie sich eine kleinere Schüssel und vermischte Naturjogurt, Schnittlauch, Salz, Pfeffer, einen Schuss Olivenöl, Balsamikonessig und Honig miteinander. Sie fügte noch ein wenig Milch hinzu. Sally kostete.

„Perfekt." Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich noch Zeit- Also machte sie sich einen Spaß und deckte den Tisch. Rote Platzdeckchen, passend zum ganzen Ambiente der Küche, dazu rote Kerzen und dunkelrote Servietten. _,Sehr schön'_, dachte sie sich. ,_Jetzt noch ein Glas Wein für jeden und es könnte ein Geschäftsessen sein!' _Da die drei jetzt immer noch nicht anwesend waren, setzte sie sich mit einem Buch ins Wohnzimmer, doch wie es immer so schön war: Wenn man es sich gemütlich macht, wird man gestört. In dem Fall von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sally führte sie in die Küche.

„Oh- du hast dir ja eine Mühe gemacht!", sagte Hermine voller Begeisterung.

„Och, Mine, so viel ist es eigentlich gar nicht. Ich liebe es einfach, andere zu bewirten!" Die vier setzten sich und ließen es sich schmecken. Sogar Ron musste sagen, dass diese „leichte Kost" lecker war und total satt machte- na ja, fast.

„Sag bloß, du hast immer noch Hunger?", tadelte Hermine.

„Nu ja, ein bissl schon."

„Was haltet ihr von Nachtisch?", fragte Sally.

„Oh- das klingt sehr gut!", rief Ron.

„Ich nehme auch was.", meinte Harry. Hermine verneinte.

„Aber hoppla- was ist denn hier los?" Lisa schaute zur Küchentür herein.

„Hey Lisa! Interesse an Quark mit Apfelmus und Sahne?", fragte Sally.

„Oh ja, gerne!" Lisa kam herein und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. „Mensch- ihr habt es euch aber gemütlich gemacht!"

„Ach, das war nur so aus lauter Lust und Langeweile.", antwortete Sally und suchte sich die Zutaten heraus.

„Na wenn du morgen mal wieder Lust und Langeweile hast, kannst du das für Luka und mich gleich noch mal machen."

„Aber mit Vergnügen!" Sie verrührte ein Päckchen Quark mit dem Apfelmus vom Mittag.

„Ach Quark, war doch nicht ernst gemeint!"

„Ich mach das!" Sally schlug einen Becher Sahne zusammen mit einem Päckchen Vanillezucker steif.

„Echt?"

„Ja! Ich will deinen Luka doch auch mal kennen lernen!" Sie hob die Menge vorsichtig unter den Apfelquark.

„Na dann- morgen Abend 19:00!"

„Ich komm mir vor, als wäre ich zwanzig, hätte 'ne eigene Wohnung und würde meine Freunde einladen, wie's mir gerade passt!", kicherte Sally. Alle lachten mit. Sie füllte den ganzen Schmant in vier Gläser. Zuletzt vermischte sie nur noch ein wenig Zucker und Zimt und streute es über. „Fertig!", strahlte sie.

„Wow- das sieht ja toll aus!", meinte Hermine. Lisa stimmte ihr zu. Sally servierte und Ron kostete gleich.

„Mh...Lecker!"

„Mine- willst du nicht doch was?", bot Sally ihr an.

„Aber dann hast du doch nichts mehr!"

„Ich brauche nix, wirklich. Lass es dir schmecken!" Hermine fand es köstlich.

Nach einem gelungen Abend verabschiedeten sich alle. Ron und Hermine gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Lisa quatschte noch ein bisschen mit Sally und Harry verschwand ins Bett. Wenig später kam auch noch Susan und die drei Mädels machten sich noch einen lustigen Abend. So gegen elf fiel ihnen ein, dass sie ja am nächsten Tag Unterricht hatten. Auch sie verschwanden in die Heia. Draco kam abends als letzter und war am nächsten Morgen schon weg, bevor die anderen aufgestanden waren. Keiner bemerkte ihn.

ES TUT MIR LEID! Ich hab's total verrissen! Blaise sollte schwul werden, Draco und Sally sich nicht streiten, Draco sollte überhaupt mehr zu sehen sein, ich wollte überhaupt net so einen Scheiß schreiben! Und wie komme ich auf die Idee mit dem Kochen? Ich hoffe mal das nächste Pitel gelingt mir besser! Aber ich wollte noch mal posten, bevor ich noch mal eine Woche in die sächsische Schweiz wandern fahre. Also auf's neue Pitel müsst ihre leider noch ein bissl warten! Aber Bussis an alle, die es überhaupt bis hier hin geschafft haben! Aber über ein kleines Kommi würde ich mich natürlich trotzdem riesig freuen!

Falls ein paar von euch jetzt Hunger gekriegt haben- hier so ein, zwei Rezepte:

_**Eierkuchen (süß) **(ich tippe auf 2-3 Personen, es stand aber nix dabei!)_

Zutaten:

2 Eier

1 Eigelb

150ml Milch

500ml Wasser

1,5 Teelöffel Honig

1 Prise Salz

150 g Weizenmehl

Sonnenblumenöl

Apfelmus zum Bestreichen

Zubereitung:

Die Eier und das Eigelb werden mit der Milch und dem Wasser verrührt.

Nun wird der Honig (aber nur ein Teelöffel), das Salz und das Mehl dazugegeben. Gut verrühren. Das Öl wird in der Pfanne erhitzt und darein wird der Teig gegeben. Nun werden die Eierkuchen gebacken.

Diese nur noch mit dem Apfelmus bestreichen und zusammenrollen. Fertig sind sie.

_Dessert aus Quark mit Apfelmus und Sahne (für 4 Personen)_

250g Magerquark

Apfelmus (kleines Glas)

1 Becher Sahne

1 P. Vanillezucker

3 EL Zucker

1 TL Zimt

Quark mit Apfelmus verrühren. Sahne und Vanillezucker steif schlagen. Vorsichtig unter den Apfelquark heben. Zucker und Zimt mischen, (Menge wie oben, oder nach Geschmack) und über die Quarkspeise streuen. Leute, die es nicht so süß mögen, nehmen nur Zimt.

Warnung: Beide Rezepte sind aus den unendlichen Weiten des Internets und ich weiß nicht, ob das mit den Rezepten was wird und wie die schmecken- also ich übernehme keine Haftung!

Ich hoffe mal, das macht's ein wenig wieder gut ;o)

Little Lion: Tja, unser Draco hat ein kleines Problem mit Sally. Aber ich hab mir da schon was ausgedacht... (Wow- ich hab ja doch so was wie 'ne Storyline) Aber auf jeden Fall danke ich die für dein ganz liebes Kommi! Bussi!

SammyBN: Ach ich freu mich, wenn's dir gefällt! #Gute-Laune-krieg# Bei Harry/Draco dauert's aber glaub ich noch 'ne Weile! Jungs sind ja so schwer von Begriff! Ich hoffe mal das nächste Pitel wird dann auch wieder besser! Bussi!


	9. Die liebe Liebe

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Hey ihr Süßen! Es tut mit voll leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Am Montag ging die Schule wieder los- ich glaub weitere Kommentare sind überflüssig... Jedenfalls weiß ich echt net, in wie weit ich da in nächster Zeit weiterkomme und wie schnell und überhaupt. Aber noch ist es nicht soweit.

Und vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis- das war Rekord, wisst ihr dass? ;o)

Am nächsten Morgen stand für Sally erst Zauberkunst- was ohne erwähnenswerte Vorkommnisse verlief, außer dass sie wieder neben Blaise saß- und später VgddK auf dem Plan. Diese Stunde war die schrägste, die die Gryffindors und Slytherins in ihrer gesamten Laufbahn als Schüler je erlebt hatten. Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, wartete Professor Calvin schon auf sie: „Hallo meine Damen! Die Herren! Ich würde sie bitten Platz zu nehmen." Sie wollten sich alle schnatternd mit ihren Freunden zusammen setzen, doch Calvin hielt sie zurück. „Eh, eh, eh. Ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht und einen Sitzplan erstellt. Folgen sie einfach den Namensschildern..." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschienen diese. Alle tauschten verwunderte Blicke- die Sprache hatte es ihnen verschlagen.  
Genau vor dem Lehrerpult saß Georgina, die sich heute die Ehre gab. Sie trug ein weit ausgeschnittenes babyblaues Top, das man deutlich unter ihrem weit aufgeknöpften Umhang sehen konnte. Blaise saß neben Hermine, genau hinter Sally und Lavender. Ron musste sich seine Bank mit Pansy teilen, was ihm _wirklich_ nicht gefiel. Doch Harry wäre am liebsten schreiend aus dem Raum gerannt, als sich Malfoy neben ihn setzte.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja? Was ist Potter?"

„Was tust du hier?", Harry presste jedes einzelne Wort mühsam zwischen den Lippen hervor. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein...

„Potter. Kannst du lesen? Auf dem Schildchen dort steht mein Name. Also setze ich mich hier auf meinen Platz. Und jetzt sei ruhig." Harry war sprachlos, Draco setzte sich und beide hörten Calvin mehr oder weniger zu, wie er etwas über dir ZAGs erzählte.  
Sally beobachtete inzwischen ihre Mitschüler. Nach fünf Minuten ging zu dazu über, ihren Professor aufmerksam zu betrachten. Höchst amüsant, was sie dabei entdeckte. Calvin starrte die gesamte Zeit auffällig in Georginas Ausschnitt. Außerdem hatte er die selbstgefälligen Angewohnheiten über jeden seiner Witze am lautesten zu lachen (was außer ihm eh nur noch Georgina tat) und alle paar Sekunden mit seinen Händen durch sein ach so seidiges Haar zu fahren und Georgina ein charmantes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Sally konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.   
Georgina hingegen starrte jedes mal wenn er sich umdrehte auf Calvins Arsch, natürlich wieder in Lederhosen, der eigentlich nicht mal schön war.

In der zweiten VgddK-Stunde übten sie diverse Zauber, die sie schon seit der ersten Klasse beherrschten.  
Danach hatten sie Mittagspause und Sally, Blaise, Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zusammen in Richtung große Halle. Irgendwie schafften sie es, sich dabei nicht zu streiten. Jedenfalls die ersten zehn Meter, dann lief Draco mit ihnen.

„Malfoy, was willst du hier!", fragte Harry. Draco schwieg. „Dann kannst du auch verschwinden."

„Hey, ich will nur mit Blaise zum Mittagessen laufen und da du dich zufällig in seiner Gesellschaft befindest, muss ich das in Kauf nehmen. Und jetzt reg dich ab."

„Ach."

„Ach." Sie standen sich regungslos gegenüber und schauten sich in die Augen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Auch die anderen waren mittlerweile wie angewurzelt um sie herum stehen geblieben. Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Harry machte einen Schritt nach vorne, Draco auch. Beide erhoben ihre Fäuste und sie kugelten sich aufeinander einschlagend auf dem Boden herum. Schon ein paar Sekunden später war der Kampf beendet. Draco saß auf Harry, der sich unter ihm wand und hatte seine Hände über dem Kopf festgepinnt. Sie sahen sich einander fest in die Augen. Jeder sah das gleiche in denen des anderen: Wut, wie ein wildes Feuer, was in ihren Augen loderte und etwas anderes, das keiner der beiden benennen konnte.  
„Lass mich los Malfoy!", zischte Harry.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Noch immer sahen sie sich an.

„Darum." Harry leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen und deutete mit seinen Augen nach unten. Draco bemerkte, dass er sich recht unvorteilhaft postiert hatte und er... ein wenig reagierte. Genau wie Harry. _,Mein Gott, Potter bringt mich noch um den Verstand mit seinen geilen... Stop. Jetzt besser nicht weiter denken!' _Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Draco seinen Griff gelockert und Harry nutzte seine Chance- er drehte den Spieß um und setzte sich auf Draco. Dieser war zu überrascht um zu reagieren.

„Und Malfoy- wie gefällt dir das jetzt?" Draco lief leicht rosa an.

„Harry, Draco jetzt reist euch zusammen. Los steht auf!", forderte Sally mit energischer Stimme. Beide sprangen auf.  
„Spinnst du?" „Bei dir piept's wohl!"

„Nein, ich will nur, dass ihr auch untereinander entschuldigt."

„WAS?", schallte es ihr zweistimmig zurück.

„Na das ist ja mal ein Anfang!", strahlte Sally. Die beiden schauten sie sehr verwirrt an. „Na ihr seid anscheinend das erste Mal einer Meinung!", klärte Sally sie auf. Daraufhin stürmten die beiden Streithähne auseinander- Harry Richtung großer Halle und Draco in Richtung Wohnung.

Ron schaute ihnen verärgert, Hermine verwirrt und Sally und Blaise belustigt nach.  
Harry war schon fleißig am Essen, als sich seine Freunde zu ihm setzten. „Kein Wort!", warnte er. Sie wollten es nicht riskieren und redeten lieber über unverfänglichere Themen. Langsam regte sich Harry wieder ab und konnte sich sogar am Gespräch beteiligen.  
Blaise war ihnen jedoch nicht in die große Halle gefolgt, sondern Draco in das andere Ende des Schlosses nachgelaufen. Er fand ihn auf seinem Bett liegend und unter seiner Decke vergraben leise vor sich hinfluchend.

„Hey Draco!"

„Hau ab Blaise!"

„Hoppla, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune... Ich kann nix dafür." Blaise machte es sich neben Draco gemütlich.

„Doch."

„Und wieso wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Du hast dich mit dieser Sally angefreundet."

„Na und?"

„Und die hängt mit Potter rum, also hängst du mit Potter rum und also muss ich mit Potter rumhängen. Das kann ja nicht gut gehen.", schlussfolgerte Draco leicht ärgerlich.

„Du wohnst eh mit ihm zusammen. Und du musst mir ja nicht folgen.", entgegnete sein bester Freund.

„Ich will, dass er abhaut!"

„Draco- das ist _die_ Chance!"

Der Blonde knurrte: „Bist du immer noch von dieser schwachsinnigen Idee besessen, ich sei in ihn verknallt sein?"

„Hey, denk doch mal nach: Wenn er erst mal deinen scharfen Adoniskörper gesehen hat, kann er dir nicht mehr widerstehen.", fuhr Blaise unbeirrt fort.

„Meinst du?", rutschte es Draco raus.

„Ich wusste es!", triumphierte Blaise und setzte sich auf.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", rief Draco wütend und saß jetzt ebenfalls. Blaise begann, im Zimmer umherzuhüpfen. „Und ich bin auch nicht in Harry verknallt!"

„Ach- nicht mehr Potter?"

„Argh!"

„Komm, gib es zu, Draco- du bist in unseren Goldjungen verknallt!" Draco versuchte jetzt, seinen herzallerliebsten Freund zu würgen und schrie ihm lauthals die schönsten Kraftausdrücke ins Gesicht. Doch Blaise entkam und sie starteten eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd durch die ganze Wohnung, was letzten Endes damit endete, dass sie Sally umrannten, die nachschauen wollte, wo denn die beiden steckten. Draco verzog sich fluchend und Sally verwünschend, doch Sally und Blaise lagen noch fünf Minuten lachend auf dem Boden.  
„Oh mein Gott Blaise, was habt ihr denn hier veranstaltet?", prustete sie.

„Hetzjagd durch die Wohnung!", antwortete Blaise außer Atem- rennen und lachen ist ganz schön anstrengend.

„Wieso das denn? Wenn ihr nicht ausgelastet seid- geht doch raus spielen!"

„Hey- wir sind doch keine Kindergartenkinder!" Sally bedachte ihn mit einem _Ach-wirklich?_-Blick. Er zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern. Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an. Blaise nahm das Gespräch wieder auf: „Sally, du gehst jetzt mit mir an den See spazieren."

„Tu ich das."

„Ja."

„Ich zieh mir nur noch was andres an."

„Weiber!" Sally begann keine erneuerte Diskussion.  
Keine fünf Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zum See. „Also- du hast doch gefragt, warum wir dieses lustige kleine Rennen durch die Wohnung hatten."

„Hm."

„Also ich bin vor Draco geflüchtet. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher warum- ich sag es dir aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst mir zu helfen und es niemandem zu erzählen."

„Ich kann mir denken, worum es geht." Blaise war perplex- sie _konnte_ es nicht wissen. „Geht es zufällig darum, dass sich Draco in Harry verknallt hat und es sich aber nicht eingestehen will und auch nicht wahrhaben will, dass er schwul ist." Blaise starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Nein- sie hatte sie nicht belauscht- oder? „Deinem Schweigen nach zu urteilen habe ich Recht."

„Woher...?"

„Woher ich das weiß? Also folgendes: Gestern früh haben wir uns gestritten. Er kam in die Küche und hat mich mal wieder nicht beachtet und überhaupt. Und mir ist es schon am Abend vorher aufgefallen. Also sagte ich: Nutze deine Chance. Er hat gefragt welche. Ich sagte: Deine Chance bei Harry. Daraufhin ist er total ausgerastet. Draco schrie mich an, ich solle mich nicht einmischen und ich habe hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen und überhaupt. Aber er hat mir nicht widersprochen. Er hat nicht gesagt, dass ich falsch liege."

„Bei mir schon." Stille „Er hat dich angeschrieen?"

„Sei ihm nicht böse!"

„Bin ich nicht, aber er schreit sonst niemanden außer Potter und mich an!" Jetzt war es an Sally ein erstauntes Gesicht zu machen. „Mich schreit er an, wenn ich Recht habe, wo er aber nicht will, dass ich es weiß. Und Potter schreit er an, weil es Potter ist. Und dich, weil du Recht hattest."

„Hm."

„Aber Sally- woher wusstest du es? Ich mein: Du kennst ihn doch noch gar nicht!"

„Sagen wir so: Ich schaffe es, Menschen schon nach ein paar Minuten einzuschätzen."

„Erklär mir das genauer. Das ist dir doch sicherlich nicht angeboren."

„Komm, wir setzen uns hierher. Es ist eine längere Geschichte." Sie ließen sich am Ufer des Sees nieder, der sich vor ihnen wie silbernes Flies ausbreitete. Die Sonne schien ihnen auf den Rücken, es war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Tag.  
„Also, wo soll ich anfangen...ich hole mal ganz weit aus. Sicherlich ist es schon ein wenig Veranlagung, dass ich schon immer gut mit Menschen umgehen konnte. Vielleicht auch ein wenig Erziehung. Mein Mum, sie hieß Juanita Consuela Calantha, starb bei meiner Geburt. Sie kam aus Spanien. Mein Vater, Timothy Alexander, ist gebürtiger Franzose, so wie seine Schwester Aimée. Dad wanderte vor zwanzig Jahren nach Deutschland aus, wo meine Eltern auch heirateten. Tante Aimée hingegen nach England, aber erst vor vierzehn Jahren. Und sie zog nach dem Tod meiner Mum zu uns, um ein wenig für uns zu sorgen. Wir sind sogar dreisprachig aufgewachsen- Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch. Jedenfalls ist ihr Mann Brendan das ganze Jahr weg, er ist Auslandskorrespondent einer großen Firma, also wohnt nur noch meine Cousine Cassidy mit bei uns. Sie ist jetzt auch in Hogwarts und ein Jahr älter. Nun ja.  
Meine Tante hat ein eigenes Kosmetikstudio bei uns im Haus, mein Dad schreibt Kolumnen für verschiedene Magazine. Sie arbeiteten beide immer viel. Oft waren Cassidy und ich bei meiner Tante im Geschäft- als ich eingeschult wurde, wusste ich so ziemlich alles übers Schminken, was ich wissen musste. Ich lernte eher lesen, mit vier Jahren schon, man kann sagen nebenbei. Als ich es dann richtig konnte, so was mit ein bissl über fünf Jahren, ging ich fast jeden Tag in den Buchladen gegenüber- er hat drei Stockwerke und eine riesige Kinderabteilung. Ich habe total gern gelesen, das war das Paradies für mich. Ich schnappte mir ein Buch und las es gleich dort. Das bleib den Verkäuferinnn natürlich nicht unbemerkt. Aber es störte sie nicht. Mit fünf Jahren hast du ja selber noch kein Geld und als ich sagte, dass mein Dad so viel arbeitet und ich so gern lese, und mir doch sonst langweilig ist, haben sie mir sogar jeden Tag nachmittags Kakao gegeben, den ich bei ihnen im Pausenraum trinken durfte." Sally lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran.   
„Als ich acht war, hatte ich die Kinderabteilung durchgelesen und ging zu den Jugend- und später auch Erwachsenenbüchern über. Ich stöberte natürlich überall herum und kannte jeden Winkel und jedes Buch- teilweise besser als die Verkäuferinnen. Mittlerweile war ich ein Teil dieses Ladens, die Verkäuferinnen liebten mich regelrecht, Tante Amalia war wie eine Oma für mich und ist es immer noch. Aber nur lesen wird auch langweilig, also begann ich schon so mit sieben oder acht Jahren, mich einfach nur hinzusetzen und die Leute anzuschauen. Als ich sechs ein halb Jahre war lief mal eine Frau in der Abteilung für Kinderbücher rauf und runter- sie nahm ein Buch raus, schaute es an, stellte es wieder weg. Als sie das zehnmal gemacht hatte, fragte ich sie, was sie denn suche.  
_,Ach Kleine, du kannst mir eh nicht helfen' ,Doch- was suchen sie denn?' ‚Ein Buch für meine Nichte- sie wird heute acht.' ‚Haben sie an was bestimmtes gedacht?' ‚Nein.' ‚Versuchen sie es mal mit Pünktchen und Anton, von Erich Kästner. Lässt sich leicht lesen und ist ziemlich lustig.' ‚Du hast das schon gelesen?' ‚Na klar, schon lange. Zur Zeit hänge ich bei Hanni und Nanni fest- das ist auch empfehlenswert.'  
_Die Frau entschied sich für Pünktchen und Anton. Aber Tante Amalia hatte das mitbekommen. Ich bekam ein kleines Namensschildchen, die Leute sprachen mich auch tatsächlich an, wenn sie etwas suchten, auch wenn sie zugegeben manchmal etwas irritiert von meinem Alter waren. Aber wenn ich lesen wollte, hab ich das Schild einfach abgemacht. Es gab Tage, da bin ich wirklich nur zum Essen nach Hause gegangen. Ich war jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde dort. Wenn ich nicht dort war, war ich bei Tante Aimée. Was ich aber eigentlich damit sagen wollte: ich beobachte seit meinem achten Lebensjahr Menschen- und in dem Bücherladen habe ich ja nicht gerade wenig gesehen und habe gelernt, sie schon nach kurzer Zeit einzuschätzen." Sallys Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung, sie war ganz rot im Gesicht. Blaise saß nur noch staunend daneben.

„Wow. Du bist ja ein richtiges Wunderkind!"

„Nein. Mathe, das heißt Arithmantik, ist mein offizieller Feind."

„Trotzdem."

„Wann hast du angefangen zu zeichnen?"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich zeichne?"

„Du sitzt in mehr als einem Fach neben mir- das reicht aus dich zu beobachten."

„Seit ich den Stift halten kann eigentlich."

„Hey- du bist auch ein Wunderkind!"

„Bin ich nicht."

„Jeder Mensch hat irgendein Talent- jeder Mensch ist etwas besonderes."

„Du hast Recht."

„Das kommt vom vielen lesen." Sally zwinkerte. „Was ist Dracos Talent?", fragte sie.

„Singen."

„Singen?"

„Oh ja. Er singt alles nach- von Opern bis zu dem ganzen modernen Zeugs. Sogar Muggelmusik."

„Das ist ja ein starkes Stück. Aber mal was anderes: Hilfst du mir?"

„Beim Verkuppeln?" Sallys Augen blitzten übermütig und sie nickte auf Blaise' Frage „Immer doch!"

Sally schaute auf die Uhr. „Sag mal Blaise- hast du heute noch Unterricht?"

„Ja, Alte Runen, in der sechsten."

„Ich auch. Hat vor fünf Minuten angefangen."

„Ups. Na ja, kann ich's auch nicht ändern. Dann machen wir mal. Professor Dwight ist uns bestimmt nicht böse, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass wir uns über deinen bisherigen Unterrichtsstoff unterhalten habe. Wie weit seit ihr gekommen?"

„Als letztes hatten wir den Ablativ mit prädikativer Ergänzung."

„Welches Lehrbuch?"

„Wir hatten das gleiche wie ihr, nur halt in Deutsch."

Er lachte sie an und die beiden verschwand im Laufschritt hinauf ins Schloss. In der Eingangshalle trennten sie sich voneinander um ihre Sachen zu holen und trafen sich eine viertel Stunde nach Unterrichtsbeginn vor dem Klassenzimmer.  
„Guten Tag Professor Dwight! Entschuldigen sie unser zu spät kommen, aber wir waren zu vertieft darin, unseren bisherigen Lernstoff zu vergleichen.", schmeichelte Blaise.

„Und Mr. Zabini- was haben sie festgestellt?"

„Exakt gleich weit."

„Na das ist ja wunderbar! Setzen sie sich! Hopp, hopp!" So verging auch diese Stunde. Sally hatte anschließend Muggelkunde, Blaise jedoch hatte aus. Er verbrachte seinen Nachmittag am See und dachte nach- über Sally. Das Mädchen war wirklich was ganz außergewöhnliches- besonders. Blaise grübelte noch den ganzen Abend.  
Sally jedoch ging nach dem Unterricht in die Wohnung- sie machte schnell Hausaufgaben und fing dann mit dem Essen für Lisa und Luka an, Sally wollte in der großen Halle essen und sich anschließend noch von Susan ein bisschen im Schloss umherführen lassen oder so...  
Sally begann mit dem Abendessen: Sie hatte sich so was Candle-light-dinner mäßiges vorgenommen. Es sollte Spagetti mit einer Käse-Sahne-Soße geben. Ein Glas Wein konnte sie ihnen leider nicht mit hinstellen, aber na ja. Zum Nachtisch machte sie ein einfaches Joghurt-Trauben-Dessert. Den Tisch deckte sie diesmal in grün- es war so praktisch dass immer genau das da war, was man brauchte. Woran das wohl lag? Währende sie so vor sich hinkochte, dachte sie darüber nach, warum sie Blaise das alles erzählt hatte. Wieso sie überhaupt...Nein die Frage brauchte sie sich nicht stellen. Sie kannte die Antwort längst. Sie hatte sich in Blaise verknallt. Und sie konnte nicht einschätzen, ob es ihm auch so ging. Sie konnte _jeden_ Menschen einschätzen- aber er war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für sie. Sie seufzte. Genau in diesem Moment kam Lisa Hand in Hand mit Luca herein.

„Was seufzt du so?"

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ich jetzt fertig bin!", log sie schnell.

„Ach so. Wow- das sieht ja toll aus!"

„Hm. Lasst dann einfach alles stehen, ich räum's heute weg, wenn ich wieder komme."

„Du bleibst nicht?"

„Nein, Susan hat mir angeboten heute einen kleinen Schlossrundgang mit mir zu machen. Damit ich mich nicht immer verlaufe.", lachte sie. „Ich esse mit ihr in der großen Halle. Macht's gut ihr zwei! Guten Appetit, das Dessert steht im Kühlschrank!" (A/N: Na die haben das halt...einfach mal so...)

„Danke Sally!" Sally verschwand- die beiden sollten sich ruhig mal 'nen netten Abend machen- Orte für ungestörte Zweisamkeit gibt es in Hogwarts ja nicht so viele. Wenn sie mit Blaise zusammen wäre... _‚Nein, das ist eh nur Wunschdenken!'_ ermahnte sie sich und ging straffen Schrittes in die große Halle- vielleicht konnten die anderen ihre Träumereien ja ein wenig verscheuchen. Ihr Plan ging nicht wirklich auf, da sie beim Essen wieder auf Blaise traf, der genau in ihrem Blickfeld saß und ihr immer zuzwinkerte. Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend aus der halle gerannt- sie wusste nur nicht ob aus Angst oder weil sie am liebsten der ganzen Welt gesagt hätte, dass sie in ihn verknallt war.  
„Sally! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Susan.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Susan verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Warum ich dir unbedingt haute Abend das Schloss zeigen muss. Und warum ich. Falls du dich nicht erinnerst: Du hattest in Muggelkunde gesagt, dass du es mir beim Abendessen erzählst."

„Ach ja. Ganz einfach: Lisa und Luka sind heute Abend in der Wohnung, die sollen auch mal ungestört sein." Sally zwinkerte.

„Okay. Bist du fertig mit Essen?"

„Ähm..." Eigentlich war sie proppenvoll, aber schon der Gedanke, dass wenn sie weiteressen würde, sie Blaise noch ein bisschen anstarren konnte, ließ ihren Magen wieder erstaunlich leer werden. Also antwortete sie: „Ich würde so zum Nachtisch gern noch ein bisschen Obst essen. Die Erdbeeren sehen sehr lecker aus." Also knabberte sie gedankenverloren an einer Erdbeere herum und starrte ins Leere. Dabei entging ihr jedoch, dass Blaise sie die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund anstarrte und ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen wären, wenn Draco einen wohlplatzierten Rippenstoß anbrachte, der ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholte.   
„Mensch Blaise- auffälliger geht's wohl nicht mehr!"

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Du sollst sie nicht so anstarren!"

„Tu ich das?" Draco schaute ihn mit einem _Darauf-willst-du-doch-nicht-wirklich-eine-Antwort-haben-Blick_ an. „Okay."

„Du hast dich in sie verliebt...", sagte Draco mit einer Singsangstimme. (A/N: Mist, jetzt sind meine M&Ms alle- ich weiß nicht ob der Rest jetzt noch Sinn ergibt!)

„Und du hast dich in Potter verliebt...", antwortete Blaise mit der gleichen Singsangstimme, nur ein klein wenig leiser- das musste ja wirklich nicht gleich jeder wissen.

„Bin ich nicht!", zischte Draco.

„Oh." Blaise machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Wie- du glaubst mir?", fragte Draco gleich ganz perplex.

„Öhm was? Ähm nein, aber Sally ist gerade gegangen."

„Argh."

„Ja, genau das würde ich auch sagen.", meinte Blaise mit verträumter Stimme.

„Blaise- wir gehen!"

„Wohin denn?"

„In den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und du unter die Dusche. Aber kalt!"

„Dä-dä-dä-dä-dä...Wieder nur am rummeckern!" Doch trotzdem trottete er wie ein braves Hündchen hinter Draco aus der Halle. Sally ließ sich also von Susan das Schloss und ein bisschen von den Ländereien zeigen, Draco und Blaise hackten stritten weiter, ob Draco nun schwul war oder nicht- obwohl beide wussten, dass es wahr war und Draco es nur nicht eingestehen wollte- Harry konnte sich von Hermine dazu breitschlagen lassen, mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen und Lisa hatte sowieso ihren Spaß.

Die Woche verging wie im Flug- die Lehrer schienen keine Schonfrist zu kennen. Harry hatte am Samstag sein erstes Quidditchtraining, gekoppelt mit einem Auswahlverfahren für ihren neuen Hüter. Angelina war dieses Jahr Kapitän und hatte gleich die große Aufgabe aus den 12 Bewerbern einen brauchbaren auszuwählen. Auch Ron versuchte sein Glück, versagte aber grandios (um es mit Fred und Georges Worten auszudrücken), weil er sich schon von der bloßen Anwesenheit seiner Mitspieler außer Fassung bringen ließ. Merkwürdigerweise- und das wunderte jeden sehr- war Ron nicht mal sauer darüber.  
Zuletzt waren nur noch zwei Bewerber übrig: Steven Miles und Michael Fox, beide aus der Vierten. Die Entscheidung fiel erst beim letzten Wurf, durchgeführt von Katie. Michael wehrte mit einer ausgezeichneten Parade ab, Steven verfehlte ihn leider knapp. Doch er war ein guter Verliere und gratulierte seinem Gegner mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. Michael war ein relativ kleiner, drahtiger Junge, mit aschblonden Haaren und grünen Augen mit braunen Sprenkeln. Er wurde gleich von Fred und George auf die Schultern genommen und unter Jubelrufen der Gryffindors um das ganze Stadion getragen. Anschließend stieg eine große Party im Gryffindorturm. Sally und Hermine standen etwas abseits mit einem Butterbier in der Hand und unterhielten sich.  
„Und- wie hat dir deine erste Woche hier gefallen."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir hier so gut gefallen könnte. Ich wollte eigentlich nach Beauxbatons, aber Cassidy konnte mich dann von Hogwarts überzeugen- was aber hauptsächlich daran lag, dass ungefähr die Hälfte von unserer Schule nach Frankreich ist. Die andere Hälfte ist nach Durmstrang. Nur wir acht sind hier."

„Wie kommt das?"

„Unser Schulleiter ist ein guter Freund von Dumbledore. Wir wissen, dass er zurück ist. Aber in Hogwarts sind wir sicher. Ich weiß es. Er ist eh noch nicht aktiv." Mine nickte zustimmend.

„Wir sollten ihn nicht unser Leben bestimmen lassen." Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge bleiben und er blieb an einem großen Rotschopf hängen. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Sally bemerkte es, sagte aber nichts.

„Sag mal Mine, was sagt die Zeit?"

„Zehn vor acht."

„Oh je- ich muss zu Snape, nachsitzen...!"

„Och du Arme, tut mir voll leid." Hermine zog eine Grimasse und Sally verschwand von der Party. Sie streifte durch die Gänge und schaffte es tatsächlich pünktlich anzukommen.

„Mrs. Contala- was wollen sie hier?", zischte Snape.

„Ähm...ich habe heute bei ihnen Nachsitzen."

„Sie haben Glück gehabt. Dumbledore hat es unterbunden mit der Begründung, ich könne sie für eine Korrektur eines Fehlers nicht bestrafen." Snape machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er in einen sauren Apfel gebissen. „Verschwinden sie schon!" Sally machte sich aus dem Staub und war aber irgendwie so müde, dass sie einfach nur in die Wohnung in ihr Bett ging und selig schlief.

Oje...Das ende ist mies, aber ich komme gerade vom Kneipenfest °olé° Die letzten Zeilen waren wirklich Mist, aber ich bin froh, dass ich die richtigen tasten finden konnte und ich wollte euch wirklich nicht länger warten lassen und jetzt kommen noch die Kommiantworten und die Bitte, mir doch auch ein Kommi zu hinterlassen (an alle Schwarzleser- der Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl war für euch...)

araglas16: Da freu ich mich aber, dass du wieder da bist! Und ich freu mich wirklich, dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat! Bussi! (Oi war das jetzt kurz- Sorry -.-)

Little Lion: Och du glaubst gar nicht, wie lieb wir den Draco haben! Und ich glaube irgendwann wird Sally auch noch was für Harry und Draco kochen... Mein Urlaub war ganz okay, bis auf den Regen °drop°

fighter-for-dragonheart: Oi, noch jemand, dem es gefällt! Das freut mich aber! Ich hoffe, das achte und neunte haben dir auch gefallen!

Taipan: Hallo mein Schatz! Die Mail ist ja hoffentlich angekommen! Ich freu mich natürlich, dass du wieder da bist und meine Story nicht als Mist betitelst cu, hab dich lieb!

SammyBN: Also Sally hat wirklich keine Zeit, die ist viel zu beschäftigt damit Harry und Draco zu verkuppeln! Aber zur Not kannst du ja auch noch den Pizzaservice anrufen!

Na dann! Also irgendwas hab ich jetzt vergessen... der kleine lila Button?...ich weiß wieder: Im nächsten Chap gibt's ein bissl mehr von Georgina- das wird lustig! Hui...


	10. I just wanna feel

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Hallo meine lieben (Schwarz-)Leser. räusper Bussis und Schokoladenkuchen für alle Reviewer (mal unter uns: Es waren nicht viele!) Ich hoffe ihr verlasst mich nicht alle nach diesem hoffnungslos versautem Chap. Ach ja, apropos versaut: So ein ganz klein wenig Lime ist vorhanden. Aber eigentlich müsste ich's rauslöschen, ich kann das net °drop°  
Also... Ich würde sagen, dann lasst uns mal direkt loslegen, oder was meint ihr?

* * *

Sally setzte sich erschrocken in ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte doch gerade etwas gehört? Sie schaute auf die Uhr: Gerade mal halb zwei. Und da war es wieder: Ein lautes Poltern und Scheppern, anscheinend aus der Küche. Schweren Herzens stand Sally auf und wankte in die Küche. Fassungslos und ein wenig verwirrt starrte sie auf den Haufen Scherben vor ihr. Harry war gerade dabei unter lautem Fluchen das Kochgeschirr auf den Boden zu schmeißen, was logischerweise nicht kaputtging.

„Jetzt tickt's wohl völlig aus, oder was! Bist du bescheuert?"

„Dieses verdammte Arschloch! So ein..."

„AUS!" Harry verstummte abrupt. „Jetzt reiß dich am Riemen! Du wohnst hier nicht alleine! Was um alles in der Welt soll das Theater hier?", tobte Sally. Harry machte keinen Mucks. „Und? Wenn du mich schon auf so eine Art und Weise weckst, dann will ich auch wissen, wieso. Also raus mit der Sprache." Harry murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. „Was?", fragte Sally verwirrt.

„...hat mich geküsst..."

„WER hat dich geküsst?", forschte Sally weiter.

„Na...er...Michael."

„Euer neuer Hüter? _Der_ Michael?"

„Ja, frag doch nicht so blöd, wenn du es verstanden hast. Ist mir so schon peinlich genug."

„Wieso? Wer hat alles zugesehen?"

„Niemand, aber trotzdem. Ich steh doch nicht auf Jungs!" Harry errötete leicht.

„Ach?" Sally machte eine Miene, die nur allzu deutlich zeigte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

„Ja!"

„Und in wen bist du dann verknallt?"

„Ähm...Cho Chang.", sagte Harry eher halbherzig.

„Natürlich. Und deswegen starrst du sie auch immer an..."

„Tu ich das?"

„Ja na eben nicht!"

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören?"

„Keine Unwahrheiten."

„Und wieso meckerst du dann so rum?"

„Erstens meckere ich nicht rum und zweitens, wenn ich sage, ich will keine Lügen, dann meine ich damit auch, dass du nicht sagen sollst, du seiest 100 hetero."

„Bin ich aber!"

„Bist du nicht!"

„Und wie kommst du drauf? Hast du's vielleicht schwarz auf weiß?"

„Nein, aber sonst würden wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen."

„Würden wir doch."

„Nein. Harry sieh es verdammt noch mal ein: Du bist schwul!"

„Ich bin schwul."

„Ja." Sally bis sich auf die Lippen. Ihre Nerven waren bis zum zerreisen gespannt.

„Verdammt!" Eine Bratpfanne landete vor Sallys Füßen und sie machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer nach hinten. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Mir erst mal erzählen, was es mit dem Kuss auf sich hatte."

„Wir waren die letzen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich wollte ihm nur noch mal gratulieren und dann ins Bett gehen. Ich stehe vor ihm, strecke meine Hand aus und plötzlich drückt er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich mein was soll denn das? Dann ist er von mir gewichen, als wäre ich der Teufel höchstpersönlich, hat eine Entschuldigung gestammelt und ist wegegegangen. Hallo? Ich stand bestimmt noch eine viertel Stunde so im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und dann- na ja. Worte überflüssig." Harry deutete auf den Scherbenhaufen um sie herum.

„Och, kann ja mal passieren.", meinte Sally nur und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes war alles wieder in Ordnung. „Und ist es so schlimm?"

„Schwul zu sein? Bis jetzt nicht. Es weiß ja außer dir noch niemand. Und das soll auch so bleiben."

„Ja ja..." Sally kreuzte hinter ihrem Rücken die Finger.

„Ja, ja heißt leck mich am Arsch. Noch nicht gewusst?"

„Nö. Hast du dich in ihn verknallt?", fragte Sally weiter, mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Oh nein. Ich will lieber jemand älteren."

„Na dann ist ja gut!" Sie hatte sich das Gott sei Dank gerade noch so verkneifen können. „Dann könne wir ja jetzt ins Bett gehen. Frühstücken wir morgen zusammen?"

„Kein Problem."

„Ach sag mal, könnt ihr hier eigentlich irgendwie einkaufen gehen?"

„Ja, in zwei Wochen ist wieder Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Hast du dir Erlaubnis deiner Eltern schon?"

„Erlaubnis?"

„Frag McGonagall mal danach. Aber wieso willst du das wissen? Was hast du vor?"

„Was dagegen, wenn ich dich neu einkleide?"

„Nur wenn ich bezahlen darf. Ich hab nicht gern Schulden."

„Welchen Rahmen habe ich?"

„Ich hab erst mal genug Geld. Mach dir darüber keine Sorge. Wenn nicht, fange ich an, mich zu vermarkten." Er grinste.

„Na wenn das so ist. Hand drauf!" Sie schlugen ein und gingen dann zufrieden und müde ins Bett. Während Harry sich gerade in seine Decke kuschelte, war Draco schon mitten in seinen wildesten Träumen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

_Eine heiße Zunge verwöhnte seinen Schaft, leckte ihn rauf und runter. Draco stöhnte ungehemmt, ließ sich gehen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah diesen schwarzen Schopf, wie er sein Glied zärtlich und sogleich wild leckte. Plötzlich schaute der dunkelhaarige direkt nach oben, in Dracos Augen, ohne das Objekt seiner Begierde auch nur einen Moment zu vernachlässigen. Smaragdgrüne Augen brannten sich in Dracos Gedächtnis ein._

Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, sein Herz pumpte, sein Atem raste und die grünen Augen konnte er nicht vergessen. In seinen Lenden sammelte sich heißes Blut. Wie benommen stand er auf, schlich sich ins Bad und ließ sich warmes Wasser in die Wanne ein. Langsam ließ er sich hineingleiten und entspannte sich wieder. Draco legte einen Silenciozauber über das Zimmer und überließ den Rest sich selbst...

Am nächsten Morgen kamen alle nur langsam in die Gänge- schließlich war Sonntag und man konnte endlich mal ausschlafen. Harry wachte sogar noch vor Draco auf- nicht dass er es bemerkt hätte. Er und Sally machten sich gegen zehn auf zum Frühstück.

„Und, gut geschlafen Kleiner?"

„Hm. Ich bin aber größer als du."

„Okay, gut geschlafen Großer?"

„Ja, sehr!"

„Ich bin hundemüde. Mach so was nie, nie, nie wieder."

„Däh. Ich kann's ja auch nicht ändern."

„Du hast dich erstaunlich schnell damit abgefunden."

„Ich hoffe immer noch, es war nur ein böser Traum und alles geht wieder weg." Sally lachte laut.

„Na du bist mir vielleicht einer. Darf ich dir einen Tipp geben?" Harry nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Schau dir die ganzen süßen Jungs an, die hier rumlaufen. Dann weißt du, was du dran hast." Die zwei betraten die große Halle und setzten sich zusammen an das hintere Ende vom Gryffindortisch, um nicht gestört zu werden.

„Oh, stimmt. Blaise zum Beispiel ist doch sehr niedlich, oder?"

Sally bekam eine sehr ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe. „Also, ach...na ja. Wenn du meinst...", stotterte sie. Jetzt war es an Harry laut zu lachen.

„Schon gut, ich überlasse ihn dir!"

„Na ja, du kannst ja dafür... Was hältst du von Draco?" Harry prustete den Tee, den er gerade hatte trinken wollen wieder aus. „Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Können wir einrichten..."

„Nein, mal ehrlich. Du müsstest es besser wissen- das _kann_ nicht gut gehen!"

„Wieso- ihr habt es doch noch nie probiert!"  
Ihre Unterhaltung wurde durch die laute Ankunft der Post unterbrochen. Eine schwarze Eule, der weiße Augenringe hatte, kam auf Sally zugeflogen.  
„Oh, Daddy hat endlich zurückgeschrieben!", rief sie voller Begeisterung. Sie nahm der Eule den Brief ab, diese flog jedoch nicht weg. Verwundert begann sie jetzt, das beschriebene Stück Pergament zu studieren. Harry schaute ihr neugierig zu. Mit jeder Zeile hellte sich Sallys Miene auf.

„Und, fragte Harry, als Sally die Nachricht endlich zur Seite gelegt hatte.

„Das ist jetzt meine Eule!", sagte sie voller Stolz und streichelte ihr über das samtene Gefieder. Harry fütterte sie mit einem Stückchen Toast. Nach einer kurzen Pause verkündete Sally feierlich: „Ich werde sie Amalia nennen."

„Das klingt schön.", sagte Harry daraufhin. „Was schreibt dein Vater sonst noch?"

„Das zeig ich dir gleich. Da müsste doch eigentlich noch..." Sie begann auf dem ganzen Tisch und unter dem Tisch zu suchen, schaute sogar am Himmel nach, doch schien nichts zu finden. Mit einemmal zwitscherte etwas auf. Sally guckte sich um und entdeckte schließlich auf einem Fenstersims einen kleinen Waldkauz. „Chimene! Komm her, aber sofort!", rief Sally verärgert. Das kleine Vögelchen rührte sich nicht, sondern piepte nur kurz auf. Sally raufte sich jetzt die Haare. „Du blödes Viech! Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!" Erst als Sally ein Stück Schinken als Lockmittel benutzte, kam der Waldkauz angeflattert und ließ sich munter zwitschernd in Sallys Hand nieder. „Ja, ja... Jetzt tu nur nicht so. Hast du ganz fein gemacht. Jetzt gib das blöde Päckchen her und dann verschwinde in die Eulerei!" Sally nahm es ihr ab und drehte sich zu Harry um, der mit Lachtränen in den Augen halb auf dem Tisch lag. „Harry, kommst du?" Dieser nickte nur und erhob sich um ihr zu folgen. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Wohnung begegneten sie Blaise.

„Hey Sally! Gut geschlafen?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja, sehr. Um zwei am See, die Stelle wie letztes Mal?" Sie lächelte ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

„Geht klar. See you later..."

„Hoppla, es geht wohl in die heiße Phase?", witzelte Harry. Sally knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Sei ruhig!" _,Wir fangen gerade erst an. Du kannst noch was erleben'_, dachte sie. „Jetzt komm, ich will dir was zeigen!" Nach ein paar Minuten schweigendem Dahinwanderns standen sie im Wohnzimmer.

„Und jetzt, Sally?"

„Was hältst du von einer Stereoanlage?"

„Du hast anscheinend die Geschichte von Hogwarts nicht gelesen, Strom und elektrische Geräte funktionieren hier nicht!", zitierte Harry seine Freundin Hermine.

„Egal, wo würdest du sie hinstellen?"

„Zwischen deiner und der Küchentür." Sally wand sich also nach links.

„Na dann auf ins Vergnügen!" Sie nahm ein kleines Würfelchen, was sich in dem Päckchen befunden hatte und stellte es auf den vorgesehenen Platz. Dann murmelte sie leise einige Worte, die sie von dem Brief ihres Vaters ablas. Sofort erreichte sie Stereoanlage ihre normale Größe. Dann sprach sie noch einen Spruch und streute letztendlich noch ein bisschen Pulver drüber, dass aus einem extra Päckchen, dass auch mitgekommen war. Es schien sich sofort aufzulösen. „So, fertig."

„Was genau hast du jetzt gemacht?", fragte Harry ein klein wenig verwirrt.

„Erst habe ich es vergrößert, mit dem zweiten Spruch habe ich es mit unserem Stromnetz zu Hause verbunden. Und das Pulver war dafür, damit die Anlage gegen Magie unempfindlich ist."

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass das möglich ist!" Harry fielen vor Staunen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Sally gelassen. „Mein Dad hat sich das wahrscheinlich ausgedacht."

„Wow, dann ist er aber ganz schön schlau."

„Nicht unbedingt, die meisten Zaubersprüche existieren schon seit Jahrhunderten, sie müssen nur ein wenig konfiguriert werden und unserer Zeit und somit unseren Zwecken angepasst werden."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab das wahrscheinlich mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt... Ist ja auch egal, Hauptsache es funktioniert!"

„Hm. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wie spät ist es?" Harry schaute auf seine neue Uhr.

„Kurz vor zwölf." Sally ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen. Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und fragte: „Du kennst doch bestimmt diese Georgina?"

Sally lachte: „Hör mir bloß mit der auf!"

„Wieso?"

„Du weißt also nicht, was für eine kleine Schlampe- Sorry- sie ist?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nur wie grenzenlos bescheuert und naiv sie ist." Harry erzählte von ihrer Begegnung in der Winkelgasse. Sally jauchzte laut auf.

„Das ist ja herrlich! Mein Gott, die ist wirklich soooooooo bescheuert! Ich hätte gerade mal Lust zu gucken, was sie gerade macht!"

„Warte, ich muss dir mal was zeigen- das bleibt aber unbedingt unter uns!"

„Großes Indianerehrenwort!"

„How!" Harry kramte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer, aktivierte sie und zeigte sie einer staunenden Sally.

„Wow- was ist das?"

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Mein Dad und seine Freunde haben sie entworfen.", meinte er ehrfürchtig. „Na dann schauen wir mal..." Gemeinsam suchten sie ihre allerliebste Freundin- Sally entdeckte sie zuerst: „Da! Im Büro von... Professor Calvin! Und auch noch mit ihm? Komm Harry, wir haben eine Mission!", kicherte sie, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her durchs Schloss. Keuchend und die Hände auf ihre Knie gestützt blieben sie vor der Tür stehen. Sally presste ein Ohr gegen das Holz. „Ich hör nix.", flüsterte sie. „Sind sie noch da drin?" Harry schaute auf sein Karte.

„Ja."

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Ich habe da so eine Idee. Warte hier, ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da. Wenn sie abhauen, schleich ihnen hinterher- ich werde euch schon wiederfinden!", grinste Harry und verschwand, bevor Sally auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Er spurtete zurück in die Wohnung und kam schlitternd vor seiner Truhe zum Stehen. Schon wenige Sekunden später befanden sich seine gesamten Kleidungstücke kreuz und quer auf seinem Bett wieder und Harry hielt mit strahlender Miene eine Kugel, die goldenes Licht ausstrahlte, in der Hand. „Ja!", rief er und rannte wieder zurück. Sally stand immer noch mit einem Ohr gegen die Holz gedrückt vor der Tür. Harry schlich sich an und sagte leise „Buh!" Sie quiekte leise auf und Harry schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Du Mistkerl!"

„Sei lieber ruhig- ich hab da was." Harry holte vorsichtig die Kugel aus seinem Umhang.

„Cool- was ist das?"

„Damit kann man Gespräche belauschen- pass auf: Georgina Gebelein und Professor Calvin." Die Kugel änderte jetzt ihre Farbe- sie wurde wie flüssiges Silber und eisblaue Blasen blubberten. Die Stimme von Georgina erklang- erstaunlich laut und die beiden flüchteten in ein leeres Klassenzimmer nur zwei Räume weiter.

„Oh, Pascal, nicht so stürmisch!" Georgina lachte affektiert und Sally verleierte die Augen.

„Ach Gila, meine Zuckerpuppe!", raunte Calvin. „Lass dich küssen!" Wieder kicherte Georgina und Harry und Sally konnten durch die Kugel lautes Schmatzen und abwechselndes Aufstöhnen der beiden hören.

„Pfui- jetzt reicht's mir!", sagte Sally. „Wie schaltet man das Ding ab?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ähm... Aus!" Nichts geschah. „Gespräch beenden?" Wieder nichts. „Warte mal kurz." Harry verschwand nach draußen und ging sicher, dass der Korridor leer war. „Sirius.", flüsterte er seiner Uhr zu. Sein Patenonkel erschien auf dem Display.

„Hey- das ist aber schön, dass du dich auch mal meldest. Wolltest du nicht schreiben?"

„Wollte ich heute Abend machen..."

„Faule Ausrede."

„Na und? Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, wie diese Kugel wieder ausgeht."

„Was- du erkundigst dich nicht mal nach meinem Wohlbefinden?"

„Sirius- wenn du tot wärest, hätte ich das schon bemerkt und außerdem stehe ich hier mitten auf einem Gang und hab gerade keine Lust auf lange Reden."

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt." Harry bedachte ihn mit einem _Halt-jetzt-bloß-die-Klappe-Blick_.

„Also?"

„Einfach schütteln..." Mit einem Mal hörte Harry Schritte und beendete ihr Gespräch schnell, während er sich hinter einer Statue verbarg. Ein Klopfen ertönte. „Professor Calvin?", fragte McGonagall und trat ein. Fast zeitgleich hörte Harry ein lautes Lachen aus dem Klassenzimmer wo Sally war und huschte schnell zu ihr hinein. Sie winkte ihn heran und erklärte flüsternd und kichern:

„McGonagall ist hereingeplatzt, aber die waren anscheinend beide halbnackt. Georgina hat sich unter dem Schreibtisch versteckt. Calvin hat sich hinter der Tür angezogen, als die Alte reinkam." Sie lauschten weiter:

„Professor Calvin, ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht...gestört. Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass sie morgen in der ersten Stunde Professor Sprout vertreten müssen, sie ist wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit im Ministerium. Ich wünsche ihnen dann noch einen schönen Tag. Entschuldigen sie nochmals die Störung." Damit verschwand McGonagall wieder und Harry und Sally mussten sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu lachen anzufangen- die Gefahr gehört zu werden war noch relativ groß. Sie lauschten noch kurz weiter.

„Ach Gila, Schätzchen, das tut mir so leid. Komm her..."

„Es tut mir leid, Pascal, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr in Stimmung. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Hast du am Donnerstag um vier schon aus, Zuckerpüppchen?"

„Ja. Sehen wir uns?"

„Aber diesmal wo anders- in meinen Privatgemächern. Wir treffen uns hier." Calvin lachte anzüglich und Georgina stimmte ein. Harry nahm die Kugel und schüttelte sie kräftig. Sofort bekam sie ihre ursprüngliche Farbe und das Gespräch verstummte. Harry und Sally sahen sich nur verzweifelt an.

„Oh. Mein. Gott."

„Harry, wann hast du Donnerstag aus?", der Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen.

„Ich hab nur Vormittagsunterricht- was hast du vor?"

„Um vier wieder hier."

„Du willst mich umbringen- ich weiß es genau."

„Sieht schwer danach aus." Stille. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Kauf die endlich mal 'ne Uhr. Halb zwei."

„Okay, dann schreib ich jetzt einen Brief an meinen Dad und geh dann zum See."

„Ach ja- dein Treffen mit Zabini..."

„Du klingst eifersüchtig.", witzelte sie.

„Nein, besorgt. Lass dich von dem Arsch bloß nicht reinlegen!"

„Irgendwann schenke ich dir noch eine ,_Bester-großer-Bruder-der-Welt-Tasse'_!"

„Ja, ja... ich bin heute mit Ron und Mine zum Lernen verabredet." Er zog eine Grimasse.

„Na dann viel Spaß!", rief Sally und verschwand. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie in ihre Wohnung. Sie schnappte sich ihr Schreibzeug und ließ es aufs Sofa fallen. Dann wandte sie sich zur Stereoanlage.

„So, Zeit für ein Experiment...", murmelte sie und betätigte den Einschaltknopf. Erfreut stellte Sally fest, dass es einwandfrei funktionierte und sogar ihr Lieblingsmuggelsender schon einprogrammiert war- die Musik der magischen Welt konnte man sich ihrer Meinung nach nicht antun. Jetzt ließ sie sich aufs Sofa plumpsen und schreib einen Brief nach Hause.

_Hey Dad! Hi Aimée!_

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die Anlage- sie ist geil! Und es funktioniert sogar °grins° Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ich Cassidy seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hab- ich muss sie unbedingt heute Abend mal erwischen. Nun ja._

_Die Leute hier sind alle total nett- Harry (der wohnt auch mit in der Wohnung) ist ein echter Goldschatz! In zwei Wochen ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende, da darf ich ihn neu ankleiden- der Arme muss immer die alten Sachen von seinem Cousin tragen! Apropos: ich brauche irgendeine Erlaubnis, dass ich nach Hogsmeade darf- Daddy, könntest du dich deswegen mal mit Professor McGonagall in Verbindung setzen? Ich verbummle das sonst nur..._

_Nun ja. Euch interessiert sicher, wen ich hier noch so kennen gelernt habe.  
Zum einen wäre da Draco, er wohnt auch mit hier und ist eine ganz schön harte Nuss, aber ich glaube, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg. Blaise und ich wollen ihn mit Harry verkuppeln, weil sie einfach füreinander bestimmt sind, es nur nicht einsehen wollen, und beide schwul sind. Mal sehen, was das wird...  
Achja: Blaise. Och Gott ist der knuffig! Ich kann euch ja mal ein Bild schicken! Oh Mist! Ich hab meine Cam vergessen- kann ich wider mit einem kleinen Paket von euch rechen? Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, mich hier nicht hoffnungslos zu verknallen, aber zu spät! Ich kann hier jeden einschätzen- nur ihn nicht! Das bringt mich noch um den Verstand- hoffentlich wir das was, drückt mir die Daumen!  
Weiter im Text: Susan und Lisa wohnen auch noch mit uns zusammen- sind auch zwei ganz Liebe! Lisa hat auch 'nen Freund, Luka, die beiden sind echt süß zusammen! Hab ihnen sogar schon einen ruhigen Abend zu zweit verschafft und ihnen was gekocht. °grins° Oh- könnt ihr mir meine Lieblingskochbücher schicken, die von Jamie Oliver? Ich verzweifle sonst noch, weil ich net mehr weiß, was ich kochen soll!  
Aber jetzt komme ich zum Höhepunkt meines Briefes: Es gibt neues von Georgina! Harry und ich sind ihr heute hinterher geschnüffelt, weil wir Langeweile hatten. Jedenfalls hat sie- in der ersten Woche!- eine Affäre mit unserem VgddK-Lehrer Professor Calvin! Ist das nicht geil! Wir konnten uns vor lachen kaum halten!  
Aber ich muss jetzt flitzen, Blaise und ich halten in fünf Minuten Kriegsrat am See! Ich freu mich!_

_Lieb euch! Grüße an Tante Amalia! Eure Sally!_

Sie lies den Brief zum Trocknen liegen uns ging in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen- Blue Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt mit V-Aisschnitt und im Hawaii-Look. Sie trug noch eine Schicht Mascara und einen hellen Lidschatten im Braunton auf. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, schnappte sich nur noch den Brief und eilte nach draußen zum See. Blaise wartete schon am See, auch er trug Jeans und dazu ein weißes, ärmelloses Shirt. Sie umarmten sich zur Begrüßung und setzen sich nebeneinander ans Ufer. Der Sommer schien nicht vergehen zu wollen und vom See wehte ihnen eine frische Brise ins Gesicht.

„Und, wie geht's so?", fragte Blaise.

„Ganz gut.", antwortete Sally und drehte ihren Brief nervös zwischen den Fingern.

„Was hast du da?"

„Nur ein Brief an meinen Dad und meine Tante."

„Darf ich den lesen?", bettelte Blaise.

„Definitiv nein!"

„Och bitte!"

Nein. Aber kannst du mir sagen, wie ich meine Eule jetzt hier her kriege, obwohl sie in der Eulerei sitzt?"

„Pfeifen und ihren Namen rufen."

„Okay." Sie pfiff zweimal laut und rief: „Amalia!" Schon wenige Sekunden später kam Amalia aus Richtung Schloss geflogen- mit Chimene im Schlepptau. Sally schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, als sich der blöde Waldkauz ihres Vaters auf Blaise' Kopf setzte und zu zwitschern anfing. Amalia schien dem überhaben und landete sanft auf einer Baumwurzel bei ihnen. Blaise indessen verleierte seine Augen und versuchte einen Blick auf das lustig piepsende Wesen zu erhaschen. Sally lockte Chimene jetzt zu sich, oder besser gesagt sammelte sie sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf. Sie band ihr den Brief an ihren Vater ans Bein und schickte sie nach Hause. Dann wandte Sally sich an ihre Eule, die ein wenig beleidigt schien: „Tut mir leid, Amalia, aber das blöde Zwitscherding muss ja auch wieder nach Hause. Du kannst sie ja begleiten und mir dann die Antwort von Dad mitbringen, nicht?" Sally strich ihr über das schwarze, samtene Gefieder. Amalia erhob sich elegant in die luft und flog iher Gefährtin nach.  
„Puh." Sally ließ sich seufzend ins Gras fallen. So eine Aktion hatte sie jetzt gebraucht.

„Ist der Vogel immer so blöd und aufgedreht?", fragte Blaise ein wenig entsetzt.

„Leider ja. Ist aber Gott sei Dank nicht meiner! Aber jetzt zum geschäftlichen.", witzelte sie. „Folgendes: Gestern Nacht wache ich auf und es hört sich an, als würde jemand die ganze Wohnung zertrümmern. Also gehe ich in die Küche und sehe Harry, wie er das gesamte Geschirr auf den Boden schmeißt. Weißt du warum?" Sie schaute Blaise gespannt an. Er forderte sie mit einer hektischen Handbewegung zum Weiterreden auf. „Michael, ihr neuer Hüter, hat ihn geküsst. Und unser lieber Harry konnte nicht damit umgehen. Und wir haben festgestellt, dass er schwul ist. Aber von Draco will er immer noch nix wissen."

„Schade, aber es ist eindeutig ein Fortschritt. Ich denke wir sollten ein wenig warten, bis es beide wirklich akzeptiert haben."

„Seh ich auch so. Ich glaube, wir müssen damit rechnen, dass sie auch erst noch einen oder zwei andere Partner haben."

„Hm. Wir werden sehen." Blaise blickte zur Seite und sah Sally damit direkt in die Augen. Beide suchten in denen des Anderen nach einem Zeichen- nur ein kleines. Blaise fand es, dieses kleine Flackern ins Sallys Augen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und streifte ihre Lippen sanft. Auch Sally kam ihm jetzt entgegen, der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, Blaise Zunge erforschte ihren süßen Mund, klein Stromstöße durchzuckten sie, wenn ihre Zungen sich berührten. Sallys Hände schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, vergruben sich in seinen schwarzen Haaren. Seine wanderten ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter, streichelten Sally. Schwer atmend trennten sie sich, öffneten ihre Augen, die sie geschlossen hatten ohne es zu merken.  
„Wow.", hauchte Blaise. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger sachte die Konturen von ihrem Gesicht nach, strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Sallys geschwollenen Lippen. „Du bist wunderschön, Sally."

„Danke." Noch immer schauten sie sich in die Augen. „Du auch." Und wieder versanken sie in einen Kuss. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, seine Hände wanderten weiter, Sally entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, sie schwebte auf Wolke sieben, er ließ ihr seidig weiches Haar durch seine Hände fließen. Sally knabberte vorsichtig an seiner Unterlippe, entlocke Blaise ein Stöhnen. Sein Blut geriet in Wallung, sammelte sich in seinen Lenden. Auch Sally bemerkte ein fast schmerzhaftes Pochen. Aber nicht nach einer Woche. So weit war sie noch nicht. Sie löste sich von ihm, gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Blaise..." Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber..."

„Ich auch noch nicht, Honey. Ich auch noch nicht." Seine Lippen saugten sich an ihrem Hals fest.

„Honey?", fragte Sally.

„Gefällt's dir nicht?" Blaise schaute sie wie ein treues Hündchen an.

„Doch, das ist süß."  
Beide lachten, ein befreiendes Lachen. Blaise gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich mag dich auch."  
Blaise zauberte ihnen eine Decke herbei und sie verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags am See, ohne viel zu reden. Als es dunkel wurde, und somit auch ein wenig kälter, zogen sie sich in Schloss zurück. Blaise ging in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, Sally verschwand erst mal in die Wohnung. Dort traf sie auf Draco.  
„Hey Draco."

„Hi.", war die wortkarge Antwort.

„Wie geht's dir so?"

„Gut. Und dir?"

„Sehr gut." Es waren nur Höflichkeitsfloskeln, und das wussten sie beide. „Ich mach dann mal los...", brach Sally das Schweigen, berührte das Ravenclawwappen und verschwand. Auch Draco ging- allerdings um seinen herzallerliebsten Blaise auszufragen, warum Sally denn so durch den Wind aussah.

Derweil suchte Sally verzweifelt ihre Cousine, bis ihr endlich mal jemand sagte, dass sie gerade duschte und Sally solange auf Cassidys Bett im Schlafsaal auf sie warten konnte. Es dauerte zwar letztendlich nur zehn Minuten, aber Sally kam es vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Endlich spazierte ihre Cousine mit einem Handtuch umschlungen und nassen Haaren in den Schlafsaal.

„Sally! Was machst du denn hier? Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich wollte dich heute zum Abendbrot fragen, ob du denn mal wieder Zeit für mich hast."

„Zwei Dumme ein Gedanke..."

„Was ist mit dir los, Kleine?"

„Was soll sein?"

„Mir kannst du nix vormachen, irgendwas ist los. Spuck's aus!"

„Menno, musst du wieder die Spannung verderben! Also: Iich. Habe. Einen. Freund. Glaube ich zumindest.", setzte sie hinzu.

„Glauben? Wieso nicht wissen?", fragte Cassidy und begann sich einzucremen.

„Wir waren heute am See, eigentlich wollten wir nur Reden, weil wir Harry und Draco verkuppeln wollen- aber das bleibt unter uns- und dann war es wie in einem Kitschroman. Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen und bla, bla, bla. Wir lagen den ganzen Nachmittag am See und haben eigentlich nichts gemacht, außer dagesessen und uns ab und zu geküsst. Ich mein- er hat gesagt, er mag mich, findet mich- warte, wie sagte er...- ach ja: _,Du bist wunderschön, Sally'_. Ich hab auch gesagt, dass ich ihn mag und ihn süß finde. Aber wir haben nie irgendwie beschlossen, zusammen zu sein, oder so. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Sally schien ganz aufgelöst.

„Also ich hab da so eine Idee. Kannst du mal kurz?" Sie drückte Sally die Lotion in die Hand und ließ sich den Rücken eincremen. „Wenn du heute Abend essen gehst, geh zu ihm hin und wenn er dich in irgendeiner Weise auffordert dich zu setzen, oder seinen Freund woandershin scheucht, damit du neben ihn kannst, hast du schon halb gewonnen. Wenn er dir dann noch einen Kuss gibt, ist alles klar."

„Und wenn ich zuerst da bin?" Sie stellte die Lotion auf Cassidys Nachttisch und schaute ihre Cousine erwartungsvoll an, während die sich gerade anzog.

„In welchem Haus ist er? Slytherin?" Sally nickte bestätigend. „Setz dich unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu seinen Freunden. Wenn er sich dann neben dich setzt und dir einen Kuss gibt..."

„Schon klar. Danke, du hast mir wirklich geholfen!" Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Sally!", rief Cassidy ihr hinterher. Sally steckte den Kopf noch mal durch die Tür. „Kämm dir wenigstens noch mal die Haare, die sind ein wenig...zerstrubbelt.", sagte Cassidy belustigt. Sally verschwand lachend um die Ecke.

Währenddessen stattete Draco Blaise einen Besuch ab.

„Hey du Schwerenöter!" Blaise bekam eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe.

„Was?"

„Was hast du denn mit Sally angestellt, die war ja ganz durch den Wind!"

„Ähm...Nix weiter."

„Das kannst du deinem Opa erzählen, Zabini. Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Wir haben rumgeknutscht. Am See."

„Rumgeknutscht..."

„Mehr war nicht!"

„Sicher!"

„Draco, wir kennen uns noch keine Woche. Ich bin noch nicht so weit- und sie auch nicht. Verstanden?"

„Ja, ja...", maulte Draco.

„Komm wir gehen essen!"

„Hab keinen Hunger." Blaise musste ja nicht wissen, dass er so mitfühlend war und die zwei allein lassen wollte.

„Dann lass es bleiben!" Draco musste ja nicht wissen, dass er froh war, mit Sally allein zu sein. Also schlenderte er in die große Halle und ließ sich am Slytherintisch etwas abseits von der Masse nieder. Er wollte sich gerade etwas Nudelsalat auf den toller häufen, als Sally eintrat. Er suchte ihren Blick und betete innerlich, dass sie doch herkommt! Es schien zu funktionieren, denn Sally kam zielstrebig auf ihn zu.  
„Hey Honey! Setz dich doch.", Blaise glaubte, sein Herz müsste vor Aufregung zerspringen. _,Bitte lass sie sich setzen! Lass sie es ernst meinen!' _Sally setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn fast ein wenig schüchtern an. Ihre Lippen trafen sich für einen kleinen Kuss. Keiner der beiden wussten, dass sie genau das gleiche fühlten: Unglaubliche Erleichterung, dass es dem jeweils anderen doch etwas zu bedeuten schien. Sie aßen gemeinsam, bekamen nichts von ihrer Umwelt mit, von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen. Auch Harry hatte sie kurz beobachtet, lächelte still in sich hinein. Er freute sich unheimlich für die beiden.  
Sally und Blaise ließen den Abend ruhig ausklingen: sie saßen auf dem Sofa in der Wohnung, starrten ins Kaminfeuer und hörten eine CD von Sally.  
Harry war an diesem Abend zeitig ins Bett gegangen- jedoch lag der noch einige Stunden wach und dachte nach. War er wirklich schwul? Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt? Wie hatte er es überhaupt bemerkt. War dieser eine Kuss wirklich der Auslöser? Nein, es war schon irgendetwas vorher gewesen, aber was? Was war es gewesen? Irgendwann übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Puh! °schwitz° Ich hoffe es hat euch halbwegs gefallen, ich habe wirklich lange mit mir gerungen! Jetzt kommt es auf euch an: Bitte gebt mir ein Zeichen!  
Wie gesagt, ist das meine erste Fic und ich wüsste gerne, wie es um meine nicht vorhandenen Fähigkeit als Autor steht.

* * *

_**SammyBN:**_ Tja, wie du siehst, ging es mit Blaise und Sally recht schnell, aber ich konnt's einfach nicht mehr länger hinter dem Berg halten °grins° Mit unserem Draco muss ich mir wirklich etwas einfallen lassen- so kann das nicht weiter gehen °Kopf-schüttel° Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen!

Nun ja- dann hoffe ich mal auf euch- die fleißigen Kommischreiber. °räusper° Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt in Bett, moreg ist Schule!


	11. Schmetterlinge im Bauch

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Im vornhinein mal was zur Schulkleidung: ich denke, dass sie die Schulkleidung nur zum Unterricht tragen müssen, in der Freizeit das, was sie wollen.  
Ihre Klamotten setzen sich bei mir aus einem Hemd/Bluse und Hose/Rock zusammen. Dann tragen sie ihre Krawatte, je nach Häuserfarbe und über dem ganzen noch eine Robe. Nur zum Verständnis!

So, jetzt gibt's aber erst mal 'ne Riesenparty für alle meine lieben Kommischreiber! Bussis! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich jedes Mal freue, wenn es wieder heißt „Sie haben Post" (Kennt jemand ,E-Mail für dich'?) Antworten wie immer am Ende des Chaps!

* * *

Normalerweise war Sally ein ausgesprochener Morgenmuffel, aber an diesem Montag fiel ihr das Aufstehen erstaunlich leicht- obwohl...doch nicht so erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit Blaise zusammen Unterricht hatte. Als erstes ging sie ins Bad: Duschen, Haare waschen, Zähne putzen, Schminken. Irgendjemand hatte schon zweimal ungeduldig angeklopft, aber im Moment schien ihr nichts so wichtig, wie sich für Blaise schön zu machen. Das Dauergrinsen aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand auch nicht, als Draco sie anmotzte, nachdem sie eine Stunde das Bad blockiert und ihn danach fast umgerannt hatte. Als nächstes machte sie ihre Musik an- wenn sie schon welche hatte, dann musste sie das auch ausnutzen. Sally entschied sich für eine ihre Lieblings-CDs, der mit den Soundtracks von „Chocolat". Vor sich hin pfeifend tanzte sie also durch ihr Zimmer und probierte um die zehn verschiedenen Outfits an, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie eh die Schuluniform tragen musste. _‚Ganz toll!'_, dachte sie bei sich. _‚Das hat's jetzt natürlich wieder gebracht. Aber was zieh ich in der Mittagspause an? Wir gehen doch bestimmt wieder an den See... Mist!' _Also ging sie erst mal, immer noch im Bademantel, in die Küche, um sich eine schöne Tasse Kakao zu machen. Dort traf sie auf Draco, der mit einem Brötchen, einer Tasse Tee und der neuen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten am Küchentisch saß.

„Morgen Draco!", sagte sie, überlegte sich aber, dass sie nie gedacht hätte, dass ausgerechnet er sich hier hin setzen würde. Noch dazu wo die anderen mittlerweile auch munter wurden.

„Morgen.", grummelte er. „Bist du immer noch nicht weg? Blaise wartet bestimmt schon."

„Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, was ich anziehen soll.", meinte sie verlegen.

„Schuluniform?"

„Ist mir nach dem zehnten mal umziehen auch eingefallen. Aber was ich in der Mittagspause anziehen soll, weiß ich immer noch nicht." Draco musste schmunzeln, was Sally nicht sah, da sie gerade ihren Kakao machte. Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend zusammen- Sally auf der Küchenzeile, Draco am Tisch.

„Sag mal Draco...", platzte Sally heraus. „Wieso hatte Blaise am ersten Schultag normale Klamotten und nur seine Robe an?"

„Der Trottel hat die Uniform zu Hause liegen lassen. Seine Eltern haben sie ihm am Dienstag nachgeschickt." Sally musste kichern.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, er hat es mit Absicht gemacht!"

„Gut möglich. Kannst ihn ja mal fragen. Ich geh jetzt." Draco strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und verschwand. Nur eine Minute später schauet er wieder zur Tür hinein.

„Ähm, auch wenn's blöd klingt, aber wenn du willst können wir nach dem Mittagessen mal zusammen gucken, was du anziehen könntest...", äußerte Draco ein wenig peinlich berührt. Sally war im ersten Moment zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. „Na ja, versteh schon wenn du nicht willst. War auch nur ein Vorschlag." Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht, Sally erwachte aus ihrer Starre.

„Doch, natürlich! Das ist voll lieb von dir. Ich war nur ganz ehrlich ein wenig überrascht."

„Kann ich verstehen. See you." Jetzt war Sally ernsthaft sprachlos. Sie musste unbedingt sofort mit Blaise sprechen. Beinahe wäre sie im Bademantel losgesaust, konnte sich aber dann doch noch dazu durchringen ihre Sachen anzuziehen und nur fünf Minuten später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu stehen. Das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihr, denn Blaise kam eben aus dem Gang zu den Schlafsälen geschlendert.

„Guten Morgen, Honey. Schön geträumt?"

„Hm, von dir." Sie gaben sich einen Kuss. Und gleich noch einen.

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen, Blaise?" Kuss.

„Hm.", schnurrte dieser.

„Draco war heute nett zu mir." Blaise unterbrach den Kuss.

„Wie kommt's?", er schaute sie verdutzt an und die beiden gingen schon mal los Richtung große Halle.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir jetzt auch egal. Hauptsache er bleibt so. Hattest du deine Schuluniform eigentlich mit Absicht vergessen?"

„Nö, sie hat nicht mehr reingepasst. Das war das einzige, worauf ich verzichten konnte." Die beiden blieben wieder stehen und versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Blaise arbeitete sich an ihrem Hals herunter, die Robe war im Weg, er schob sie ein Stück zur Seite, saugte sich an ihrem Hals fest. Sally stöhnte leise auf, suchte mit ihren Händen einen Weg zu seiner Brust, schob sein Hemd ein wenig nach oben.

„Komm Honey, wir müssen los, wenn wir noch was essen wollen." Sally murrte. „Auch wenn du ein leckeres Frühstück wärst, satt machst du nicht."

„Arschloch."

„Weiß ich." Er zog sie mit sich in die große Halle. Zum Essen kam er nicht wirklich, junge Liebe war doch so schön...  
Harry beobachtete sie vom Gryffindortisch aus. Er freute sich für die beiden, aber wenn er ganz tief in sich hineinhorchte, war er auch ein wenig eifersüchtig. Nicht auf Blaise oder Sally, sondern einfach nur, dass die beiden eine glückliche Beziehung führten, wenn auch erst seit einem Tag, und er niemanden hatte. Die Welt ist ja so ungerecht! Unbewusst wanderten seine Augen weiter und blieben an einem Ravenclaw hängen. Harry wusste nicht wieso, dieser Junge faszinierte ihn irgendwie. Seine kastanienbraunen Haare schimmerten im Sonnelicht, er hatte ein süßes Lächeln und strahlende Augen, deren Farbe irgendwo zwischen grau und grün einzuordnen waren. Soweit Harry wusste war er ein Jahr über ihm...wie hieß er gleich noch...es lag ihm auf der Zunge...Ginny hatte ihm erst letzte Woche von ihm erzählt...

„Hey Harry, siehst du den da?" Harry nickte. „Er ist ein Jahr über euch. Lavender hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich in den Ferien an ihn herangemacht habe, aber er hat sie eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Rate mal wieso!"  
„Freundin?"  
„Nein, Leviathan ist schwul."...

Jetzt wusste er es wieder. Und schwul war er auch noch... Harry schallte sich in Gedanken selber- der würde eh nix von ihm wollen. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, das er ihn immer noch anstarrte, bis Leviathan ihm direkt in die Augen sah, von oben bis unten musterte, wissend lächelte. Harry verließ fluchtartig die große Halle, Ron und Hermine, die ihm entgegenkamen, schauten ihm verdutzt nach.  
Schwer atmend kam Harry als Erster im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer an. Er musste noch eine geschlagene viertel Stunde auf Gesellschaft warten- Terry Boot kam mit einem großen Stapel Kartons herein.

„Hey Harry- schon da?"

„Jup. Irgendwie war ich heute schon...zeitig fertig mit Frühstücken."

„Was war das vorhin eigentlich für ein geiler Abgang? Hat dich was gebissen oder so?"

„Eher oder so.", grinste Harry verlegen.

„Ja, ja, alter Weiberheld." _,Wenn du wüsstest!'_ Terry wechselte Gott sei Dank das Thema. „Sally und Zabini scheinen ja ganz schön verliebt zu sein, die turteln ja rum wie net gescheit."

„Hm. Ich freu mich für die beiden."

„Wer's glaubt. Die wird für ihn eine wie jede andere sein."

„Dann breche ich ihm alle Knochen...", knurrte Harry.

„Oh- da hat sich wohl jemand verknallt und ist eifersüchtig? Kein Wunder, bei dem Body... Komm Harry, gib's zu."

„Terry, erzähl nicht von Sachen, von denen du nichts verstehst!"

„Jetzt wieder ablenken..."

„Terry hör auf, ich sag's dir, das nervt kolossal!"

„Du willst's dir doch bloß nicht eingestehen, dass du in unsere süße Sally verknallt bist..."

„Ich bin schwul verdammt noch mal! Und jetzt halt dein Maul!" Terry verstummt erschrocken, auch Harry war sein Ausbruch ein wenig peinlich. „Sorry, Terry."

„Nein schon gut, ich hätte wirklich nicht so rumlappen sollen. Ich wusste ja nicht..." Harry war noch nie so froh, als die anderen hereinkamen und eine weiter Unterhaltung unmöglich machten. Dennoch, glücklich war er nicht darüber. In spätestens einer Stunde hatte Malfoy was neues um ihm sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Verdammt, wieso musste er auch immer sein Maul so weit aufreißen? Hoffentlich erzählt Terry das nicht so sehr weiter. _‚Oh Gott ich geh sterben!'  
_Nach der Doppelstunde Zauberkunst wusste Harry genauso viel über Flammzauber wie vorher, der Unterricht hatte ihn herzlich wenig interessiert und er hatte jetzt keine Ahnung was er in seinem Aufsatz darüber schreiben sollte.  
Harry packte als letzter seine Sachen zusammen, weil er sogar das Stundenende verträumt hatte, als Terry auf ihn zukam: „Ähm...ich wollt nur sagen, dass ich es nicht schlimm finde, dass du schwul bist. Mein Bruder ist es auch."

„Aha."

„Du kennst ihn bestimmt- Leviathan. Er hatte diesen Sommer erst sein Outing. Wenn es dir hilft, kann ich ja mal ein Treffen mit ihm arrangieren...Na ja. Tut mir noch mal leid."

„Schon gut. Ich komm auf das Angebot zurück. Danke."

„Keine Ursache." Terry schien sehr erleichtert, als er aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand und auch Harry ging es ein wenig besser. Ein wenig.

Für Sally und Blaise vergingen die ersten vier Stunden wie im Flug, was aber nicht unbedingt am spannenden Unterricht lag. Auch das Mittagessen genossen sie wieder gemeinsam, irgendwie konnten sie sich nicht voneinander trennen.  
Die beiden turtelten gerade herum, da kam Draco auf sie zu.

„Ähm- Sally kommst du?" Sie schaute ihn nur verständnislos und ein wenig perplex an. „Ähm...heute früh? Für die Mittagspause verabredet? Klamotten?", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Ach ja! Shit, hab ich total vergessen. Sag mal, wenn wir das auf heute Abend verlegen... Nein anders. Idee, Idee, Idee! Hast du am... Oh jetzt muss ich überlegen... Euer Hogsmeade Wochenende ist am 21., richtig?"

„Ja."

„Folgendes: An dem Tag gehe ich mit Harry einkaufen, ihn einkleiden. Jetzt wird's interessant. Blaise, du entschuldigst uns doch mal kurz? Komm gleich wieder." Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Dann schleift sie Draco aus der großen Halle. Blaise beugte sich ein wenig nach links und konnte die zwei gerade so vor der Tür erkennen. Sally redete aufgeregt auf Draco ein Der runzelte die Stirn. So ganz schien ihm das nicht zu gefallen. Er nickte grimmig. Sally sagte noch etwas. Dracos Augen weiteten sich panisch, er hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sally bettelte ihn regelrecht an, redete weiter auf ihn ein. Blaise beugte sich weiter nach links, die beiden drohten aus seinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden. Das letzte was er sah, bevor mit einem lauten ,Rumms' von der Bank fiel, war, dass Draco ergeben mit dem Kopf nickte. Sofort eilte Sally zu ihm:

„Blaise! Hast du dir was getan?"

„Nein, geht schon..." Er rieb sich seinen Ellenbogen.

„Sicher?", erkundigte sich auch Draco.

„Ja."

„Wie konnte denn das passieren, Schatz?"

„Ich hab mich zu weit nach links gebeugt."

„Wieso denn?"

„Hmpf.", Blaise zog eine _Ich-bin-ein-kleines-Kind-und-sag-dir-nichts-Schnute_.

„Komm, sag schon, Schatz."

„Ich wollt doch sicher gehen, dass ihr da draußen nichts unanständiges macht."

„Hättest mich ja dann einfach fragen können.", meinte Sally ein wenig spitz.

„Okay, was habt ihr beredet?"

„Nö, jetzt nicht mehr."

„Aber wieso denn?"

„Nur so."

„Also?"

„Okay. Du darfst aber nicht mitmachen."

„OH! Das ist fies! Wieso darf Draco mitmachen und ich nicht?", empörte sich Blaise.

„Wenn du's hörst, willst du das eh nicht mehr!"

„Ach?"

„Ja. Also, wir haben uns da so was ausgedacht..."

„DU hast dir das ausgedacht, ich wurde gezwungen mitzumachen!", warf Draco ein.

„Von mir aus! Jedenfalls..." Sally begann zu erklären. Blaise ließ Ausdrücke des Erstaunens vernehmen, Draco schnaubte hin und wieder abfällig, als würde ihm das Ganze gewaltig gegen den Strich gehen.

„Das ist wirklich genial Sally! Und du hattest so was von Recht: Da würde ich nie freiwillig mitmachen!"

„Wusste ich doch."

„Hach, wir kennen uns noch keine Woche und du durchschaust mich schon.", murrte Blaise.

„Das ist der Lauf des Lebens mein Schatz!", schnurrte Sally zurück.

„Hm. Und wann willst du das machen?"

„Am einundzwanzigsten."

„Also am Hogsmeade-Wochenende?"

„Jup. Erst gehe ich mit Harry einkaufen. Und am Abend dann bei uns in der Wohnung."

„Wer kommt?"

„Ich hab noch niemanden gefragt. Aber ich lade Lisa, Padma, Susan, Hannah, Mine und Ginny ein. Und natürlich Harry und Draco. Cassidy hilft mir. Hoffentlich."

„Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf sie?"

„Also, erst mal alle vier, die mit in der Wohnung leben. Von den Mädels die beste Freundin, und bei Harry eben Mine und damit sie net so alleine ist Ginny noch dazu. Und ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wen ich aus Slytherin einladen sollt. Ein Mädchen meine ich. Und Draco meinte, das seien eh alle hoffnungslose Fälle und da bliebe er doch lieber allein unter Mädchen. Aber Harry ist ja auch noch da."

Draco grummelte. „Hmpf, der kann mir gestohlen bleiben."

„Er kommt trotzdem. Jedenfalls mache ich erst Essen, da kannst du auch noch mit kommen, wenn du willst und dann geht's ans eingemachte."

„Lecker, was gibt's denn?"

„Mal schauen. Mein Dad wollte mir noch die Kochbücher schicken. Aber ich denke ich mache gebackenen Lachs mit ganz vielen Kräutern und so vier bis fünf Salaten und dann kann sich jeder nehmen, was er will. Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen."

„Da läuft einem ja das Wasser im Mund zusammen! Was für Salate?"

„Kartoffelsalat, Nudelsalat, grüner Salat mit Dressing, vielleicht mache ich noch Cous Cous, und vielleicht noch was mit... mal überlegen... Zucchini oder Auberginen. Oder beidem. Mal schauen."

„Klingt wahnsinnig aufwendig."

„Ist es auch. Aber es macht Spaß."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Sag mal Blaise, ob wir es schaffen könnten, uns diese Mittagspause mal voneinander zu trennen?"

„Oh, da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher..."

Draco schaltete sich ein: „Ich mach dann mal los, Leute. Wir sehen uns."

„Ja, ja...", kam die zweistimmige Antwort und Draco trollte sich.

Sally saß verkehrt herum auf Blaise' Schoß und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Wann sehen wir uns wieder, Honey?" Kuss.

„Arithmantik. Siebente Stunde."

„So spät?" Sally ließ ihre Finger unter seinen Umhang gleiten.

„Leider." Sie öffnete geschickt zwei Knöpfe von seinem Hemd und streichelte seine Bauchmuskeln. Hungrig presste Blaise seine Lippen auf ihre.

„Können wir nicht noch an den See gehen?", flüsterte er und strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über Sally Ohr. Eine vorwitzige Zunge schnellte hervor, jagte Sally Schauer über den Rücken, sie stöhnte leise.

„Dann kommen wir nicht wieder los. Und ich will die jetzt alle noch in der Mittagspause erwischen. Und da muss ich die ja suchen.", flüsterte sie zurück und küsste ihn als Entschuldigung.

„Kann ich nicht mit?", schmollte Blaise.

„Ich muss ja in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Da kommst du net rein." Sie ließ ihre Hände ein wenig nach oben wandern. Diesmal war es an Blaise aufzustöhnen.

„Ich warte davor." Sally musste lächeln.

„Ich hol dich halb drei ab, da haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit."

„Ist gut." Sie küssten sich zum Abschied. Und noch einmal.

„Ich muss jetzt los, Schatz."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete Sally aus Reflex. Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von allein aus der Großen Halle, zurück in die Wohnung. Sie war ein wenig verstört.  
_,Die magischen drei Worte. Heute. Wir kennen uns erst etwas über eine Woche. Ich muss wahnsinnig sein. Das hat noch niemand zu mir gesagt. Aber er ist so...lieb. Er ist perfekt. Liebe ich ihn? Vielleicht. Ich glaube schon. Wenn er mich nur verarscht? Nein, das könnt er nicht. Liebt er mich? Kann man nach einer Woche schon von Liebe sprechen?' _  
Schnurstracks ging sie in Richtung Kamin und berührte das Ravenclawwappen. Wo ist bloß Cassidy? Sie erspähte Lisa.

„Lisa? Hast du Cassidy gesehen?"

„Sie ist in die Bibliothek."

„Danke." Sally ging, rannte fast, los. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus war es nicht mehr weit. Sie stürmte an Madam Pince vorbei, quer durch den ganzen Raum. Am Fenster, ihre Nase in ein dickes Buch gesteckt, saß Cassidy. Sie bemerkte Sally erst, als diese sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Hey Kleine. Du schon wieder?"

„Ja." Nervös strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Er...Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich.", presste sie hervor.

„Was?", Cassidy schaute sie erstaunt an.

„Ja. Hat er. Ich hab mich nach dem Mittagessen von ihm verabschiedet, weil ich noch was erledigen muss. Erzähl ich dir auch gleich. Jedenfalls, wie das nun so ist- Musst du wirklich weg? Kann ich nicht mitkommen? Wann sehen wir uns wieder? Und ich dann irgendwann: Ich muss jetzt los Schatz. Und dann die drei magischen Wörtchen."

„Ich finde das süß."

„Aber...Das hat noch niemand zu mir gesagt."

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal."

„Trotzdem habe ich Angst, dass er mich verarscht."

„Tut er nicht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf und beobachte Leute schon fast so lange wie du. Und ihr zwei seid ein Paradebeispiel."

„Meinst du?" Cassidy schenkte ihr einen _,Darauf-brauche-ich-dir-keine-Antwort-geben-Blick'_. „Na gut. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte." Die beiden umarmten sich.

„Dann wärst du hoffnungslos verloren, Kleine."

„Stimmt. Habe ich dir eigentlich schon von Georgina erzählt?"

„Em... Nein. Wieso, gibt's was Neues?" Cassidys Augen weiteten sich vor Neugier. Sally schaute sich um, aber die Bibliothek war leer. Trotzdem senkte sie ihre Stimme.

„Folgendes: Harry und ich hatten Langeweile und sind Georgina hinterhergeschnüffelt. Sie war in Calvins Büro. Die beiden haben rumgemacht. Und sie wären auch weitergegangen, wenn nicht..."

„Wenn nicht...?"

„McGonagall reingeplatzt wäre."

„Was?", Cassidy quiekte vor Lachen. „Ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch. Georgina hat sich unter dem Schreibtisch versteckt. Und du hättest das hören müssen, nachdem McGonagall wieder raus war. Der so: Ach komm Gila, mein Zuckerpüppchen, tut mir leid, komm her..." Sally verstellte ihre Stimme. „Und die: Nein Pascal, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr in Stimmung!" Beide brachen in Lachen aus. „Harry und ich haben uns bald zerruppt! Das war so herrlich!"

„Glaub ich dir!"

„Die beiden haben sich wieder verabredet."

„Wann?"

„Donnerstag, vier Uhr."

„Ich komme! Wenn ich darf...", fügte sie hinzu.

„Von mir aus. Aber du weißt nicht von mir, dass wir uns im Zimmer neben dem von Calvin treffen- dem leeren."

„Ich bin ganz zufällig dort."

„Perfekt."

„Du wolltest mir noch was erzählen."

„Was?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Du hast nur gesagt, weil du noch irgendwas erledigen musst."

„Ach ja!", Sally Augen blitzten begeistert.

„Ich hab da was vor, aber ich brauch deine Hilfe."

„Erzähl!" Und Sally erzählte begeistert von ihrem Plan. Cassidy war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Das ist eine hammergeile Idee, Kleine! Und unter uns: ich glaube, manche hier haben es nötig!"

„Oh ja. Draco werde ich nur für den ersten Teil brauchen, der zweite wird dann richtig ,Mädels-like'. Ich werde ihn wegschicken. Und Harry auch. Sonst fällt es zu sehr auf."

„Schon klar, aber wieso brauchst du Harry überhaupt dafür?"

„Ich weiß ja net, ob alle Mädels mit Draco einverstanden sind. Gerade Mine... Und wenn die zwei das gemeinsam machen, kommen sie sich vielleicht ein bisschen näher..."

„Hm. Könnte klappen. Was gibt's zu Essen?"

„Was, wo du mir helfen musst."

„Hm?"

„Gebackenen Lachs mit ganz vielen Kräutern und so vier bis fünf Salaten und dann kann sich jeder nehmen, was er will."

„Lecker und viel Arbeit. Hast du deine Kochbücher mit?"

„Nein. Dad schickt sie hoffentlich noch diese Woche. Da fällt mir ein: Kannst du deiner Mum mal schreiben, ob sie noch so ein paar Dutzend Proben hat? Ich hab erst gestern einen Brief wegen den Büchern geschickt, da will ich net schon wieder einen schreiben. Und du kannst erwähnen, dass das mit Blaise geklappt hat."

„Hä?"

„Ich hatte geschrieben, dass ich ihn ganz süß finde und so ein bisschen."

„Ach so. Ist gut. Dann würde ich sagen, du machst jetzt deine Einladungen und ich schreibe meinen Aufsatz und wir sehen uns."

„Klingt gut. Und noch mal danke meine Maus!"

„Kein Problem!" Sally verschwand und ließ eine lächelnde Cassidy mit ihrem Buch zurück. Zuerst eilte sie wieder in den Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum, Lisa war immer noch dort und glücklicherweise sogar mit Padma.

„Hey Lisa! Hi Padma! Sagt mal, habt ihr am Hogsmeadewochenende schon was vor? Abends meine ich?"

„Nein, ich nicht. Du Padma?"

„Auch nicht."

„Wunderbar!", rief Sally. „Dann sagen wir mal...halb sieben bei uns in der Wohnung. Mädelsabend!"

„Juhu! Was willst du alles machen?", riefen Lisa und Padma.

„Erst koche ich uns was und dann...Lasst euch überraschen!"

„Sollen wir was mitbringen?", fragte Padma begeistert.

„Ja! Eure Klamotten!"

„Wieso das?" Lisa war ernsthaft verwirrt.

„Wie gesagt, lasst euch überraschen! Aber ich werde nichts kaputt machen oder so."

„Na dann... Wer kommt noch?"

„Ein paar Mädels aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Und Harry."

„Ich dachte Mädelsabend?" Lisa war noch verwirrter.

„Wird's auch. Und Draco kommt auch...", fügte Sally vorsichtig hinzu.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja."

„Nein."

„Doch. Er hilft mir. Und glaube mir, es wird euch gefallen. Er ist ehrlich nicht so schlimm, wie er immer tut! Und er und Harry verschwinden eh zeitiger. Besser gesagt sie müssen.", bettelte Sally schon regelrecht.

„Hmpf."

„Eine dumme Bemerkung von Draco und er fliegt raus. Das habe ich mit ihm schon...vereinbart."

„Hab ich eine Wahl?"

„Nein."

„Na dann, halb sieben bei dir."

„Padma, kommst du auch- trotz Malfoy?"

„Ich kann Lisa ja schlecht allein lassen!"

„Danke!"

So oder zumindest so ähnlich verliefen die Gespräche mit den anderen. Harry fragte sie nicht, der musste einfach mit, man konnte sagen Sally hatte ihn für den ganzen Tag schon ausgebucht.  
Viertel drei kam sie endlich, ein wenig abgehetzt, in der Wohnung an. Sally wunderte sich- das Radio lief in voller Lautstärke. Sie hörte genauer hin. Hey- das war doch sogar eine Cd von ihr: Jack Johnson? Wer hört den die an? Vorsichtig schlich sie sich hinein. Irgendjemand sang lautstark mit, es kam aus der Küche...Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Draco konnte nicht. Aber wer sonst?  
Die Küchentür stand einen Spalt auf: Kein Zweifel, das war Draco! Sie bleib lauschend davor stehen. Ob er es überhaupt bemerken würde, wenn sie das Radio ausmachen würde? Ein Versuch war es wert. Langsam drehte sie die Lautstärke zurück, bis sie zum Schluss aus war. Und Draco sang immer noch! Dann musst er das ja kenne. _,Oh Gott klingt das geil!'_, dachte Sally für sich. Dann schaute sie auf die Uhr- Mist, schon kurz vor halb drei, Zeit Blaise abzuholen. Also schlich sie sich in Richtung Kamin und kam ungeschoren davon- Draco sang immer noch, als sie in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verschwand.  
Blaise lag auf einem der Ledersofas und schrieb gerade höchstkonzentriert seinen Aufsatz. Sein Umhang lag auf dem Boden. Sally lächelte über die tiefe Falte auf der Stirn, die er vom vielen Grübeln hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn weiter und fand ihn himmlisch: die breiten Schultern, der süße Knackarsch und die endlos langen Beine.  
Sally huschte zu ihm, er hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt. Schnell setzte sie sich auf ich, Blaise verrenkte seine Kopf ein wenig erschrocken nach hinten. Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Sally erblickte.

„Hey Honey! Hab dich vermisst!"

„Och!" Sie beugte sich nach vorn, um ihn zu küssen.

„Honey, das ist ganz schön unbequem."

„Das haben wir gleich." Sally kniete sich jetzt über ihn, so dass Blaise gerade genug Freiraum hatte, um sich unter ihr zu drehen, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag.

„Schon besser...", flüsterte er und zog Sally zu sich runter. Ihre Zungen fochten einen heißen Kampf, kleine Stromstöße durchzuckten ihre Körper, Blaise befreite Sally von der störenden Robe. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in seinen Haaren, spielten mit einzelnen Strähnen. Blaise Finger streichelten über ihren Rücken, wohlige Schauer überzogen sie. Die Schmetterlinge in Sallys Bauch tanzten Tango, sie lösten sich voneinander, Sallys Zunge zogen heiße Bahnen über seinen Hals, ihre Finger nestelten ungeduldig an seiner Krawatte. Blaise' Hände waren schon unter ihre Bluse geschlüpft, fuhren von ihrem Bauch auf ihren Rücken, wieder nach vorne. Sally hatte endlich die Krawatte beseitigt, öffnete die oberen zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes, küssend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg nach unten. Beide stöhnten ab und zu gedämpft. Blaise zog sie wieder nach oben, verwickelte ihre Zunge in einen heißen Kuss.

Mit einem Mal pfiff jemand laut. „Hey, Blaise! Es sind auch noch andere hier im Raum, sucht euch ein Zimmer!"

„Ach halt die Klappe, McDougal!", rief er zurück. „Der ist ja nur neidisch!", grinste er Sally an und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.

„Aber wir müssen wirklich langsam los.", sagte Sally. „Du hast in zehn Minuten Kräuterkunde."

„Mist.", murrte Blaise.

„Wenn's am schönsten ist soll man aufhören!", meinte Sally und setzte sich hin, um sich wieder ordentlich anzuziehen. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, mindestens genauso zerzaust wie Blaise auszusehen. Auch dieser schloss sein Hemd wieder und zog sich seine Robe über.

„Ich hol noch schnell meine Sachen, dann können wir los, Honey."

„Ich warte hier." Schon wenige Minuten später war er wieder da und Sally begleitete ich noch bis in die Eingangshalle, Blaise hatte jetzt draußen Kräuterkunde. Nach einer ziemlich langen Verabschiedung machte sich Sally wieder auf den Weg in die Wohnung und musste bei ihrer Ankunft enttäuscht feststellen, dass sich Draco verkrümelt hatte und der Berg Hausaufgaben sich offenbar nicht.

* * *

So, das war's für heute! Ich mach jetzt auch erst mal noch Mathe: Induktionsbeweise, das sagt alles... (  
Wir lesen uns!

_**daisy-goes-shopping**_: Kurz aber prägnant °grins° Hoffe, dir gefällt's auch weiterhin!

_**SammyBN**_: Hey du! Ich bin echt froh, dass Sally/Blaise so gut ankommt. Und auch Draco ist in diesem Chap schon um einiges lieber- zumindest Sally gegenüber! Danke für dein Kommi!

_**Suncrystal:**_ Oi, ich freu mich aber und bedank mich für das liebe Kommi! Sally ist ein echtes Herzstück, hat es aber faustdick hinter den Ohren! Ich würde sagen: Lass dich überraschen, was sich Sally und Blaise so einfallen lassen!

_**popcorn1986**_: Hey du! Ich freu mich, wenn das so gut ankommt. Tja, Harry und Sirius...Tolles Duo! Danke für dein liebes Kommi!

So, und jetzt kommt noch mal die Bitte nach mehr Kommis! Ich freu mich über jedes noch so kurzes wie eine Schneekönigin! Bussis!


	12. Lauschattacke und Shoppingtour

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Also was soll ich sagen: rekordverdächtige fünf Kommis! Das ist Rekord °euch alle durchknuddel° Manche freuen sich über hunderte von Kommis und ich über die fünf pro Chap, aber wir freuen uns alle gleich doll, schon irgendwie lustig.  
So, nun will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen!

* * *

Am Donnerstag hatte Sally nur vier Stunden, also bis zur Mittagspause- glücklicherweise alle mit Slytherin zusammen. Die ersten zwei Stunden hatten sie Zaubertränke und Blaise und sie hatten nicht wirklich viel zeit zum rumturtel- oh wie sie diesen Lehrer hasste! Obwohl- ein was musste man ihm zugestehen: Seit ihrer verhängnisvollen ersten Stunde bei ihm, zog er ihr keine Punkte mehr ab und sie hatte auch noch keine Strafarbeiten wieder bekommen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry. 

„Mr. Potter.", zischte Snape.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Was haben sie da soeben in den Kessel getan?"

„Eine Hibiskusblüte..."

„Und was sollte eigentlich hinein?" Harry lugte an ihm vorbei zur Tafel.

„Fünf Rosenblätter?"

„Exakt. Ihr Trank ist unbrauchbar, das macht dann wohl wieder null Punkte für sie." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er das Gebräu verschwinden. „Nachsitzen, heute Abend, zwanzig Uhr. Und dreißig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Snape rauschte ab und Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut. Als er seinen Arbeitsplatz aufräumte, hätte er beinahe eine Glasphiole zerbrochen, als er sie säuberte. Sally legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass dich von dem alten Sack nicht unterkriegen.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Harry nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Doch auch solche Stunden vergingen, genau wie die Mittagspause, welche Sally und Blaise in trauter Zweisamkeit verbrachten. Danach hatte Blaise noch eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit Ravenclaw.

„Sag mal, Schatz, wenn du jetzt eine Doppelstunde hast, geht die doch bis halb sechs.", meinte Sally und spielte mit seiner Krawatte.

„Mh.", meinte er und schlang seien Arme um ihren Bauch.

„Wie will sich Georgina dann mit Calvin treffen?" Blaise hatte die ganze Zeit Sallys Hände betrachtet, jetzt schaute er sie erstaunt an.

„Stimmt." Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich werde mal schauen und sag dir später bescheid. Wo seid ihr?"

„In dem leeren Klassenraum neben Calvins Büro."

„Im dritten Stock?"

„Wo sonst?"

„Warte bitte im Korridor vom zweiten Stock auf mich, ich habe da so eine Ahnung..."

„Und welche?"

„Sag ich dir nicht wirst du noch sehen, Honey. Ich muss jetzt los." Er küsste sie noch einmal und verschwand dann. Auch Sally verschwand, aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Harry saß zusammen mit Ron an einem Tisch in der Ecke und hing mit seiner Nase über einer Rolle Pergament, die er eifrig beschrieb. Sally setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Hey ihr! Was macht ihr denn schönes?"

„Aufsatz für Professor Sprout. Über das umtopfen von magischen Kakteen."

„Interessant.", gähnte Sally.

„Jup. Mine ließ uns erst in Ruhe, als wir damit angefangen haben.", bestätigte Ron. „Und wnn wir schon mal angefangen haben, können wir auch weiter machen."

„Richtig so Jungs."

„Fertig!", sagte Harry in diesem Augenblick.

„Wunderbar. Ich wollte eh mit dir reden. Es gibt heute Nachmittag eine klitzekleine Planänderung."

„Und ich habe mal 'ne klitzekleine Frage: Können Ron und Mine mitkommen?"

„Von mir aus. Wenn Cassidy und vielleicht auch Blaise mit dürfen."

„Von mir aus." Sie reichten sich die Hände wie zur Besiegelung eines Paktes. „War's das?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wenn Blaise heute noch bis halb sechs Kräuterkunde hat, Georgina das auch haben muss. Und wie will die dann um vier bei Calvin sein?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Aber ich glaube, wir werden das bald herausfinden. Um genau zu sein in vierzig Minuten."

„Hm."

„Hast du schon alles geholt?"

„Nö. Mach ich gleich. Treffen wir uns, sagen wir, fünf vor vier in dem Zimmer?"

„Nö. Ich warte im Korridor des zweiten Stocks auf Blaise. Ich glaube, er wird irgendwie kommen.", grinste sie. „Cassidy wird eher da sein, denke ich. Na ja , wir sehen uns, ich muss noch mal los." Und damit verschwand sie.  
Harry wandte sich an Ron: „Du warst die ganze Zeit so still. Wie kommt's?"

„Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie Sally mit Zabini gehen kann..."

„Hä?"

„Na, di könnte doch jeden haben, so geil wie die aussieht. Aber sie nimmt so einen Arsch..."

„Oh mein Gott Ron, du bist so bescheuert!"

„Wieso?"

„Sie muss doch selber wissen, in wen sie verknallt ist. Und du kennst Blaise doch noch gar nicht!"

„Jetzt also schon Blaise?", rief Ron schon fast außer sich.

„Ja. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen ein wenig mit ihm zu tun gehabt und muss sagen, dass er nicht so blöd ist, wie wir bisher gedacht haben. Er hat sich nur den Slytherins angepasst. Was glaubst du, was er von dir denkt?"

„Dass ich ein gutaussehendes Arschloch bin?"

„Wenn du das gutaussehend weglässt stimmt's." Ron funkelte ihn daraufhin sauer an. „Aber bist du denn ein Arschloch? Nein, meistens nicht.", beantwortete er es selbst. „Und er denkt das nur, weil er dich nicht kennt. Also, jetzt zufrieden?"

„Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, seit du da unten wohnst."

„Echt?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Ja. Früher hätten wir uns nie so bekeift."

„Stimmt. Aber seit ich da unten wohne, hab ich auch ein paar andere Einsichten bekommen."

„Wie dar ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Ich bin toleranter geworden. Du nicht." Harry stand auf und verschwand in die Wohnung, ließ einen perplexen Ron zurück.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, kramte er die Kugel und die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. Er schaute auf die Uhr- halb vier. Eigentlich könnte er sich noch mal mit Sirius unterhalten. Er ging also ins Wohnzimmer und fläzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Sirius."

„Hi Patensöhnchen."

„Patensöhnchen?"

„Was dagegen?"

„Nö, nö, ich werd's überleben."

„Und was gibt's Neues bei euch?"

„Viel."

„Na dann fang an."

„Okay. Von unserer Georgina hab ich die noch nicht erzählt, oder?"

„Die in der Winkelgasse? Nö."

„Aufpassen: Sally und ich hatten Langeweile, also sind wir Georgina hinterhergeschnüffelt. Und sie hat eine Affäre mir Calvin. Heute treffen sie sich wieder."

„Was?" Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das ist ja herrlich! Da musst du mich unbedingt auf dem laufenden halten!"

„Kein Problem."

„Schön. Und, das war doch sicherlich nicht die einzige Neuigkeit."

„Ähm...Hab ich dir schon von Sally erzählt?"

„Nö. Unser Harryleinchen ist wohl verliebt?", fragte Sirius mit einer kleine-Kinder-Stimme.

„Nö. Aber sie ist trotzdem was besonderes. Könnte man so sagen." Und Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte von den Austauschschülern und der Auswahl und so weiter.

„Wow. Das Mädel würde ich mir warm halten."

„Sie ist mit Blaise Zabini zusammen. Und außerdem will ich nichts von ihr."

„Zabini hast du gesagt? Blaise?"

„Ja, wieso. Ist was mit dem?"

„Nö, überhaupt nicht. Ich kenne seine Eltern."

„Und? Woher?"

„Ich habe mit ihnen gearbeitet, sie waren Auroren. Sind es vielleicht sogar noch. Erik-Antonio und Yanthana. Erik-Antonio ist Italiener. Und ihre Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-Oma oder so stammte aus Thailand."

„Na du hast Sorgen."

„Na und? Ich interessiere mich halt für Menschen."

„Natürlich."

„Du glaubst mir das also nicht?"

„Doch, vor allem das weibliche Geschlecht hat es dir angetan, ne?"

„Du kriegst gleich einen Satz heiße Ohren!"

„Ich freu mich jetzt schon auf unser Wiedersehen!"

„Verzogener Bengel!"

„Sagt der Richtige!"

„Von wegen..."

„Dir gehen die Argumente aus..."

„Ist so wenn man alt wird..."

„Endlich gibst du's zu."

„Hmpf."

„Bist gerade sauer auf mich?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich dich noch saurer machen?"

„Nur zu."

„Ich...ich..."

„Spuck's aus."

„Hey, das fällt mir schwer!"

„Zimperliese."

„Was?"

„Vergiss es. Erzähl jetzt."

„Ich... Ich bin schwul." Peinliche Stille.

„Und was soll ich da jetzt machen?"

„Mir nicht böse sein?"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil ich aus unseren vergangenen Gesprächen irgendwie schließen konnte, dass du dir wünschst, ich hätte eine Freundin..."

„Dann von mir aus ein Freund. Ist doch wurscht."

„Na wenn du meinst."

„Meine ich."

„Gott da bin ich jetzt aber froh!"

„Hätten wir's auch geklärt."

„Jup. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Kurz vor vier."

„Ups. Ich muss los. Du weißt ja. Georgina und Calvin."

„Na dann, jetzt aber ziemlich zügig."

„Schon weg." Harry schnappte sich die Kugel und die Karte und stand drei Minuten später schnaufend in dem leeren Klassenzimmer. Ron und Mine waren schon da, auch Cassidy saß auf einer der Bänke.

„Hi ihr.", japste Harry.

„Endlich bist du da!", sagte Ron, ließ sich nichts von ihrer kleinen Auseinadersetzung anmerken.

„Na dann fangen wir mal an.", meinte Harry und sagte die Namen der zu belauschenden Personen. Sie hörten nicht viel, nur eine auf- und abgehende Person.

Sally wartetet derweil auf dem Korridor im zweiten Stock. Endlich hörte sie Stimmen.

„Zabini! Wieso musst du mich noch in den Krankenflügel bringen?", keifte Georgina.

„Ich will doch nicht, dass du unterwegs umkippst.", säuselte Blaise. „Wusstest du nicht, dass in Slytherin ein besonderer Kameradschaftsgeist herrscht? Da gehört das nun mal dazu."

„Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen."

„Die ist leider schwerhörig."

„Hmpf.", schnaubte Georgina und die zwei Streithähne bogen um die Ecke. Georginas Miene hellte sich auf. „Sieh mal Blaise, da ist Sally!", rief sie. Blaise zwinkerte Sally zu und warf sich in ihre Arme, verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss.

„Georgina, den Rest schaffst du doch allein, oder?"

„Natürlich.", lachte sie affektiert und verschwand im Eiltempo. Blaise und Sally unterbrachen den Kuss und liefen in sicherem Abstand hinterher.

Die vier im Klassenzimmer langweilten sich derweil zu Tode, bis sie ein Klopfen an Calvins Tür hörten.

„Herein."

„Hallo Pascal!", sagte Georgina mit einer Stimme, die wahrscheinlich verführerisch klingen sollte und betrat den Raum.

„Oh mein Zuckerpüppchen. Komm her. Heute wird uns keiner stören!" In diesem Moment schlüpften Sally und Blaise zur Tür herein und Harry winkte sie heran. Blaise setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Sally auf seinen Schoß.

„Oh Pascal, was hast du dir denn schönes ausgedacht?"

„Heute werden wir in meine Privatgemächer gehen. Da wird uns niemand stören." Eine Zeit lang hörten sie nur die Schritte der beiden und ab und zu ein „Oh, das ist ja so aufregend, Pascal!", gekoppelt mit diesem affektierten Lachen.

„Und, wo wollen wir jetzt hin, mein Zuckerpüppchen?"

„Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie dein Schlafzimmer aussieht, Pascal."

Wieder Schritte, das Öffnen einer Tür und das Rascheln der Kleider. Als sie dann das erste Quietschen der Matratze hörten schüttelte Harry die Kugel kräftig.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie dein Schlafzimmer aussieht, Pascal?", wiederholte Sally ungläubig.

„Sie war schon immer so.", meinte Cassidy. „Apropos: Den wievielten haben wir heute?"

„Den zwölften.", antwortete Mine hilfsbereit.

„Sally, wann war sie das letzte mal ,_krank'_?", fragte Cassidy.

„Am zweiten. Zehn Tage, das heißt..."

„Oh mein Gott!", riefen beide gleichzeitig.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Blaise neugierig.

„Georgina war schon immer sehr...freizügig mit ihrer Sexualität und dem ganzen Drumherum. Eine Zeit lang war sie der Meinung, ich sei ihre beste Freundin und erzählte mir _alles. _Auch, wie lang normalerweise eine Periode von ihr dauert und so. Und sie macht prinzipiell am ersten und letzten Tag ihrer Periode krank. Fragt mich nicht wieso. Heute liegt sie genau mittendrin. In einem Monat kann ich euch sagen, ob sie wirklich schwanger ist, wie ich jetzt mal vermute." Sally schluckte hart.

„Ähm- Verhütung?", warf Blaise ein.

„Wenn er nicht dran denkt...sie tut es nicht." Sie schauten sich alle geschockt an.

„Na dann halleluja.", meinte Mine. Die Veranstaltung löste sich auf und alle verdrängten das eben gehört wieder ziemlich schnell. _Damit_ musste man sich wirklich nicht beschäftigen.

Mine und Ron gingen in den Gryffindorturm, Harry hingegen machte sich auf in die Wohnung, er wollte seinen Besen holen und ein paar Runden auf dem Quidditchfeld drehen. Gedankenverloren ging er die verlassenen Gänge entlang. Plötzlich rief ihn jemand.

„Hey, Harry!" Der Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um und sah sich Leviathan gegenüber stehen. Sein Herz klopfte. Verdammt, verdammt. Verdammt, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Hi Leviathan.", antwortete Harry.

„Hast du jetzt Zeit?"

„Hm, eigentlich..."

„Wunderbar. Kommst du mit an den See?" _,Ja, wunderbar.'_, dachte Harry ein klein wenig ironisch. Trotzdem antwortete er „Ja." Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin und immer noch schweigend setzten sie sich an dessen Ufer auf eine herbeigezauberte Decke. Es wehte ein frischer Wind und Harry zog seinen Umhang enger um sich.

„Terry hat mir erzählt, dass du schwul bist.", begann Leviathan und versuchte es mit einem Direktangriff.

„Hat er das."

„Ja, hat er. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, ich bin auch schwul."

„Hat Terry mir erzählt.", meinte Harry.

„Hat er das."

„Ja hat er."

„Ziemlich sinnlose Unterhaltung.", äußerte Leviathan.

„Ja."

„Sollten wir ändern."

„Fragt sich nur wie."

„Erzähl mir was.", forderte er Harry auf..

„Was?"

„Denk dir was aus."

„Mir fällt nichts ein.", gestand Harry. „Sag du was."

„Du bist süß."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sollte doch was sagen.", entschuldigte sich Leviathan.

„Ja, ja."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Was sagst du dazu? Bei einer normalen Unterhaltung ist das so, dass man sich immer mit dem Sprechen abwechselt.", erklärte Leviathan.

„Das ist _keine_ normale Unterhaltung."

„Auch wieder wahr. Aber trotzdem solltest du was darauf antworten."

„Okay...Ähm...Du hast schöne Haare?", versuchte es Harry und schaute Leviathan unsicher an.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht.", meinte dieser und schaute Harry in die Augen. Fasziniert betrachtete Harry die schwarzen Sprenkel in Leviathans Augen, merkte fast gar nicht, wie sich ihre Lippen näher kamen und schließlich trafen. Harry war ein wenig erschrocken, zuckte jedoch nicht zurück. Leviathans Zunge strich sanft über seine Lippen, bettelten um Einlass. Harry öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt, seine Zunge drängelte sich gierig hinein, erforschte die heiße Höhle. Eine Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher zu ihm. Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde er nach hinten gedrückt, Leviathan beugte sich jetzt über ihn. Vorsichtig schlang jetzt auch Harry seine Hände um Leviathans Nacken, er intensivierte den Kuss. Ein vorwitzige Hand schlüpfte unter seinen Umhang, öffnete den untersten Knopf seines Hemdes und spielte mit dem Haarflaum unter seinem Bauchnabel. Harry stöhnte auf. Leviathan löste sich, er küsste sich weiter nach unten, knabberte an Harrys Hals fest und leckte dann wie zur Entschulding mit der Zunge darüber. Auch seine Hand wanderte weiter nach oben, hatte die nächsten Knöpfe schon geöffnet, streichelte die weiche Haut. Leviathan schob sich auf Harry, seine Erregung drückte an Harrys Oberschenkel, brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.  
_,Was tu ich hier eigentlich?'_, fragte er sich und ließ seine Hände sinken, die er in Leviathans Haar verkeilt hatte. Leviathan bemerkte die Veränderung und hörte auf die zarte Haut zu bearbeiten. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte er und suchte in Harrys Augen nach einer Antwort. Dieser senkte die Lider und schüttelte den Kopf. Leviathan seufzte, legte sich neben Harry, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Sonne wärmen.  
Harry setzte sich neben ihn und schloss sein Hemd wieder. Dann stand er auf und zog sich seien Robe über, wanderte schweigend zurück zum Schloss.

In der Wohnung angekommen ging er in sein Zimmer und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Lange hatte er nicht seien Ruhe: Malfoy stürmte herein.

„Ach. Potter." Er blieb ein wenig überrascht vor Harrys Bett stehen.

„Schönen guten Tag Malfoy."

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich wohne hier."

„Schon klar. Aber hast du nichts besseres vor, als hier zu liegen und nichts zu tun?"

„Im Moment nicht."

„Dann kannst du mir auch sagen, was mit Georgina los ist."

„Hä?"

„Die kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ein klein bisschen sehr zerzaust. Ich hab Sally darauf angesprochen, sie meinte ich soll dich doch mal fragen."

„Blöde Kuh."

„Was?"

„Nix."

„Also?"

„Sei hat eine Affäre mit Calvin."

„Was?"

„Na ja, sie fickt mit ihm."

„Pfui! Das. Ist. Widerlich."

„Mh, mh.", bestätigte Harry.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Na sonst noch was?"

„Jup. Sally scheint ihren Regelkalender auswendig zu kennen. Wenn sie nicht verhütet hat, wird sie vielleicht schwanger."

„Wie bitte? Das...Das..."

„Brauchst nichts sagen, mir ging's genauso." Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Dann meinet Draco:

„Ich geh dann mal wieder." Und er verschwand aus dem Zimmer, ohne etwas mitgenommen zu haben. Schon ein paar Sekunden später erschien er wieder.

„Potter, hat Sally dir schon erzählt, was sie am Hogsmeade-Wochenende vorhat?"

„Sie will mich neu einkleiden."

„Wirklich? Na ja, das vielleicht auch. Aber noch was ganz anderes, schlimmeres."

„Was?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das mal zu sagen, aber wir müssen zusammenhalten."

„Jetzt krieg ich wirklich Angst. Komm, sag schon, ich will's hinter mich bringen."

„Sie plant einen Mädelsabend. Und wir sollen ²/3 davon mitmachen."

„Nein!", heulte Harry auf. „Und was genau kommt da auf uns zu?"

„Als erstes das Essen. Sally kocht. Blaise kommt da auch noch und sieben andere Weiber glaube ich."

„Geht ja mal noch."

„Sag ich auch. Aber dann wird's hart. Blaise muss gehen und wir müssen bleiben."

„Sie haut Blaise raus?"

„Jup. Aber wir dürfen dann den Mädels helfen, ihre Klamotten auszusortieren. Und ihnen zeigen, was am besten zusammenpasst und wann sie was anziehen."

„Wie will sei das anstellen?"

„Die bringen alle ihre Klamotten mit."

„Unser Zimmer wird Sperrzone."

„Jup. Aber dann dürfen wir gehen."

„Na Gott sei Dank."

„Nur unter einer Bedingung."

Harry schlug siech die Hände vor's Gesicht. „Welche?"

„Wir müssen was zusammen machen."

„Ich geh sterben."

„Ich komm mit."

„Malfoy: Bleiben oder was zusammen machen?"

„Also wir würden so oder so aufeinander hocken. Jetzt nicht wörtlich gemeint. Folglich könnten wir auch Quidditch spielen, was ich besser fände, als Kosmetikprodukte auszuprobieren."

„Auf alle Fälle. Also Quidditch."

„Muss wohl. Aber was hat das für einen Sinn?"

„Malfoy, wir verstehen uns nicht wirklich gut, müssen aber zusammen wohnen. Ich glaube die will, dass wir und besser verstehen."

„Schafft sie eh nicht."

„Hat sie schon." Draco schaute Harry perplex an. „Malfoy, wir haben uns jetzt eine viertel Stunde unterhalten, ohne uns zu prügeln oder zumindest zu streiten. Wir sind am Arsch."

„Ich muss gerade mal mit jemandem ein Hühnchen rupfen gehen."

„Gib ihr bitte von mir einen Arschtritt!", rief Harry ihm hinterher.

_,Mein Gott, wie kann man sich mit seinem Erzfeind darüber unterhalten, dass an sich eigentlich nicht riechen kann und, aber trotzdem schmiedet man gemeinsam Pläne?'_, fragte sich Harry und stand auf um zum Essen in die große Halle zu gehen.

* * *

Die nächste Woche verging schnell und ehe sie sich alle versahen, stand das Hogsmeadewochenende vor der Tür. Schon zeitig herrschte reges Treiben im Schloss, alle wuselten durcheinander. Sally und Blaise saßen zusammen in der großen Halle: Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich erst heute am Spätnachmittag im Schloss wiedersehen- Blaise zog mit Draco los und Sally mit Harry. 

„Ach Honey, du wirst mir fehlen!", seufzte Blaise.

„Du mir auch mein Schatz! Übrigens ist gestern Abende endlich das Päckchen von meiner Tante angekommen. Sie hat mir Massen an Proben und solchem Zeug geschickt. Und einen Bestellschein, die wittert schon wieder Kunden." Blaise lachte.

„Du bist süß!" Ihre Lippen trafen sie sich für einen Kuss. „Hast du in der Küche bescheid gesagt, dass du für heute Abend was besonderes brauchst?"

„Ja, ich war gestern noch mit Harry unten, der hat da so seine Beziehungen.", grinste Sally. „Aber ich habe mich entschieden, den Zucchini-Salat wegzulassen, ich werde sie panieren und braten."

„Na Gott sei dank, das klingt gleich viel leckerer!", rief Blaise.

„Oh, Schatz. Harry steht schon vorn, ich muss los! Wir sehen uns heute Abend!" Sie küssten sich zum Abschied und Sally verschwand aus der großen Halle. Sie ging zusammen noch mal in die Wohnung und holten ihre Sachen, Sally nahm sich auch noch ihren Mantel mit, Harry begnügte sich mit einer normalen Jacke.

„Na dann los. Gibt es in Hogsmeade eine Außenfiliale von Gringotts?"

„Jup, da können wir ja zuerst hin." Sie machten sich auf den Weg, gingen an einem argwöhnischen Filch vorbei, der sie auf der Liste abhakte und über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Als sie durch die Gassen von Hogsmeade gingen, blieb Sally plötzlich stehen.

„Harry, schau dir das mal an!"

„Was? Ein...Augenarzt?"

„Jup. Für fünf Galleonen brauchst du nie mehr eine Brille. Cool."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Willst du deine Brille behalten?"

Harry nahm sie ab und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Eigentlich nicht."

„Na dann, auf geht's."

„Jetzt gleich?"

„Na logo!" Komm!" Sie zog ihn hinter sich her in die Praxis, die Wände waren gelb gestrichen, dunkelgrünes Ledermöbel stand im Wartezimmer. Auch der Tresen an der Anmeldung hatte diese Farbe. Überall standen, hingen und schwebten Pflanzen. An der Anmeldung stand eine junge Frau mit knallpinken Haaren.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, mein Freund hier möchte gern seine Brille loswerden. Beziehungsweise sich erst einmal informieren."

„Tja, so viel ist gar nicht dabei. Eigentlich ist es nur ein Zauberspruch."

„Könnte man das nicht selber machen?"

„Theoretisch schon, aber wenn das von Laien durchgeführt wird, geht das meistens schief und wenn man es schon schafft, verfliegt die Wirkung nach ein paar Stunden. Also ich persönlich finde es besser, einmal fünf Galleonen zu investieren und dann hat man erst einmal seine Ruhe. Und es gibt keine Risiken."

„Wie lang hält das ungefähr?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„In der Regel zehn Jahre. Und wenn sie dann wieder zu uns kommen, bezahlen sie nur noch zwei Galleonen, acht Sickel und vierzehn Knut."

„Klingt gut, Harry, was meinst du?"

„Ich mach's." Harry wurde in das Behandlungszimmer geführt und seine Daten wurden erst einmal aufgenommen.

„Ihr Name?"

„Harry James Potter." Die Sprechstundenhilfe reagierte nicht weiter und schrieb ihn auf.

„Geburtsdatum?"

„31. Juli 1980."

„Sie sind noch minderjährig?" Es war mehr eine Festhellung als eine Frage.

„Ja. Ist das ein Problem?"

„Leider schon, wir brauchen die Unterschrift eines Erziehungsberechtigten."

„Oh." Harry dachte scharf nach. „Okay, dann komme ich gleich wieder. Reicht ihnen was formloses?"

„Ja." Harry verkrümelte sich ins Wartezimmer zu Sally und deutet ihr an, ruhig zu sein.

„Sirius."

„Hey Kleiner. Wie geht's. Was neues von..."

„Warte mal. Ich hab gerade keine Zeit. Kennst du den Augenarzt in Hogsmeade?"

„Ja."

„Ich will meine Brille loswerden, brauche aber die Einverständniserklärung von dir. Was formloses reicht. Würdest du das bitte machen?"

„Ja. Aber wie?"

„Ist Remus bei dir?"

„Ja in der Küche."

„Kann er mit dem Schriebs bitte mal herkommen? Apparieren. Ist ganz dringend."

„Kann ich nicht..."

„Vergiss es."

„Er ist in fünf Minuten da."

„Danke. Ich melde mich heute Abend noch mal bei dir." Sally hatte die ganze Zeit auf einem der Sofas gesessen und irgendeine Zeitung gelesen, meldete sich aber jetzt.

„Wer war das?"

„Mein Patenonkel. Ich geh mal der Schwester bescheid sagen."

„Mach nur."

„Mr. Potter, haben sie die Berechtigung?"

„Ein Freund meines Patenonkels bringt sie gleich her. Dauert nur kurz." Und tatsächlich, schon wenige Minuten später stand Remus auf der Matte. Harry ging nach draußen.

„Hi Remus! Und wie geht's dir so?"

„Sehr gut. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Sirius in Zaubertränke fast so gut wie Snape war? Der Trank schmeckt viel besser, seit er ihn macht. Ich wusste doch, dass Snape ein Arschloch ist." Harry grinste. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich dich jetzt ganz elegant zu Sally ins Wartezimmer abschiebe und du mir jetzt die Einverständniserklärung gibst, damit ich das jetzt machen lassen kann, bevor mich der Mut wieder verlässt?"

„Schon gut. Hier ist sie. Ich warte auf dich, mach aber dann gleich wieder los, ich muss auf Arbeit."

„Was machst denn du?"

„Sirius hat nichts erzählt? Ich bin Bücherverkäufer in der Muggelwelt. Ist ziemlich lustig. Na dann, viel Glück!", meinte er noch und schob Harry wieder in das Behandlungszimmer. Harry überreichte den Zettel der Sprechstundenhilfe. Sie las ihn kurz durch.

„Sirius Black?"

„Mein Pate. Und somit Erziehungsberechtigter. Meine Eltern starben, als ich etwas über ein Jahr war."

„Weiß ich. Tut mir leid. Ich hole dann mal Doktor Massey." Harry musste wieder nicht lang warten und ein relativ junger, sportlich aussehender Arzt erschien. Er trug einfache Jeans und ein graues Hemd.

„Na dann, auf ins Vergnügen, Mr. Potter. Wenn ich denn Spruch gesprochen habe, halten sie ihre Augen bitte noch eine Minute geschlossen. So, dann würde ich sagen Brille ab und Augen zu.", sagte der Dr. Massey statt einer Begrüßung. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und der Arzt sprach eine ziemlich lange Formel.

„So, Mr. Potter, das war's dann eigentlich schon, ich sage ihnen Bescheid, wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnen können." Harry saß also eine Minute auf dem Behandlungstisch und hätte nie gedacht, wie lang eine Minute sein kann. Doch auch die verging und als Harry die Augen wieder öffnen durfte, musste er erst ein paar mal blinzeln, doch dann sah er alles gestochen scharf.

„So Mr. Potter, können sie mir mal bitte die unterste Zeile von der Tafel da drüben vorlesen?"

„Wenn ich das hier lesen kann, ist mein Sehvermögen optimal."

„Na das möchte ich doch meinen. Sobald sie irgendeine Veränderung merken, oder sie wieder ihre Brille brauchen, kommen sie einfach wieder her. Ich wünsch ihnen dann noch ein schönes Wochenende!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Massey."

Harry ging erst einmal an den Tresen und bezahlte die fünf Galleonen. Er steckte die Quittung ein und ging dann ins Wartezimmer, wo sich Remus und Sally angeregt unterhielten.

„Hey ihr zwei. Und, was meint ihr?"

„Wow, sieht gleich ganz anders aus!", bemerkte Remus und auch Sally war begeistert.

„Sieht geil aus, Großer!" Dann verabschiedete sich Remus und auch Harry und Sally machten sich auf den Weg, um bei Gringotts erst mal 50 Galleonen abzuheben. Dann ging die Shoppingtour erst richtig los.

„So Sally, wo willst du hin?"

„Am liebsten würde ich dich erst mal zum Frisör schleppen. So ein cm kürzer und vielleicht ein paar Strähnen, mal schauen, wir können uns ja beraten lassen." Also fand Harry sich keine zehn Minuten später auf einem Frisörstuhl wieder und Sally und die Frisöse redeten aufgeregt durcheinander, ohne ihn zu beachten.

„HALLO?", rief Harry dann. Die zwei verstummten. „Darf ich mal sagen, wie ich meine Haare am liebsten hätte?"

„Nur zu. Dir muss es ja am Ende gefallen."

„Okay. Also bitte nicht mehr als einen cm abschneiden. Was die Farbe angeht: ich will sie nicht rot und auch nicht braun und auch nicht blond. Ich will sie schwarz, also so wie sie jetzt sind. Und wenn ihr unbedingt was rein machen wollt, dann bitte erst mal eine Tönung. Was ich mal gesehen habe, das mir gefallen hat, war so ein Grünschimmer. Das heißt ich hätte gerne nur ein paar Strähnchen und zwar auch nicht grün, sondern schwarz, was im Licht grün schimmert. Wenn das geht."

„Kein Problem.", meinte die Frisöse und machte sich ans Werk. Dank ihrem Zauberstab war Harry schon eine viertel Stunde später fertig, er wollte nicht wissen, wie lang er dafür bei einem Muggelfrisör gebraucht hätte. Seine Haare waren jetzt genau so, wie er sie hatte haben wollen. Außerdem hatte sie noch ein wenig Gel hineingemacht, wodurch seine Haare zwar nicht anders fielen als vorher, es jetzt aber gewollt aussah. Zufrieden betrachte er sich jetzt im Spiegel. Sally stellte sich neben ihn.

„Würde ich dich auf der Straße sehen, müsste ich zweimal hingucken. Siehst echt geil aus."

„Danke!", meinte Harry und ging zur Theke um zu bezahlen- eine Galleone, sechs Sickel und sieben Knut.

Dann verließen sie das Geschäft und schlenderten weiter. Sie Sonne hatte sich heute noch mal richtig ins Zeug gelegt und die beiden liefen kurzärmlig durch die Gassen. Am Eiscafe hielt Harry an.

„Komm, ich gebe einen aus!", lockte Harry und die beiden setzten sich an die draußen aufgestellten Tischchen.

„Echt süß hier.", bemerkte Sally. „Warst du schon mal hier?"

„Noch nie!" In dem Augenblick kam der Kellner an ihren Tisch und sie bestellten einen Tropical-Eisbecher für Sally und einen Schwarzwälder-Kirsch-Eisbecher für Harry. Außerdem eine Tasse Capuccino für jeden. Sie genossen es in der Sonne zu sitzen, ihr Eis zu essen und einfach nur Faulzulenzen.

„Und Harry, gibt's was neues bei dir?"

„Kommt drauf an, was du damit meinst.", antwortete und steckte sich einen großen Löffel Sahne in den Mund.

„Verschiedenes. Hatte Terry Boot nicht mal gesagt, er wolle ein Treffen mit seinem großen Bruder arrangieren?"

„Ha, ha. Wir haben uns von allein getroffen, letzten Donnerstag. Und wir sind an den See gegangen. Eigentlich wollte ich ein paar Runden auf dem Besen drehen, aber er war eher."

„Und?"

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht-" Harry nahm einen Schluck Capuccino und Sally knabberte an einem Stück Honigmelone. „- Wir haben rumgeknutscht.", beendete Harry seinen Satz.

„Ihr habt was?"

„Rumgeknutscht."

„Und jetzt?"

„Nix. Ich bin gegangen."

„War er dir böse?"

„Wenn, dann hat er sich nichts anmerken lassen."

„Wie kam's dazu?"

„Keine Ahnung. Mein Verstand hat sich erst wieder eingeschalten, als ich seine Riesenbeule an meinem Oberschenkel gespürt hatte. Da hab ich dann so gedacht: Harry, was machst du hier eigentlich?"

„Och, schade eigentlich."

„Wieso?"

„Na ja vielleicht hättest du dann jetzt einen Freund."

„Den will ich aber nicht."

„Und wen dann?"

„Weiß nicht."

„Hast du mal über Draco nachgedacht?"

„Wenn der schwul ist, fresse ich 'nen Besen."

„Guten Appetit."

„Ha, ha. Nein, ernsthaft. Wir haben es jetzt gerade einmal geschafft, uns eine viertel Stunde zu unterhalten, ohne uns zu streiten."

„Das ist wenigstens ein Anfang. Und du konntest mir jetzt sagen, dass du nix von ihm willst, ohne auszuflippen. Das heißt, du bist nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt wie vorher."

„Du bist vielleicht verrückt."

„Aber auf eine süße Art und Weise."

„Hä?"

„Hat Blaise gestern zu mir gesagt."

„Von mir aus." Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend ihren Eisbecher. „Sally, hat Malfoy dir eigentlich den Arschtritt gegeben?"

„Hat er."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja." Harry lachte laut.

„Zu geil, da muss ich mich glatt noch mal bedanken."

„Mit einer roten Rose am besten..."

„Nur wenn sich Draco Malfoy noch heute Abend in meiner Gegenwart und ausdrücklich dazu bekennt, schwul zu sein."

„Top, die Wette gilt."

„Okay. Die können wir ja ganz zum Schluss kaufen."

„Und was machst du mit ihr, wenn du sie nicht brauchst, was ich sehr schade fände?"

„Ich gebe sie Blaise."

„Oh, ja, das wäre schön!"

„Weil er sie dann dir gibt, nicht wahr?"

„Jup. Aber komm, wir machen weiter. Bezahlt hattest du schon?"

„Hm."

„Harry, du weißt, dass jetzt die Klamotten dran sind?"

„Ich hatte es befürchtet."

„Du kriegst auch neue Unterwäsche. Und ich müsste auch mal wieder gucken."

„Meine suchst _du_ aber nicht aus!"

„Natürlich! Was hattest du denn gedacht?"

„Dann suche ich auch deine aus." Sally dachte auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend nach und willigte schließlich ein. Also betraten sie schwatzend das nächstbeste Klamottengeschäft.

„Also Harry, was hast du für eine Größe?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke eine S oder M."

„Hm. Würde ich auch sagen."

„Ähm Sally, können wir es so machen: ich suche mir die Sachen aus und du sagst ob ja oder nein."

„Na gut, von mir aus. Zuerst die Hosen."

„Okay." Also stürmten sie in die Männerabteilung und schauten sich beinahe jede Hose an.

„Hier Harry, was hältst du von der hier?" Es war eine einfache schwarze Hüfthose, die am Arsch ziemlich eng und knackig saß, und nach unten hin ein wenig weiter wurde, Sie betonten seine langen Beine optimal. Als nächstes suchte sich Harry eine ziemlich helle Jeans aus. Auch sie saß auf Hüfte und hatte am Knie zwei Nähte. Er nahm sich die M und ging in die Umkleidekabine. Sally wartete davor.

„Sally, kannst du die mir mal bitte eine Nummer kleiner bringen?", kam ein verzweifelter Hilferuf von drinnen. Sally lief lachend hoch und reichte sie ihm dann nach drinnen. Die andere war eindeutig zu groß gewesen. Aber in der richtigen Größe passte auch die perfekt. Sally entdeckte ein einmaliges Sonderangebot: eine schwarze und eine weiße Leinenhose zum Preis für eine. Sally konnte verstehen, warum die sich schlecht verkauften: Wieder Hüfthosen, sehr figurbetont und man brauchte wirklich lange Beine, so wie Harry, um _die_ tragen zu könne. Aber er sah göttlich darin aus. Als Harry dann an die Kasse gehen wollte, um die Hosen erst einmal zurücklegen zu lassen, rief Sally ihn zurück. Sie hielt eine Denim-Jeans im Used-Look hoch, und Harry war begeistert. Als er sie anprobierte und aus der Kabine herauskam, meinte sogar eine Frau um die vierzig, die mit ihrem Mann da war, dass er die Jeans doch einfach kaufen müsse. Also ließ Harry insgesamt fünf Hosen zurücklegen und hätte sich am liebsten jetzt schon in den Arsch gebissen, weil er wusste, dass er sie alle nehmen würde.

Als nächstes durchstöberten die Abteilung Oberbekleidung. Als erste probierte Harry einfache T-Shirts an, sie nahmen ein weißes und ein schwarzes. Bei den Poloshirts entschieden sie sich für sechs verschiedene. Eins war relativ dunkelgrün, mit etwas dickeren braunen Streifen und darunter jeweils einen dünnen Weißen. Das zweite war rot und hatte auf der Brust ein kleines weißes Emblem gestickt. Dann natürlich noch ein einfaches schwarzes, weißes und dunkelgrünes. Als letztes fanden sie noch ein rotes mit grünen Streifen. Sie achteten beim Aussuchen gleich darauf, dass er es gut mit den Hosen kombinieren konnte. Sally musste zugeben, dass Harry wirklich alles stand, was er anprobierte. Harry suchte sich noch zwei Hemden aus- schwarz und weiß, was sonst?. Da der Sommer nun eigentlich fast vorbei war, suchten sie auch gleich noch langärmlige Sachen aus.  
Das schwarze und weiße Sweatshirt konnte er auch unter die kurärmligen Hemden ziehen. Deswegen nahmen sie sie gleich noch in rot und grün.  
Bei den Pullovern nahmen sie einen grünen und roten Rolli und noch zwei schwarze mit V-Ausschnitt. Sally entdeckte noch eine schwarze Strickjacke, so dass er die T-Shirts auch im Winter darunter ziehen konnte. Sie schafften den ganzen Packen an die Kasse und die Verkäuferin wurde zwar immer erstaunter, aber auch immer freundlicher. Erschöpft ließen sich die zwei auf ein Sofa fallen.

„Sally, wir brauchen noch Unterwäsche."

„Wir könne ja jetzt schon mal sagen, was wir wollen, dann ist es nachher leichter."

„Ich will nur schwarze Boxershorts."

„Klingt gut. Am besten gleich zehn Stück."

„Fünf reichen."

„Okay. Und was hast du dir für mich ausgedacht?"

„Rot. BH und Höschen, ganz einfach."

„Tanga oder Hotpants?"

„Nimm beide."

„Okay. Sportlich?"

„Nö, ich hätte eher gedacht verspielt. Passt besser zu dir. Nimm..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „...ich habe vorhin welche gesehen, die waren ganz einfach geschnitten, hatten aber am Rand noch sie ein bisschen, na ja wie Spitze oder so. Und ein Schleifchen. Die waren süß."

„Okay, na dann auf ins Vergnügen. Währen dich die anprobiere, kannst du deine Boxer holen. Wir treffen uns an der Kasse."

„Okay. Ich geh einfach mal davon aus, dass du die richtige Unterwäsche kaufst."

„Bäh." Müde erhoben sich die beiden und gingen ihre Wege, nur um sich eine viertel Stunde später an der Kasse wieder zu treffen, wo die Kassiererin schon begonnen hatte, alles zusammenzurechnen.

„Hi Sally. Und passt?"

„Wie angegossen."

„Zeig mal." Sie hielt ihm den Bügel vor die Nase. „Süß. Hau's mit drauf."

„Hä?"

„Ich bezahl's mit. Habe eh schon fünf Prozent Rabatt rausgeschlagen."

„Danke. Dafür lade ich dich noch auf ein Butterbier ein."

„Bist du mir böse wenn ich ablehne und sage, dass ich schleunigst in die Wohnung will, und du uns dort einen Cocktail oder so machen kannst und-" Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Und wir das ganze weglassen, weil es schon kurz vor fünf ist und halb sieben das essen fertig sein soll."

„Ups."

„Kannst du laut sagen."

„So, das macht dann 47 Galleonen, 13 Sickel und 24 Knut!"

„Ähm ja." Harry zählte das Geld ab und musste hinterher feststellen, dass er noch genau 2 Sickel und 8 Knut besaß. Oh je.

„Na dann, Sally, auf nach Hause. Harry schnappte sich die Tüten und verkleinerte sie erst einmal so, dass sie alle in eine normale Tüte passten, die er von der Verkäuferin bekam. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg hinauf ins Schloss um dort den zweiten Teil ihres Tages zu verbringen. Unterwegs hielten sie noch an einem Blumengeschäft an und Harry kauft eine einzelne rote Rose, wobei Sally ihm noch 21 Knut leihen musste.

* * *

So, das war das längste Chap bisher überhaupt und alle. Die es bis hierher durchgehalten haben kriegen ein Bussi! Jetzt noch die Kommiantworten! 

_**Flame:**_ Also erst mal freu ich mich total über dein Kommi! Und um ehrlich zu sein habe ich noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie lang das werden soll! Ganz am Anfang habe ich ja gedacht, so was um die 10 Chaps, aber da habe ich mich wohl leicht verkalkuliert ;o) Ich gebe also mal besser keine weiteren Schätzungen ab!

_**Little Lion:**_ Stimmt, es kommt schon ins Rollen, nur bei Harry glaube nicht in die gewünschte Richtung. Aber falls es dich beruhigt: Leviathan war nur dazu da, damit Harry das richtig verinnerlicht, dass er schwul ist. Und das ging meiner Meinung nach am besten auf diese Art und Weise. Er wird denke ich keinen allzu großen Aufritt mehr haben. Hast du jetzt auch Hunger? Ich hoffe mal nicht so sehr ;o) Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ein riesiges Festessen schmeißen muss, wenn ich die Fic doch irgendwann einmal abschließen sollte? Na ja. Danke für dein liebes Kommi!

_**Suncrystal:**_ Tja, der Mädelsabend hat leider doch net mehr reingepasst, schade eigentlich ;o) Aber wie war das: Wenn's am Schönsten ist soll man aufhören? Vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommi!

_**neugierde:**_ Auch so eine, die nicht aufhören kann, wenn sie einmal angefangen hat? Willkommen im Club. Aber das war ja das mit Abstand niedlichste Kommi! Ich hoffe mal, deine Prüfungen sind trotzdem glatt über die Bühne gegangen! °im-nachhinein-daumen-drück° Freu mich wirklich, wenn das ganze so gut ankommt! Bussi!

_**SammyBN:**_ So, last but not least ;o) Na ja, Harry hat zwar mit Lavathian rumgeknutscht, aber er war nur Mittel zum Zweck. Harry sollte richtig verinnerlichen, dass er schwul ist, und anders hätte ich das nicht wirklich zum Ausdruck bringen können -.- Aber Harry und Draco haben sich jetzt doch schon ganz gut zusammengerauft, Sally hat schon 'nen guten Einfluss auf die beiden! Hoffe dir hat das hier wieder gefallen, Danke für dein liebes Kommi!

So, das war's. Ich bin jetzt genauso müde wie Harry und Sally ;o)  
Achja, falls es euch interessiert: Es gibt unter folgendem Link einen Währungsrechner, damit ihr euch ungefähr mal vorstellen könnt, was die zwei so ausgegeben haben (unter uns: Viel zu viel!)  
Hier der Link: http/www.harrypotter-xperts.de/index.php?page55

Nun ja! Noch mal Bussis an alle!  
Und nicht vergessen: Ich bettle um ein Review!


	13. Küchendüfte und andere Vorbereitungen

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Okay, diesmal hab ich es wirklich vermasselt- fast drei Wochen kein Update, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht... Ganz großes dickes fettes SORRY Leute! Bitte net böse sein, aber ich hatte einen echten Hänger... °schluck°  
Nun ja. Das Chap hier hätte eigentlich mehr als elf Seiten, aber erstens ist es noch nicht mal richtig zu Ende geschrieben und zweitens habe ich nach ungefähr fünf Seiten einen Schnitt gemacht, weil der Rest unbedingt noch mal gebetat werden muss (Was ja an mir hängen bleibt, ich hab doch keinen Beta- außer es gibt Freiwillige? Dann bitte ein Kommi mit E-Mail-Addy an mich- der kleine lila Button da unten! °zwinker und zeig°)

zurück zum Thema: Deshalb ist das Chap hier auch ohne wirklichen Mädelsabend, irgendwie hab ich mich... ach ich weiß auch net.

Und jetzt die zweite ‚Ankündigung': Ich fliege am Samstag für eine Woche in die Türkei, schön Urlaub machen. Das heißt wenn ich bis zum Freitag den ganzen Spaß noch net wieder überarbeitet hab, muss ich euch noch ein bissl quälen... SORRY!

* * *

Aber jetzt will ich euch wenigstens die erste Hälfte net weiter vorenthalten!  
Bussis! 

Müde und erschöpft ließen Sally und Harry sich in die Sessel fallen. Sie hatten keine fünf Minuten ihre Ruhe- Draco platzte mit Blaise und Cassidy im Schlepptau herein.

„Tagchen Leute! Sally, ich hab dir wen mit gebracht.", meinte er und verkrümelte sich in seins und Harrys Zimmer. Auf Sallys Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus.

„Hey Schatz! Und wie war's in Hogsmeade?" Blaise ging zu seiner Freundin und quetschte sich neben sie in den Sessel.

„Langweilig." Sie gaben sich einen kleinen Kuss.

„Wieso?"

„Du warst nicht da!", schmollte Blaise. Sally lachte laut, küsste Blaise wie zur Entschuldigung auf die Augen, seine Stupsnase und letztendlich den Mund. Bevor der Kuss zu leidenschaftlich wurde, schaltete sich Cassidy ein.

„Sorry Cousinchen, ich will ja mal nicht so sein, aber die Zeit läuft uns davon." Sally ließ nicht gerade begeistert von Blaise ab und wandte sich an Harry:

„Du schaffst jetzt erst mal deine Klamotten in dein Zimmer. Und zeig sie bitte Draco bevor du sie einräumst!"

„Ja wieso das denn?"

„Er hat einen absolut geilen Modegeschmack und ich will nicht, dass wir doch was falsches gekauft haben!", grinste sie und schenkte nun Cassidy ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Also Maus. Ich würde sagen, wir verkrümeln uns jetzt in die Küche und bereiten das Abendbrot vor. Und auch sonst alles. Also auf ins Vergnügen!", rief sie und sprang auf.

„Und ich werde hier vernachlässigt...", schmollte Blaise. Sally drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du mein Schatz gehst zu Draco und bearbeitest ihn noch ein bisschen!"

„Ich will aber nicht!" Sally lächelte zuckersüß und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Blaise' Augen weiteten sich, er nickte und verduftete in Richtung Draco und Harry. Sally und Cassidy gingen in die Küche.

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?", fragte ihre Cousine neugierig.

Das einzige Kommentar dazu war: „Jungs sind doch so bestechlich..." Dann wechselte sie elegant das Thema. „Dad und deine Mum haben mir die Kochbücher geschickt- ich habe das Rezept gefunden. Am meisten Arbeit machen eigentlich die ganzen Salate." Sie fischte sich das Buch vom Tisch und schlug die Seite auf. „Der Fisch wird nur gewürzt mit Salz, Pfeffer, Kräutern und Zitrone. Dann kommt das zwanzig Minuten in den Ofen. Die Salate sind später dran." Cassidy nickte zustimmend und bereitete schon mal die Arbeitsfläche vor und suchte die Gewürze aus. Sally holte unterdessen das Lachsfilet aus dem Kühlschrank und legte ihn hin.

„Hey, die Hauselfen meinen es gut mit uns. Das ist ein Prachtexemplar, nicht ein Gramm Fett!", meinte sie.

„...Sprach die Expertin.", spottete Cassidy.

„Lass mich doch. Du weißt doch- ich liebe Fisch."

„Schon klar, Kleine. Also?"

„Ähm- ", Sally spickte in dem Buch, was aufgeschlagen an der Wand lehnte. „Erst mal fünf Schnüre Garn parallel hinlegen. Hast du schon? Hey du bist fix! Den Fisch mit der Haut nach unten drauf, haben wir, und jetzt Salz, Pfeffer..." Sally nahm die Gewürze und verrieb sie auf dem Fisch. „Cassidy, kannst du bitte schon mal die Zitrone reiben?"

„Kein Problem."

„Ich such schon mal die Kräuter raus..." Sie pickte sich Majoran, Dill und Basilikum heraus. Und legte es neben den Lachs. „Hab ich das Olivenöl schon..?"

„Hab ich gerade gemacht, Kleine."

„Wie zu Hause- ohne dich wäre ich verloren!"

„Was glaubst du, warum ich hier bin?"

„Damit ich die anderen nicht aus Versehen vergifte."

„So könnte man das natürlich auch sagen!", lachte sie und Sally würzte das zweite Stück Filet schon mal genauso. Dann legten sie die Fleischseiten aufeinander, so das die Haut nach außen zeigte, und banden das mit den Schnüren zusammen. Cassidy fettete das Backblech ein, legte den Fisch darauf und bestreute ihn mit den übriggebliebenen Kräutern. Sally schnitt inzwischen die restliche Zitrone in Scheiben. Auch sie bedeckte damit den Lachs. Dann schoben sie das ganze in den vorgeheizten Ofen und schauten auf die Uhr.

„Hey Kleine, das ging ja fixer als gedacht!"

„Die Salate sind ja auch noch nicht fertig!"

„Welche wolltest du...?"

„Ein Grüner mit Dressing, Kartoffel- und Nudelsalat und Cous Cous. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, ob das zusammenpasst."

„Wir werden sehen. Die Jungs essen eh alles."

„Auch wieder wahr. Was willst du lieber machen?"

„Cous Cous, das ist mal was, das ich kann. Und ich koche schon mal die Nudeln und die Kartoffeln."

„Und ich darf schnippeln...", seufzte Sally.

„Apropos: Sag mir doch bitte, bitte, bitte, was du Blaise vorhin zugeflüstert hast!", quengelte Cassidy und schüttete die Spirelli in das leicht gesalzene, kochende Wasser.

„Frag mich heute Abend noch mal, wenn ich angeheitert bin!", grinste Sally.

„Merk ich mir!", meinte ihr Cousinchen und begann, die Kartoffeln zu schälen. Auch Sally rupfte inzwischen den Salat in halbwegs mundgerechte Stücke. Eine Weile lang arbeiteten sie schweigend vor sich hin- schälten, schnitten, würzten, schmeckten ab.

„Sag mal Sally, du hattest vorhin gesagt ,...wenn ich ein bisschen angeheitert bin...' Wo willst du soviel Alk herkriegen? Okay, soviel braucht man bei dir nicht, aber trotzdem!"

„Blöde Ziege. Dad und deine Mum haben- halt dich fest- 12 Flaschen Wein geschickt, als sie gehört haben, dass wir mit den Jung zu elft sind. Was sie nicht wussten, ich habe noch Butterbier und Cocktails. Von den Slytherins."

„Alias Blaise.", warf Cassidy ein. Sally verneinte kopfschüttelnd.

„Draco."

„Na das kann ja ein lustiger Abend werden."

„Was glaubst du- wie viel wird Draco brauchen, um so betrunken zu werden, um sich zu outen?"

Cassidy hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue: „VIEL!"

„Na dann- wir haben eine Mission."

„Mh, mh, halt mich da mal schön raus. Das haben Blaise und du euch eingebrockt."

„Hm. Mal schauen..."

„Wieso schauen?"

„Was ich noch an den Salat mache."

„Lass mal kosten." Sie stocherte in der Schüssel herum.

„Äh, Kleine... Mir liegt's auf der Zunge... Jetzt weiß ich's!"

„Dann spuck's aus!"

„Na so schlecht schmeckt's nun auch wieder nicht.", grinste Cassidy. „Einen Esslöffel Honig, du hast ein wenig zuviel Salz. Dann Balsamicoessig- aber bitte nicht wieder so viel, wie das letzte Jahr zu Weihnachten- und... Zitrone- hast du das leckere Zitronengras da?- und... Irgendein besonderer Kick fehlt noch... Lass ihn erst mal durchziehen und hilf mir beim Kartoffelschneiden!"

„Weißt du, was ich voll vergessen hab?" Cassidy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Musica Valencia!"

„Deswegen ist es so ruhig!"

„Hey, vielleicht singt Draco wieder! Ich lass die Tür mal auf!", meinte Sally und ging hinaus um eine CD aufzulegen. Als sie wieder hereinkam, machte sie die Tür trotzdem zu, da sie eben ein lautes Gespräch aus dem Schlafzimmer der Jungs vernehmen konnte und Draco eh nicht vor Publikum singen würde. Sie waren jetzt fast fertig: Wurde aber auch Zeit, sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde, mussten aber noch aufräumen, den Fisch aus dem Ofen holen- bzw. ihn drinnen lassen und den Ofen ausschalten, damit er warm blieb- den Tisch decken und sich fertig machen. Während Sally die schon benutzten Sachen in den Geschirrspüler räumte, (A/N: Oder wollt ihr ihnen zumuten, aufzuwaschen? °smile° Sie sind zu verzogen...) räumte Cassidy die Sachen weg und fand doch noch ein paar Kräuter.

„Sally, ich weiß, was du an den Salat ranmachen kannst!"

„Und?"

„Die Kräuter hier!", meinte sie und hielt diese in die Höhe.

„Ich mach's gleich."

„Lass mal, ich mach schon! Deck du schon mal den Tisch!"

„Du bist ein Schatz!", rief Sally und machte sich an die Arbeit. Das Farbthema heute war ein zartes grün und weiß. Sally war voller Eifer dabei und merkte nicht, wie sich Blaise von hinten anschlich, bis sei seine weichen Lippen in ihrem Nacken spürte.

„Hm...", schnurrte sie.

„Und, wie weit seit ihr?" Sally löste sich und stellte 10 Weingläser auf die Mitte des Tisches.

„Bin gerade fertig geworden. Cassidy ist vor zwei Minuten los, sich schminken und so."

„Aha."

„Wie lange hab ich noch?" Sally schlang ihre Arme um Blaise Taille.

„Eine viertel Stunde."

„Dann geh ich noch mal schnell duschen."

„Darf ich mitkommen?", Blaise schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Nein.", antwortete Sally bestimmt. „Denn ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, in wie weit _du_ schon fertig bist."

„Noch...gar nicht?"

„Ja dann ab mit dir! Wir sehen uns in einer viertel Stunde!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und verschwand. Blaise grummelte etwas undefinierbares vor sich hin und machte sich ebenfalls aus dem Staub, nicht ohne vorher noch mal zu versuchen, einen Blick ins Badezimmer zu werfen.

Sally schaffte es tatsächlich und saß 14 Minuten uns 56 Sekunden später auf einem der Sofas im Wohnzimmer. Zehn Minuten später wunderte sie sich, warum noch niemand da war. Vor allem Blaise. Und Mine, die sonst immer so pünktlich ist. Genervt stand sie auf und ging zu Harry und Draco ins Zimmer.

„Hey ihr." Harry lag auf seinem Bett und las irgendein Buch über Quidditch, Draco stylte seine Haare.

„Die anderen sind wohl noch nicht da?" Draco stopfte seine diversen Kosmetikartikel zurück in den Schrank.

„Nö. Wer weiß wo die bleiben."

„Blaise auch noch nicht?" Sally schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann wand sie sich an Harry:

„Was willst du heute Abend anziehen?"

„Öhm...das?" Er deute an, dass er das meinte, was er gerade trug.

Draco mischte sich ein: „Potter, Potter, Potter... Ihr wart heute einkaufen und du hast so geile neue Sachen bekommen. Also- wie war die Antwort?"

„Immer noch die gleiche. Aber wenn du es nicht erwarten kannst, mich in meinen neuen Klamotten zu sehen- und unter uns: diesen Anblick solltest du dir nicht entgehen lassen- dann kannst du mir ja auch welche raussuchen. Da hab _ich_ nämlich keinen Bock drauf."

„Okay."

„Okay?" Harry war ernsthaft überrascht.

„Ja." Draco öffnete den Schrank und suchte zielstrebig die Sachen raus. „Hier nimm das da." Er schmiss die Sachen auf Harrys Bett und dieser hob sie verdutzt hoch.

„Die soll ich anziehen?"

„Natürlich. Ganz normal eben."

„Okay. Sally raus mit dir. Und Malfoy du auch." Sally ging widerstandslos, Draco weigerte sich rigoros.

„Ich denke gar nicht dran! Das ist auch mein Zimmer!"

„Aber ich will mich jetzt umziehen!"

„Na und?"

„Das ist nicht _na und_!"

„Glaubst du etwa, ich habe noch nie einen Jungen in Boxershorts gesehen?" Da gingen auch Harry die Argumente aus und Harry entledigte sich seiner alten Jeans und streifte die neue schwarze Leinenhose über. Draco piff.

„Spanner!", murmelte Harry.

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Nein.", sagte Harry ziemlich bestimmt und zog sich das weiße Poloshirt über. „So, zufrieden?"

„Was fragst du mich das? Sally hat gesagt, du sollst dich umziehen." Harry stöhnte genervt auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sally wartend auf dem Sofa lag und Musik hörte.

„Du hörst Robbie Williams?"

„Du _kennst_ Robbie Williams?"

„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen." Sally nickte verstehend und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Hey, du siehst scharf aus! So kriegst du ihn bestimmt rum!"

„Sally...", knurrte Harry.

„Okay, ich nehm's zurück." Schweigen. „Verdammt- die wollten vor zwanzig Minuten..."

Genau in diesem Moment platzte Lisa herein- plötzlich stand sie neben dem Kamin.

„Hallo Sally. Sorry, ich hoffe ihr habt noch nicht ohne mich angefangen! Aber ich habe mich noch mit Luka... Oh- wo sind die alle? Und was hast du mit unserem Harry gemacht?"

„Hi. Wo die sind weiß ich auch nicht, die kommen alle zu spät! Und Harry hab ich nur ein wenig umgestylt!" Sally grinste stolz. Lisa ging um Harry herum und nickte anerkennend.

„Super Arbeit, Sally."

„Hallo? Bin ich ein Ausstellungsstück?", fragte Harry.

„Potter das ist ein Mädchenabend- was hast du erwartet?", schnarrte ein im Türrahmen lehnender Draco Malfoy.

„Ach halt die Klappe."

„Jungs!", warf Sally ein. Schweigen. Es wurde gebrochen, als Susan mit Hannah, Padma, Cassidy, Mine, Ginny und Blaise im Schlepptau hereinschneite. Sie setzte sogleich zur Schimpftirade an:

„Also Sally, das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Als Hannah und ich auf dem Weg hierher waren, trafen wir eine völlig aufgelöste Padma. Sie suchte Lisa, weil sie sich treffen wollten, um gemeinsam her zu kommen. Da fiel uns ein, dass die wohl alle nicht hier hereinkommen können, so ohne Passwort. Und so was wie eine Klingel besitzen wir ja nicht. Also habe ich Padma noch mal nach Ravenclaw geschickt, um Cassidy zu holen, wobei man von Glück reden kann, dass ich durch Zufall erfahren habe, dass sie auch kommt. Hannah und ich sind Mine und Ginny entgegengelaufen. Wir mussten fünf Minuten vor dem Portrait warten, bis endlich mal jemand herauskam und nur um uns zu sagen, dass die zwei schon weg sind. Wir haben sie in der Eingangshalle eingeholt. Dann haben wir Padma und dein Cousinchen wieder eingesammelt und als wir hier herkamen saß dein Liebster draußen vor der Tür auf dem Gang und wirkte ziemlich verloren. Mensch Maier, scheiß Organisation!" Susan schnappte nach Luft.

„Ups...?" Sally war ein wenig peinlich berührt. „Tut mir echt leid Leute. Ich hoffe, das Essen entschädigt alles..."

* * *

Ja, das war's dann erst mal- ich weiß, ein wenig notdürftig... Ach ja, was mir noch eingefallen ist: 3 Reviews! Irgendwie war das deprimierend... Ich weiß auch nicht... 

**_Taipan_**: Hallo Süße! Schön, dass du auch noch existierst! Solltest dir einen Terminkalender zum Lesen von FFs anlegen, vielleicht hilft's was... Harry Draco kommt wieder im nächsten Chap- hu da werde ich gleich ganz kribbelig! Die E-Mail kommt auch gleich noch... Oder auch erst morgen... Na ja, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, irgendwie bin ich hundemüde! Schön dass es dir gefallen hat! Bussi!

**_SammyBN_**: Tut mir ganz dolle leid, wegen der Wartezeit und dass jetzt das Chap auch noch so kurz ist und der Mädelsabend noch net mal richtig drinnen ist! Eigentlich müsste ich mit einem Schild um den Hals rumlaufen, wo °schäm° draufsteht. Aber nun gut, ich hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem halbwegs gefallen und das war ja voll lieb von dir und es freut mich, das es dir gefallen hat! Knuddel für dein liebes Kommi!

**_Suncrystal_**: Na ja, bald ist relativ... °schluck° Aber dein betteln hat trotzdem gewirkt, das hat mich nämlich überhaupt erst zu dem Entschluss gebracht, die paar Zeilen hier hochzustellen. Also Danke °lach°

Und jetzt aber schon mal eine ganz klitzekleine Kostprobe, nur damit ihr doch nicht ganz so verzweifelt seid, was Harry/Draco angeht:

_...Harry konnte Dracos warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren. Sein Herz schien für ein paar Schläge auszusetzen, als sein Gesicht näher kam. Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Harry schloss die Augen, verlor sich in diesem Gefühl.  
Dracos Verstand schaltete sich ab- zu süß war dieser unschuldige Kuss. Er schloss die Augen, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzten Tango. Die Welt schien stillzustehen, alles was zählte war diese Gefühl, hier und jetzt. Dieses Gefühl, Harry Potter zu küssen..._

°grinsen muss, weil ich als einzige den Inhalt des nächsten Chaps kenne und ihr hoffentlich total nervös seid°

Und bitte, bitte, bitte: Ein Kommi für mich- ich würde mich riesig freuen und ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass auch nur ein paar Worte (auch konstruktive Kritik) so viel Ansporn bringen, wie ihr ja am letzten Chap gesehen habt! Bussi! Und Knuddelz!


	14. Alkohol und andere Verführungen

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
Leute ihr seid spitze- ohne eure Kommis würde ich nicht weiterschreiben!  
Sorry, dass ich solang gebraucht habe, aber erst war ich im Urlaub (oh das war so hammergeil °schwärm°) und dann war ich zu faul und zu ideenlos... Aber jetzt ist es ja da- das neue Chap! Bussis und Schokotorte für alle!

* * *

„Ups...?" Sally war ein wenig peinlich berührt. „Tut mir echt leid Leute. Ich hoffe, das Essen entschädigt alles..."

„Wollen wir hoffen, Honey!", meinte Blaise und alle gingen in die Küche, ein sieben- stimmiges „Oh ist das schön!" (oder ähnliches) ertönte.  
Die Jungs begnügten sich mit einem anerkennenden Blick. Blaise hatte seinen Arm um Sallys Taille geschlungen, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sally lächelte und bat sie zu Tisch. Womit sie alle nicht gerechnet hatten- Sally hatte Namensschilder aufgestellt. Harry knurrte Sally ein „Ich bring dich um!" zu, bevor er sich zwischen Cassidy und Draco setzte. Auch Draco schien mit Harry und Ginny an seinen Seiten nicht ganz so zufrieden.  
Sally erhielt an diesem Abend mehrere Morddrohungen, okay eigentlich nur drei, aber es schien sie trotzdem nicht zu stören. Zuerst stellte sie die Salate auf den Tisch, Harry leckte sich bei dem Anblick schon über die Lippen- der Eisbecher am Mittag hatte nicht wirklich satt gemacht- und auch Dracos Augen glitzerten. Als Sally dann den Fisch servierte, war es um sie geschehen, sie hätten sich am liebsten darauf gestürzt- allen lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Doch Sally hielt sie zurück, sie schenkte erst noch den Wein aus.

Mine fragte mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Gesicht: „Wo hast du den denn her?"

„Haben mein Vati und meine Tante geschickt." Das schien Hermine zu beruhigen. Ginny lehnte dankend ab, irgendwie fand sie Kirschsaft im Moment noch leckerer. (A/N: Die ist noch 13...)

Das Essen wurde eine recht vergnügliche Angelegenheit: Es schmeckte hervorragend, alle plapperten durcheinander und sogar Draco beteiligte sich am Gespräch. Sally strahlte von Minute zu Minute mehr- alle amüsierten sich großartig und es hatte immer noch keinen Streit gegeben. Blaise stupste sie von der Seite an:

„Das war eine großartige Idee! Schau mal, sogar Harry und Draco verstehen sich!"

„Danke. Ich freu mich, dass das so gut klappt! Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sich die beiden unterhalten, ohne sich zu streiten!"

Als dann alle gesättigt und gewässert waren, räumten Sally und Blaise das Geschirr weg. Cassidy amüsierte sich deswegen köstlich.  
„Ganz der Hausmann!", sagte sie zu Harry.  
Der nickte und musste lachen. „Die zwei sind echt süß zusammen!"  
Nachdem Sally und Blaise fertig waren, verließen sie die Küche. Wirklich bemerken tat das niemand.

„Oh Honey, muss ich wirklich gehen?"

„Tut mir leid, musst du! Ich hol dich dann wieder- nicht böse sein!"

„Hm. Muss ich mir noch überlegen. Bis dann!", meinte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sally schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, Blaise Hände wanderten an ihren Seiten hinauf und hinunter. Widerwillig trennten sich die beiden voneinander und Blaise ging zurück nach Slytherin. Sally schüttelte den Kopf- der Junge brachte sie mal noch um den Verstand- und richtete schnell das Wohnzimmer her. Dann ging sie zurück in die Küche.

„So ihr Lieben, schnappt euch eure Gläser und mir nach!" Alle folgten ihr gehorsam ins Wohnzimmer- wieder waren alle begeistert. Im Kamin prasselte ein kleiner Feuer, im ganzen Raum verteilt schwebten und standen Kerzen, statt der Sitzgruppe standen dort jetzt zehn rote Sitzsäcke, die im Kreis angeordnet waren, so dass in der Mitte genug Platz war. Ein paar Tischchen sorgten für genug Abstellfläche. Eine Ecke des Raumes war durch einen bordeauxfarbenen Vorhang abgeteilt.  
Fast ehrwürdig setzten sich alle hin und wieder saßen Harry und Draco nebeneinander, diesmal wirklich durch Zufall. Sally ergriff das Wort:

„So Mädels, lasst uns zur Tat schreiten!" Harry und Draco knurrten. „Okay- und Jungs natürlich!", verbesserte sich Sally. „Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt alle eure Klamotten mitgebracht?" Einstimmiges Nicken. „Dann würde ich sagen, es kann losgehen. Will jemand freiwillig anfangen oder wollen wir auslosen?" Niemand meldete sich. „Okay, auslosen."

„Ähm Sally- mit was eigentlich anfangen?", fragte Ginny ein wenig zaghaft.

„Ach ja, das hab ich euch noch gar nicht erzählt! Ich habe vor eine ausführliche Typberatung mit euch zu machen. Erst sind eure Klamotten dran, wir suchen raus, was ihr gut tragen könnt und was total verschissen aussieht. Und was zu welchem Anlass halt. Danach stylen wir euch, das heißt Haare machen und schminken. Seid ihr einverstanden?"

„Na und ob!" Die Mädels waren begeistert.

„Also, will jemand anfangen?"

„Ich mach's!", rief Hannah. Sie zog einen Koffer im Miniformat aus ihrer Hosentasche und vergrößerte ihn mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch auf Normalgröße. „Was jetzt?", fragte sie ein wenig unsicher.

„Jetzt holst du erst mal deine Klamotten daraus und schmeißt sie auf den Boden." Hannah tat wir ihr geheißen. „Okay. Draco?" Der Angesprochene wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und sämtliche Klamotten hängten sich ordentlich auf einen Bügel und schlichteten sich auf einer soeben erschienenen Kleiderstange auf. „Wow, klasse Spruch Draco!", meinte Hannah. Draco hatte sich eben bei allen ein paar Pluspunkte verdient. Er stand auf und betrachtete Hannah.

„Also.", begann er. „Soll ich jetzt alles erklären?", fragte er verzweifelt an Sally gewand. Diese nickte bestimmt und Draco stöhnte genervt. „Also. Gleich schon mal vorneweg: Hier habt all eine super Figur, daher gesehen könnt ihr alles anziehen, was ihr wollt.  
Hannah ist ein sehr verspielter Typ. Also alles mit Schleifchen und Rüschen und so was siehst absolut geil aus, glaube ich. Das steht nämlich nicht jedem.  
Aber sie hat schöne braune Kräusellocken und blaue Augen. Ziemlich helle Haut. Sie muss unbedingt drauf achten, dass sie nichts anzieht, was sie noch blasser macht. Schwarz ist absolut tabu." Mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwanden zwei schwarze Oberteile in Hannahs Koffer. „Auch mit weiß musst du ganz vorsichtig sein. Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass du im Sommer eher Sonnenbrand kriegst, als dass du braun wirst?" Hannah nickte. „Hm. Meiner Meinung nach sehen weiße Oberteile nur auf brauner Haut gut aus. So wie bei Pot... Harry zum Beispiel." Also ließ er auch dieses Oberteil im Koffer verschwinden.  
„So. Wie ich hier sehe, hast du zwei schöne Jeans hier. Zu denen kannst du farblich alles anziehen. Sonst sind deine Oberteile nämlich schön, die dürften dir alle sehr gut stehen. Meine Favoriten sind das blaue hier..." Er nahm ein ultramarinblaues Sweatshirt vom Bügel und hielt es hoch. „Es dürfte so ziemlich die Farbe von ihren Augen haben. Außerdem ist das rote hier auch schön. Das ist weder zu dunkel, noch zu grell. Man könnte sagen, es geht schon fast ein wenig ins braune. Aber nur fast. Wo wir schon bei braun sind- der Rock hier ist absolut spitze! Wenn du dazu das hellbraune, na ja, mittelbraune T-Shirt hier anziehst, ist das ein ideales Ausgeh-Outfit. Im Allgemeine: Jeans und T-Shirt ist übrigens was für alle Tage. Wenn ihr eure Sachen jedoch mit ein paar kleinen Accessoires aufpeppt, zum Beispiel mit Ansteckblumen, Schals, Gürteln, Tücher und was weiß ich nicht was, dann kann man das auch gut auf Partys oder von mir aus Dates anziehen. Nun ja. Zurück zu Hannah. Alles in allem ist ihr Farbstil ganz okay, aber sie muss wirklich aufpassen. Zu dunkle und zu helle Töne lassen sie zu blass wirken. Auch die grellen Farben wie pink oder violett lassen sie schnell wie einen Clown aussehen. Ist meine Meinung." Draco setzte sich wieder.

„Danke Draco.", meinte Sally. „Dann würde ich mal sagen, wir stylen dich jetzt mal zum Ausgehen. Das heißt du ziehst jetzt erst mal die Klamotten an. Und ich mach uns ein wenig Musik!" Sally schob Hannah hinter den Vorhang und legte eine CD ein.

Mine machte große Augen: „Wie...wie...?" Sally lachte und erklärte Mine alles. „Aber...Das ist genial!" Mine war hellauf begeistert und Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre am liebsten sofort in die Bibliothek gerannt, um das nachzuschlagen. Doch in dem Augenblick kam Hannah wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Draco nickte zufrieden. „So, jetzt die Schuhe. Der Rock geht bis unters Knie, ist also drei-viertel-lang. Hannah, hast du Stiefel?"

„Ja, liegen im Koffer. Aber ich zieh die nicht oft an, weil... ach ich weiß auch nicht."

Draco beförderte sie mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ans Licht. „Aber... Aber... Die sind perfekt. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass die genau die gleiche Farbe wie dein Oberteil haben?" Hannah verneinte. „Zieh mal an!", forderte Draco sie auf. Und tatsächlich- sie passten perfekt zu ihrem Styling. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch eins!" Draco konzentrierte sich und war selbst erstaunt, dass er den Spruch konnte. In seinen Händen hielt er jetzt einen dünnen, langen, beigefarbenen Schal. Hannah wickelte ihn einmal um den Hals und er reichte ihr trotzdem noch bis zum Oberschenkel. „Perfekt.", meinte Draco und auch die Anderen waren völlig hin und weg.

Und so ging das die nächsten zwei Stunden. Draco redete sich den Mund fusselig, trank deswegen auch immer mehr, die anderen saßen stillschweigend da und hörten zu, Harry hatte eh nix zu sagen und war mittlerweile auf Butterbier umgestiegen. Alle wurden lustiger und lustiger. Am Ende waren ausnahmslos jeder zufrieden. Susan trug eine mit Blumen bestickte Jeans und dazu ein rosefarbenes Oberteil. Ihre Schuhe hatten einen nur 0,5 cm hohen Pfennigabsatz und waren vorne spitz zulaufend.

Ginny trug eine olivgrüne Cargohose und dazu ein grünes-weißes Neckholdertop. Sie hatte Glück- ihre weißen Lieblingsturnschuhe passten perfekt dazu.

Mine trug wie Susan Jeans und ein bauchfreies T-Shirt, dessen Farbe irgendwo zwischen rot und rosa lag, aber eher im sportlichen Stil. Und natürlich Sneaker. Harry war total überrascht, als er entdeckte, dass Mine ein Bauchnabelpiercing hatte.

Für Lisa hatte Draco eine weiße, sportlich geschnittene Bluse und einen kurz überm Knie endenden Jeansrock herausgesucht. Dazu trug sie weiße Stiefel und hatte ein Tuch im Haar, dass fast genau die Farbe des Jeansrocks hatte. Alles harmonierte perfekt mit ihren blauen Augen, blonden Haaren und der gebräunten Haut.

Padma schoss den Vogel ab. Durch ihre extrem dunkle Haut, die dunkelbraunen Augen und die schwarzen Haare, konnte sie die knalligsten Farben tragen. Draco verpasste ihre eine einfache Jeans, die er durch eine keine Ansteckblume aufpeppte, und ein buntes Oberteil, das fast wie eine Tunika aussah. Das Muster war ein wenig orientalisch und das violett, rosa-rot, blau und gelb harmonierten perfekt miteinander. Außerdem schimmerte es teilweise golden.  
Sally war hin und weg: „Mensch Mädels, ihr seht Klasse aus! Das müssen wir feiern! Wo ist denn der Martini...?"

„Martini?", fragte Cassidy verzückt.

„Ha. Ich wusste doch, dass du den liebst! Ich habe zwei Flaschen, aber ich würde fast lieber den Caipirinha aufmachen!" Sally steuerte auf die Küche zu, ihre Cousine folgte ihr.

„Mensch Mädel, wo hast du denn das ganze Zeug her?"

„Hab ich doch schon mal gesagt, Draco."

„Die bunkern den Alk ja da unten!"

„Anscheinend. Ha! Ich hab's gefunden!" Sally holte den Krug Caipi und die Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. „Wow, da hat er sich ja richtig ins Zeug gelegt!"

„Das hast du nicht selber gemacht?"

„Nö, Draco hat gesagt, er stellt mir das in die Küche, sobald er das gemacht hat. Und der Caipi ist anscheinend frisch und somit selbstgemacht. Krass." Sie gingen wieder zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und vor allem die zwei Jungs langten tüchtig zu. Cassidy und Sally hielten sich mit Absicht zurück, sie mussten die Mädels dann ja noch frisieren und schminken. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile nur rum, quatschen, tranken und machten es sich gemütlich.

„Und Sally, hast du dich gut eingelebt hier?", fragte Padma neugierig.

„Ich glaube ja!", meinte sie schon fast ein wenig verlegen.

„Ist ja klar, so wie du mit unserem Blaise rumturtelst!", warf Draco ein. Sally lief rot an.

„Och nicht ärgern Sally, wir meinen's doch nur gut mit dir!", rief Mine versöhnlich.

„Ja- ihr seid doch so niedlich zusammen!", pflichtete Harry ihr bei. Draco kicherte.

„Was gibt's da zu kichern?"

„Pot... Harry du lallst schon!"

„Was? Du lallst! Ich doch nicht! Oder lall ich, Mine?" Diese nickte. „Ginny?" Auch ein Nicken. „Mist!", fluchte Harry. Draco kicherte noch mehr. „Was ist?" Harry drehte sich herum. „Du lallst auch!"

„Ich? Ein Malfoy lallt nicht!" Draco versuchte eine würdevolle Pose einzunehmen, was im in Anbetracht dessen, dass er in angetrunkenem Zustand in einem Sitzsack saß, gründlich misslang. Jetzt kicherten auch die Mädels leise und Draco hatte jetzt genauso einen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck wie Harry. Die zwei schauten wie 'ne Kuh, die vorm neuen Tor steht. Die zwei sahen schließlich ein, dass sie es nun eh nicht mehr ändern konnten und sprachen dem Alkohol nur noch mehr zu. (A/N: Aber, ihr lieben Kinderlein- bitte nicht vergessen: Alkohol ist böse und kann süchtig machen und ich will das hier nicht verherrlichen! Ich glaube ich bin die letzte die das will, ich habe nämlich zwei süchtige Onkels und der eine wollte sich deswegen schon mal das Leben nehmen und das am Geburtstag von meiner Cousine und lag dann im Koma und ist jetzt aber seit 3 Jahren trocken und das hat ihm sehr gut getan, jetzt ist er nämlich ganz lieb und eigentlich gehört das gar nicht hierher, aber nur so als abschreckendes Beispiel! Weiter im Text...)  
„Aber wo wir jetzt schon bei Freunden sind: habt ihr einen festen Freund? Bei Lisa, Susan und den Jungs weiß ich's ja, aber sonst..." Sally schien ganz begierig auf neue Geschichten. „Also Padma?"

„Ähm... Auch wenn's bescheuert und ziemlich kompliziert klingt, ich habe einen Saisonfreund." Verständnislose Blicke. „Ich bin seit zwei Jahren mit Nathanael zusammen, er ist aber in Durmstrang und wohnt bei mir in der Stadt. Wir haben deshalb beschlossen, nur in den Ferien zusammenzusein und in der Schulzeit auch einen anderen festen Freund oder Freundin zu haben. Ich weiß schon, das klingt ziemlich bescheuert, aber mal ehrlich: Wir sehen uns den größten Teil des Jahres nicht und das wäre für beide Seiten ziemlich...komisch." Sie schauten zwar immer noch alle ein wenig verwundert, beließen es aber dabei zu akzeptieren.

„Aha. Nun, was ist mit dir Hannah?"

„Ich? Bei mir ist gerade tote Hose. Bis Mai war ich zwar mal ein paar Monate mit Brian zusammen, aber das war nix großes. Schöne Zeit, aber nix für die Ewigkeit."

„Na ja, kann ja auch niemand verlangen. Ähm... Mine?"

„Ich bin verliebt, aber leider nicht mit ihm zusammen...", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Oha. Wer ist der Glückliche?"

„Ähm..." Mine wollte nicht so recht mit der Sprache herausrücken.

„Ich weiß es!" Ginny war ganz hibbelig.

„Was? Woher?" Mine machte große Augen und wirkte ziemlich erschrocken. Ginny warf ihr einen _,das-ist-doch-ziemllich-offensichtlich-Blick' _zu.

„Mine, das ist mein Bruder- wie hätte ich es nicht bemerken können?"

„Na ja... ich dachte das merkt keiner?", meinte Mine etwas verlegen.

„Und ich kann dir was sagen...", schnurrte Ginny.

„Und?"

„Ich glaube, er mag dich auch gerne. _Sehr_ gern!", grinste sie.

„Das bildest du dir bestimmt nur ein...", winkte Mine ab. Ginny grinste zwar immer noch, aber Sally wollte Mine trotzdem weiteres ersparen und wandte sich an Ginny.

„Und bei dir?"

„Ich hab mir in den Sommerferien immer mal ganz nett mit Terry geschrieben, aber sonst ist da nix...", winkte sie ab.

„Nix...Natürlich.", meinte Sally und nickte so mit dem Kopf, als würde sie Ginny hundertprozentig glauben.

„Hey- das stimmt!", trotzte Ginny.

„Hab ich etwas anderes gesagt?", lächelte Sally lieblich.

Harrys Verstand schien durch den Alkohol ein wenig sehr gelähmt worden zu sein, denn er warf die Frage ein: „Mine- ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in Ron verknallt bist?" Zeitgleich schlugen sich Mine, Ginny und Sally die mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn auch die anderen schauten Harry ein wenig irritiert an.

„Harry- wovon redest du?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Na habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass Mine in deinen Bruder verknallt ist und der auch in sie...?"

„Harry- ich habe sechs Brüder, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Und drei davon gehen hier auf die Schule."

„Dann also Fred?"

„Fast, Harry, fast..." Die Mädels waren bald am verzweifeln und Harry verstand nur noch Bahnhof.

„Du bist in George verknallt?" Mine dankte Gott, dass Harry es auch endlich verstanden hatte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Sally schließlich die Jungs hinauskomplimentierte.

„So Jungs, tut mir jetzt leid, aber ihr wolltet doch noch Quidditch spielen gehen."

„Wollten wir das Harry?", fragte Draco noch ein wenig mehr angetrunken.

„Wollten wir, Draco. Aber ich brauch noch meine Jacke und meinen Besen."

„Ich meinen auch. Aber ich gehe nur, wenn ich die halbe Flasche Martini kriege. Der ist so verdammte lecker!" Draco und Harry erhoben sich schwerfällig und schwankten schon fast auf ihr Zimmer zu, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Sally unterdessen verwandelte die Flasche Martini in eine einfache Wasserflasche- man weiß ja nie... Die beiden kamen zehn Minuten später zu Sally.

„So, wir gehen jetzt!" Harry salutierte und Mine schlug bei dem Anblick die Hände über den Kopf zusammen.

„Ja, ja Jungs, macht mal schön los. Aber passt auf, dass euch kein Lehrer erwischt!"

„Der Harry der hat doch seinen...Tarnumhang!" Das letzte Wort flüsterte Draco.

„Natürlich. Jetzt aber los!" Sally war froh, als Harry und Draco die Wohnung endlich verlassen hatten. Die beiden quetschten sich also draußen mit ihren Besen unter den Tarnumhang.

„Ey Draco, pass auf wo du deinen Besen hintust, das tat weh!"

„Tschuldige...", murrte dieser. So mehr oder weniger sicher machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen und kamen auch tatsächlich eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Quidditchfeld an, nachdem sie ziellos über die Ländereien gestolpert waren. Erschöpft ließen sie sich ins Gras fallen. Draco nahm erst mal einen Schluck Martini.

„Ich hab auch Durst Draco." Dieser reichte die Flasche weiter. Schwiegen. „Ich habe keine Lust, zu fliegen."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Hm. Hast du vorhin gut gemacht da oben.", lobte Harry.

„Hm."

„Die sahen echt alle gleich ganz gut aus."

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Draco.

„Wie, du weißt nicht?"

„Weißt du Harry, ich hatte gedacht, die sehen geiler aus. Ich hab mich so zu keiner so richtig... hingezogen gefühlt." Oh, das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. /_Scheiß Alkohol./ _(A/N/../ denkt Draco ,...' denkt Harry.)

„Ich auch nicht."

„Ehrlich nicht?"

„Nein. Ich bin doch auch schwul.", erklärte Harry wie selbstverständlich.

„Du bist schwul?" /_Scheiß Alkohol/_ „Aber das ist nicht schlimm.", erklärte Draco. /_Das ist es tatsächlich nicht./_ Es herrschte Schweigen. Ab und zu trank einer von ihnen einen Schluck.

„Draco, hast du eine Freundin?"

„Nö. Die sind alle zu zickig."

„Hm. Noch ein Vorteil am schwul sein.", bemerkte Harry.

„Da hast du wirklich recht."

„Bist du verliebt?"

„Ich glaube nicht." /_Wann war ich das letzte mal verliebt? Oder verknallt? Wann hatte ich das letzte mal jemanden attraktiv gefunden? Die rothaarige im Zug? Wie war noch der Name? Nö, irgendwie habe ich mir das nur selber eingeredet. Aber diese Augen aus dem Traum. In die habe ich mich verliebt. Wem gehören diese Augen/_ „Aber jetzt die Gegenfrage, Harry, bist du verliebt?"

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke schon."

„Wie lange bist du schon verliebt?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Nicht sehr lange. Höchstens so ein, zwei Tage." _,Scheiße, ich habe mich wirklich verliebt! Das kann nicht wahr sein. Nicht in... Nein!'_, dachte Harry.

„Hm." _/Warum führe ich diese Unterhaltung? Und warum mit dem da/ _Er schaute zu Seite und betrachtete Harrys Gesicht.

_,Warum führe ich diese Unterhaltung? Und warum mit dem da?' _Er schaute zur Seite und damit direkt in Dracos Gesicht. _,Blaue Augen. Sie sind so schön...'_

_/Grüne Augen. **Diese** grünen Augen/ _Dracos Herz klopfte schnell. Er hatte die erbarmungslose Wahrheit erkannt: Er hatte sich in Harry Potters Augen verliebt. Er hatte sich in Harry Potter verliebt! Warum?

Harry konnte Dracos warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren. Sein Herz schien für ein paar Schläge auszusetzen, als sein Gesicht näher kam. Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Harry schloss die Augen, verlor sich in diesem Gefühl.

Dracos Verstand schaltete sich ab- zu süß war dieser unschuldige Kuss. Er schloss die Augen, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzten Tango. Die Welt schien stillzustehen, alles was zählte war diese Gefühl, hier und jetzt. Dieses Gefühl, Harry Potter zu küssen.  
Schlagartig riss er die Augen auf: _Harry Potter zu küssen! _Auch Harry stand das Entsetzen in den Augen geschrieben. Was taten sie hier?

„Potter- was war das?", fragte Draco sehr verwirrt.

„Ein Kuss."

„Brilliante Antwort. Martini." Wortlos reichte Harry ihm die Flasche und Draco nahm einen großen Schluck. „Wieso...?"

„Wieso? Keine Ahnung. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass du schwul bist.", meinte Harry verdutzt.

„Ich auch nicht. Bin ich das jetzt?"

„Wenn's dir gefallen hat, denke ich mal schon."

„So einfach ist das?"

„Ich denke mal schon."

„Kannst du auch was anderes sagen?"

„Nein, es gibt leider keinen zuverlässigen Test, wo du dann schwarz auf weiß stehen hast: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast alle Fragen richtig beantwortet, du bist schwul!", brauste Harry auf.

„Tschuldige." /_Aber wieso hatte er seinen Erzfeind geküsst? Waren sie überhaupt noch Erzfeinde/_ „Harry, sind wir noch Erzfeinde?"

„Gute Frage. Ich denke nicht. Man könnte fast sagen, wir sind so was wie Freunde. Auf eine verquere Art und Weise. Zumindest duzen wir uns schon den ganzen Abend."

„Na wenn du meinst."

„Begraben wir das Kriegsbeil?"

„Okay." Draco schien es sichtlich schwer zu fallen, einzustimmen.

„Lässt du auch Ron und Mine in Ruhe?"

„Wenn sie mich in Ruhe lassen."

„Okay."

„Das ist ein komischer und verquerer Abend."

„Scheiß Alkohol."

„Jup. Apropos- gib noch mal den Martini."

„Ist alle."

„Scheiße." Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Harry?"

„Hm."

„Kann man so summa summarum sagen, dass der Abend ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, wir uns besoffen haben, wir uns geküsst haben, es sich rausgestellt hat, dass ich schwul bin, wir das Kriegsbeil begraben haben und das alles nur wegen dem scheiß Alkohol?"

„Ziemlich treffende Zusammenfassung."

„Wollt ich nur noch mal wissen." Momente des stillen vor sich hin Schweigens.

„Draco?"

„Hm."

„Mir ist kalt."

„Gehen wir rein." Die zwei machten sich also zurück auf den Weg Schloss.

Während die zwei da draußen also ihre Leben neu definiert haben, hatten die Mädels drinnen auch so ihren Spaß.

„So, die Jungs sind weg, das heißt jetzt geht's erst richtig los! Cassidy und ich wollen euch stylen. Und da wollte ich kurz mal fragen, bei wem von euch wir die Haare auch schneiden und färben dürfen. Alles mit Magie und ich habe auch einen Zauber, mit dem wir das ganze wieder rückgängig machen können. Also, hat jemand was dagegen?" Allgemeines Kopfschütteln als Antwort. „Wunderbar!" Sally klatschte in die Hände. „Wir fangen also wieder mit Hannah an. Zuerst die Haare. Wie Draco vorhin schon mal festgestellt hat, bist du ein ziemlich heller Typ, also könne wir die nicht schwarz oder wasserstoffblond färben. Der Grundton von deinen Haaren ist schön, aber ich finde den schnitt ein wenig zu langweilig für dich. Also ich würde dir gerne eine Seitenscheitel ziehen und deine Haare ein wenig kürzen, so fünf cm. Und ich würde sie gerne richtig schön durchstufen, so dass sie vorne kürzer als hinten und die oberen Haarschichten kürzer als die unteren sind. Außerdem würde ich gerne ein bisschen Farbe reinbringen. Ich habe hier ein bisschen was rot-braunes und was dunkelblondes. Das würde ich dir gerne als Strähnchen machen. Also so, dass der Grundton erhalten bleibt und es aber hinterher so aussieht, als hättest du von Natur aus solche Haare. Einverstanden?" Sie schaute Hannah mit Dackelblick an.

„Und das geht auch wieder weg?"

„Ja."

„Na dann mach mal." Sally holte jetzt ein Buch aus ihrem Zimmer und begann, eifrig darin zu blättern. Dann sagte sie mehrere Formel an und die Luft um Hannahs Kopf flimmerte. Der Zustand hielt etwas über fünf Minuten an, in der Zeit konnte man richtig sehen, wie ihre Haare kürzer wurden und die gewünschten Farben annahmen. Dann war es vorbei. Sally klatschte begeistert in die Hände und auch die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Sieht spitze aus!", meinte Susan.

„Hat mal jemand einen Spiegel?", fragte Hannah. Cassidy reichte ihn ihr. „Wow. Das behalte ich! Das sieht ja so geil aus!" Hannah sprang vor Freude auf und drückte Sally. „Danke sehr!"

„Wir sind aber noch lange nicht fertig!", meinte Cassidy. „Jetzt schminke ich dich noch. Setz dich mal hier hin." Sie zog einen der Sitzsäcke vor sich und Hannah ließ sich darauf nieder. Cassidy kniete sich vor sie und mit irgendeinem Zauberspruch wurde das Licht im Raum heller.

„So. Du hast wunderbare reine Haut, wie pflegst du die?"

„Ich wasche sie früh und abends mit kaltem Wasser und creme sie dann mit einer normalen Creme ein."

„Hm. Ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Einmal die Woche solltest du ein Peeling machen, aber sonst..." Cassidy kramte in ihrem großen Schminkkoffer hervor. „Weiter. An deiner Stelle würde ich kein Make-up verwenden, das kleistert die Haut nur zu. Ich habe hier aber einen einfachen Puder; und Mädels, bitte nur mit dem Pinsel auftragen, alles andere wird Mist." Mit geübten Handgriffen puderte sie Hannahs Gesicht. „Lidschatten brauchst du eigentlich gar nicht, höchstens..." Wieder kramte sie in ihrem Koffer. „Ja. Ich habe hier einen ganz hellbraunen, den man letztendlich gar nicht sieht. Es glitzert halt nur ein wenig. Dafür wurde ich deine Wimpern richtig schwarz tuschen. Jetzt nur noch eine Schicht Lipgloss, der Farbton hier nennt sich Grape oder so... und voilá!"

Wiedereinmal waren die anderen begeistert und sie konnten es kaum erwarten, selber an die Reihe zu kommen.

Auch Susans Haare wurden gekürzt und durchgestuft, außerdem machte Sally ihr noch Locken rein. Susans Augen erstrahlten in einem hellen rosé-Ton, der eigentlich kaum auffiel und der Lipgloss hatte fast die selbe Farbe.

Ginny war ein schwieriger Fall, beziehungsweise ein Naturschönheit, Sally ließ die Haare letztendlich fast so, wie sie waren, kürzte nur die Vorderpartie etwas, so dass ihre Haare ihr Gesicht mehr umschmeichelten. Dafür machte sich Cassidy ganz viel Arbeit: Sie schminkte Ginny richtige Katzenaugen- schwarzer Kajal, schwarze Mascara und ein wenig schwarzen Lidschatten, den sie ein bisschen verwischte. Das ließ Ginnys meerblauen Augen noch mehr strahlen. Auf die Lippen wurde nur ein farbloser Gloss aufgetragen.

Auch bei Mine war Sally ein bisschen ratlos. Dann entschied sie sich dafür, Mines Haare einfach zu glätten- es entstand ein vollkommen neuer Look. Mine war so begeistert, dass sie Sally gleich nach dem Spruch fragte. Außerdem befestigte Sally noch eine Blume in Mines Haar, die genau die gleiche Farbe wie ihr Oberteil hatte. Cassidy trug auch bei Mine eine Schicht Puder auf. Dann trug sie geschickt braunen und rosa Lidschatten auf. Zum Schluss nur noch einen Lippenstift, dessen Farbe irgendwo zwischen dunkelrosa und mittelbraun angesiedelt war und auch Mines Look war fertig.

Lisa bekam einen Seitenscheitel und einen schräg angeschnittenen Pony. Außerdem kürzte Sally ihre Haare auf Schulterlänge und fönte ihre Haare mit einem Zauberspruch nach außen. Lisas Augen-Make-up bestand aus blauem Lidschatten, der gut zu ihren braunen Augen und dem blauen Tuch in ihrem Haar passte. Sie bekam wie Ginny auch nur einen farblosen Gloss.

Padmas Haare blieben, wie sie waren. Sally fand nichts, was sie hätte können verändern. Die schwarzen, ein wenig lockigen Haare, waren durchgestuft und standen ihr perfekt. Cassidy hingegen hätte sich austoben könne ohne Ende. Padma standen vor allem die dunklen Farben. Cassidy entschied sich für ein Lidschatten-Trio, dass aus schwarz, dunkelgrau und weiß bestand und sie schminkte von innen nach außen hin immer dunkler, dann trug sie noch Kajal und Mascara auf. Sie hatte jetzt fast solche Katzenaugen wie Ginny, fast noch ein wenig dunkler. Cassidy entschied sich außerdem für einen Lippenstift mit dem Namen Golden Grapefruit. Das Highlight setzte sie, indem sie ein wenig goldenen Creme-Rouge auf ihren Wangenknochen verteilte- jetzt schien Padma wie ihr Oberteil zu schimmern.

Sally ließ sich auf ihren Sitz fallen und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. „Uff! Geschafft Mädels- ihr seht klasse aus!" Die Mädels schauten sich untereinander an und beglückwünschten sich zu ihrem neuen Look.  
Mit einem Mal sprang Cassidy auf und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an den Kopf. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen!" Sie verschwand in Sallys Zimmer und auch diese schaute ein wenig verdutzt.  
„Was...?" Ginny fuchtelte mit ihren Armen und deutete auf das Zimmer, in dem Cassidy gerade verschwunden war. Sally zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In dem Augenblick kam ihre Cousine auch schon mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wieder, alle schauten sie verdutzt an.

„Was? Ich will nur ein Foto von uns machen!", antwortete Cassidy auf die fragenden Blicke und wedelte mit einer kleinen Kamera in ihrer Hand. Sally lachte laut.

„Wo hast du die den gemaust?"

„Hab ich mir von Matthew ausgeliehen."

„Und wieso lag die in meinem Zimmer?", fragte Sally verwirrt.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie kaputt geht."

„Okay." Die Mädels mussten lachen und Sally und Cassidy stimmten ein. Als sie sich wieder halbwegs eingekriegt hatten, stellten, hockten und setzten sich die acht Freundinnen vor eine Wand, Cassidy betätigte den Selbstauslöser, eilte zu den anderen und legte ihre Arme um Sally und Ginny, ihr Nesthäkchen, wie sie sie insgeheim nannte.

Ein achtstimmiges „Cheese!" ertönte; es blitzte und als Cassidy wieder etwas sehen konnte, lief sie zum Fotoapparat und betrachtete das Bild. Alle winkten ihr entgegen und lachten ausgelassen (A/N: Zauberkamera und Polaroid!).

„Süß!", meinte sie und reichte das Bild weiter. Alle waren begeistert und Mine kam auf die geniale Idee, das Bild mittels Zauber zu vervielfältigen, so dass jede eines mitnehmen konnte. Jetzt erhob wieder Cassidy ihr Wort:

„Also Mädels- eigentlich wollte ich mit euch noch ein paar Pflegeprodukte ausprobieren, aber es ist schon nach Mitternacht und deshalb..." Sie ging zu ihrem Koffer, nahm sechs Tütchen heraus und drückte jedem eine in die Hand. „Da sind mehrer Proben von allen möglichen Sachen drinnen- Peeling, Make up, Lidschatten, Duftzeugs, Duschbad, Cremes... was ihr wollt. Ihr könnt euch austoben und alles mal ausprobieren. Wenn euch was besonders gefällt- kommt zu mir oder Sally, ich kann Nachschub besorgen. Kostet dann allerdings auch was, aber das werdet ihr ja sehen. Na dann noch Fragen?" Die Mädels schüttelten mit den Köpfen und untersuchten schon mal den Inhalt ihrer Tütchen. Sally begann schon mal die leeren Gläser wieder weg zu räumen. Cassidy gähnte und verabschiedete sich gerade, als die steinerne Wand aufging und ein ziemlich schwankender Harry und Draco hereinkamen. Die schauten sich verdutzt um.

„Was'n hier los?", lallte Harry.  
„Ihr seid noch nicht weg?", fragte Draco.

„Oh je!", rief Sally, die gerade aus der Küche kam und lachte. Sie gab Cassidy einen Wink, dass sie ein Foto machen sollte, die beiden Jungs bekamen den hellen Blitz nicht mal richtig mit. Aber sie boten auch einen zu herrlichen Anblick, bei dem auch die anderen glucksen mussten. Dracos oberster Hemdsknopf stand offen, seine sonst so ordentlichen Haare waren zerzaust. Harrys Shirt war verrutscht, irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, es halb in die Hose zu stecken. Auch seine Haare waren strubbeliger als gewöhnlich, beide hatten vom Küssen geschwollene Lippen und sie schienen beinahe einzuschlafen. Sie hatten einen Arm um die Schulter des jeweils anderen gelegt und stützten sich gegenseitig.  
Sally kicherte noch mal und flüsterte dann Harry etwas ins Ohr: „Ist Draco schwul?" Harry nickte ein wenig benommen. „Ja? Wirklich?" Noch mal nickte Harry. „Hast du dich denn schon bedankt?" Harry schaute sie noch verwirrter an, als er in seinem momentanen Zustand ohnehin schon war. „Mit der roten Rose!" Harry schien sich zu erinnern, denn ein Ausdruck des Wiedererinnerns zierte sein Gesicht. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Willst du das jetzt machen?" Nicken. „Soll ich die Rose holen?" Nicken. Sie ging daraufhin in ihr Zimmer und holte die Blume- vorsichtshalber entfernte sie noch alle Dornen, sie würde den beiden zutrauen, sich noch zu stechen- und drückte sie Harry in die Hand. Dann stellte sie sich zu den anderen und erklärte ihnen die Situation- Harry musste erst mal seine Gedanken sortieren. Die Mädels konnten nur mit Mühe und Not ein Auflachen unterdrücken- es kam nur zu einem Kichern.  
Padma fragte: „Kann es sein, dass die beiden durch den Alk ein bisschen ins Kleinkind-Stadium zurückversetzt wurden?" Wieder Gejauchze und Sally bestätigte Padmas Vermutung. Doch dann schien Harry seine Gedanken fertig sortiert zu haben, denn er sagte:

„Du Draco, ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, dass du Sally den Arschtritt gegeben hast. Da!" Er drückte dem verwirrten Draco die Rose in die Hand.

„Was soll ich mit der?"

„Die Sally und ich haben ausgemacht, dass ich mich bei dir mit einer roten Rose bedanke, wenn... wenn... wenn du in meiner Gegenwart sagst, dass du schwul bist. Und das hast du gemacht!"

„Oh...", staunte Draco und löste sich von Harry. „Sallyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!", quiekte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann stolperte er ein paar Schritte vorwärts. „Sally!" Er winkte sie heran und beugte sich an ihr Ohr: „Der Harry, der hat mir eine Rose geschenkt!" Zum Beweis hielt er ihr die Blume vor die Nase. Seine Augen leuchteten und er wirkte wie ein Kleinkind, dass gerade eben einen Lolli vom Onkel Doktor gekriegt hat. Sally tat ganz begeistert und meinte: „Na das ist aber toll. Komm, ich tu sie in die Vase und dann stell ich sie hier auf den Tisch." Draco nickte ganz begeistert und gab sie Sally mit den Worten: „Aber nicht kaputt machen!"

Dann mischte sich Harry wieder ein: „Du Mine- wie wollte ihr jetzt zurück kommen? Die erwischen euch doch bestimmt!" Dabei machte er ganz große Augen. Aber Mine und auch die anderen schien nicht daran gedacht zu haben.

„Ähm... Harry, dürfen wir uns deine Karte mal ausborgen?"

„Aber nur wenn ihr gut drauf aufpasst und sie mir wiederbringt!"

„Natürlich!"

„Versprich es!", forderte Harry. Mine hob zwei Finger und versprach es. Daraufhin ging Harry mit Mine und Draco im Schlepptau in ihr Zimmer. Draco legte sich auf Harrys Bett.

„Draco, das ist mein Bett, deins steht da hinten!", quengelte Harry sofort. Doch Draco war schon eingeschlafen. Harry gab sich geschlagen, überreichte Mine die Karte und legte sich angezogen wie er war neben Draco. Dieser kuschelte sich sofort an ich und Harry legte schon im Halbschlaf einen Arm um ihn. Mine schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, aktivierte die Karte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war schon alles wieder auf- und umgeräumt, Sally hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Susan und Lisa waren schon im Bett.

„So, wir können los!", meinte sie. „Ich würde sagen, erst schaffen wir Hannah weg, das liegt fast auf dem Weg. Dann machen wir einen Abstecher nach Ravenclaw und Ginny und ich schlagen uns dann allein durch."

„Ähm- wäre es nicht unauffälliger, wenn wir uns trennen würden?", meinte Hannah verwirrt.

„Schon, aber so ist es sicherer.", entgegnete Mine und erklärte kurz die Funktion der Karte. Auch Sally machte ein erstauntes Gesicht- ihre Miene hellte sich auf.

„Mine?"

„Was brauchst du?", fragte die Angesprochene lächelnd.

„Kann ich mit kommen und nachdem ich euch weggeschafft habe auch noch Blaise abholen? Ich kann sie ja dann gleich Harry wiedergeben...?"

Cassidy horchte auf: „Blaise abholen?"

Sally verzog das Gesicht. „Ups. Verplappert..."

„Also- was hast du ihm ins Ohr geflüstert?"

„Na ja, eigentlich nichts weiter...", wich Sally aus.

„Eigentlich?", hakte ihre Cousine nach.

„Okay, gewonnen.", grummelte Sally. „Ich habe ihm gesagt er kann bei mir übernachten..."

„Und- Kondome griffbereit?", scherzte Cassidy.

„Bei mir schlafen, nicht mit mir!", knurrte Sally.

„Schon klar, war auch nicht böse gemeint. Ach ja: Mum und dein Paps wollten noch ein Bild von dir und Blaise... Kann ich dir die Kamera diese nacht dalassen, dann kann ich sie Matthew nämlich schon morgen zurückgeben, wenn ihr das Foto gleich heute noch macht..."

„Jup, kein Problem. Aber können wir jetzt erst mal los, sonst übernachtet ihr heute noch alle hier!"  
Also machten sie sich auf den Weg und eigentlich hätten sie dir Karte nicht gebraucht- nicht einmal Mrs. Norris lief ihnen über den Weg. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, die ein wenig verstimmt wegen des späten Erscheinens von Mine und Ginny war, verabschiedete sich Sally (aber erst nachdem Mine ihr noch erklärt hatte, wie man die Karte wieder löscht) und verschwand mit der Karte im nächsten Gang. Sie musste sich nur einmal vor Peeves verstecken, der vor sich hin gackernd irgendetwas auf die Klinken der Türen schmierte. Sally nahm sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen nicht als Erste in einen Raum zu gehen, wenn sich das vermeiden lies. Sie erreichte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins dann ohne weiteren Vorkommnisse. Blaise war nicht der einzige, der noch wach war, Slytherins waren anscheinend Nachtschwärmer. Doch er entdeckte Sally sofort, als sie den Raum betrat und winkte sie heran.  
Sally ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. Blaise zog sie auf seinen Schoß und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er war sichtlich amüsiert: „Müde, Honey?" Sally nickte nur und gähnte wie zur Bestätigung. Blaise lachte und auch Morag McDougal, mit dem Blaise sich bis dahin unterhalten hatte, musste grinsen. Blaise scheuchte also Sally hoch und stand selber auf. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von Morag und verkrümelten sich dann.  
Blaise hatte seinen Arm um Sallys Taille gelegt und sie schlichen schweigend durch das Schloss. Sally hatte an diesem Abend wahrscheinlich besonderes Glück, denn niemand bemerkte sie.

Zurück in der Wohnung wäre Sally am liebsten gleich ins Bett gegangen, aber sie erinnerte sich an das Foto und versuchte Blaise dazu zu überreden.

„Och bitte Schatz!"

„Nein, ich sehe auf Fotos fürchterlich aus!"

„Aber mein Dad will wissen, wie du aussiehst- und außerdem hätte ich dann auch mal ein schönes Foto von uns beiden und... bitte!" Sie schaute ihn mit einem Dackelblick an.

„Na gut.", grummelte Blaise und Sally umarmte ihn und drückte ihrem schatz einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke!", murmelte sie und stellte die Kamera auf. Dann kuschelte sie sich zusammen mit Blaise aufs Sofa und sie machten wieder mittels Selbstauslöser ein Bild.  
Als Blaise nach seiner vorrübergehenden Blindheit das Foto bestaunte- wie hell kann so ein Blitz eigentlich sein?- bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht. Ihre Foto-Ichs lächelten glücklich verliebt in die Kamera und gaben sich ab und zu einen Kuss. Er war sogar so begeistert, dass er gleich zwei Kopien von dem Bild machte- eine für sich und eine für Sally.  
Dann setzten sie sich noch ein wenig zusammen aufs Sofa und Sally erzählte begeistert von ihrem Mädelsabend: „...Und dann kamen Harry und Draco wieder- stockbesoffen sag ich dir! Und er hat sich jetzt vor Harry geoutet, daraufhin hat sich Harry mit der Rose bei Draco bedankt, das hatte ich dir doch schon erzählt, oder?" Blaise nickte. „Jedenfalls war das so süß! Und Draco hat sich so sehr gefreut! Apropos: Wollen wir mal nach den beiden sehen und dann ins Bett gehen?" Blaise nickte zustimmend und die beiden schlichen sich in das Zimmer der beiden. Als Sally die zwei in Harrys Bett erspähte- dich aneinandergekuschelt, Harrys Arme um Dracos Bauch geschlungen- musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Stattdessen holte sie die Kamera und machte ein Foto von den beiden. Blaise hatte Bedenken, dass sie aufwachen, aber sie waren zu tief im Land der Träume.

Doch dann war es auch den beiden zu viel- während Blaise schon mal ins Badezimmer ging, verschwand Sally in ihr Zimmer und zog sich um. Dann machten sie quasi Schlagabtausch, denn während Blaise sich jetzt bettfein machte, ging Sally noch mal Zähne putzen, sich abschminken und waschen.  
Als sie ihr Zimmer wieder betrat, lag Blaise schon mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett. Sally setzte sich neben ihn, löschte das Licht und kuschelte sich dann unter die Decke an ihren Schatz. Dieser zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich und murmelte noch etwas, bevor sie beide ins Land der Träume segelten.

* * *

So, fertig! Nur noch fix die Kommiantworten und dann muss ich Schluss machen, sonst dreht mir mein Bruder den Hals um (wir renovieren sein Zimmer und der pennt jetzt in meinem Zimmer... °ohne Kommentar°)

**_willa_**: Ups, sorry... Wieso halte ich nur alle Leute vom Lernen ab? Schrecklich mit mir! Danke für dein liebes Kommi- ich hab mich echt riesig gefreut! Oh Gott- JKR ist eine Klasse für sich, da komm ich beim besten Willen noch nicht ran °rot-werd°  
Wie lang das ganze hier wird, weiß ich noch net, mir schwirrt eigentlich noch einiges im Kopf rum... lass dich überraschen! Danke noch mal für dein liebes Kommi! Bussi!

**_Ginny8_**: Schön dass es dir gefällt, freu mich über jedes Kommi- vor allem die positiven! Wie du siehst, hab ich H/D nicht vergessen- die brauchen halt ihre Zeit und ich kann die Fic doch nicht ohne Pairing lassen °grins° Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen! Bussi

**_fighter-for-dragonheart_**: Ja- ich lebe noch! Ich werde die Fic net aufgeben, die ist mir zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, also keine Sorge! Schön, dass es dir gefällt °freu° Danke für dien Kommi! Bussi

**_Taipan_**: Hey Süße! Danke für deine Erklärung- hat schon was beruhigendes, das zu wissen! Aber mir würde es schon reichen, zu wissen, dass ich auch nur 5 Menschen damit ne Freude mach- und juhu, ich habe es geschafft! °grins° Freut mich echt, wenn's dir so gefällt! Ja ja, meine Wortwahl - die Lehrer regen sich immer über meine zu langen und komplizierten Aufsätze auf... Knutscha

**_Suncrystal_**: Danke für dein Kommi! Freut mich immer, wenn's gut ankommt!

So, das war's ich geh jetzt in die Heia, genau wie Sally (nur ohne meinen Blaise- sollte mir doch einen zulegen... Also ich mein damit ich sollte mir einen Freund zulegen!)...


	15. Böses Erwachen?

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR, Warner Brothers und ich weiß nicht wem noch. Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Oi -.- Spart euch die Beschimpfungen und Verwünschungen- ich weiß, ich bin... spät dran?

Tut mir echt leid!

Dieses Pitel ist **Ginny8** und **SammyBN** gewidmet- wenn ich keine Kommis von euch bekommen hätte, wäre das Pitel wohl nicht existent!

* * *

Das erste was Harry am nächsten Morgen merkte, waren die starken Arme, die ihn fest umschlungen hielten. Und dann die Kopfschmerzen- sein Schädel dröhnte, als würde in ihm eine Herde Vandalen einen Stepptanz aufführen. Seinen Augenlider flatterten, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz sie ganz zu öffnen- es war eindeutig zu hell. Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier unten wohnte, verdammte Harry es, dass die Lichtintensität im Zimmer der draußen angepasst war. Also kniff er resigniert die Augen zusammen und kuschelte sich tiefer ins Bett, in diese wundervolle Umarmung- Moment: Umarmung?

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und betrachtete die Person, die neben ihm lag- ein Engel? Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen: zu viel Alkohol, die ganzen lachenden Mädels, der Ausflug zum Quidditchfeld, der Kuss. Der Kuss. So süß und so unschuldig. Die einladend warmen Lippen von ihm. Von Draco. OH! Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er betrachtete die Person neben ihm. Draco. _Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?_  
Das Nachdenken ließ er lieber, es war schon schmerzhaft genug wach zu sein. Aber was haben sie...? _Gott sei Dank, angezogen sind wir noch! _Harrys Augen wanderten weiter über Draco- eine schlanke Gestalt, die sich perfekt an seinen Körper anzupassen schien, die Haare, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht fielen, der leicht offen stehende Mund, der so einladend aussah.  
Fast wie in Trance beugte er sich über Draco, um seine Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen. Sanft knabberte Harry an seiner Unterlippe.  
Da begann Draco sich zu regen, Harry ließ erschrocken von ihm ab, beschloss, dass es nun doch besser wäre aufzustehen. Also löste er sich vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung, damit er ihn nicht noch aufweckte und setzte sich auf. Ein leichter Schwindel überkam Harry von der ruckartigen Bewegung und als er aufstand, musste er sich erst mal am Bettpfosten festhalten. Erst als er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, begann er einen Fuß vor den Anderen zu setzten und so langsam aber sicher ins Bad zu taumeln.

Als der Schwarzhaarige sein Spiegelbild anguckte, klammerte er sich erschrocken am marmornen Waschbecken fest und schaute sich an- oder mehr oder weniger das, was von ihm übrig war- er sah aus wie ein Gespenst. Blasse Haut, Augenringe...

Harry drehte den Hahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. In den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine kleine Phiole mit einem Zettel, die neben den Zahnputzsachen lag.

_Hey ihr Lieben,  
Ihr saht gestern Abend ganz schön fertig aus. Hier was gegen die Kopfschmerzen und sonstige Beschwerden! Gute Besserung! zwinker_

_Susan und Lisa_

So schnell wie möglich stürzte Harry den Trank hinunter und merkte augenblicklich, wie die Wirkung einsetzte. Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit waren verschwunden, Harry machte sich vergnügt pfeifend unter die Dusche- das belebte auch seine restlichen Lebensgeister wieder. Nach ausgiebiger Körperpflege und frischen Klamotten- schwarze Jeans und rotes Poloshirt- fühlte Harry sich wie neugeboren.  
Etwas ratlos stand Harry jetzt in seinem Zimmer, überlegte, was er machen sollte. Also beschloss er, zu warten bis Draco aufwachte und dann weiter zu sehen.  
Draco... Sie waren jetzt Freunde. Schon ein komisches Gefühl. Keine Streitereien mehr... Na ja, vielleicht ein paar kleine...  
In Gedanken versunken setzte er sich Draco gegenüber ins Bett und lehnte sich an den Bettpfosten. Er musste nicht lang warten und Draco begann sich zu strecken und schließlich verschlafen die Augen zu öffnen. Erst wirkte er nur müde, dann machte sich Verwirrung angesichts des roten Baldachins über ihm auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar, und letzten Endes war er nur noch sichtlich erschrocken, dass er in Harrys Bett lag, panisch schaute er an sich herunter und war mindestens genauso erleichtert wie Harry noch angezogen zu sein.

Als Draco letzten Endes ganz aufgewacht war, entdeckte er auch Harry., der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.

„Was?", fauchte der Blonde.

„Dich beim aufwachen zu beobachten ist herrlich. Und außerdem solltest du deine Frisur mal sehen!" Noch bevor Harry den Satz richtig heraus hatte, flitzte Draco auch schon ins Bad. Harry lacht immer noch leise und ging jetzt in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen.

Er setzte Tee auf, stellte Tassen, Teller, Butter, Marmelade, Käse und Honig auf den Tisch, schnitt Obst klein und zum Schluss backte er die Brötchen auf. Gerade als er die noch warmen Semmeln in einem Korb auf den Tisch stellte, tauchten Sally und Blaise gutgelaunt in der Küche auf.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Sorgen!", begrüßte ihn Blaise und setzte sich sofort an den Frühstückstisch!

„Huch- schon wach?", fragte Sally erstaunt und setzte sich neben ihren Schatz.

„Euch auch einen guten Morgen!", erwiderte Harry und schenkte den Tee aus. Auch Susan und Lisa ließen sich jetzt blicken.

„Morgen ihr drei! Der Trank hat geholfen Harry?"

„Jup- vielen Dank! Nachdem ich ihn getrunken hatte ging es mir schlagartig besser!"

„Und hast du Draco auch was übrig gelassen?", hakte Susan nach.

„Mir wovon was übriggelassen?" Der Blonde betrat die Küche und setzte sich jetzt mit Malfoy-würdigen, gestylten Haaren zwischen Blaise und Lisa.

„Ups... Sorry Draco!"

„Kann mich gerade mal einer aufklären?"

„Susan und Lisa haben einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank ins Bad gestellt- ich hab ihn aus Versehen ganz ausgetrunken... Sorry!", entschuldigte sich Harry mit hochrotem Kopf.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich hab eh nie 'nen Kater. Bis jetzt jedenfalls. Wo ist eigentlich der Kater? Äh ich meine Kaffee! Ihr bringt mich schon ganz durcheinander!"

Alle kicherten. „Bist wohl ein kleiner Kaffeetrinker?", feixte Lisa.

„Sonst läuft bei ihm wahrscheinlich nix!", giggelte Susan.

„Armes Dracileinchen! Sollen wir dir in Zukunft einen Kaffee aufs Nachtschränkchen stellen?", witzelte Lisa weiter. Auch Sally lachte, Harry und Blaise schmunzelten nur.

„Dummen Gänse!" Draco konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes stand ein dampfender Becher mit schwarzem Kaffee vor ihm. „Ach und noch was: Nennt mich nie, nie wieder Dracileinleinchen! Meine Flederwichtflüche sind mindestens so gut wie die von Ginny!", drohte er.

„Und was ist mit Dray?", Susan klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern.

„Meine schwarzmagischen sind noch besser..."

„Uh!", entfuhr es Lisa.

„Ihr macht mich noch wahnsinnig!" Draco war kurz davor sich seine perfekt gestylten Haare zu raufen.  
So lustig Sally das ganze auch fand, Draco ging es anscheinend nicht so: „So, genug jetzt. Gebt euch die Hand und vertagt euch, sonst kriegt unser Draco hier noch 'nen Herzkasper! Und jetzt Guten Appetit!" Draco nickte Sally dankbar über den Tisch hinweg zu und lächelte. Tatsächlich vertrugen sich jetzt alle und es wurde ein sehr vergnügliches, ausgedehntes Frühstück.

„So- haben wir alle satt gekriegt?", fragte Sally in die Runde und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an Blaise, der ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Alle anderen nickten nur, fühlten sich wie gleich platzen. Also schwenkte Sally ihren Zauberstab und alles begann, sich von selbst wegzuräumen und aufzuwaschen.

„Wow!", staunte Harry und auch die andren machten große Augen. „Wieso hast du das gestern Abend nicht gemacht?"

„Wüsste ich auch gern...", grummelte Blaise.

„Wo du doch so schön mit aufgeräumt hast!", schnurrte Sally und nahm Blaise in Beschlag. Die anderen verzogen sich.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Draco schmiss sich elegant aufs Sofa und zog die Schuhe aus.

„Luka.", war der einzige Kommentar von Lisa und sie verschwand, indem sie das Ravenclawwappen berührte.

„Nachsitzen bei Professor Flitwick- hab seinen Bücherstapel aus Versehen in Brand gesetzt..." Susan zog eine Grimasse.

„Sonntags?", hakte Harry nach.

„Hab's von gestern auf heute verschoben! Also wir sehen uns!" Weg war sie.

„Und was machst du, Pot... Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige stand ein wenig verloren im Raum herum.

„Ich müsste noch ein paar Aufsätze schreiben, glaub ich. Und den Gryffindors und Hagrid mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten..." Harry stopfte seine Hände so tief es ging in die Hosentaschen.

„Kann ich... kann ich mit?", druckste Draco rum. Er setzte sich hin und zog seine Knie an. „Ich meine... Wenn nicht dann... halt..."

„Zu den Gryffindors?"

„Todessehnsucht? Nein, zu Hagrid. Ich muss mal was klären..." Er zupfte an einem losen faden an seinen Socken herum.

„Klar. Ich hol dich dann ab..."

„Klar..."

„Bleibst du hier?"

„Hm..."

„Also... Ich mach dann mal..."

„Ja... natürlich... bis dann..." Draco hob zum Abschied etwas unbeholfen die Hand und Harry war froh, als er im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum stand.  
Ron saß an einem der Tische und machte Hausaufgaben, Mine hatte gerade ihm gegenüber platzgenommen und las sich seinen Aufsatz kritisch durch, sofern das kopfüber möglich war.

„Hi Ron! Hey Mine!", grüßte Harry seine Freunde . „Und- hast du's gestern Abend gut überlebt?"

„Natürlich! Sah ja auch noch besser aus als du!"

„Wenn du meinst.", lachte er. „Aber wie seid ihr denn zurück gekommen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige sie und setzte sich neben Ron.

„Mit der Karte?"

„Hä?"

„Du hast sie uns gegeben?"

„Echt?" Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, kann schon sein. Ich wollte euch nur mal fragen, ob ihr mit zu Hagrid wollt, wir wollen dann gleich runter. Hab ihn dieses Jahr noch gar nicht besucht."

„Und deine Hausaufgaben?", hakte Mine nach.

„Na ja, Zauberkunst muss ich nur noch einen halbe Rolle schreiben, aber da weiß ich schon was. Zaubertränke hab ich noch nicht angefangen und in VgddK hatten wir doch auch was auf... oder?"

„VgddK ist total Arschlecken, wir sollen uns doch nur überlegen, in was sich ein Irrwicht bei uns verwandeln würde... Der Calvin ist echt so bekloppt!", grinste Ron.

„Ach ja...", erinnerte sich Harry. Auch Mine musste lächeln. „Ehm... Mine? Kannst du mir bei Zaubertränke helfen?"

„Nö, frag doch Draco- der ist noch besser als ich."

Rons Kinnlade klappte nach unten. „Draco? Ihr redet nicht zufällig von Malfoy- dem Frettchen, der, der dich immer Schlammblut nennt?"

„Kennst du sonst noch einen?", blaffte Mine.

„A... Ab..." Ron war sprachlos. „Frettchen?", tobte er.

„Ja. Er wohnt mit Harry in einem Zimmer und..." Harry warf Mine einen strengen Blick zu.

„Und? Sie können sich nicht leiden! Er ist unser Erzfeind!", schrie Ron.

„Er ist _dein_ Erzfeind!", brüllte Mine Ron jetzt an. Harry war das ganze megapeinlich, er machte sich ganz klein und begann den letzten Absatz seines Zauberkunstaufsatzes, wollte für keinen Partei ergreifen, verstand er doch beide.

„Mine- hat er dich verhext? Hat er dich bedroht? Was ist los mit dir?"

„_Ich_ habe mich mit ihm vertragen!"

„Natürlich..."

„Was?" Mine war außer sich. „Gestern Abend war er so nett und charmant, wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann! Draco ist total... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll! Er ist einfach lieb! Und es kam keine einzige Beleidigung übers eine Lippen- egal in welcher Hinsicht! Harry kann das bezeugen! Stimmt's Harry- er war gestern sehr nett!" So aufgelöst hatte Harry Mine selten gesehen.

„Ja- stimmt schon. Sorry Ron.", entschuldigte sich Harry, obwohl er nicht mal richtig wusste, wofür.

„Ihr verbrüdert euch mit dem Feind!"

„Der Feind ist Voldemort- wir können alle Freunde und Hilfe brauchen!"

„Er ist Todesser!"

„Nein."

„Natürlich."

„Die kleine Schwuchtel ist..."

„Hey! Wenn ich eins nicht leiden kann, dann ist es die Bezeichnung Schwuchtel! Du verstehst doch nicht mal den Sinn des Wortes!"

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja." Harry war froh, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war, sonst hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt.

„Bist du neuerdings unter sie gegangen, oder was?"

„Unter wen?"

„Die Schwuchteln!" Ron spie das Wort regelrecht aus. Harry schwieg eisern und starrte Ron an. „Ich fass es nicht... das ist nicht real... Harry du bist nicht schwul... nein..."

„Ron...", versuchte es Harry.

„Nein! Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig!" Sein Blick fiel auf Mine, die betreten neben ihnen stand. Ron hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie alle aufgestanden waren. „Du wusstest es?"

„Gestern Abend..."

„Und dich stört es nicht? Das ist doch widerlich!" Klatsch. Ron hielt sich die Wange und Mine stand ihm wutentbrannt gegenüber.

„Ronald Weasley. Der einzige, der hier nicht mehr ganz richtig tickt, bist du! Harry ist dein Freund! Dein bester, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf- wenn nicht sogar dein einziger! Und du beleidigst ihn hier ohne auch nur drüber nach zu denken, aber glaub mir- auch für Harry ist das nicht leicht..." Sie legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter. „Und wenn es so weiter geht, brauchst du sich nicht wundern, wenn wir Draco besser leiden können als dich.", zischte Mine nun. Ron setzte zum Sprechen an, fand aber keine Worte, also packte er nur seine Sachen und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Harry sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen, stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Harry?", fragte Mine behutsam? „Alles okay?"

„Nichts ist okay! Er hasst mich!", schluchzte Harry.

„Red keinen Unsinn! Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein! Du wirst sehen." Harry schüttelte es weiterhin vor unterdrückten Schluchzern und Mine kniete sich neben ihn. „Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen!" Sie umarmte ihn und strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken.

„Komm- wir gehen zu Hagrid, trinken eine Tasse Tee, essen ein paar seiner steinharten Kekse..."

Harry schaute auf und lächelte matt. „Kommst du mit?"

„Natürlich."

„Ehm.. ich hatte Draco versprochen, ihn mitzunehmen, er will noch irgendwas klären, keine Ahnung." Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Kein Problem. Wo ist er?"

„In der Wohnung."

„Dann gehen wir ihn abholen." Harry lächelte Mine dankbar an, wischte sich noch mal über die Augen und gemeinsam traten sie auf den Gang.

„Sehe ich sehr verheult aus?"

„Gar nicht." Schweigend setzten ihren Weg durch das Schloss fort, das nächste was gesprochen wurde, war das Passwort für die Wohnung.

* * *

Okay, eigentlich wollte ich euch ja was längeres vorsetzen, aber das hätte noch länger gedauert!

Hoffe mal, es hat euch trotzdem halbwegs gefallen- ich bin zwar net so ganz zufrieden, aber mein gewissen ist so schon schlecht genug!

_**Ginny8**_: Ja die Rose... ich muss gestehen, dass ich das fast vergessen hätte! Ist mir erst beim durchlesen aufgefallen... Danke für dein liebes Kommi!

_**SammyBN**_: Spät dran sein? Ich war die, die sich 6 Wochen net gezuckt hat °schäm° Aber ich freu mich, wenn's dir gefällt!

So, dann fleh ich euch jetzt noch mal auf Knien um ein Kommi an °auf-die-Knie-geh°bettel°wieder-aufsteh°Staub-von-den-Hosen-wisch°weiterplappern°

Ach ja- bevor ich das vergesse: Die Story hat keine wirkliche Storyline, also wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen habt, ohne die die FF nicht lesenswert wäre- immer her damit °gg° Ich würde sie mir mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, irgendwie fehtlt mir da noch was °überleg-und-dabei-durch-die-Hintertür-verschwind°


End file.
